Love Hurts
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Tezuka siempre había amado a Fuji en secreto, ya que el peso de una gran amistad cultivada por años impidió que le confesara sus sentimientos y ahora era demasiado tarde, Fuji ya salía con alguien más. Es por esto que Tezuka decide usar a Atobe para sacarle celos, ya que el capitán de Hyotei siempre ha estado interesado en él. Pero no todo salió como él esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

.

.

**Hay tres cosas en la vida que se van y no regresan jamás: **

**Las palabras, el tiempo y las oportunidades**

.

.

El día había amanecido helado como era usual en esas fechas, era enero en Japón y la nieve cubría las calles y hacía que las respiraciones salieran humeantes de las bocas de los miles de ciudadanos que se desplazaban por la ciudad a esa hora rumbo a sus trabajos. Él se encontraba de pie en la esquina de la calle, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara su color y le permitiera seguir adelante, se subió un poco más la bufanda, de modo que ésta le tapó la boca y miró el grupo de gente que esperaba igual que él la señal de la luz verde en la vereda de enfrente. Pura gente gris con miradas tristes y rostros cansados aun cuando el día recién comenzaba, no pudo evitar sentirse igual de gris que los millones de personas anónimas que caminaban esa mañana por Tokio.

Mientras esperaba de pie en el semáforo para reanudar su caminata hacia el colegio no dejaba de pensar, iba reflexionando sobre su vida ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso? ¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo había quedado atrapado entre las circunstancias de la vida? ¿En qué momento se equivocó tanto? Realmente no lo entendía.

Lo único que le quedaba claro era que ahora todo había cambiado. En menos de veinticuatro horas, desde la tarde anterior, su vida había dado un giro rotundo. Ya sabía, desde el primer momento que puso un pie en esa casa, que esa historia no iba a terminar bien, pero ahora que todo había terminado aún no lo podía creer.

Que ellos hubieran terminado. O más bien, que lo hayan terminado...

_Se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo, la taza de té dispuesta frente a él en la mesita no había sido tocada aún y el calor del líquido marrón se escapada a través del vapor que salía de la taza de porcelana. Él tenía la mirada fija en el anfitrión, quien se encontraba de pie de espaldas a él con la mirada fija en un espectacular cuadro de Van Gogh que colgaba en la pared de uno de los amplios y lujosos salones de la mansión Atobe. La voz del joven heredero de la familia salió entrecortada de su boca, se notaba que las palabras formaban un nudo en su garganta._

—_Cuando me pediste que saliera contigo, creí que me habías escogido, que querías estar conmigo. Pero tú, siempre has amado a otro _—e_l muchacho se dio la vuelta ahora, quedando frente a él y continuó_—._ No me basta con ser algo feliz. Quiero lo que tú y él tienen, quiero que me ames como a él. Pero sé que eso es imposible… Por eso quiero que te vayas… es mejor así._

_La voz de Atobe se oía triste, pero decidida. Se notaba que el peliplateado había pensado mucho en lo que decía y había tomado una decisión al respecto. Él no sabía que decir, las palabras habían huido de su boca, sabía que tenía que decir algo ahora o después sería demasiado tarde, pero ¿qué decir, cuando sabía perfectamente que el otro tenía razón?_

—_Yo nunca quise hacerte daño _—_dijo en un susurro._

—_¡Por favor! Yo nunca te he importado, tú nunca pensaste en mí _—_respondió Atobe alzando la voz con indignación._

—_Yo… no es así…_

—_Claro que sí, lo único que has hecho todo ese tiempo es pensar en ti mismo… y en él _—_esto último lo dijo en un susurro._

—_Atobe… yo…_

—_¡Basta! Vete por favor… es lo mejor _—_dijo cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas._

_Esta vez el joven de cabello castaño no pudo responder, se limitó a ponerse de pie y mirarlo expectante, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. El peliplateado se masajeó el puente de la nariz y luego se pasó la mano por el cabello, para finalmente decir: _

—_Por única vez en tu vida Kunimitsu, has algo por mí y vete _—_pidió en una súplica. _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, forzando a su cerebro a borrar esa escena, cuando los volvió a abrir, la imagen frente a él había vuelto a la realidad.

El semáforo por fin dio su aprobación a los ansiosos transeúntes, él suspiró pesadamente, haciendo que la bufanda negra de lana que llevaba sobre la boca se humedeciera producto de su respiración haciendo contacto con el frio ambiente, se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro derecho y avanzó hacia el colegio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

**En los cuentos infantiles, las princesas besan a los sapos, que se transforman en príncipes. **

**En la vida real, las princesas besan a los príncipes, que se transforman en sapos. **

_._

_._

Se dio la vuelta en la cama por enésima vez, reusando a levantarse. Su despertador había sonado hace más de una hora y desde hace quince minutos el mayordomo había ido a tocar la puerta de su habitación, avisándole que debía levantarse o corría el riesgo de llegar tarde al colegio.

¡Como si el colegio le importara!

Volvió a darse vuelta en su lujosa cama de sábanas de seda egipcia, esta vez, quedando de frente a los grandes ventanales, cuyas pesadas cortinas estaban descorridas, permitiéndole ver el paisaje en el exterior. La mañana era fría pero no llovía y podía ver los desnudos árboles afuera de la mansión ¡Qué tristes se veían desprovistos de follaje! Sus ojos grises reflejaron la tristeza del paisaje que contemplaban o… era tal vez la tristeza de sus ojos la que hacía ver lo descolorido del mundo.

Los sutiles golpes en la puerta le avisaron nuevamente que debía ponerse de pie. Suspiró con pesadez y decidió rendirse ante la insistencia de aquel hombre tras la puerta y procuró no descargar su frustración con él, ya que sólo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo.

Se sentó en la cama y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, frotándosela para ayudarse con ese gesto a despertar, luego dejó caer los brazos pesadamente. Con movimientos pausados quitó las cobijas de su cuerpo y se deslizó fuera de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Se metió bajo la regadera con la misma lentitud con que había hecho todo esta mañana, parecía que cargara el mundo sobre sus hombros y que el peso de éste le impedía moverse con libertad. La tibia agua bajó por su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos contraídos producto de la tensión, haciéndolo despertar por fin, pero sin poder sacarlo de ese estado anímico que lo aletargaba.

Salió de la ducha completamente desnudo y se quedó parado frente al gran espejo que ocupaba toda una pared, éste se encontraba empañado por el vapor y diminutas gotas de agua bajaban por la superficie del cristal. El muchacho pasó su mano derecha sobre el espejo junto frente a sus ojos, quitando el vapor que cubría la vista como si se tratara de un velo, de modo que sólo tuvo la visión de su triste mirada. Suspiró a la vez que cerraba los ojos sin poder soportar su propia contemplación, tomó la toalla y se secó el cuerpo con rapidez, se vistió, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación.

Bajó directamente hasta la limusina que lo esperaba en la entrada principal de la mansión, el chofer le saludó y abrió la puerta, dejando que él ingresara. Él no respondió el saludo, se limitó a subir al vehículo y mirar al exterior, como si con el eficiente escrutinio de su mirada pudiera llegar a encontrar un refugio para su corazón.

El vehículo comenzó a andar, primero se movió despacio, pero una vez que salieron de la propiedad de la familia Atobe, aumentó drásticamente la velocidad. Él veía como los árboles pasaban fugazmente por la ventanilla, pero aunque su mirada iba fija en el paisaje no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba en el exterior, parecía ir perdido en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, en sus recuerdos…

_A él siempre le pareció fascinante el otoño, era una de sus estaciones favoritas, pues le parecía como si toda la naturaleza se engalanara para afrontar la muerte, vistiéndose con sus mejores y más coloridas ropas, como una última llamarada de gloria antes de la extinción… antes de la nada que era el invierno. _

_Sin embargo, esa tarde no se detuvo a admirar las coloridas hojas que le daban vida al parque, que cubrían con un manto amarillento y anaranjado la alameda por donde corría apresurado. _

_Se iba maldiciendo internamente por llegar tarde. La impuntualidad no era algo usual en él, es por eso que aún no podía creer cómo era posible que él estaba llegando tarde ¡Precisamente hoy!_

_Si hubiera sido una persona supersticiosa, habría tomado esto como una señal, como si el cielo le estuviera advirtiendo que ellos no estaban hechos para estar juntos. Pero él no era supersticioso, él era obstinado, perseverante, optimista, constante, y eran todas esas cualidades las que según él lo habían llevado a ese parque ese día, pues después de muchos meses de insistencia, por fin el muchacho en quien estaba interesado había aceptado salir con él. _

_Pero ese día todo había salido mal. _

_Primero había discutido con sus padres, lo que retrasó su salida de manera considerable, después, se había encontrado en medio de un terrible taco, que llevaba atorada su limusina por más de media hora, y como si esto fuera poco, por salir apresurado de su casa olvidó su Smartphone, quedando imposibilitado de avisar al muchacho que lo esperaba que llegaba tarde. _

_Pero él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sentado esperando, salió del carro y corrió al lugar en que se habían citado. _

_Se sentía en medio de un dorama de los que tanto detestaba, donde el protagonista cruza corriendo toda la ciudad en busca de su amada, los despreciaba porque le parecían guiones predecibles, repetitivos y absurdos. Quién hubiera pensado que un día él mismo estuviera corriendo por la ciudad, rogando al cielo que el muchacho que lo esperaba no se haya marchado aun. _

_Él sabía muy bien que el joven castaño que lo esperaba no era alguien que se caracterizara por su paciencia y que probablemente después de casi una hora de atraso ya se había marchado, pero si aún quedaba una esperanza, no iba a desistir. _

_¡No después de todo el tiempo que llevaba esperando ese día!_

_Se habían conocido hace dos años, ambos jugaban tenis en diferentes escuelas, por lo que se veían seguido en los torneos. A él le había parecido un chico apuesto desde el primer momento en que lo vio, le atraía el aire misterioso que despedía el joven, quería saber que se escondía detrás de ese aparente estoicismo que lo caracterizaba. Pero hacía cerca de cuatro meses que esa atracción se había transformado en algo más. _

_Pasó meses persiguiéndolo, inventando excusas para verlo, escribiéndole insinuadores mensajes de texto, llamándolo con fingidas razones primero y derechamente invitándolo a salir después. Pero el muchacho siempre se había excusado caballerosamente, lo que a él no le parecía otra cosa más que un rechazado disfrazado. Por eso le sorprendió tanto la llamada que había recibido esa mañana: él había sido citado cerca de la pileta de un céntrico parque de Tokio. _

_No estaba seguro qué había hecho cambiar de opinión al joven castaño, pero él lo iba a aprovechar al máximo. _

_Cuando por fin llegó al lugar indicado se detuvo de golpe, mirando detenidamente hacia el frente, mientras una expresión de desilusión se dibujaba en su rostro blanco levemente sonrojado, al darse cuenta que no había nadie en la pileta. Ya era muy tarde._

_A pesar del frío ambiente que reinaba, él llevaba el delgado abrigo negro de tela desabrochado y la fina bufanda de hilo sólo colgaba de su cuello. Dio unos pasos más hacia adelante y se paró frente a la pileta, se agachó poniendo sus manos en las rodillas y respiró hondo, descansando por fin. _

_Luego de un par de minutos, suspiró con fuerza y se enderezó. Se sentía asqueroso, llevaba más de veinte minutos corriendo y el sudor hacía que la camisa azul se le pegara al cuerpo, se pasó la mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse._

—_Si hubiera sabido que venías corriendo te habría comprado agua._

_La presencia del muchacho de anteojos en el lugar lo sorprendió sobremanera y tardó unos segundos en recuperarse del asombro. El joven venía con dos cafés en la mano, debía haber salido a comprar, por eso no se encontraba en la pileta cuando él llegó. _

—_Tezuka, disculpa por llegar tarde, tuve algunos inconvenientes _—_se disculpó._

—_Descuida, ya estás aquí _—_el otro muchacho le acercó un café._

—_Gracias_

—_Creo que se helaron un poco en el trayecto, pero no creo que tengas tanto frío _—_Tezuka_ _lo detalló con la mirada._

—_Disculpa, te tuve esperando por una hora en este frío _—_se disculpó por segunda vez, algo poco usual en él._

—_No te preocupes, yo te cité en este lugar y fue una pésima idea _—_Tezuka le sonrió con sutileza mientras bajaba la mirada._

—_Bueno… ¿te parece entonces que ahora te invite yo? De algún modo debo retribuirte esta espera _—_habló con confianza, ya completamente recuperado._

—_Será un placer _—_al hablar, Tezuka lo miró directamente a los ojos._

No se percató cuando el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, dejando atrás los árboles y las montañas lejanas, para dar paso a edificios y vehículos. Sólo se enteró que había llegado a su destino cuando la puerta de la limusina se abrió para permitirle que bajara. Él se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero se limitó a bajar después, como un pez que se deja llevar por la fuerza de la corriente.

Había llegado a Hyotei Gakuen.

Miró hacia el frente mientras sentía el ruido de la limusina alejándose a sus espaldas, la imponente entrada del colegio con pesadas rejas de hierro forjado les daba la bienvenida a los jóvenes de la elite japonesa, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro ¡No quería entrar a ese lugar!

Se dio la vuelta y vio como un conocido Ferrari negro clásico del año se estacionaba lentamente muy cerca de él, se dirigió con paso rápido hasta el vehículo y sin pedir invitación se subió en el asiento del copiloto, dejando completamente sorprendido al conductor.

—Arranca —ordenó.

El conductor rio bajo y le obedeció, después de todo, a él no le molestaba precisamente hacer el papel de chofer de Atobe Keigo.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —preguntó el joven de cabello azulado.

—A cualquier lugar. No importa.

—Entonces debería llevarte al cielo —el tono de su voz se hizo más grave.

—¡Enfermo mental! Sólo conduce.

Yuushi sonrió frente al comentario, pero prefirió concentrarse en la carretera, temía que la distracción que tenía en el asiento contiguo le hiciera chocar. Se dirigió a un café cercano y al cabo de unos minutos aparcó con suavidad el auto.

Keigo parecía estar en otro mundo, no se percató que habían llegado y no hizo ademán de bajarse. Yuushi sonrió de lado frente al escenario que tenía por delante. Su capitán se estaba entregando en bandeja de plata.

Decidió comportarse como todo un caballero. Se bajó del auto, se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, tomó la mano de Keigo y lo jaló fuera, éste pareció sobresaltarse un poco por el gesto, pero no deshizo el agarre del más alto. Yuushi no pudo interpretar esto más que como una invitación y se llevó la mano del otro a la boca, besando con delicadeza pero con intensidad el torso de ésta, mientras sus ojos azules miraban directamente los grises ojos del dueño de esa mano.

Keigo sintió como si el contacto de su piel con esa boca le quemara y dejó escapar un jadeo involuntario. Quitó su mano del agarre violentamente mientras lanzaba una mirada de odio e indignación y se dirigió al café con paso rápido. Mientras tanto Yuushi cerró la puerta del copiloto y se volteó a verlo, se mordió el labio inferior de manera sensual y decidió seguirlo.

Keigo se sentó en una de las mesas con vista a la calle y Yuushi frente a él. Una mesera de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta y fina figura se acercó a atenderlos, actuaba con nerviosismo y sonreía sin razón aparente mientras les tomaba la orden, seguramente nunca había visto a dos chicos tan apuestos juntos. Yuushi le sonrió con amabilidad y pidió un cappuccino para Keigo y un café negro sin azúcar para él.

Cuando la joven les trajo la orden y depositó con temblorosos movimientos ambas tazas sobre la mesa, fue Yuushi quien le agradeció educadamente, pues Keigo no parecía encontrarse en este mundo.

—¿Peleaste con tu novio?

Silencio.

—La verdad no me extraña. Tú y ese tipo son como el agua y el aceite. Deberías buscarte a alguien a tu altura… a alguien como yo —esta última frase la dijo con un tono juguetón.

Silencio.

—Keigo, ¿me estás escuchando?

No obtuvo respuesta. Francamente, la actitud de su capitán lo estaba empezando a inquietar. Al parecer ésta no se trataba de una pelea común entre novios o tal vez era algo totalmente distinto…

—¿Has tenido problemas en tu familia?

Silencio.

—¿Otra vez peleaste con tu padre?

Para nadie era un secreto que ser el hijo único de una de las familias más adineradas y poderosas del país era un asunto difícil. Las peleas entre Keigo y su padre era cosa común, lo peor era que su madre nunca lo había apoyado en nada, era del tipo de esposa que bajo ningún precepto cuestiona la decisión de su marido, y Yuushi sabía bien que muchas veces a Atobe Akihiro se le pasaba la mano con los castigos.

Suspiró pesadamente y se recostó en la silla, había decidido ceder, era mejor no insistir, si Keigo no quería hablar, no lo haría, y no sería él quien pretendiera obligarlo. En vez de eso, decidió acompañarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Tranquilamente tomó la taza y bebió con cuidado el caliente líquido, la mañana estaba muy fría, por lo que la calidez de la bebida bajó por su garganta dándole un poco de calor a todo su cuerpo. Keigo sin embargo, no tocó la taza dispuesta frente a él.

Después de más de media hora de silencio, el taciturno muchacho decidió regresar al planeta tierra.

—Gracias.

Las palabras salieron ahogadas de la boca del peliplateado frente a una mirada de completa estupefacción del muchacho más alto.

—Yo siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites —Yuushi respondió cuando se hubo recuperado del asombro.

.

— **II —**

.

—¡Tezuka! —el grito de Oishi hizo que el aludido se girar para verlo acercarse a la carrera hacia él— Buenos días, Tezuka.

—Buenos días —respondió luego de bajarse la bufanda de la boca para poder hablar con libertad.

—Está haciendo mucho frío hoy, en el noticiero advirtieron que nevaría en la tarde —Oishi se frotó las manos para calentarlas mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del colegio.

—Es posible.

Tezuka siempre había sido conciso en sus conversaciones, al parecer el don de la palabra no era lo suyo, pero aun así a Oishi se le hizo extraño lo escueto de sus respuestas. Trató de continuar conversando con él mientras se dirigían a sus salones, pero el castaño se limitó a responder con monosílabos y a mantener la mirada fija en frente o… tal vez perdida.

Se separaron al llegar al salón de Oishi, éste paró de caminar y se despidió de Tezuka, pero el aludido no se dio por enterado y continuó su caminar sin siquiera mirarlo. Toda esta actitud intranquilizó sobremanera al moreno, quien no pudo concentrarse en toda la clase matutina por pensar en la extraña actitud de su amigo ¿Qué le habría pasado? Él pensaba que Tezuka se estaba olvidando por fin de Fuji y comenzaba una prospera relación con el capitán de Hyotei. Al parecer… se había equivocado.

Tezuka continuó su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de su salón, pero una figura lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Un joven de cabello castaño lacio hablaba por celular animadamente, sonreía como siempre, pero esta vez su sonrisa era sincera y sus ojos abiertos y expresivos eran de un profundo azul cobalto. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia el patio.

Tezuka se quedó mirándolo fijamente y por un segundo sintió rencor hacia él, o más bien, lo envidiaba al verlo ahora tan feliz, después de todo él era el culpable de todos sus males y mientras él sufría por la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro, el otro joven disfrutaba de la vida y del amor.

¡Disfrutaba del amor con otro! Eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Pero… mentía. No era Fuji el culpable, sólo él tenía la culpa, por nunca haber tenido el valor de decirle la verdad.

_Dos jóvenes se encontraban en la biblioteca escolar. Era verano y los tenues rayos del sol al atardecer se colaban por los cristales y llegaban sobre el cabello de ambos jóvenes, sacándole destellos dorados al mayor. _

_El más alto de los jóvenes revisaba concentrado el libro que tenía en sus manos, parecía buscar algo, pero el otro muchacho parecía más interesado en detallar a su compañero que en la tarea que tenían que realizar para el siguiente día._

—_Concéntrate, Fuji, necesitamos encontrar la respuesta _—_no le dirigió la mirada mientras hablaba, sino que siguió hojeando el grueso libro._

—_¿Nunca te cansas de estudiar?_

—_Nunca se debe bajar la guardia _—_respondió con la seriedad usual en él._

_Fuji no parecía estar muy interesado en el estudio, de hecho, había perdido completamente el interés en la tarea, pues había encontrado algo mucho más interesante que hacer. Cerró el libro que tenía frente a él y comenzó a mirar fijamente a Tezuka apoyando una de sus manos en su mentón. _

—_Me gustaría saber en qué tanto piensas._

—_De momento en la tarea._

_Fuji rio bajito por el comentario, realmente Tezuka le parecía una persona muy interesante. Cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y llevó todo su torso hacia adelante, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y miraban a su capitán con evidente curiosidad._

—_¿Sólo en eso piensas?_

—_Puedo pensar en diez cosas a la vez._

—_Entonces dime lo primero que se te venga a la mente._

—_Ich liebe dich1_

_La voz del mayor había sonado distinta, más suave, más cálida, aunque no apartó la vista del libro. Fuji se sobresaltó de pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué. No entendía lo que le había dicho, pero por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad. Presentía que esta pequeña frase era de gran importancia, pero no sabía por qué._

—_¿Y eso… qué significa? _—_preguntó realmente interesado._

—_Haz tu tarea _—_la voz de Tezuka recuperó la seriedad habitual._

—_¿Y me lo tenías que decir en alemán?_

—_Parece que en japonés no entiendes._

Suspiró resignado viendo al chico ahora.

—El pasado no se puede cambiar…

El pasado no se puede cambiar, pero si se aprende de él, se puede construir un mejor presente. Pero él seguía cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez, tropezando siempre con la misma piedra ¿Por qué no podía decirle lo que sentía? ¿Por qué nunca pudo decirle a la cara que lo amaba?

Ahora ya era muy tarde.

1 Ich liebe dich: te amo. Lamentablemente para mí, esto es real y sale en el Disco de Fans Oficial "White Heat Remix"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

**Nos prometieron que los sueños podrían volverse realidad. **

**Pero se les olvidó mencionar, que las pesadillas también son sueños**

.

.

Treinta y un pisos más abajo, la gélida e imperfecta ciudad con millones de habitantes poco influyentes comenzaba a encenderse rápidamente. Las pequeñas luces de colores que se multiplicaban por millares, daban cuenta que la noche había llegado, dejando ver otra cara de Tokio, una de bohemia, colores, luces y fluorescencias.

Desde la terraza privada del pent-house todo era perfecto. Ahí se encontraban reunidos un pequeño grupo de importantes jóvenes, todos herederos de significativas familias de Tokio y los únicos elegidos para cruzar el umbral metafísico de esa vivienda. Se encontraban ahí con motivo de un evento que muchos catalogarían de excluyente, egocéntrico, elitista, vanidoso, estúpido… estaban ahí por una fiesta.

El departamento ubicado en el último piso de un imponente edificio en el sector más exclusivo de la ciudad, albergaba la fiesta que llevaba a cabo el hijo varón del renombrado médico Oshitari Eiji. Era un espacio amplio y luminoso de estilo contemporáneo, con una decoración sobria y moderna.

El anfitrión se encontraba en medio de la espaciosa terraza, con un celular en una mano y una copa de champagne en la otra, brindando por la reunión nocturna.

—Para mí es un placer tenerlos reunidos aquí esta noche.

El refinado joven levantó la copa y la bebió controladamente, gesto que fue imitado por los demás invitados, él sonrió de lado y se dirigió con paso lento hacia el living, dejó la aflautada copa casi llena sobre un mueble y revisó su Smartphone por millonésima vez en toda la noche.

Ninguna llamada perdida... Al parecer no vendría.

Suspiró sonoro y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su jeans azul oscuro, se encaminó hacia uno de los amplios sillones y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él. Pasó su mirada sobre el grupo de jóvenes que reía y bebía en su terraza: posaban para fotógrafos imaginarios sobre alfombras rojas imaginarias.

Desvió la mirada con hastío ¡Todo el esfuerzo que puso en realizar esa fiesta para que finalmente él no se dignara a aparecer!

—¿Qué haces aquí solo? —su compañero de dobles se sentó junto a él y dejó su vaso sobre la mesita de centro.

—¿Por qué no vas a disfrutar de la fiesta, Gakuto? —su voz se oía cansada.

—Y dejarse aquí solo ¡Ni loco! —el pelicereza se recostó en el sillón y puso sus pies sobre la mesita de fina madera caoba.

Yuushi no respondió y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la terraza.

El timbre sonó una vez, él se levantó del sillón y se dirigió con caminar pausado y elegante hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada del pelicereza, en el trayecto pasó a recoger su copa de champagne. Abrió la puerta y al reconocer a los dos recién llegados se recostó sobre ésta, impidiendo el paso, se llevó la copa a la boca y bebió con ansias el contenido de ésta. El espumoso líquido pasó por su garganta quemándola, dándole bríos.

Después de todo, esa noche no sería tan mala.

De pie frente a él estaba su objeto de deseo. Una tentadora belleza llamada Atobe Keigo. A su mente viajó su frase preferida:

_La fortuna es impredecible y cambiante_

Sonrió de lado y se quitó de la puerta para dejar pasar a sus invitados.

—Llegan tarde. A decir verdad, pensé que ya no vendrían —habló en plural por pura cortesía.

—Lo sé, es que me costó mucho convencer a Keigo para salir esta noche —respondió Taki levantando las manos en gesto de inocencia.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, Atobe Keigo reusando una fiesta —ironizó.

El aludido desvió la mirada y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos en un gesto de despreocupación total y ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. En cambio se dirigió al bar personal del doctor Oshitari y tomó una botella del mejor whisky y se sirvió un vaso.

—Hielo —dijo volteándose hacia el anfitrión en lo que sonó más como una orden que como una petición.

—En la cocina, búscalo tú mismo, ya sabes el camino —por alguna razón, a Yuushi le encantaba cuestionar la autoridad de su capitán.

—Acompáñame a saludar —Taki tomó del brazo a Gakuto y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la terraza, sin prestarle importancia a las protestas que éste lanzaba.

Yuushi sonrió internamente, debía recordar agradecerle a Taki por llevarse a su amigo de ahí y más aún, por dejarlo solo con Keigo.

Comenzó a detallarlo con la mirada. Un gesto de fastidio tatuado en su cara perfecta, la mirada de antipatía que le lanzaba y la arrogancia de su pose, afirmado con uno de sus codos en la barra y sosteniendo casualmente el whisky en la otra. No podía haber otra persona en el mundo como él, ese era Atobe Keigo.

Pero Yuushi había descubierto que tras esa mascara de narcisismo y frialdad, había un joven frágil y sensible. Alguien que sólo muy pocas personas habían podido ver. Y años atrás, él había tenido una fugaz mirada de ese chico...

_Deambulaba por los amplios jardines de su nuevo colegio, sin saber exactamente dónde se encontraba. Debía admitirlo, estaba perdido._

_Su familia había decidido mudarse a Tokio recientemente debido al trabajo de su padre, pero él aun no lograba acostumbrarse por completo a la inmensidad de la ciudad, por lo que pasaba gran parte del tiempo… desorientado, como le gustaba llamarlo a él._

_Ese día no había sido diferente. _

_Sus padres habían salido tempranamente de casa y su hermana mayor no había podido ir a dejarlo al colegio, por lo que debió viajar a su primer día de clases en su nueva escuela en tren. Como no estaba acostumbrado a usar el transporte público, se equivocó de tren, llegó tarde al colegio, no pudo encontrar su salón y por ende, ahora se encontraba sentado en una banca en los jardines de Hyotei Gakuen sin saber qué hacer ni dónde ir._

_Lo único que tenía realmente claro, era que no le agradaba nada esta nueva escuela. Le parecía un lugar lleno de niñitos consentidos que vivían de las apariencias y del monto en las cuentas bancarias de sus padres, pero no había conocido hasta ahora a nadie que pudiera ser realmente interesante. Incluso le parecía que todos esos jóvenes que se vestían, hablaban y pensaban igual, carecían en absoluto de personalidad. Se trataba sólo de una manada de dóciles corderos que hacían sólo lo que le habían enseñado desde pequeños, sin una opinión propia con respecto a nada. _

_Tal vez se trataba de orgullo de tensai, pero realmente lo exasperaban esa clase de personas, preocupados por superficialidades como la fama, el dinero y el éxito. Él era alguien tan distinto, que sentía que no encajaba en esa jaula de oro para niños ricos que era Hyotei Gakuen. _

_Si no encontraba una razón pronto para permanecer ahí, volvería a casa decidido a regresar a su ciudad natal. _

_Levantó su mirada azul profundo al cielo buscando casi una señal divina, pero sólo pudo ver blancas nubes que se movían acompasadamente por el cielo azul claro. Se llevó una mano a la frente para hacerse algo de sombra y como éste gesto no tuvo éxito, decidió moverse bajo la sombra de un gran roble distante a unos metros. _

_Caminó con paso cansado, casi arrastrando la mochila en su mano izquierda y deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata con la otra. Cuando hubo llegado bajo la sombra del viejo árbol, arrojó con brusquedad su mochila al suelo, impactando de lleno con el tronco, pero este gesto sobresaltó a la persona que en esos momentos dormía plácidamente al otro lado del gran árbol. _

_Sonrió divertido al constatar que no se encontraba solo y se dirigió hacia el otro lado del árbol con lentitud. Mientras rodeaba el grueso tronco, tocaba con su mano la áspera corteza y se recostó sobre ésta cuando hubo llegado a su destino, pudiendo contemplar en detalle a la persona allí dormida._

_Se trataba de un jovencito de cabello plateado, blanca piel y un pequeño lunar por decoración bajo el ojo derecho. Tenía su mochila por almohada, su corbata estaba suelta en su cuello y los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, lo que permitía ver la base de su cuello, estaba descalzo y sus zapatos descansaban desordenadamente junto a él. _

_La paz y tranquilidad que despedida ese rostro le hizo darse cuenta de lo armónico de la imagen que tenía ante sí. El joven parecía ser parte del paisaje que le rodeaba. _

_Yuushi caminó lentamente a su lado, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo y se sentó frente a él, contemplando maravillado aquel perfecto rostro. Estaba seguro que nunca antes había visto a alguien tan bello, parecía un verdadero modelo o… un ángel. _

_Sonrió ante este pensamiento y desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño ¡Pero qué cosas estaba pensando! Eso era peor que los guiones baratos de las novelitas románticas que leía para matar el tiempo. _

_Volvió a fijar su mirada sobre el joven, pero esta vez no se limitó sólo a verlo. _

_De algún modo, sintió como si en su interior algo le decía que con verlo no le bastaría. Estiró la mano con cautela y acarició la suave piel del rostro. El muchacho se movió intranquilo, desviando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, dejando expuesta la tersa piel del cuello, como si se tratara de una tentación divina. _

_A Yuushi ya no le bastaba con sólo tocarlo, se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo y depositó un suave beso en el níveo cuello, aspirando a la vez el embriagante aroma de su piel. _

_¡Ese joven se estaba volviendo su fruto prohibido! _

—_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me has hecho?_

Ahora que lo veía casi tres años después, ese chico de los jardines se volvía casi un espejismo.

Atobe respiró lento, llenándose de aire los pulmones y contando hasta diez ¡Este tipo no lograría sacarlo de control! Sabía que Yuushi nunca le traería su hielo, la cortesía no era una de sus cualidades más renombradas, menos aun con él, así que prefirió buscar el hielo antes que tomarse el whisky así.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina dio una mirada fugaz a todo el lugar y la pulcritud del ambiente le asombró. Se dirigió al refrigerador y dejó caer de la hielera la cantidad justa para su vaso. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando sintió a alguien respirar en su nuca. Dio un salto asustado por la presencia en su espalda y se apegó al refrigerador, gesto que es imitado por el joven de su espalda, quien lo aprisiona entre él y el refrigerador.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Keigo forcejeó para tratar de zafarse.

—Hueles muy bien… igual que la primera vez —Yuushi hundió la nariz en los cabellos grises del joven heredero y lo presionó más con su cuerpo, impidiéndole que se mueva.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Quítate! —Esta vez Keigo gritó con autoridad sin dejar de forcejear, logrando por fin que el joven de cabello azulado lo soltara— ¿Quién te crees que eres? Te vas a arrepentir —la indignación en su voz se podía palpar.

—Realmente lo dudo —el tono sensual de su voz se acentuó más y sonrió de lado—. Arrepentimiento es lo último que podría sentir —Yuushi hizo una pausa para mirar fijo a u capitán—. Además, qué vas a hacer, ¿acusarme con tu novio?

En el rostro de Keigo se dibujó una mueca extraña al escuchar esta última frase, no respondió al comentario y se limitó a desviar la mirada. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y su rostro se recompuso. No permitiría que ninguna emoción se reflejara en él, no dejaría que nadie leyera su alma, no se mostraría débil delante de nadie, menos aun si se trataba de Oshitari Yuushi ¡Ese muchacho realmente lograba sacarlo de quicio!

Acercó el vaso de licor a su boca y bebió todo el contenido de un trago, luego sacó de la hielera otros tres hielos y se marchó dispuesto a rellenar el vaso.

Yuushi pudo darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien en Keigo, de hecho, toda la semana lo había notado extraño. No estaba seguro de qué se trataba, pero lo iba a averiguar.

Lo siguió hasta el living sin despegarle la mirada ni un solo instante. Lo vio servirse más licor, lo vio sentarse en uno de los sillones que daban a la terraza, lo vio cruzar las piernas con elegancia y lo vio mover su vaso en la mano, haciendo que los cubos de hielo chocaran entre ellos, despidiendo un extraño y rítmico sonido.

—¿Estás bien? —Yuushi se sentó en el sillón contiguo.

—No tengo ánimos de soportarte esta noche… ¡Lárgate!

—Pero yo sé de un par de cosas que de seguro te gustarán —su tono de voz era grave y arrastraba las palabras como lo hacía usualmente, pero esta vez su voz denotaba sensualidad.

—No tengo tiempo para tu acoso de mierda, Yuushi.

—¡Oh vamos! yo sé que te gusta —bromeó. Pero al no obtener respuesta, añadió con seriedad—. Si quieres podemos hablar.

—Yo no hablaría contigo ni aunque fueras la última persona sobre la tierra.

—No seas así, Keigo, yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

—Yo no necesito tu ayuda. Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie ¡Yo soy Atobe Keigo!

Yuushi suspiró cansado; realmente era agotador lidiar con la personalidad de Keigo. Se quitó los lentes sin prescripción y los dejó sobre la mesita de centro, se pasó una mano por el cabello, esperando que este gesto le devolviera la paciencia que le faltaba y se giró hacia Keigo.

La sorpresa se tatuó en su rostro al verle.

Pequeñas gotas caían de sus ojos ahora más grises que nunca y rodaban hacia abajo, recorriendo su blanco y perfecto rostro, mientras una sonrisa triste adornaba su boca.

Se acercó a él y se sentó en el mismo sillón quitándole de las manos el vaso de licor y depositándolo sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para que estés así?

Keigo no respondió, se limitó a cerrar los ojos, haciendo que gruesas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. Yuushi no sabía qué hacer, quería abrazarlo, pero temía provocar la ira de su capitán. Lentamente recorrió sus hombros con su brazo derecho, al no sentir un signo de rechazo, se decidió a tomar la plateada cabeza y recostarla sobre su pecho, acariciando con suavidad los cabellos de su capitán.

Keigo se dejó llevar, tal vez porque necesitaba ser reconfortado por alguien. Se abrazó a Yuushi y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de éste, dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin pudor por fin, desahogándose.

En todo este tiempo no había llorado.

No había llorado cuando se dio cuenta que Kunimitsu amaba a alguien más, tampoco cuando terminó con él, no había derramado una sola lágrima en toda esa larga semana.

Ahora dejó que toda la angustia que llevaba acumulada en su corazón se liberara… en los brazos de otro hombre.

.

— **II —**

.

A él no le gustaba admitirlo, pero odiaba estar solo.

Vio cómo se alejaba el auto, moviéndose lentamente, sonrió cuando éste pasó frente a él dándole un fugaz vistazo del afable rostro de su madre que lo miraba con dulzura y preocupación.

Sus padres viajaban a menudo a la pequeña cabaña que tenía la familia en las montañas, la paz del lugar permitía descansar a su padre del estrés de la ciudad y el cercano lago le permitía a su abuelo distraerse y disfrutar de su pasatiempo favorito, la pesca.

Sin embargo, a Ayana no le gustaba dejar a su hijo solo. Tal vez se trataba de la típica preocupación de madre, pero ella siempre trataba de llevar a Kunimitsu con ellos, por lo que este fin de semana puso todos sus esfuerzos por arrastrarlo a la cabaña también, pero había sido imposible: Tezuka tenía obligaciones como capitán que le exigían que permaneciera en Tokio, por lo que a regañadientes se marchó junto a su esposo y suegro, dejando a su hijo solo en casa.

A decir verdad, él también habría preferido irse con ellos, necesitaba un poco de paz para poder aclarar su mente. No tenía ganas de estar en la casa solo.

No quería ser invadido por recuerdos.

Suspiró pesadamente, se sentía cansado aun cuando era temprano y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa vacía, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con fuerza. Con paso cansino se dirigió a la cocina, su madre le había dejado comida preparada, así que se limitó a poner en el microondas un plato de _spaguettis_ al pesto, el rítmico movimiento del plato dentro del aparato le pareció de algún modo hipnótico y no pudo alejar la vista de él.

Comió en la cocina en absoluto silencio, la humeante comida que se veía exquisita parecía desperdiciarse en la boca de aquel muchacho que no se detenía a saborearla. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató qué estaba comiendo. Cuando ya no hubo contenido en el plato, se limitó a depositarlo sobre el fregadero y salió del lugar rumbo a su habitación.

Entró y cerró la puerta con un portazo, caminó directamente a su diario de vida dispuesto sobre su escritorio. Lo tomó y se arrojó sobre la cama, dispuesto a escribir.

Tenía tantos pensamientos para plasmar sobre esas blancas páginas, pero su mano se negaba a moverse. Por alguna razón no podía cumplir con algo que para él, era parte de su rutina diaria. No era común en él sentir tantas dudas, pero era lo que sentía ahora.

Arrojó el diario con molestia, sin importarle que éste fue a dar de lleno al piso, dañándose el fino encuadernado. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Inevitablemente su mente viajó a un día que no quería recordar, un día que había estado evitando memorizar, pero que porfiadamente invadía su mente una y otra vez: el anterior fin de semana que sus padres viajaron… esa vez no estuvo solo…

_Se encontraba recostado en su cama sobre su costado derecho, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no podía conciliar el sueño aun. Se había quitado los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesita de noche, junto a su Smartphone que señalizaba la hora: las diez de la noche con trece minutos._

_En la misma cama, dispuesto sin ningún orden aparente estaba su diario de vida, en el que acababa de escribir los pensamientos que invadían su confundida mente. _

_Aun dormitando tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. _

_Se sobresaltó al oír unos pequeños golpes en su ventana, se incorporó sobre la cama, ladeando la cabeza para así escuchar mejor y sintió como un escalofrío bajó por su espalda de forma involuntaria. Se oyó otra vez el golpe en la ventana, esta vez fue mucho más sonoro. Él se levantó con cautela y se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle y la abrió de golpe, dispuesto a averiguar de qué se trataba._

_Una pequeña piedra entró rápido a su habitación casi golpeándolo en el rostro, si no hubiera sido por sus extraordinarios reflejos, habría sido golpeado. Sacó la cabeza fuera y vio a un joven de pie en la calle, éste se había encogido de hombros y sonreía con un gesto de inocencia._

—_¡Ups!_

—_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —realmente estaba sorprendido y en su tono de voz no lo pudo ocultar. _

—_Te vine a rescatar _—_el joven_ _habló haciendo una reverencia, en un gesto muy caballeresco._

—_¿Perdiste la cabeza? _—_su voz ahora se oía seria, pero su pregunta fue ignorada olímpicamente por el otro chico._

—_Hazte a un lado, voy a subir._

_El joven que un segundo atrás se encontraba de pie en la calle, saltó la reja con facilidad y comenzó a escalar por un árbol cercano a la ventana, cuando estuvo a la altura de ésta, saltó hacia dentro de la habitación, en una serie de movimientos que no demostraron ni un ápice de duda o temor. _

_Él lo recibió con los brazos estirados, ayudándolo a recuperar el equilibrio antes que se dejara caer de un salto dentro de su habitación._

—_Pudiste haber entrado por la puerta, sabes que no hay nadie en mi casa. No era necesario todo esto _—_su expresión era seria e inmutable. _

—_Si hubiera hecho eso, no me habría sentido como Romeo visitando a Julieta _—_el joven le habló sonriendo, y luego de mirarlo directo a los ojos, se pasó una mano por el cabello para acomodarlo._

_Él rio bajo y se llevó la mano a la boca en un gesto muy casual, inusual en él, mientras desviaba la mirada. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero le divertían mucho la espontaneidad y locuras del otro joven._

—_Tienes que aprender a divertirte… Kunimitsu _—_el joven se le había acercado. Sus movimientos eran amenazantes, con una cualidad felina, y cuando estuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo, lo besó con fuerza, sujetándole la cabeza entre las manos para impedir que se alejara. _

_Tampoco le gustaba admitir esto, pero le encantaba la forma en que el joven lo besaba. Se dejó llevar por ese beso, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios. Subió sus manos hasta la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los suaves cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia sí y profundizando aún más el beso._

_Cuando sentía que estaba perdiendo todo el aire de sus pulmones, el joven se separó y comenzó a darle piquitos en los labios. Él mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, dejándose besar; bajó sus manos a la cintura del chico y lo escuchó hablar:_

—_Vine a acompañarte, sé que no te gusta estar solo _—_mientras hablaba, el joven repartía suaves besos en la comisura de sus labios._

—_Si esto sigue así no podré evitar pedirle a mis padres que viajen todos los fines de semana._

_El chico se alejó riendo divertido, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y miró a Tezuka con una expresión traviesa en sus centelleantes ojos grises. _

—_Siento como si me hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo _—_confesó cuando por fin pudo dejar de reír._

—_Estás haciendo algo malo… pero no te han descubierto aún _—_lo corrigió._

—_¿A si? Pero yo no he hecho nada malo… aún._

_Se le acercó con lentitud; la cualidad felina de sus movimientos se había intensificado ahora, más al contemplar la intensidad de sus ojos grises y resplandecientes. Pero cuando estuvo al alcance de su brazo, él lo atrapó, rodeando su cintura con el brazo izquierdo y acercándolo hacia él. Y aunque el chico le puso ambas manos en el pecho para crear distancia entre sus cuerpo, fue inútil._

—_¿Qué dices de corromper al más joven de esta familia? _—_le susurró al oído con voz baja y controlada. _

_Como el chico sólo le respondió con una sonrisa altanera, él se acercó con cautela hacia su rostro y le besó con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando lento por el cuello y el mentón, dibujando un camino de besos que llegó directo a su boca. Mientras lo besaba lo dirigió hacia la cama, arrojándolo sobre ella y sentándose sobre su cuerpo._

_El joven lo miró expectante, y agregó con voz divertida. _

—_Sinceramente… yo creo que fue al revés._

_Él sonrió con el comentario y se le acercó, poniéndole las manos a cada lado de la cabeza; la distancia entre sus cuerpos era mínima. Lo miró directo a los ojos por varios segundos antes de besarlo, como si estudiara su reacción, y al ver la sugerente pose del chico, que se limitaba a morderse el labio inferior, no tuvo dudas._

_Se besaron con pasión, una pasión que hasta el momento no se habían mostrado. _

_Le puso la mano derecha bajo la cabeza y con la otra recorrió lentamente el cuerpo del joven. Ambos se dejaban llevar por las sensaciones que los envolvían. En un gesto involuntario, introdujo su mano bajo el sweater gris y la camisa del chico, acariciando por primera vez en su vida esa piel; tan delicada y suave. _

_Un jadeo salió de la boca del joven al contacto con su mano, era probable que estuviera demasiado fría para tibieza del cuerpo del otro, pero el jadeo fue ahogado en su boca. En respuesta, el chico le rodeó el cuello con uno de sus brazos y con el otro imitó su gesto; su mano se movió impaciente buscando acariciarle la piel del vientre, arrancándole ahogados suspiros._

_Cuando el chico quiso acomodarse mejor y se movió en la cama, sintió un objeto molesto en la espalda. Se separó de él y se incorporó fijando en su rostro una expresión de dolor, mientras se llevaba una mano atrás._

—_¿Qué ocurre, estás bien? _—_le preguntó preocupado al ver la expresión del joven._

—_¿Qué es esto? _—_el joven_ _sacó el objeto que le molestaba en la espalda._

_Una expresión de terror se fijó en el rostro de Tezuka al reconocer el cuaderno que en esos momentos se encontraba en la mano de su entonces novio: su diario de vida. _

—_Entrégamelo _—_habló serio a la vez que estiraba la mano._

_En ese instante el joven entendió de qué se trataba. Sonrió al ver que tenía el control de la situación y decidió sacarle provecho. En un rápido movimiento se puso de pie sobre la cama y colocó el diario detrás de su cuerpo. Tezuka lo imitó y también quedó de pie sobre la cama, mirándolo seriamente._

—_¡Devuélvemelo! _—_repitió la orden sintiendo que la paciencia se le acabó de un momento a otro._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que descubra tus secretos? _—_el chico bromeó, había una sonrisa en sus labios. Tal parece que le divertía verlo sufrir._

—_Es un objeto personal ¡Devuélvemelo!_

—_En una pareja no debe haber secretos, Kunimitsu _—_el joven negó con la cabeza en un gesto que imitaba un reproche._

—_¡Ya basta! No estoy jugando._

—_Te lo entregaré, pero tendrás que pagar por él._

—_¡Atobe!_

_El joven supo en ese instante que él no estaba jugando. Desde que habían iniciado su relación, sólo lo llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba muy enojado o hablaba con mucha seriedad, pero no estaba en su carácter dejarse amedrentar por nadie, así que sonriendo, se llevó la otra mano a la espalda, para sujetar con fuerza el cuaderno y retrocedió unos pasos, hasta quedar afirmado contra la pared, protegiendo con su cuerpo el preciado objeto. Su mirada traviesa estaba fija en los severos ojos marrones que lo miraban. _

_En ese instante Tezuka entendió que Atobe no tenía ninguna intensión de leer su diario, sonrió y decidió seguirle el juego. Se acercó lentamente y cuando éste intentó huir, logró atraparlo entre sus brazos, sin embargo, debido a la inestabilidad de la cama, ambos perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo de golpe sobre ésta. _

_Atobe reía divertido sobre el cuerpo del castaño y éste por fin había conseguido su preciado premio, ahora se sentía aliviado al tener su diario de regreso. Con cuidado se quitó al joven de encima y se levantó, caminó hacia su escritorio y guardó el diario en uno de los cajones bajo la atenta mirada de su novio._

_Atobe dejó de reír, se sentó sobre la cama y esperó a que Tezuka regresara junto a él, éste se sentó frente a él dándole la espalda y se recostó en su pecho. Atobe lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó en las sienes aun sonriendo. _

—_¿Me vas a extrañar cuando ya no estemos juntos? ¿Me vas a recordar?_—_preguntó con algo de melancolía en la voz._

—_¿Qué? _—_Tezuka se levantó extrañado y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. _

—_Yo no creo que el amor dure por siempre, Kunimitsu _—_su voz se oía triste, apagada. _

—_¡No pienses en esas cosas! _—_Llevó una de sus manos hacia la nívea mejilla del otro muchacho y la acarició con delicadeza_—. _Yo te quiero, Keigo. _

—_Yo si te voy a recordar… siempre _—_habló serio, mirándolo a los ojos. _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó el brazo a la cara, ocultando las pequeñas y delgadas gotas que rodaron por la comisura de sus ojos marrones.

Ahora todo era distinto.

Tenía que soportar el asfixiante peso de la soledad. Pero ahora la palabra soledad tenía un nuevo significado.

Ahora realmente estaba solo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

**Una mentira pone en duda todas las verdades**

_._

_._

Lo primero fueron las sensaciones: el frío… el dolor.

Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y sus músculos dolían. Lentamente comenzó a recuperar la consciencia y se dio cuenta que se encontraba acurrucado sobre la cama. La noche anterior se había quedado dormido sobre la cama y ahora el frío invernal le calaba los huesos, adormeciendo su cuerpo.

Nunca le había pasado algo así… Dormirse por el solo cansancio, no del cuerpo, sino del corazón. Dejando que su cuerpo simplemente se apague por el sobreesfuerzo emocional que sentía.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y recuperó la consciencia por completo. Estiró sus músculos agarrotados por el frío y se quedó mirando concentrado el techo por varios minutos… Pensando.

Aun no podía aclarar ni sus sentimientos ni sus pensamientos. Sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho, un vacío en el corazón desde el día de la abrupta separación con el joven heredero de la familia Atobe, un sentimiento que él mismo no se podía explicar. ¿Acaso era culpa? ¿Qué significaba Atobe para él? Venía preguntándoselo desde ese día y aun no encontraba una respuesta.

El día de hoy se había agendado un encuentro de práctica con Hyotei Gakuen, por esta razón no había podido acompañar a sus padres a la cabaña en las montañas ¡Un viaje que tanto necesitaba! El partido había sido acordado por los respectivos capitanes cuando aún tenían algo en común ¡Que mala idea le parecía ahora! ¿Por qué no hizo nada por suspenderlo?

No se sentía listo para verlo otra vez. De hecho, no se habían vuelto a ver desde la tarde en que Atobe decidió terminar la relación: casi una semana atrás. Ese día no supo qué decir y hoy tampoco lo sabía. ¿Qué le diría cuando lo vea nuevamente? ¿Qué sentiría al mirarlo a los ojos otra vez?

Se dio vuelta en la cama resignado, estiró el brazo izquierdo y alcanzó su celular, marcaba las ocho cuarenta de la mañana. El encuentro estaba fijado a las diez, por lo que se levantó rápido, sobresaltado por lo tarde que era. Ahora, además de la incómoda situación con su ex, él, el capitán de Seigaku, corría el peligro de llegar tarde ¡Esto debía ser su karma!

Se dio una ducha rápida para terminar de despertar y luego bajó apresurado a la cocina, se sirvió una porción grande de frutas variadas y leche, salió coriendo a la calle sólo para constatar que ya era demasiado tarde para esperar la locomoción pública, así que se decidió por tomar un taxi.

Cuando llegó a las dependencias de Hyotei Gakuen se dirigió rápidamente a las canchas de tenis. Por fortuna, gracias a su anterior relación con Atobe, conocía bastante bien el establecimiento y no corría riesgo de perderse, cosa bastante fácil en un colegio tan grande como ese. Aunque por un momento lo deseó.

Corría apresurado sosteniendo con su mano derecha el bolso para tenis que colgaba de su hombro, sintiendo cómo el viento helado de la mañana le golpeaba la piel del rostro, ahora más blanca de lo normal debido al frío. El sendero estaba cuidadosamente enmarcado por elegantes y bien formados pinos enanos que conducían su camino hasta una explanada de un verde exuberante para la época del año, donde se ubicaban las canchas de tenis; ahí pudo divisar a algunos miembros de su equipo y a su entrenadora.

—¡Tezuka! Por fin llegas —Sumire parecía más aliviada que enfadada por el atraso de su mejor jugador.

—Lo siento, tuve un pequeño contratiempo —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia sutil.

—No te preocupes, ve a cambiarte ¡Rápido!

Se dirigió hacia los camarines que le había señalado su entrenadora. Cuando abrió la puerta, sólo pudo ver a Oishi en su interior.

.

— **II —**

.

—Y la estrategia para este partido es esa: Destrozar a Seigaku.

Los titulares de Hyotei se miraban unos a otros, incrédulos de las palabras que salían de la boca de su capitán.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se suponía que Atobe y Tezuka eran novios. De hecho, los pocos meses que llevaban de noviazgo habían bastado para mostrarle a los titulares de Hyotei una nueva faceta de su capitán ¡Nunca lo habían visto tan feliz! Todo indicaba que la relación iba extraordinariamente bien, prueba de ello era este encuentro amistoso, que serviría de preparación a ambas escuelas. Pero… ¡Nunca se imaginaron que Atobe presentaría una estrategia tan agresiva contra el equipo de su novio! ¿Acaso trataba de demostrar que el amor no lo había vuelto suave? O… ¿se trataba de algo más? Después de todo, los últimos días Atobe no se había visto precisamente feliz.

Sólo había un regular en todo ese camarín que podía dar esa respuesta. Esas palabras le habían hecho sentido de una manera especial. Por fin todas las cosas cobraban sentido en la mente de Yuushi.

Cuando él se enteró que Atobe y Tezuka salían juntos, obviamente se enfadó. Pero a decir verdad, nunca le vio futuro a la relación. Primero porque lo vio como un capricho pasajero del rey de Hyotei. Segundo porque para él era más que obvio que el capitán de Seigaku tenía un marcado interés _no_ tenístico en el tensai de su equipo. Pero principalmente porque estaba convencido que la única persona que podía amar sinceramente a Atobe y ser igualmente correspondido era él ¡Nadie en este mundo lo amaría tanto como él! Es por eso que nunca esperó que esa relación durara más que un par de meses. De acuerdo a su pensamiento, las cosas terminarían cayendo por su propio peso.

Aun así, la sola idea de constatar que ellos ya no estaban juntos lo sorprendió sobremanera. Ese rompimiento no lo había visto venir.

—Atobe bouchou ¿Puede ser más específico con la estrategia?

La pregunta de Hiyoshi hizo que Yuushi fijara su atención nuevamente en su capitán, esperando la respuesta que éste daría, tratando de sacar información a través de ella.

—No hay nada que explicar. Simplemente vamos a destrozarlos en cada uno de los partidos.

El muchacho platinado se veía decidido. Atobe de por sí era una persona muy segura de sí misma, tal vez en exceso. La expresión dura y fría en su rostro, sin embargo, era inusual en él, denotaba que esta vez el conflicto con el equipo rival era a nivel personal.

Esa respuesta le dijo una cosa a Yuushi: Atobe estaba muy molesto, tanto que quería venganza. Pero eso sólo mostraba cuán dolido estaba, sólo evidenciaba lo importante que era Tezuka para él.

—Sakaki sensei les dirá la alineación que usaremos ¡Ahora salgan a ganar!

Atobe se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho en un gesto de seguridad y autosuficiencia. Sus regulares pasaron junto a él para salir y en unos segundos el amplio camarín quedó vacío. Sólo Yuushi no se movió del lugar en que se encontraba; recostado contra el frío metal de su casillero.

—Así que de eso se trataba todo: Tú y Tezuka terminaron —sentenció con voz grave.

Atobe no respondió, se dirigió a su casillero y pareció buscar algo, para posteriormente cerrarlo sin sacar nada. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del camarín. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando su brazo fue sostenido con fuerza y su cuerpo fue obligado a girarse.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! —Atobe se oía y veía indignado

A decir verdad, la mayoría del tiempo le exasperaba el constante acoso del tensai de Hyotei. La mayoría del tiempo… no siempre.

Pero hoy no estaba de ánimos para soportarlo, tenía otras cosas en la mente, que no eran precisamente Oshitari Yuushi. Además, ser víctima de las burlas sarcásticas de su titular justo en un momento como este, cuando tenía el corazón más destrozado que nunca, no era algo que le agradase exactamente ¡Él no era ningún masoquista!

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Estábamos conversando.

¡Eso era lo que más detestaba de Yuushi: era imposible de intimidar o controlar! Pero él, sin duda, se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar.

—No. Tú crees que conversábamos, pero yo no tengo nada que conversar contigo —la aclaración de Atobe se oía arrogante.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de llenarme la camisa de lágrimas y mocos anoche. Lo mínimo que merezco es una explicación después de que arruinaras mi camisa Versace favorita.

Para Yuushi era imposible dejar de ser un constante incordio para su capitán. Atobe siempre vivía en la estratosfera, en otro mundo, parecía creer que no era un ser humano como todos los demás. Yuushi amaba recordarle a cada instante lo banal que era.

—¡Cretino!

—Y bien… ¿por eso llorabas tanto? Porque el estirado de tu novio por fin te dejó por Fuji Syusuke.

Ahora debía reconocerlo: estaba molesto. El constatar lo dolido que se encontraba Atobe por el rompimiento con Tezuka no había sido nada grato. Toda la cercanía que habían tenido él y Atobe en los últimos días le parecía tan frágil ahora. Y así como él se sentía dolido, quería verle sufrir también, pero… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Atobe? ¿Amor duro?

Sin embargo Atobe no estaba dispuesto a continuar escuchándolo.

—Púdrete en el infierno —sin más, Atobe se dio la vuelta y salió del camarín dando un portazo.

.

— **III —**

.

Sus grandes ojos verdes demostraban la preocupación que sentía.

Sus ojos siempre lo delataban, nunca había podido ocultar ninguna de sus emociones y todo el mundo podía leerlo fácilmente. Él era tan distinto del joven al que miraba ahora ponerse el polo del uniforme del equipo y con eficiencia subir el cierre de la chaqueta deportiva. Parecía no inmutarse por nada.

Dudó un segundo antes de hablarle, no entendía bien lo que pasaba o… más bien aún no podía asimilar lo que le había dicho su amigo.

¿Ellos habían terminado?

Más aun, no entendía la tranquilidad de Tezuka en un momento así.

¡Ellos habían terminado!

—Pero… ¿Por qué terminaste con él? Yo sé que venían saliendo hace poco tiempo… pero parecías más feliz cuando estabas con él —la duda que sentía se reflejaba en su voz.

—Te equivocas Oishi, yo no terminé con él —el tono de voz de Tezuka no se inmutó.

—Pero entonces… ¿Qué paso?

—Él fue quien terminó conmigo.

—¡Qué! Pero no puede ser, eso no tiene sentido ¡Él te quería!

Silencio.

—¡Tezuka!

El aludido siguió sin responder.

—¿Qué ocurre… por qué estás gritando, Oishi? —la pregunta salió de los labios de un impresionado Fuji.

Tezuka se sorprendió al constatar que Fuji también se encontraba en el camarín, no lo había visto cuando llegó y no se esperaba verlo ahí, más aún, justamente ahora ¿Qué tanto habría alcanzado a escuchar?

Fuji debía venir saliendo del baño y aunque cueste creerlo, su rostro siempre afable y sonriente ahora se veía sorprendido: escuchó a Oishi gritar el nombre de su capitán, un gesto tan poco usual en el muchacho de ojos verdes que le impactó. Más bien no alcanzaba a imaginar qué habría pasado para que Oishi le gritara a Tezuka.

Los tres jóvenes eran los últimos que quedaban dentro del camarín a esas horas, ya todos los demás habían salido a la cancha, ansiosos por dar inicio al encuentro que los enfrentaría con sus eternos rivales.

—No es nada, Fuji, no te preocupes —el tono de voz de Tezuka seguía siendo el de siempre, inalterable.

Oishi por su parte, parecía avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por sus pasiones y recogió sus cosas del camarín con demasiada rapidez, porque sus manos se volvieron torpes. Fuji los continuó mirando extrañado, pero lentamente se dirigió a su casillero y comenzó a cambiarse.

—Bueno… creo que yo mejor me voy —Oishi se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Tezuka no hizo nada por detener a su compañero, gesto que le extrañó aún más a Fuji, quien imaginó que realmente se habían peleado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tezuka? —preguntó preocupado

—Nada.

La tajante respuesta de Tezuka no le sorprendió, ya se había puesto el uniforme del equipo y ahora lo miraba fijo, ansioso por una respuesta, mientras Tezuka cerraba su casillero y le dirigía la vista por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—No me lo creo —respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No es nada de importancia, ya te dije.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí, Tezuka?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Tezuka frunció el ceño realmente extrañado, pues no alcanzaba a comprender el trasfondo de esa pregunta. Lo miró directo a los ojos cobalto que lucían intensos y lo miraban desafiantes.

—Lo sabes muy bien… tú nunca te has abierto conmigo. ¿Por qué?

—Fuji, tú siempre has sido alguien muy importante para mí y confío mucho en ti.

—No estoy hablando del tenis, Tezuka

—Tampoco yo.

—¿En qué momento nos alejamos tanto?

Fuji había dejado de mirarlo y ahora sus ojos cobalto se perdían en el vacío, mientras sus labios lanzaban una pregunta al aire que fue más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor. Tezuka no respondió, lo miraba en silencio con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Termina de vestirte —se sentó con la intensión de esperarlo—. Debemos salir.

—Antes éramos buenos amigos y ahora, ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó?, ¿qué pasó con la confianza que había entre nosotros? —Fuji continuó con su monólogo interno—... Tal vez nunca hubo tal… antes no eras tú el que me contaba lo que te pasaba, más bien era yo el que te sacaba casi a tirabuzón un par de palabras y trataba de adivinar el resto… Eso fue lo que cambió, yo dejé de tratar de comprenderte.

—Tal vez fue que cambiaste la atención a alguien más.

Fuji se sobresaltó con aquel comentario y no pudo evitar sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón en el pecho. Como un recordatorio del destino o de sus sentimientos mismos. Fue consciente de súbito de la situación y se sintió atemorizado.

—Deberíamos salir, el encuentro está por comenzar.

—¡Fuji, espera!

Tezuka no pudo terminar de hablar pues el castaño salió del camarín sin darle tiempo de continuar con la conversación. Caminaba apresuradamente en dirección a las canchas, buscando con su miraba cobalto a sus compañeros de equipo. La verdad era que necesitaba la seguridad del grupo para poder refugiarse de las cosas que él mismo comenzaba a sentir de nuevo.

—Fuji… espera.

Tezuka lo sostuvo por el hombro, pero no lo obligó a girarse, tal vez por temor a perder el valor que había sentido de súbito, si veía de frente esos ojos cobalto. Fuji por su parte, no hizo ademán de querer voltearse, así que Tezuka continuó hablándole sin mirarlo a la cara

—Antes me pediste que confiara en ti. Ahora yo te pido que me escuches.

Fuji respiraba agitado y los fuertes latidos de su corazón amenazaban con salirse de su pecho, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tacto de la mano de su amigo que bajaba de su hombro rozando su cuerpo.

—Cuando hablaba con Oishi en el camarín, le contaba que mi relación con Atobe terminó.

Fuji se dio la vuelta súbitamente, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus cejas se alzaban mirándolo con expresión interrogante.

El descubrir esa relación había sido para Fuji un golpe abrupto y difícil. Aun cuando él mismo ya se encontraba con alguien más, la relación de Tezuka y Atobe era un dolor punzante en su corazón. Constantemente se preguntaba: ¿Por qué Atobe? ¿Cómo había logrado conquistar a Tezuka? ¿Qué hizo para llegar hasta su corazón? ¿Por qué Atobe pudo lograrlo y él no?

Había necesitado de mucho esfuerzo para sanar esa herida y ahora… con esta revelación, el mismo dolor punzante se volvía a instalar en su pecho. El dolor de un gran amor que no había sido correspondido y que creía olvidado.

—Qué lástima que no haya funcionado… hacían una buena pareja —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—La razón por la cual no funcionó eres tú.

—¿Qué? —Fuji pasó de mirarlo con ojos tristes, a desconcertados.

—Siempre has sido tú, Fuji… nunca ha habido otro en mi corazón.

Fuji se limitó a guardar silencio.

De súbito, Tezuka comenzó a acortar el espacio entre ambos frente a la atónita mirada de Fuji. Alzó su mano izquierda para rozar tan sólo los finos cabellos castaños del más bajo, ante este gesto, Fuji cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Tezuka se acercó lentamente hacia su boca, deteniéndose sólo a centímetros de ella para aspirar el fresco aroma de la piel del castaño.

—Te amo —la proximidad de sus bocas hizo que las palabras de Tezuka fueran una caricia en los labios de Fuji, el preludio perfecto para tan ansiado beso.

—¡Qué sinceridad tan abrumadora!

Al reconocer esa voz los latidos del corazón de Tezuka se detuvieron momentáneamente, se giró sobre sus talones esperando encontrar el rostro de aquel que sabía era el dueño de esas sarcásticas palabras: Oshitari Yuushi. Sin embargo, junto a él vio a alguien más…

—Keigo… —el susurro de ese nombre salió de sus labios sin intención.

Tezuka abrió sus ojos ligeramente en señal de sorpresa, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y su respiración se tornó irregular. En el instante en que vio a Atobe olvidó de súbito todo lo demás, se olvidó de Fuji y de aquel beso que se quedó en la comisura de sus labios esperando a salir, sólo podía pensar en Atobe y en lo que él estaría pensando y sintiendo ahora. Una necesidad imperiosa de hablarle surgió de pronto.

—Creo que debemos irnos, después de todo hay un partido que jugar —Yuushi se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos y ladeó el cuello al dirigirse a Atobe.

—¡No, espera! Déjame explicarte.

Tezuka caminó tres pasos hacia adelante, en un vano intento por acercarse a Atobe, pues en ese instante fue Yuushi quien se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole tener contacto visual con el peliplateado e interpelándolo a la vez.

—¿Explicar qué? Creo que la situación se explica por si sola.

—No estoy hablando contigo, así que limítate a marcharte por donde viniste —la expresión en el rostro de Tezuka había cambiado súbitamente, pasando de una suplicante al hablar con Atobe, a una dura al hablar con Yuushi.

—¡Tú debes tener mucho valor para atreverte a hablarme así! —Yuushi lo miró de arriba abajo en un gesto lleno de arrogancia.

—No tengo ninguna intención de gastar mis palabras contigo, así que… ¿por qué no te pierdes de una vez?

Dicho esto, Tezuka resolvió pasarlo de largo y dirigirse hasta Atobe, no quería perder más tiempo con el tensai de Hyotei, pero no todo resultó como él esperaba. Yuushi no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo avanzar, así que con un firme movimiento lo sostuvo del brazo y lo obligó a retroceder.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! No voy a permitir que te acerques a Keigo.

Tezuka quedó impactado por aquella acción, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado así. Nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a enfrentarlo, ni mucho menos tocarlo, pero lo que más le molestó fue el innegable interés que mostraba el peliazul en Atobe. Frunció visiblemente en ceño y habló con la intensión de mostrarle cuál era su lugar.

—Eso no es algo que puedas decidir tú. Si es que Keigo lo desea así, quiero oírlo de su propia boca.

Atobe había presenciado la escena sin moverse siquiera, pero al oír estas palabras se acercó a Tezuka y mirándolo a los ojos pronunció con palabras filosas.

—No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida ¡Bastardo infeliz!

Las palabras sonaron extremadamente frías en los labios de Atobe, tanto que estremecieron a Tezuka. Él nunca le había hablado así antes. Se impresionó tanto que no supo qué decir, se limitó a observar cómo se alejaba con una expresión inmutable acompañado del sonriente tensai de Hyotei.

De hecho, ni él ni Fuji supieron cómo reaccionar.

Lo que segundos atrás se veía y sentía tan claro… ahora no eran más que sombras de confusión. ¿Había sido todo una ilusión?

Sólo ahí Tezuka recordó que minutos atrás estuvo a punto de besar a Fuji, se dio la vuelta para verlo, sólo para constatar que no se había movido ni un centímetro en su posición y le dirigía una mirada incrédula, pero que cambió de inmediato al verlo a la cara, al ver sus vidriosos ojos marrones que habían sido inundados por lágrimas. Con esa escena, Fuji tuvo la confirmación que necesitaba.

—Fuji…

—No digas nada… por favor.

—Fuji, por favor ¡Déjame explicarte!

—¡Tezuka, basta! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?... Tus palabras y tus actos son cosas totalmente opuestas.

—¿Qué?

—Dices que me amas… que siempre me has amado… que nunca has amado a nadie más. Pero claramente eso no es cierto —ante la cara de desconcierto y duda de Tezuka, Fuji continuó—. Te sugiero que medites sobre tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Fuji se oyeron sumamente tristes, pero a la vez estaban cargadas de seguridad. Buscó como antes refugiarse en la seguridad del grupo y se dirigió con paso firme y decidido a las canchas de tenis, donde los esperaban los demás miembros del club, mientras Tezuka permanecía de pie viéndolo alejarse, sopesando de pronto la profundidad de las palabras que acababa de oír.

.

— **IV —**

.

¡Todo era mentira!

Sus pasos fueron disminuyendo en velocidad poco a poco, hasta terminar arrastrándolos por el duro cemento y finalmente dejar de caminar por completo, limitándose a permanecer de pie mirando al vacío.

¡Todo era mentira! Era un gran actor.

En realidad estaba acostumbrado. El exitismo y superfluidad del mundo que lo rodeaban así lo exigían. Desde pequeño entendió que la vida era sólo un gran teatro donde cada quien tiene un rol que representar. El suyo: líder indiscutido en cualquier aspecto, heredero de una de las familias más poderosas del país, él era la expresión misma de grandeza, éxito, superioridad y dignidad. Lo último que podía mostrar era debilidad ¡No podía flaquear!

Pero era todo una mentira… y él pensó que era un buen mentiroso. Tristemente descubrió que en la vida siempre hay alguien mejor. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¿Cómo había podido mentirle tan descaradamente? ¡Por qué!

Él creía en Tezuka, creía en su amor, confiaba a ojos cerrados ¡Incluso había pensado en presentarlo a su padre! Habría puesto las manos al fuego por él… si hubiera hecho eso, irremediablemente se habría quemado.

¡Todo era mentira!

Al ver la escena de Tezuka y Fuji a punto de besarse lo único que quiso hacer fue llorar, pero en cambio se había mostrado frío e indiferente, ni una mueca de dolor o sufrimiento se había reflejado en su rostro. Tal vez se trataba de un mecanismo de autodefensa o tal vez era su orgullo herido, pero nunca iba a mostrarse dolido ante Tezuka ¡Antes muerto!

Sin embargo ahora que estaba solo, pudo por fin dejar caer la máscara de insensibilidad y frialdad que se había autoimpuesto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como dos pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, llevándole un salado gusto a la boca, el que se volvió amargo al recordar con rabia e impotencia la escena que acaba de presenciar.

Nunca pensó que dolería tanto.

El día que terminó su relación con Tezuka, había tratado de ser racional, de comportarse a la altura de su posición, de ser una persona tolerante, ya que, después de todo, un gran cariño lo unía al muchacho de ojos marrones. Sin embargo, nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo doloroso que sería para él verlos juntos. Es más, oír las palabras de Tezuka, habían sido una puñalada directo al corazón.

¡Todo era mentira!

Dijo que nunca lo había amado… ¡Dijo que nunca lo había amado! Aunque él ya lo sabía, nunca pensó que le provocaría tanto dolor oírlo de su mismísima boca.

Se limpió la cara con ambas manos, borrando cualquier indicio de aquellas solitarias lágrimas, pero aun sentía el escozor en los ojos y el nudo en la garganta. Evidencia inequívoca de un llanto contenido.

Suspiró pesadamente y se frotó los brazos con las manos, buscando con este gesto, generar un poco de calor en su cuerpo. Esfuerzo que fue inútil, pues el frío matutino se hacía sentir cada vez más, implacable.

—¿Estás bien? —Yuushi se encontraba a sus espaldas, no se había separado de él ni un solo instante.

Atobe no se había percatado de la presencia del otro, se sobresaltó de pronto al oír su voz, pero se recobró enseguida. Se giró para verlo a la cara y le respondió.

—Nunca pensé que podía doler tanto… el desamor.

—Créeme que lo sé.

No sabía por qué, ni desde cuándo, pero sentía una extraña confidencialidad con Yuushi. Se sentía libre de poder expresar lo que sentía, sin miedos ni inseguridades. Se sentía comprendido y aceptado. Tal vez como nunca antes.

—Yo creí que él estaba interesado en mí… creí que con el tiempo había conquistado su amor… creí que él me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él… pero me equivoqué ¡Él sabe mentir condenadamente bien!

—Keigo, no malgastes tu tiempo pensando en un tipo como ese. No lo merece.

—Cuando descubrí sus sentimientos por otro, traté de retenerlo, de hacer que lo olvidara… pero era inútil —Atobe continuó, como si no hubiera oído las palabras del otro—. Tezuka sólo salía conmigo porque Fuji había comenzado un noviazgo con Shiraishi, porque estaba molesto, porque estaba celoso, porque quería vengarse… y me usó a mí.

—Keigo…

—Finalmente le pedí que termináramos… con la vaga esperanza que me dijera que yo estaba equivocado —hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta—. Pero él no hizo nada ¡No hizo nada!

Yuushi ya no respondía, se limitaba a mirarlo con expresión indescifrable.

—¡Ni siquiera pasó una semana desde que terminamos y ya anda con él! —la voz de Atobe era áspera, constreñida por la rabia y el dolor— ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!

Al decir esto, gruesas lágrimas de impotencia bajaron por sus mejillas, pero fue contenido por dos fuertes brazos que lo envolvieron con afecto.

—No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por ese tipo otra vez —las palabras salieron firmes y seguras de la boca de Yuushi—. Prométeme que no lo harás.

Atobe no respondió, así que insistió.

—Él no te merece ¡Prométemelo!

—Lo prometo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

.

.

**Pase lo que pase, sólo tienes dos opciones:**

**Que sea un buen recuerdo**

**O que sea una buena lección**

.

.

Se sentía preocupado, sus agudos ojos marrones inspeccionaban la banca contraria con insistencia.

Después de la desafortunada escena a la salida de los camarines, no había vuelto a ver a Atobe. No se encontraba sentado en el banco ocupando su lugar como capitán, ni tampoco estaba en las graderías mirando los partidos como un mero espectador. Alrededor de las canchas de tenis, no había señal alguna del joven platinado.

Lo más inquietante era que a su ausencia, se sumaba también la del tensai de Hyotei, cosa que a Tezuka no le gustaba nada. La idea de que ambos estuvieran juntos ahora se le hacía insoportable.

¡Cuánto le desagradaba ese tipo!

Frunció el ceño sólo por el agrio recuerdo que le producía el peliazul y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho visiblemente irritado. Aún no creía que Yuushi se hubiera atrevido a tratarlo así y peor aún, no comprendía la actitud de Atobe o más bien, no comprendía sus propios sentimientos frente a la actitud de Atobe.

La verdad era que se había sentido increíblemente turbado por las duras y frías palabras de quien fuera hasta hace tan poco su novio. Le parecía como si todos los bellos momentos que habían vivido juntos, que los habían unido y llevado a conocerse, comprenderse y aceptarse, no habían significado nada para Atobe.

No quería aceptarlo, pero le había dolido en el alma su actitud.

Suspiró cansado y se recostó sobre el asiento de plástico de las galerías donde se encontraba ubicado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de acallar el murmullo a su alrededor, concentrándose sólo en sus pensamientos.

—¡Juego y partido para Hyotei!

La sentencia del juez del partido lo hizo fijar su atención en la cancha ora vez y una expresión de incredulidad se fijó en su rostro al oírla. Fuji acababa de perder en Singles 3 frente a Jirou Akutagawa ¡Tezuka no lo podía creer!

Como no había puesto atención al juego, no se explicaba las circunstancias que llevaron a este resultado, pero estaba seguro que no se debían a las facultades tenísticas del titular de Hyotei. Más bien, era más que seguro que el mismo Fuji fuese el culpable de la derrota, de seguro no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en el juego.

Aunque pudo ver que él no era el único sorprendido con la derrota, hasta ahora la única de todo el encuentro. Cuando Fuji volvió a la banca, lo hizo frente a la mirada atónita del resto de su equipo, ante las que pareció no inmutarse, es más, dudaba incluso que se diera cuenta de ellas.

—¡Echizen! Es tu turno —habló al ver que su titular más joven no se movía.

—¡Sí! —el chico de la gorra asintió y recobró la compostura.

Fuji por su parte se había sentado y usaba una toalla para cubrirse la cabeza, no se veía agitado ni cansado, el sudor en su cuerpo era mínimo, lo que evidenciaba que durante todo el partido escasamente jugó.

Decidió concentrarse en el juego para ir preparándose mentalmente para su duelo que se avecinaba más pronto de lo previsto, ya que el partido de Singles 2 transcurrió increíblemente rápido. Hiyoshi no fue rival para el talentoso novato de Seigaku y en poco menos de quince minutos, el encuentro terminó con la tercera victoria para el equipo.

Su propio encuentro fue igual de rápido, al parecer a todo el equipo rival le había afectado mucho la inesperada ausencia de su capitán y de uno de sus jugadores más importantes y su encuentro con Kabaji duró menos aún que el partido de Singles 2.

Los saludos correspondientes al término del encuentro se hicieron en medio de un ambiente visiblemente tenso. Sólo la madura cortesía mostrada por los entrenadores logró salvar la situación y mostrar la mínima cuota de camaradería necesaria en un encuentro amistoso.

Mientras ellos hablaban, todas las miradas de Hyotei se dirigían a Tezuka, cargadas de una mezcla de disgusto y rencor. Él por su parte, si se dio cuenta de ellas, no mostró signo de verse afectado. Ciertamente se encontraba preocupado por cosas mucho más importantes que la derrota de Hyotei.

Cuando los saludos de cordialidad terminaron, ya estaba decidido, tenía que conseguir información de Atobe y sólo una persona dentro de todo Hyotei podía ayudarlo: Taki Haginosuke, el mejor amigo del peliplateado.

Tezuka se dirigió con paso rápido y seguro hacia Taki, quien permanecía en las bancas, observando con detención a los miembros de su equipo y no se percató de su presencia hasta que le habló.

—Taki, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Taki pareció sorprenderse por la inesperada pregunta y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, pero sólo le bastaron unos segundos para recuperarse de la impresión inicial y responderle cortante:

—No veo qué podamos discutir tú y yo —dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la cancha de tenis, ahora vacía.

—Necesito saber de Keigo, lo vi esta mañana antes que comenzara el encuentro y luego desapareció, estoy muy preocupado por él —Tezuka habló decidido, ignorando la indiferente actitud de Taki.

—¡Permíteme dudarlo! —ironizó.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, es verdad.

—Mira, Tezuka, no vas a sacar ninguna información de mí, así que deja de perder tu tiempo y el mío.

Taki se veía bastante incómodo con la situación, se puso de pie realmente hastiado con la insistencia del capitán de Seigaku e hizo ademán de irse, sin embargo fue detenido por Tezuka, quien lo tomó por el brazo sin usar demasiada fuerza y lo hizo girarse.

—¿Qué haces? —Taki se soltó del agarre con un movimiento brusco.

—Por favor, dile a Keigo que estoy muy preocupado por él y me gustaría verlo… creo que hay cosas que tenemos que hablar aún… Por favor —insistió con una expresión suplicante en la mirada.

Taki lo miró realmente intrigado, con una perspicaz mirada que parecía inspeccionar en detalle los ojos marrones de su interlocutor, buscando una señal de sinceridad en ellos. Suspiró sonoro y dejó caer sus brazos al constado en señal de rendición.

—Voy a darle tu mensaje, pero no te prometo nada —habló con monotonía.

—Gracias —al decir esto, una sonrisa sutil se instaló en los labios de Tezuka.

Taki se sorprendió un poco frente al gesto del muchacho de anteojos y pestañó varias veces, se sentía bastante intrigado con la personalidad de Tezuka, estaba comenzando a entender por qué Keigo se había fijado en él. Realmente Tezuka era una persona muy interesante, de esas personas que no pueden ser leídas sólo con la primera impresión y necesitan de toda una vida para llegar a comprenderlas y aun después de eso, te siguen sorprendiendo.

Sonrió para sus adentros al constatar este pensamiento y decidió marcharse, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

—Taki, ¿puedo preguntarte una última cosa? —cuando el aludido se dio la vuelta intrigado, continuó—. ¿Cuál es la relación entre Oshitari y Keigo?

—¿Qué?

—En la mañana pude ver que el interés de Oshitari en Keigo es evidente, pero lo que me preocupa es saber cuáles son sus intenciones con él.

—Lo que a mí me gustaría saber, Tezuka, es cuáles son _tus_ intenciones con él.

Tezuka abrió los ojos ligeramente en un claro signo de sorpresa, no se esperaba una contra-pregunta como esa, que lo descolocó, sobre todo porque no tenía claridad sobre la respuesta.

—Te aconsejo que reflexiones sobre eso —Taki continuó—. Por ahora te puedo decir que no te equivocas con Yuushi, él está y ha estado interesado en Keigo desde que lo conoció y… últimamente se los ha visto muy unidos. De hecho, eso ha sido gracias a ti.

Taki observó detenidamente cómo la expresión de Tezuka cambiaba, dejando en su rostro siempre impasible, una visible evidencia de la molestia que sentía. Sin más que agregar, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin tener la delicadeza de despedirse.

Tezuka por su parte, recogió su bolso de tenis con brusquedad y salió rumbo al camarín, tragándose la ira que comenzaba a invadirlo.

Sólo cuando llegó al camarín, fue consciente de todo el tiempo que estuvo conversando con Taki. Ya nadie de su equipo permanecía ahí, todos se habían marchado rumbo al restaurant de Kawamura a celebrar el triunfo. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad y arrojó su bolso sobre una de las bancas, tratando de desahogar la ira contenida.

Lentamente se fue dando cuenta que no se encontraba solo ahí, aun había un bolso en el camarín y podía oírse el ruido de una ducha. Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció Fuji con una toalla en la cintura, su cabello mojado se veía más largo que de costumbre y desprendía finos hilos de agua que bajaban por su torso y espalda.

Tezuka lo miró detenidamente, sorprendido con la visión del castaño, pero terminó por desviar la mirada y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Fuji lo imitó en silencio y cuando ambos hubieron terminado, Tezuka se dio la vuelta y le habló:

—Tenemos que hablar —el castaño no le respondió, siguió vistiéndose, ignorándolo por completo—. Lo que pasó en la cancha hace un rato no puede volver a repetirse. Necesitas concentrarte más.

Aun cuando sabía muy bien que a veces se hace difícil mantener la concentración, no podía salirse de su rol de capitán y como tal, era su obligación recordarle a sus regulares el deber que tenían con el equipo y entregarles algún consejo cuando lo necesitaran. Sin embargo, Fuji no le respondió, se secaba afanosamente el cabello con enérgicos movimientos, inmerso en sus pensamientos, por eso tuvo que insistir.

—Los problemas no se llevan a la cancha Fuji.

—Disculpa por tener sentimientos —las palabras del tensai se oyeron cargadas de sarcasmo.

—No estoy diciendo eso y lo sabes bien.

—Yo no soy como tú, Tezuka —Fuji se dio la vuelta y lo encaró con una mirada desafiante en los ojos cobalto que fulguraban intensamente—, no puedo fingir indiferencia cuando me siento afectado por algo.

Tezuka sin embargo, quiso bajarle el perfil a la discusión, ya estaba cansado de las constantes peleas con Fuji. De un tiempo a esta parte, su relación con el castaño había empeorado dramáticamente. Lo que una vez fue amistad y camaradería, ahora se había transformado en desacuerdos y malos entendidos.

—Te voy a dejar a tu casa —propuso.

—No es necesario, Shiraishi vendrá a buscarme.

Como por arte de magia, la sola mención de ese nombre le devolvió a Fuji la tranquilidad, haciendo que toda la melancolía que sentía hasta hace unos segundos, desapareciera. Terminó de secarse el cabello con rapidez y se puso el pesado abrigo que usaba en esta época del año. Listo ya para marcharse, sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta que ya debían estarlo esperando. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta del camarín, pero al abrir la puerta se detuvo y agregó con voz decidida.

—Quiero que me dejes en paz. Yo estoy enamorado de Shiraishi, así que voy a hacer de cuenta que lo ocurrido esta mañana nunca pasó.

.

— **II —**

.

El Ferrari negro se estacionó con suavidad frente a la colosal escalinata de la mansión Atobe, luego de cruzar la larga alameda de robles que enmarcaba el camino hacia los espaciosos jardines.

Era el frío anochecer de un sábado, por lo que a esa hora, cuando la noche dejaba caer su manto, las estrellas se reflejaban en las numerosas fuentes de agua dispuestas frente a la gran mansión.

Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos y ahora se veían muy cercanos.

A pesar de ser compañeros hace tres años, Keigo y Yuushi no eran precisamente amigos. Sin embargo, en las situaciones difíciles es cuando se descubre a los verdaderos amigos y Keigo lo sabía bien: en el momento en que más necesito del apoyo de alguien, fue Yuushi quien no sólo fue su apoyo y contención, sino también un excelente consejero.

Las palabras dichas por el peliazul horas atrás en el café donde se encontraban, aún resonaban en su cabeza:

—_A veces hay que olvidar lo que sientes y recordar lo que te mereces_.

Tal vez Yuushi tenía razón. Tal vez debía sacar a Tezuka de su cabeza para siempre… Aunque no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

Quizá con el paso implacable del tiempo podría dejar de pensar constantemente en él, pero, ¿podría sacarlo también de su corazón? No lo sabía y la verdad era que tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

Giró un poco la cabeza y con el rabillo del ojo observó a su compañero sentado junto a él. Éste lo miraba detenidamente, pero no podía ver sus ojos, ya que las tenues luces del anochecer se reflejaban en los cristales que cubrían su mirada.

—Gracias por traerme, Yuu —su voz sonó realmente cálida.

—Fue un placer.

Yuushi no pudo suprimir la sonrisa en su rostro al oír cómo lo llamaba Keigo. Hasta ahora, a pesar de verse casi a diario durante tres años, nunca lo había nombrado por su apodo. Sintió que la cercanía entre ambos había crecido inmensamente en la última semana y no podía ocultar la alegría que esto le producía.

—¿Quieres entrar?

—No creo poder, debo volver a mi casa. Pero nos vemos el lunes en los entrenamientos matutinos —Yuushi habló con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ok. Nos vemos el lunes entonces.

—Que descanses.

Sin más, Keigo se bajó del automóvil y sacó su bolso de tenis, se lo colgó al hombro y se alejó rumbo a su casa, al subir la larga escalinata de la mansión, se dio media vuelta y con un gesto de su mano, se despidió de Yuushi. Una sonrisa decoraba el rostro del joven heredero de la familia, pues, aunque pareciera increíble, ahora se sentía aliviado y una extraña confidencialidad lo unía al peliazul.

Escuchó cómo el vehículo arrancaba lentamente, dando la vuelta y alejándose.

Cuando llegó al tope de la escalera, la colosal puerta le fue abierta como de costumbre por el mayordomo de la casa, pero en el vestíbulo lo esperaba el secretario personal de su padre. Éste le indicó que el patriarca de la familia lo esperaba en su despacho.

Su ceño se frunció visiblemente al oír el requerimiento del hombre que vestía de un negro impecable. Él detestaba ir a ese lugar, sólo tenía malos recuerdos de sus visitas al despacho de su padre.

Se reusó unos segundos, tratando de encontrar una excusa para poder huir de la situación, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras precisas y fue dirigido hacia aquel lugar por el hombre que era la mano derecha de su padre. Dudó unos segundos en la puerta y finalmente la tocó.

—¿Quién es?

—Padre, soy yo, Keigo.

—Pasa, te estaba esperando.

La fría y dictatorial voz se oyó aún más impersonal a través de la gruesa puerta que los separaba, pero Keigo entró con paso seguro y expresión confiada al despacho de su padre. Si bien se sentía nervioso, no estaba en su carácter demostrarlo. Toda su vida había enfrentado situaciones como esta y estaba seguro de haber salido airoso de todas.

Se dirigió al escritorio de su padre y se sentó frente a él, en uno de los amplios sillones individuales revestidos de cuero. El material sonó un poco con el peso de su cuerpo. Él cruzó las piernas y apoyó la espalda en el cómodo respaldo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó alzando ligeramente una ceja.

—Tranquilo, sólo quiero hablar contigo —el padre imitó el gesto del hijo y se recostó en su asiento mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente.

Esta actitud provocó que un escalofrío involuntario recorriera la espalda de Keigo, quien se movió inquieto en su asiento. Nunca había podido sostener la fuerte mirada de su padre, por lo que desvió los ojos, inspeccionando con ellos el amplio cuarto. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño retrato familiar, enmarcado en plata fina, donde se podía ver la escenificación de una familia perfecta que no eran.

—¡Por favor! nunca me has llamado a este lugar por una buena noticia —Keigo ya se comenzaba a hartar de la situación y su voz sonó disgustada.

—Muy bien, iré directo al grano entonces —el padre sonrió complacido ante la perspicacia y carácter de su heredero.

Abrió el cajón superior de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña cajita de madera finamente tallada, la abrió con delicadeza y sacó de su interior un puro, lo cortó y encendió lentamente, frente a la mirada reprochadora de su hijo.

—Fumar hace mal.

El padre ignoró el comentario y exhaló el espesó y perfumado humo por la boca, sostuvo el puro en la mano derecha y habló.

—Para ti… ¿Qué es lo importante en la vida?

—¿Qué?

Keigo se sintió descolocado por la pregunta de su padre. Ciertamente Atobe Akihiro era un hombre indescifrable, para Keigo resultaba imposible leer sus intenciones, no sabía a dónde quería llegar con aquella pregunta y eso lo atemorizaba.

—El amor —Keigo respondió dudoso, pero con sinceridad.

—Te equivocas… es el poder —Atobe Akihiro se quedó mirando a su hijo directo a los ojos, volvió a darle otra bocanada al puro, para luego agregar—. Aun eres muy ingenuo hijo.

Keigo arrugó visiblemente el ceño, esta conversación se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraña. ¿Qué estaba tramando su padre? ¿A dónde quería llegar con este discurso?

—Lo que nos mantiene arriba, es el poder —Akihiro-san continuó—. Somos poderosos y por eso podemos hacer lo que queramos, pero el poder no llega solo, debe conseguirse y mantenerse… a través del dinero. Tú no tienes que conseguir poder, lo tienes por derecho de nacimiento, pero debes aprender a mantenerlo.

Akihiro-san no pudo terminar con su dramático discurso, pues fue su hijo quien lo interrumpió. La impaciencia era uno de los defectos de Keigo que su padre no aprobaba, pues evidenciaba inseguridad, sentimiento imposible de existir dentro de un miembro de la familia Atobe, y se le hacía más difícil de controlar cuando estaba nervioso.

—Sí, sí, sí… conozco muy bien esa jugada, aunque no lo creas, padre. Es simple, el truco está en vender sueños imposibles: lujo, belleza, poder… hasta felicidad, ¿no es así?

—Keigo, tienes el mismo vicio que toda la gente de tu edad: creerte más astuto que el resto de los seres humanos.

—No entiendo cuál es el punto. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación, padre?

—Tú eres mi único heredero y debes empezar a pensar como tal. En un tiempo más, serás tú el encargado de administrar la gran fortuna familiar, es un gran deber y responsabilidad.

—Eso lo sé bien.

—Pues yo tengo mis dudas. Quiero asegurarme que realmente estás pensando como un Atobe… como alguien de tu clase.

—¿Clase? ¿Te refieres a todas esas personas que nos rodean? ¿A esos tontos que viven fingiendo que son felices, aunque sean prisioneros de su propio éxito? ¿Con una vida vacía, luchando desesperadamente para aumentar su riqueza y su influencia, aunque ya sean enormes y no le sirvan para nada? Yo no quiero ser así.

—Me temo, hijo, que aún eres muy inmaduro ¡Hasta cuando seguirás con esos sueños infantiles! Cuando decidimos enviarte a Inglaterra a estudiar, fue precisamente para formar tu carácter, un carácter fuerte.

—¿Qué estas insinuando?

—Tal vez deberíamos volver a enviarte al internado.

—¿Acaso me estás amenazando?

—¡Claro que no! Yo no amenazo, advierto. Y ahora te advierto esto: ten mucho cuidado con las decisiones que tomas y con las amistades que eliges.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? Habla claro.

—Me resulta inquietante las nuevas amistades que has estado eligiendo, Keigo.

—¿Así que de eso se trataba todo este discurso? ¿De mis amistades?

—Supongo que ya te diste cuenta que estoy hablando de ese joven al que has estado frecuentando hace algunos meses y que incluso te has atrevido a traer aquí, aprovechándote de mi ausencia.

—¿Me estás vigilando?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres el heredero de la familia Atobe, ¿qué esperabas?

—¡Yo no necesito ser vigilado! Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones —Keigo trató de sonar calmado y seguro, como si realmente pudiera manejar la situación.

—Claramente no es así, la evidencia no está a tu favor, jovencito —la voz del padre seguía sonando inmutable.

—¡Deja de entrometerte en mi vida! —ahora Keigo perdió completamente el control.

—No estoy preguntando tu opinión ¡Esto es una orden! Vas a dejar de ver a ese muchacho hoy mismo.

Keigo se puso de pie en un movimiento brusco; le resultaba imposible de creer la grosería del padre, se sentía lleno de indignación y lo reflejaba en la voz y en la mirada.

—¿Qué te da derecho a ordenarme algo así? —esta vez gritó.

—¡Basta, Keigo! Más bien deberías preguntarte qué clase de hijo eres tú ¡Eres una deshonra para la familia! No toleraré que mi único heredero ande por la calle de la mano con otro hombre ¡Eso no es correcto! —El padre imitó el gesto del hijo y se puso de pie, alzando la voz para hablar y sin tomarse la molestia de ocultar su enojo, llegando incluso a golpear la mesa con furia al hablar.

Sin embargo Keigo no se dejó intimidar por Akihiro-san y le respondió bajando el tono, cargando de calma pero de seguridad la voz.

—No me interesa lo que pienses ¡Es mi vida!

—Tú vida, es ser un digno representante de esta familia y de eso me voy a encargar yo.

Keigo no entendió lo que trataba de decir su padre y arrugó el entrecejo, para luego pasarse la mano por el cabello visiblemente irritado.

—No puedo culparte por nada, pues he sido yo mismo el que erré al darte tantas libertades —Akihiro-san volvió a tomar asiento y relajó su actitud, volviendo a recuperar la calma perdida hace instantes—, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Como todo buen padre, a veces tengo que ser duro e implacable, algún día lo entenderás.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Por el momento, procura no continuar deshonrando tu nombre y tu familia ¡No volverás a ver a ese joven! Y si insistes, me veré obligado a tomar medidas extremas.

Keigo no pudo responder. Se sentía impactado con la frialdad y crueldad de las palabras de su padre.

—Puedes retirarte.

Akihiro-san continuó con sus obligaciones y sacó varios papeles de la cajonera y los dispuso sobre el escritorio, como si toda la discusión con su hijo no fuera más que otra tarea más dentro de un millón de obligaciones, como si fuera parte de su rutina.

Keigo al verse completamente ignorado, no pudo hacer más que retirarse. Después de todo, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo con su padre, no lograría cambiar nada y ahora, ni siquiera tenía algo por lo que discutir.

Después de todo, ellos ya habían terminado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

.

.

**Quien no ha probado lo agrio,**

**No conoce el auténtico sabor de lo dulce.**

.

.

—Tezuka…

El sutil murmullo salió de la boca de su novio apenas audible. Él sin embargo, pudo escuchar claramente y sin ninguna duda, el nombre de aquel que muy a su pesar, era dueño de los sueños del castaño.

Ellos no acostumbraban pasar la noche juntos, pero el día anterior, se le había hecho demasiado tarde a Fuji para volver a casa y fue su propia madre, quien sugirió que el castaño durmiera ahí. Esta noticia había sido para él un golpe de suerte del destino, un signo más de lo bien encaminada que iba esta relación.

Esa fue la primera noche que pasó con el castaño, y aunque no pasó nada entre ellos, fue sin dudas una noche especial. Fuji había dormido entre sus brazos toda la noche y él había tenido la dicha de despertar a su lado.

Esto fue lo que más extasió a Shiraishi: poder despertar y ver a Fuji a su lado.

Cuando él abrió los ojos, Fuji aun dormía plácidamente y una sensación de paz lo envolvía. Estaba durmiendo de costado y el lacio cabello castaño caía sobre parte de su rostro y la almohada, invitando a acariciarlo. Su respiración era acompasada y su delicada piel resplandecía con las primeras luces matutinas.

Él estiró el brazo y con la punta de los dedos rozó delicadamente esa tersa piel, acomodó luego el lacio cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió enternecido al ver el rostro descubierto de su amado.

Y fue en medio de ese íntimo momento, en que Shiraishi contemplaba lo que a sus ojos era la mayor perfección de este mundo, que oyó el nombre ajeno pronunciado por esos dulces labios, que hasta ese instante creyó que le pertenecían.

—Tezuka…

Él frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto y se levantó de la cama indignado. El brusco movimiento que realizó al levantarse, hizo que Fuji despertara abruptamente, sobresaltado aun, debatiéndose entre el sueño y la realidad.

Le tomó un par de minutos reordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza y tomar consciencia de la situación. Ahí recordó el día anterior: el partido, Tezuka, Shiraishi, la tarde y la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada buscándolo con insistencia hasta verlo sentado sobre la silla del escritorio, mirándolo con una expresión severa que nunca antes había visto en su dulce mirada.

Fuji tragó seco. Súbitamente recordó el sueño del que despertó inesperadamente y comprendió la situación por completo. Después de todo, nunca había podido superar esa horrible costumbre que tenía desde niño: hablar dormido.

Acorralado, estaba a punto de alzar la voz, de tratar de dar una explicación mínimamente aceptable, pero las palabras se le quedaron en los labios cuando vio a Shiraishi cambiar de expresión de improviso. Su mirada volvió a suavizarse, mostrando la ternura acostumbrada y su voz sonó particularmente dulce.

—Buenos días, Syusuke, ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Muy bien… gracias… ¿y tú? —Fuji respondió tímidamente, midiendo cada una de sus palabras y leyendo la reacción del rubio.

—Excelente, fue toda una revelación haber amanecido contigo.

Fuji sonrió forzado y sintió cómo la culpa lo carcomía por dentro. Aun cuando los sueños no son algo que se pueda controlar, se culpó a sí mismo por arruinar esa noche que debió haber sido perfecta, soñando con alguien más ¡Hasta su mente lo traicionaba ahora!

Sintió de pronto que él no merecía a alguien que lo amara tanto como Shiraishi.

—Deberíamos bajar, seguro que mi mamá ya tiene listo el desayuno —Shiraishi habló sonriente.

Había decidido no dramatizar con el asunto, después de todo, sólo se trataba de un sueño e incluso podría ser una pesadilla, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado. Sin embargo, tuvo miedo de preguntar y encontrarse con una respuesta no deseada. Así que prefirió confiar en Fuji.

Ahora… eso no significaba que fuera un tonto ingenuo. Él sabía muy bien que entre Fuji y Tezuka había cierta tensión sexual que hasta se podía palpar. De hecho, cuando recién se conocieron, pensó que entre los dos titulares de Seigaku había algo. Fue el mismo Fuji quien se encargó de desmentirlo posteriormente, aclarándole que _nunca_ hubo nada entre él y Tezuka.

Con este argumento en mente, Shiraishi se auto-convenció que si había una razón para preocuparse, se debía exclusivamente a Tezuka.

Miró a Fuji ponerse de pie y cambiarse con cierta timidez el pijama azul que él mismo le había prestado y que al castaño le quedaba irremediablemente grande. Fuji se quitó la pieza superior del pijama y recogió su camiseta blanca, dándole la espalda a su novio, quien nunca lo había visto a torso desnudo y reparó de pronto en su delicado cuerpo. Su figura era fina y su cintura anormalmente pequeña para un hombre, dándole un aspecto de fragilidad que le resultó encantadora.

Shiraishi se acercó por detrás y logró atrapar en un abrazo al castaño antes que éste lograra ponerse la camiseta y lo besó delicadamente en el cuello, aspirando el tenue perfume Polo Sport que usaba Fuji.

—¿Qué haces? Detente, alguien nos puede ver —Fuji habló en un susurro, entre sorprendido y nervioso.

—¡Qué importa! —Shiraishi se apegó aún más al castaño.

—¡Claro que importa!

—Tienes razón —el rubio se separó del castaño a regañadientes.

Fue debido a ese abrazo repentino que Fuji logró relajarse por completo otra vez y se sintió aliviado de constatar que todo marchaba bien con el rubio. Respiró hondo, aliviado de saber que Shiraishi no se había percatado del infame sueño que traicionaba su determinación de amar a Shiraishi y _sólo_ a Shiraishi.

Se terminó de vestir bajo la traviesa mirada del novio y cuando estuvo listo para bajar a la cocina, constató que el rubio aún no se quitaba el pijama.

—¿Va a bajar así? —preguntó mirándolo divertido.

—¡No me había dado cuenta! —Shiraishi se excusó riendo—. Baja tú, yo te alcanzo enseguida.

—Ok. Te espero abajo.

Fuji salió del cuarto aun riendo divertido y se dirigió a la cocina, donde la madre de Shiraishi debía estarles preparando el desayuno.

Sin embargo, al momento de cerrar la puerta, Shiraishi tomó el celular de Fuji y comenzó a buscar entre la lista de contactos, se detuvo de pronto, encontrando lo que buscaba y sonrió de lado.

—Te tengo.

.

— **II —**

.

Cuando la alarma de su despertador sonó, él ya se encontraba despierto, mirando el techo con un velo de melancolía en los ojos marrones.

La pregunta que le hiciera Taki ayer aún seguía sin respuesta en su cabeza.

—_¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con él?_

¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones con Keigo? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por hablarle? ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de excusarse con él? ¿Qué sentía por Keigo?

En un principio, cuando él se enteró por boca de terceros, llámese la espontanea e ingenua indiscreción de Kikumaru en los camarines, de la relación entre Fuji y Shiraishi, sintió una puñalada directo al corazón y una la cólera que lo invadía por dentro.

Sintió deseos de vengarse de Fuji, de probarle que se había equivocado al escoger a Shiraishi, de provocarle celos y de demostrarle que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo su relación… y para eso utilizó a Keigo. Después de todo, el peliplateado siempre había mostrado interés en él

¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? ¡Se sentía una basura!

En un principio, cuando recién lo conoció, le pareció que Atobe era un niñito rico, narcisista y arrogante. Que no tenían, ni tendrían nunca nada en común, a excepción del tenis. No se dio cuenta inmediatamente del interés que el joven heredero tenía en él.

Fue cuando comenzó a verlo en casi todas partes, que sospechó que tantos encuentros con el peliplateado no eran pura casualidad. Si iba a una tienda, se lo encontraba ahí; si visitaba las pistas de tenis callejero, lo encontraba ahí; a veces hasta visitaba Seishun Gakuen con el pretexto de observar las prácticas.

Fueron estos indicadores que le hablaron a Tezuka del interés de Atobe en él.

En ese tiempo le pareció divertido el comportamiento del joven platinado y más de una vez logró sacarle sonrisas que se empeñó en ocultar. Luego de un tiempo, comenzó a habituarse a su presencia e incluso comenzó a extrañarle cuando desaparecía por varios días.

Pero fue hasta que comenzaron a salir juntos que descubrió que Atobe no era sólo una diva mimada, egoísta y sin cualidades reales que lo avalaran, como todo el mundo creía. Después de pasar mucho tiempo con él, descubrió que Atobe estaba muy orgulloso de estar en la cima de Hyotei Gakuen y que esa posición se la había ganado a través del trabajo duro y el talento y que a pesar de su personalidad, se entrenaba constantemente y se enorgullecía de su equipo.

Fue después de compartir junto a él y su equipo, que descubrió la importancia que tenía para Atobe, el valor de sus compañeros. Que a pesar de pertenecer a una familia ridículamente rica, la posesión de su dinero, castillos, mansiones y vehículos, a menudo se utilizaba en beneficio del equipo. Incluso llegó a descubrir que en él residía una gran generosidad y que utiliza su mesada para comprar cosas para sus amigos.

Fue después de haber llegado a conocerlo bastante, que se generó un vínculo de confianza entre ambos y Atobe le confesó un día, que mientras vivía en Inglaterra, fue intimidado por otros niños, pero que él nunca se rindió y trabajó duro para llegar a la cima.

Y fue con el paso del tiempo junto a él, que Fuji y su relación con Shiraishi se le habían olvidado casi por completo.

La amargura y el arrepentimiento que sentía al pensar en Fuji y en como su imposibilidad de abrir su corazón había marcado la separación definitiva entre ellos, se transformó en un sentimiento secundario, subyugado a la febril emoción que le causaba estar junto al peliplateado. Su particular personalidad le encantaba y a la vez le abrumaba.

Incluso los fríos muros de indiferencia que había alrededor de su corazón, parecían no existir para Keigo, pues había llegado a conocerlo de un modo en que él nunca se imaginó. Cuando se encontraba en los brazos de Keigo, parecía que se hallaba en casa, en un refugio donde ningún mal lo podía alcanzar. Fue él quien lo levantó del suelo en el que se encontraba y lo llevó a volar sobre las nubes.

Nunca pretendió que naciera el amor entre ellos… pero el corazón tiene su propia lógica y no obedece razones.

Sin embargo, tan rápido y sorprendente como empezó, un día todo terminó. Tan inesperado como llegó, un día Keigo se marchó, dejando tras de sí una sombra de vacío y soledad.

—¿Le habrá entregado Taki mi mensaje? —suspiró resignado y se preguntó en voz alta.

No le quedaba otra más que confiar en que Taki cumpliría su palabra. Sin embargo, aun cuando éste le diera el mensaje, Keigo bien podría ignorarlo rotundamente, lo cual presentía que pasaría y él no podría reprocharle nada.

Pero había otro asunto que lo tenía intranquilo: Oshitari Yuushi.

Al terminar su relación con Atobe, le había dejado el camino libre al rival para conquistar el corazón del peliplateado. Incluso Yuushi ahora podría jactarse de ser él quien le cure el corazón herido ¡Si Yuushi lograba acercarse a Atobe habría sido gracias a él!

—¡Argg! —tomó la almohada y la arrojó contra la pared con fuerza desmedida. Pero casi al instante se arrepintió, percatándose que liberar la tensión que sentía arrojando cosas, se estaba volviendo algo usual en él últimamente— ¡Argg! —tomó la otra almohada y se tapó la cara, ofuscado consigo mismo.

Fue el sonido de su celular el que hizo que recuperara la cordura. Se quitó la almohada de la cara rápidamente, mientras sentía latir su corazón acelerado ¡Esa debía ser la llamada que esperaba! ¡Ese debía ser Keigo!

Se levantó rápido de la cama, con una sonrisa nada sutil en los labios y prácticamente corrió hasta el escritorio para tomar el celular. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció en el mismo instante de leer "número desconocido" en la pantalla, anunciando que no se trataba de Keigo. Suspiró sonoramente y rodó los ojos con molestia al contestar.

—Aló —su voz sonó monótona e impersonal a través del teléfono.

—Tezuka… habla Shiraishi.

Sus cejas se juntaron en evidente signo de interrogación y molestia ¡Esto era lo último que le faltaba!

—Buenos días, Shiraishi —no se imaginaba qué podría querer el rubio con él, así que contestó con una indiferencia total—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—A decir verdad… me gustaría que dejes en paz a mi novio —su voz era firme y segura.

Tezuka no pudo más que guardar silencio por unos segundos, sopesando la situación ¿Significaba esto que Fuji le había contado todo lo ocurrido ayer? No supo bien qué responder frente a tan agresiva y directa arremetida.

—¿Perdón?

—No me tomes por idiota Tezuka, yo sé muy bien que tú estás interesado en él, pero a estas alturas ya deberías saber que el sentimiento _no_ es mutuo —Shiraishi estaba dispuesto a defender con todo su relación con el castaño y ahora lo estaba dejando más que claro.

—¿Y si estás tan seguro de eso, por qué te tomas la molestia de llamarme? —Tezuka preguntó sarcástico.

—Entonces no vas a negarlo. ¿Qué es lo que te propones con _mi_ novio?

Pero Tezuka no supo qué responder. Su mente quedó en blanco. Se sentía tan confundido, como si su corazón se hubiera partido a la mitad. Tenía deseos de gritarle que él siempre había amado a Fuji, mucho antes de que él lo conociera, desde los tres años que se conocían, pero inmediatamente recordó la sensación en su pecho al anhelar con ingenuas esperanzas la llamada de Keigo y al recordar todos los momentos vividos junto a él.

—Lo siento, Shiraishi —tras una pausa de unos segundos, respondió, o más bien evadió la pregunta—. No tengo tanto tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en este tipo de discusiones —sin más colgó.

Tezuka se quedó mirando por unos segundos la pantalla de su Smartphone, esperando la réplica del rubio frente a semejante gesto de mala educación. Sin embargo, Shiraishi ya tenía la confirmación que buscaba y no volvió a llamar.

Aun se encontraba mirando la pantalla cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana y Tezuka se extrañó de esta inusualmente temprana visita un domingo. Su corazón volvió a palpitar dentro de su pecho, ilusionado; recordando que sólo Keigo acostumbraba visitarlo a las horas más inesperadas, pero todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando se acercó a la ventana y divisó un Mercedes Benz negro de vidrios polarizados, estacionado frente a su casa, en la verja de entrada se encontraba un hombre de aspecto severo y traje negro impecable con un maletín de cuero del mismo color en la mano derecha.

Pestañó varias veces para asegurarse que no era una ilusión lo que veían sus ojos y al cerciorarse que la presencia del hombre continuaba ahí, decidió bajar, no sin antes cambiarse de ropa. A los pocos minutos abrió la puerta de la casa y se dirigió al portón de entrada.

—Buenos días —su voz y expresión fueron rigurosas.

—Buenos días, necesito hablar con usted, joven Tezuka —la respuesta fue austera.

—Disculpe… ¿Nos conocemos? —Tezuka miraba al hombre de negro con desconfianza e intriga evidentes.

—Usted no me conoce —la expresión seria en el rostro del hombre no se quitó ni un segundo—, pero yo vengo en representación de alguien que lo conoce a usted muy bien.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es ese alguien?

—Atobe Akihiro.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tezuka en ese instante y se llevó ambas manos al cuerpo, para resguardarse del frío matutino que lo invadía a través del delgado sweater negro que llevaba sobre la camiseta del mismo color. Aunque no estuvo seguro si el escalofrío se debió a la temperatura ambiente o al nombre que acababa de oír. ¿Qué significaba esto?

—Muy bien, pase por favor —trató de parecer lo más cortés posible, aunque su actuar se vio forzado.

—Gracias.

El hombre se dirigió con paso seguro a la casa, una vez dentro, Tezuka le invitó a tomar asiento en el living y trató de aplicar todas las lecciones de buena educación que le dio su madre.

—¿Quiere una taza de té? —pregunto incómodo.

—No gracias, voy a ir directo al grano.

Tezuka se sentía cada vez más desconfiado, frunció el ceño molesto y tomó asiento frente al hombre. Éste depositó el maletín negro sobre la mesita de centro, lo volteó hacia Tezuka y lo abrió, dejando ver su contenido, estaba lleno de dólares.

—Atobe-sama le ofrece cinco millones de dólares. A cambio, usted deberá dejar de ver a su hijo. Para siempre —Tezuka abrió los ojos ligeramente producto de la impresión, dejando que un suspiro involuntario saliera de su boca. El hombre continuó mirándolo con la misma expresión inalterable—. Atobe-sama sabe perfectamente la clase de relación que hay entre usted y el joven amo. Y también sabe muy bien lo que… jóvenes como usted buscan de una relación con alguien de la posición del joven Keigo.

—¿Qué está insinuando?

—Tómelo como un pago adelantado… o como un regalo. Después de todo, no tendrá que _trabajar_ más en su… _inversión_.

—¡Pero qué desfachatez más grande! —Tezuka habló indignado.

—Por favor, no me va a decir que realmente está interesado en el joven amo. Yo conozco muy bien a los jovencitos como usted —Tezuka no respondió, se limitó a mirar con ira e indignación al hombre sentado frente a él, que seguía inalterable—. Debería aceptar la oferta, después será demasiado tarde. Créame que no va a sacar más dinero que éste de la familia Atobe.

—¡Lárguese de mi casa! —Tezuka se puso de pie y alzó la voz.

—Debería hacerme caso, joven Tezuka —el hombre no se movió de su asiento, permaneció inmutable—, no tiene idea con quien se está metiendo.

—¡Fuera!

Frente a este gesto, el hombre cerró el maletín, se puso de pie y se marchó, no sin dar una última advertencia.

—Créame que se va a arrepentir de esta decisión.

—¡Lar-go!

Con un movimiento violento, Tezuka cerró de un portazo la entrada de la vivienda, haciendo que el fuerte golpe resonara por toda la casa, mientras veía con indignación cómo el hombre se subía al vehículo y se alejaba del lugar.

.

— **III —**

.

La maternidad es una experiencia única, que crea un vínculo de unión irrompible.

Ella no necesitaba que le dijeran nada para saber que algo malo le ocurría a su hijo. Podía verlo en su mirada, podía sentirlo en su tacto. Su hijo era carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre, era de su piel. Podía simplemente intuirlo en sus entrañas.

Además, Keigo había estado evitando la casa toda la semana, escasamente había podido verlo, pues salía muy temprano al colegio y regresaba excesivamente tarde, encerrándose en su cuarto después. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era haberse enterado de la reunión nocturna que tuvieron su hijo y su marido. Sabiendo de la agresividad y autoritarismo del marido y de la rebeldía e ímpetu del hijo, estaba segura que anoche, en ese intimo despacho, se había producido una fuerte discusión.

Todo esto le había dejado una inquietud indisoluble en el alma.

—Keigo, ¿puedo entrar?

Los suaves golpes propinados por sus frágiles manos en la puerta de su hijo, fueron tan tenues que no obtuvieron respuesta. Decidida a averiguar lo que estaba pasando, aun cuando sabía que esto no serviría de mucho, entró sin pedir permiso a la habitación del hijo.

Keigo dormía plácidamente, aun cuando eran pasadas las diez de la mañana y él acostumbraba levantarse temprano todos los días, incluso el fin de semana. La imagen la enterneció tanto que por un segundo olvidó las preocupaciones de la gran señora y se entregó al disfrute de ser simplemente una madre.

Atobe Alice era una mujer delicada y frágil, de una belleza extraordinaria. Era alta y delgada, de piel nívea y suave, su cabello plateado lo llevaba recortado en una elegante melena, que resaltaba de esbeltez de su cuello y sus ojos de un verde profundo se mostraron enternecidos al contemplar a su hijo.

Keigo había heredado su belleza, pero también había heredado la fuerza de carácter del padre, que ella carecía. Pues, en efecto, Alice era una mujer sumamente sumisa, dependiente del afecto de los demás, sensible, sentimental y temerosa. Atrapada dentro de un matrimonio convenido entre dos poderosas familias desde muy joven, donde nunca había conocido el amor.

Se acercó a su hijo y se sentó en la cama, acariciándole las sienes con suavidad, enredando sus finos dedos en los suaves cabellos platinados de Keigo. Éste se removió en sueños, interrumpidos por las caricias maternas, ella depositó un suave beso en su frente y sonrió complacida. A sus 36 años, su hijo era su única razón de existir y el único ser por el cual sentía verdadero amor incondicional.

Keigo comenzó a despertar con lentitud, pestañó entre pausas, reusándose aún a despertar, pero como esto no le ayudó, se frotó los ojos luego, logrando abrirlos por fin. Un sonoro suspiro salió de su nariz y se quedó mirando a su sonriente madre con el ceño arrugado.

—Buenos días, amor, ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Buenos días, neko-chan —Keigo se arropó con las cobijas hasta el cuello, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el sueño se apodere de él otra vez.

—¡Keigo despierta! —Alice habló en lo que trató de sonar como un reproche, pero no logró serlo—. Ya es muy tarde

—Sí, madre —Keigo apenas articuló las palabras—… ya voy.

—¿Hijo, te sientes bien? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? —la mujer le tocó la frente preocupada, sólo para constatar que la temperatura del hijo era normal.

—Neko-chan… estoy bien… sólo tengo sueño…

—Keigo, necesito que me escuches, quiero hablar contigo —Keigo hizo un gracioso mohín y se tapó la cara con las sabanas—. ¡Ya basta jovencito! Me tienes que escuchar —mientras hablaba le quitó las sabanas de la cara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Keigo preguntó molesto.

—Eso es justamente lo que yo quiero saber: ¿Qué ocurre? —La expresión de su rostro era de angustia—. Sé que tu padre te citó ayer a su despacho, ¿con qué fin?, ¿qué está ocurriendo hijo?

—Nada, neko-chan, ya lo conoces… le gusta el dramatismo, sólo eso —mintió.

—No me mientas, Keigo, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no?

Él respiró cansado y volvió a cerrar los ojos. El vínculo con su madre era muy fuerte y le desagradaba mucho tener que mentirle, pero no estaba seguro de su reacción si supiera la verdad. No quería perder el amor y el apoyo de la única persona que consideraba realmente su familia. ¿Qué pensaría de él su madre si supiera de su homosexualidad?

—Cuando tenga algún problema, tú serás la primera en saberlo. Lo prometo —Keigo se sentó en la cama y tomó las suaves manos de su madre entre las suyas y las besó con ternura y delicadeza.

—Muy bien —pero a pesar de la promesa del hijo, su intranquilidad no cesó. Tal vez era su instinto materno el que le avisaba que algo andaba mal, pero decidió dejar de perturbar al hijo y buscar otro modo de enterarse de lo sucedido—. ¡Ahora levántate! Ya es muy tarde para que permanezcas aun en la cama —habló con una gran sonrisa en su fino rostro.

—¡Sip! —Keigo estiró los brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Alice se retiró de la habitación de su hijo y ordenó a Michael, el mayordomo, que le llevaran el desayuno a la habitación. Mientras tanto, ella se dirigió con paso vacilante al despacho de su marido.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, entrar a hurtadillas a su despacho aprovechándose de su ausencia y como era normal, la duda y el miedo se apoderaron de ella. Sin embargo, la determinación que tenía era mayor.

Este era su único recurso, pues sabía que era inútil preguntarle a Akihiro-san: ella no tomaba parte de las decisiones sobre su hijo y este asunto, como todos los demás en el pasado, a ella no le incumbían. Pero ella se cansó de confiar en el "buen juicio" del marido y por primera vez en su vida, tomó cartas en el asunto. Esta vez su corazón le decía que algo malo estaba por venir.

Alice sabía que su esposo, al igual que la mayoría de las familias importantes, mantenía una vigilancia estricta sobre su único heredero y que esta vigilancia debía acreditar sus informes con pruebas irrefutables, por lo tanto, si su hijo había hecho algo que ameritara un informe de los vigilantes, éste debía encontrarse ahí.

Luego de mover varios de los cuadros ubicados en el despacho de Akihiro-san, Alice encontró por fin la caja fuerte. Ensayó tres veces la combinación hasta dar con la acertada. La caja metálica se abrió con un tenue sonido y ella extrajo de ahí varios documentos. La mayoría se trataba de documentos legales importantes: acciones, propiedades familiares, testamentos, etc. Pero junto a ellos había un sobre blanco de tamaño medio. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas y descubrió una serie de fotografías.

En ellas aparecía su hijo junto a un muchacho que ella ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver anteriormente en la casa, había sido presentado por el propio Keigo como un nuevo amigo, vinculado al tenis. Sin embargo en estas fotografías, se dejaba ver que la relación entre ambos jóvenes era mucho más que una simple amistad.

Alice examinó todas las fotografías, siete en total, en donde se veía a su hijo y el joven castaño de anteojos en lugares públicos y privados, en medio de una actitud bastante comprometedora: tomados de la mano, abrazados, intercalándose miradas insinuantes y… besándose.

Las fotografías cayeron de sus manos, dispersándose por el suelo y Alice se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Había descubierto el misterio. Su hijo era homosexual.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

.

.

**Esperar es doloroso, olvidar es muy difícil, **

**Pero no saber qué hacer, es la peor forma de sufrimiento**

.

.

Sus manos temblorosas se encontraban sobre su boca, acallando el suave gritito de impresión que se le escapó de los labios al ver las fotografías que inculpaban a su hijo.

Se sintió congelada, aislada del tiempo, inconsciente del lugar en que se encontraba y permaneció estática en medio de la habitación por varios minutos, incapaz de moverse.

De pronto, todo adquirió claridad dentro de su cabeza. Se imaginó la discusión de la noche pasada, oyó los gritos y las recriminaciones del padre, sintió cómo sus hirientes y agresivas palabras dañaban al hijo y la gravedad del asunto adquirió peso en su cabeza. El asunto era sumamente delicado e implicaba un problema para toda la familia. No sólo se trataba de complacer o no a Keigo en algún capricho, se trataba de un tema que trascendía a su voluntad y sus deseos, ya que las repercusiones se sentirían en toda la familia de aquí a futuro y podrían llevar a la extinción del apellido Atobe.

Asustada y aun temblando por el shock emocional en que se encontraba, Alice comenzó a recoger una a una las fotografías dispersas sobre la alfombra. Colocó todos los documentos dentro de la caja fuerte otra vez y se aseguró de no dejar rastros de su visita al lugar.

Salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta con suavidad, de modo que ni siquiera los sirvientes se enteraran que ella estuvo ahí, y se dirigió a uno de los salones con vista a los jardines. Pidió un té de jazmín para relajarse y comenzó a pasearse dentro de la habitación intranquila. Aun no sabía qué hacer, ni se imaginaba tampoco los alcances que Akihiro-san podría llegar a tener ahora que sabía este importante secreto.

Aunque nunca pensó que algo así pasaría, en su interior dudó sobre quien depositar su lealtad: ¿Apoyaba al hijo y lo dejaba ser libre de escoger su propia vida o apoyaba al marido para seguir siendo la importante y poderosa familia Atobe?

Con la fina taza de porcelana suspendida en el aire en su mano aun temblorosa y la mirada perdida, la encontró Michael varios minutos después. Parecía no haberse movido desde que las sirvientas fueron a llevarle el té, el hombre dudó un minuto antes de hablarle, pero finalmente se decidió.

—Madame, permítame informarle que el joven amo ha recibido una visita —la voz de Michael era suave en extremo—. Sin embargo, Atobe-sama ha restringido sus visitas, así que el joven está esperando en el salón contiguo al vestíbulo.

Alice bajó la taza abruptamente, evidenciando su alterado estado de nervios y miró al mayordomo con ojos asustados. Tragó seco antes de realizar la pregunta.

—Y… ¿Quién es ese joven? —miró con actitud expectante al mayordomo, rogando para sus adentros que la respuesta no fuera Tezuka Kunimitsu.

—Se trata del joven Taki, madame.

Alice suspiró aliviada y dejó que su cuerpo descansara, recostándose en el sillón, exhalando un fuerte suspiro.

—Está bien, Michael, llévalo a la habitación de Keigo —habló cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión.

—Como usted ordene, madame.

Michael salió del salón y cruzó con paso elegante y rápido el largo corredor enmarcado en columnas de mármol que lo llevaba al salón junto al vestíbulo, abrió la puerta con delicadeza y se dirigió a Taki.

—Por favor disculpe la demora, joven Taki. El joven amo lo espera en su habitación. Sígame por favor.

Taki sonrió al hombre y lo siguió hasta la habitación de Keigo. Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta, Michael la tocó tres veces, anunciando su llegada y luego habló.

—Joven amo, tiene una visita.

La sutil, pero a la vez fuerte voz de Michael sonó a través de la puerta, justo en el momento en que con suma educación la abría, dejando ver a un concentrado Keigo que inspeccionaba por la ventana el paisaje del exterior.

—Permiso, ¿puedo pasar? —la pregunta de Taki estaba de más, pues ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

—¡Claro, Taki! Pasa —Keigo se giró y caminó hacia él.

—Gracias —Taki agradeció al mayordomo.

—Gracias Michael, puedes retirarte.

Luego de una sutil reverencia, Michael se retiró de la habitación, cerrando con delicadeza la puerta de ésta.

—¡Vaya! Tu familia se pone cada día más quisquillosa con las visitas ¡Nunca me habían hecho esperar en la entrada! —Taki se quejó con justa razón.

Keigo rodó los ojos en un evidente gesto de molestia y movió la cabeza en signo de negación. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo irritable que podía llegar a ser el protocolo exigido sólo para poder acercarse a un miembro de la familia, pero era aún peor ahora que su padre lo tenía bajo amenaza.

—Bueno, whatever… Pero tú ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no fuiste al encuentro? —Taki parecía desesperado al realizar las preguntas.

—Bien, bien, nada y no se me antojó —Keigo le respondió sarcástico a cada una de ellas.

—¡Oye! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti —Taki ignoró el sarcasmo de su amigo y continuó preguntando insistentemente—. De pronto Sakaki nos anunció que no jugarías y no te vi más. ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo siento, sé que no debí ausentarme del partido —Keigo se llevó las manos a la cintura y miró al suelo—. Ya me informó Sakaki de la humillante derrota y asumo toda la culpa.

—El partido no importa, lo importante es saber por qué faltaste.

—Ya te lo dije, no se me antojó —mintió.

Taki lo miró de arriba abajo con una expresión de intriga y se dirigió a la cama de Keigo, de un salto se dejó caer de espaldas en ella, se puso las manos bajo la cabeza y habló para sí mismo, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

—Tú no faltas a los partidos así como así… debe haber una muy buena razón para ello —Keigo no respondió, lo ignoró por completo. Taki reaccionó frente al silencio de su amigo y se incorporó en la cama para sermonearlo—. Oye, al menos respóndeme las llamadas, estaba muy preocupado y… no era el único.

—Lo sé, me disculparé con el equipo mañana —Keigo aún permanecía ensimismado.

—No estoy hablando del equipo, Kei —Keigo lo miró con expresión interrogante, pero ninguna pregunta se formuló en su boca, así que continuó—. Luego de terminado el encuentro… Tezuka se acercó a hablarme —dijo esto muy lento, sopesando la reacción de su amigo frente a sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —Keigo lo miró con incredulidad. Por primera vez desde que Taki había llegado, le prestaba toda su atención.

—Parecía estar muy preocupado por ti… y parecía ser sincero —Keigo se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro, pero no dijo nada, por lo que Taki continuó—. Me pidió que te diera un mensaje. Quiere hablar contigo, él cree que hay una conversación pendiente.

—Increíble… —Keigo susurró con ojos vidriosos.

—También me preguntó por tu relación con Yuushi.

—¡Pero qué hijo de puta! —esta vez, Keigo alzó la voz indignado.

—¿Kei? —Taki se extrañó de las palabras usadas por su amigo y lo miró de arriba abajo, alzando ambas cejas.

—No, Taki ¡Basta! No quiero escuchar nada más de él.

—Yo sólo te estoy diciendo lo que me pareció. A mí me pareció sincero, de verdad estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿Preocupado por mí? ¡Por favor! —Keigo hablaba con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de molestia total—. Apenas pasó una semana desde que terminamos y ya está con ese… imbécil de Fuji Syusuke.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo vi a Fuji ayer irse de Hyotei Gakuen muy feliz, de la mano de su novio: Shi-ra-i-shi —Taki pronunció la última palabra muy lentamente, como si fuera a prueba de idiotas.

—¿Qué? —Keigo se descolocó un segundo con la respuesta de su amigo, pero inmediatamente volvió a su actitud indiferente— ¡Ah! No importa, eso ya no es mi problema y la verdad es que tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

—¿Qué cosas?

Keigo pareció volver a su anterior estado pensativo, suspiró cansado, se dirigió a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella junto a su amigo, se quedó mirando el techo con expresión perdida. No continuó hablando y Taki se limitaba a verlo de reojo un poco preocupado, sin embargo, el sonido en su Smartphone lo hizo quitar la atención del peliplateado y buscó su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su jeans.

—¡Fuck! —la expresión se escapó de sus labios al leer en la pantalla "Tezuka Kunimitsu", esa llamada no podía ser más inoportuna.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es? —Keigo preguntó monótonamente, con un interés ínfimo.

—No, nada, nadie importante —colgó la llamada nervioso—. Me decías…

—No te puedo contar aquí, debemos salir.

Ambos jóvenes se incorporaron sobre la cama y mirándose cómplicemente a los ojos Taki dijo:

—Ok. Vamos a almorzar al restaurant de mis padres.

—Ok.

.

— **II —**

.

Taki le había colgado.

Esto significaba que había perdido su único aliado y su único contacto dentro de Hyotei y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba comunicarse con Keigo con urgencia, debía advertirle, debía hacer algo, pero no sabía cómo acercarse al peliplateado.

Había intentado llamarlo, pero su celular permanecía apagado. Con toda probabilidad había cambiado el número, asegurándose así, de permanecer inalcanzable para él. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala ofuscado, dejó caer el celular a su lado y se recostó.

Sus padres aun no llegaban a casa y probablemente lo harían hasta el anochecer, pues como es lógico, aprovecharían al máximo el poco tiempo que tenían de descanso. Tezuka agradeció por interno que no hubiera nadie en la casa, todo se habría complicado el triple si sus padres hubieran estado ahí al momento de recibir la desagradable visita de hace unas horas.

Aún continuaba recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, cuando su celular sonó con un timbre corto, lo revisó y era un mensaje de Taki vía Whatsapp.

—_No puedo hablar contigo ahora, estoy con Keigo_.

Tezuka se incorporó súbitamente sobre el sillón y tecleó rápidamente la respuesta, después de todo, no todo estaba perdido.

—_Taki, necesito hablar con él, es urgente._

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos para recibir la respuesta, pero esos escasos segundos le parecieron años mientras esperaba mirando la pantalla impaciente.

—_Lo siento, Tezuka, él no quiere hablar contigo._

Un brillo de desilusión se instaló en sus ojos marrones al leer el mensaje, pero siguió insistiendo.

—_Escúchame, Taki, debo hablar con él, es urgente, se trata de su padre, Akihiro-san._

Después de un tiempo considerable, luego del cual pensó que incluso Taki dejaría de contestarle, su celular volvió a sonar y vibrar en su mano.

—_Muy bien, nosotros vamos ahora hacia el restaurant de mis padres. Nadie podría culparte si casualmente aparecieras por allá._

Sonrió alegremente al ver el mensaje y respondió:

—_Gracias, Taki._

Se paró del sillón y subió la escalera corriendo, rumbo a su habitación. Se metió a la regadera y luego de varios minutos, salió del baño y se cambió de ropa apresurado. Sacó de su closet un jeans azul desteñido de fábrica, una camiseta blanca de algodón, un chaleco negro abotonado y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Se puso encima una chaqueta de cuero negra y bajó corriendo a la calle.

Tomó el primer taxi que pasaba por afuera y se dirigió hacia el restaurant de la familia de Taki. Se encontraba muy nervioso, parecía que tuviera un nudo en el estómago y el corazón le latía acelerado. Sin embargo, la resolución que tenía era igual de fuerte que su nerviosismo.

¡Iba dispuesto a todo!

Al entrar al refinado local, dio una fugaz mirada por todo el lugar, buscando la mesa en que se encontraban Keigo y Taki. Finalmente dio con ellos en un pequeño e íntimo espacio, ubicado en el segundo piso, con vista al elaborado jardín interno del restaurant. Ambos jóvenes conversaban alegres y disfrutaban a esa hora del almuerzo. Keigo estaba de espaldas a él y no podía verle la cara.

Se encaminó hacia allá enseguida, pero su paso le fue cortado por un elegante camarero vestido de un negro impecable.

—Buenas tardes, estimado cliente. ¿Tiene alguna reservación? —el camarero le habló con amabilidad.

—No, no la tengo.

—Lo siento mucho joven, pero a este restaurant sólo se puede acceder haciendo la debida reservación —la actitud del camarero cambió rotundamente.

—Lo sé, pero yo soy amigo del hijo del dueño y he venido a encontrarme aquí con él —Tezuka respondió cortante, sin dejarse intimidar.

El camarero lo miró de arriba abajo, incrédulo de las palabras del joven castaño frente a él. Estaba a punto de llamar a los guardias, cuando de pronto Taki se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho de anteojos en la entrada y le hizo un gesto con la mano. El camarero se giró hacia Tezuka y se disculpó por el bochornoso incidente, sin embargo Tezuka, sin tiempo que perder, no terminó de oír la disculpa y avanzó apresurado escalera arriba.

Keigo, al ver a su amigo hacer el gesto con la mano, giró el cuerpo en dirección a la entrada. Y al ver a Tezuka avanzando hacia ellos, se dio la vuelta hacia Taki para mirarlo horrorizado; se levantó de un solo movimiento y lo encaró indignado.

—¡Traidor! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

—Kei por favor… ¡No seas tan dramático! Él tiene algo importante que decirte.

A esas alturas Tezuka ya había llegado junto a ellos y mirando con una impaciencia latente a Keigo le habló sin rodeos.

—Por favor escúchame, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

—¡Lárgate de mi vista ahora! —Keigo ordenó en un grito sin tomarse la molestia de mirarlo—. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que conversar.

—Keigo escúchame —Tezuka no le prestó atención y se acercó decidido, quedando muy cerca de él—, es sobre tu padre.

—¿Qué? —Keigo se giró hacia Tezuka, mirándolo desconcertado.

—Recibí una visita de un hombre que lo representaba esta mañana —Tezuka lo miraba con ojos de preocupación—. Él lo sabe todo !Debes tener mucho cuidado!

—¡¿Qué?! No puede ser. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Kei? —Taki se encontraba espantado y su agudo tono de voz lo reflejaba.

—Ya lo sabía —Keigo confesó recuperando la autosuficiencia.

—¿Qué? —Taki y Tezuka hablaron al mismo tiempo, mirándolo incrédulos.

—Anoche habló conmigo, me hizo algunas advertencias, pero nunca pensé que se atrevería a ir a tu casa.

—Pues lo hizo. Me ofreció dinero para dejar de verte.

—¡¿Qué?! —Taki se encontraba cada vez más horrorizado.

Keigo pareció dudar unos segundos, sin saber qué decir exactamente o analizando la situación.

—Disculpa, todo esto es culpa mía por no haberle aclarado apropiadamente a mi padre que tú y yo no somos nada —agregó con una expresión muy segura y firme, pero a la vez muy impersonal—, pero no te preocupes, voy a hablar con él y una situación como esta no volverá a repetirse.

—¡Qué estás diciendo! ¿Acaso crees que vine aquí para reclamarte? —ahora el indignado era Tezuka.

—No veo que otra cosa puedas querer —Keigo lo miró con indiferencia.

—Estás muy equivocado, yo estoy aquí porque estoy preocupado por ti.

Taki miraba divertido la discusión de los dos capitanes de pie frente a él, sentado en su mesa. Era como ver una película en primera fila. Se notaba a leguas que esa relación no había concluido aún.

—El tiempo en que creía tus mentiras, Kunimitsu, ya pasó —Keigo continuó con su arremetida, implacable, sin dejarse afectar.

—Yo sé que si te es difícil creerme es por mi culpa, sé que es algo que me merezco… pero mi preocupación es real —la voz de Tezuka se suavizó y lo miraba con ojos suplicantes—. Si tu padre fue capaz de enviar a alguien a mi casa, ¿qué será capaz de hacer contigo?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Claro que lo es!... porque tú me importas —Tezuka tomó a Keigo por los hombros y le habló mirándolo directo a los ojos—, y quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para ti, para lo que necesites.

Taki supo que esa era su cuña para hacer salida del escenario. Lentamente se puso de pie, cuidando no hacer ningún ruido y se alejó de la mesa, dejando a los capitanes enfrascados en su _discusión_. Ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su ausencia.

—Escúchame bien —Keigo se soltó del agarre del más alto y respondió arrogante—, yo he vivido dentro de esa familia toda mi vida y sé muy bien cómo manejarla, ¿Ok?

—Keigo, debes hacer algo —Tezuka habló con angustia en la voz, haciendo caso omiso de la actitud hosca del peliplateado—. ¿Por qué no pides ayuda? Tal vez tu madre pueda ayudarte, o tus abuelos.

—Ninguno de ellos hará nada contra mi padre.

—¡Pero algo debemos hacer! Yo no te voy a dejar en esa casa solo… no te voy a dejar a merced de ese hombre.

Keigo lo miró con expresión expectante. La verdad era que no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, se sintió confundido. Cuando miraba a Tezuka a los ojos y lo escuchaba hablar así, parecía que de verdad estaba afligido, que de verdad se preocupaba por él. Pero enseguida recordaba todo lo sucedido en el pasado y no podía confiar.

—Ven conmigo, ven a mi casa, yo te protegeré —las palabras de Tezuka fueron en realidad un ruego.

—Ya deja de hablar tantas estupideces juntas y lárgate de una vez… ¿Quién te crees? ¿Es que acaso piensas que yo… —Keigo no pudo continuar hablando, pues Tezuka selló sus labios con un fuerte y demandante beso.

A pesar de que como capitán de Seigaku y como jugador de tenis, Tezuka era una persona muy segura de sí misma, con un carácter muy fuerte y con objetivos muy claros, como hombre era en realidad muy tímido. Le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos, sobre todo delante de los demás y muchas veces se mostraba incómodo con las demostraciones de afecto. De hecho, él nunca había besado a Keigo en los tres meses que tuvieron de relación, siempre era el peliplateado el encargado de robarle los besos de la boca, ni mucho menos consentiría un beso en un lugar público. Sin embargo, ahora fue justamente él quien tomó a Keigo por la cabeza y lo besó.

Keigo se sobresaltó primero y pestañeó un par de veces producto de la impresión, pero lentamente fue dejándose llevar, cerrando los ojos y aferrándose con sus manos a las caderas del castaño. Se perdió en el sabor de sus labios, en el suave aroma a perfume masculino que emanaba su piel y en la calidez de sentirlo apegado a su cuerpo.

Tezuka por su parte, se dejó llevar por los instintos, no supo cómo ni cuándo lo había hecho, sólo sabía que ahora se encontraba besando a Keigo, sin importarle nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Dejó de pensar en el restaurant y todos sus clientes, dejó de pensar en Akihiro-san y sus amenazas, pero por sobre todo, dejó de pensar en Fuji Syusuke.

Ahora en su vida sólo existía Keigo y el dulce y adictivo sabor de sus labios.

El beso fue lento, como si se tratara de una caricia entre ambas bocas, dejando que las electrizantes sensaciones se esparcieran desde ahí al resto de su cuerpo. Tezuka sostenía con delicadeza la plateada cabeza y cuando comenzaba a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos, sintió que un fuerte brazo lo sostuvo del cuello de la chaqueta y lo tiró abruptamente hacia atrás, separándolo con brusquedad de los codiciados labios de Keigo.

Abrió los ojos con impresión y vio de pie frente a él a Oshitari Yuushi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

.

.

**Hay que tener carácter para poder decir no**

**Y sabiduría para poder decir sí.**

.

.

Yuushi lo miraba desafiante, con una expresión fiera en sus ojos azul profundo, parecía estar dispuesto a todo.

—¿Acaso no te advertí que no te volvieras a acercar a Keigo?

Tezuka no respondió, se encontraba sin palabras producto de la impresión y se limitaba a mirar incrédulo a Yuushi. No se explicaba qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí, por qué había llegado, ni qué se proponía al interrumpirlos de ese modo. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a Tezuka fue la pasiva actitud de Keigo ¡No hizo, ni dijo nada!

Luego de continuar mirándolo amenazante, Yuushi se dio la vuelta, para quedar cara a cara con Keigo e increparlo de frente.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡Me lo prometiste!

—Yo…n-no… —Keigo trató de balbucear algo, pero finalmente no pudo decir nada y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras lo miraba asustado.

Tezuka no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía. Aunque había confirmado con Taki el día anterior que Yuushi estaba interesado en Keigo, nunca imaginó que ambos fueran tan cercanos, hasta el punto que Yuushi tuviera la libertad de pedirle explicaciones. Todo parecía indicar que después de que había pasado sólo una semana desde que terminaran, Keigo ya le había buscado un reemplazante.

—¡Ey! Un momento —Tezuka frunció el ceño molesto tras ver esta escena, se recuperó completamente de la impresión causada por la abrupta intromisión del peliazul y lo encaró— ¿Qué derecho tienes tú para venir aquí a exigir explicaciones?

—¡Tú cállate! —Yuushi le respondió sin prestarle atención realmente, porque su mirada estaba fija en Keigo— Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte de aquí.

—El único que sobra aquí eres tú.

Frente a este comentario, Yuushi se acercó a Tezuka y se quedó mirándolo de frente, sin pestañear siquiera. De un momento a otro, el ambiente en el restaurant se volvió tenso y todos temieron que una pelea se desatara ahí. Los clientes que se encontraban cerca, miraban la escena horrorizados y Taki supo que debía intervenir.

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco? —Taki se puso en medio de los dos y levantó las manos en señal de paz.

—¡Tú eres un traidor, Taki! —Yuushi lo encaró molesto—. No puedo creer que permitas a este tipo en tu restaurant, no después de todo lo que le ha hecho a Keigo.

—Yuu, ¿debo recordarte que tus padres están abajo?... Deberías tranquilizarte un poco.

Taki tenía razón, Yuushi no había llegado solo al restaurant. Sus padres habían decidido tener un almuerzo en familia y habían invitado a sus hijos al prestigioso y renombrado restaurant de comida italiana Dolce Vita. La hija mayor de la familia Oshitari se encontraba en el trabajo, por lo que no pudo acompañarlos y al almuerzo sólo habían asistido Yuushi y su hermana menor. Entraron al restaurant, donde tenían una mesa de su uso exclusivo sin necesidad de reservaciones previas, y Yuushi casualmente levantó la vista al segundo piso, encontrándose con la perturbadora escena de Keigo y Tezuka besándose.

Se excusó con sus padres y subió corriendo escalera arriba, ciego de ira y frustración.

—Calmémonos todos, ¿sí? —Taki trató de calmar el tenso ambiente— No hay necesidad de armar una pelea aquí.

—Claro, Taki —Tezuka fue el primero en recuperar la cordura—, disculpa.

Yuushi sin embargo, aún continuaba mirando agresivamente a Tezuka, interpuesto entre él y el peliplateado, como si de un escudo humano se tratara. Keigo, había visto toda la escena sin poder moverse de la impresión.

—Yuu —Keigo lo tomó del brazo derecho; la fuerza de su agarre indicaba que se sentía apremiado—, sácame de aquí por favor.

Yuushi se giró para mirarlo a la cara, un poco sorprendido por esta petición, pero sin dejar de verse irritado. Lo que vio, fue a una Keigo afectado de una forma como nunca antes lo había visto; con ojos vidriosos y mordiéndose los labios de frustración, dando una impresión de fragilidad total.

—¡No, espera! Aún tenemos cosas que hablar.

Tezuka trató de detenerlos, pero fue inútil. Sin dudarlo un segundo y con un rápido movimiento, Yuushi tomó a Keigo de la mano y salieron corriendo del restaurant. Se subieron ambos al automóvil personal de Keigo, un Maybach Exelero negro, y Yuushi fue el conductor. El motor del auto rugió al arrancar acelerado y tras unos segundos, se perdió de la vista de Tezuka y Taki doblando en la esquina.

Los dos muchachos castaños habían bajado corriendo detrás de los Ases de Hyotei, sólo para constatar que los habían perdido de vista.

Tezuka se quedó varios segundos mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta hacia la esquina, luego exhaló un fuerte suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello, impotente. Taki lo observaba de cerca, intrigado.

—Lo siento, Tezuka —le susurro.

El muchacho de anteojos se dio la vuelta y quedó mirando a Taki con ojos vidriosos y una expresión triste en el rostro.

—¿Crees que lo perdí? —Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta— ¿Lo habré perdido para siempre?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Taki respondió.

—…No lo sé…

.

— **II —**

.

Yuushi conducía acelerado, con molestia evidente; llevaba el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada en una mueca de disgusto. Keigo, al ver la gran velocidad a la que manejaba el peliazul, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se movió incómodo en el asiento del copiloto. Lo miró de reojo y al verlo molesto aún, le habló en tono suave, demasiado inusual en él.

—Yuu, lo siento —hizo una pausa para leer la reacción del peliazul—. No es lo que tú crees, te lo puedo explicar.

Yuushi lo ignoró por completo y frenó con brusquedad al percatarse que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Luego de unos incómodos minutos en silencio, el semáforo volvió a dar su aprobación y el automóvil partió veloz, pero sin un rumbo establecido.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No… ¿podemos ir a la tuya? —Keigo habló con una expresión suplicante.

—Claro.

Ya algo más calmado, manejó con dirección a su casa, pero en su rostro aún no se borraba el signo de enojo. Bajaron a los oscuros estacionamientos subterráneos del edificio, donde el automóvil aparcó con suavidad. Ambos salieron del auto en silencio, Yuushi caminó con la mirada fija en frente, evitando mirar al muchacho a su lado, perdido en sus pensamientos. El trayecto en el elevador hasta el último piso se hizo excesivamente incómodo, pues un silencio sepulcral se formó entre ambos.

Keigo miraba hacia el piso con una expresión arrepentida en el rostro, como un niño pequeño siendo reprendido por la madre, mientras Yuushi abría la puerta del pent-house.

—Adelante —con un gesto caballeroso, le abrió la puerta a Keigo y lo dejó entrar primero.

—Gracias. —Keigo se dirigió al living, pero no tomó asiento, sino que permaneció mirando por los amplios ventanales del departamento la gélida ciudad. Parecía estar pensando concentradamente en algo.

El silencio reinaba en el ambiente. Por la altura del edificio, no se podían oír el bullicio de la ciudad bajo sus pies y en el pent-house no había nada que emitiera el menor sonido. Luego de unos minutos, Yuushi habló.

—No puedo creer que me hayas mentido así —se encontraba de brazos cruzados, sus ojos tenían un brillo acusador—. ¿O es que te olvidaste de lo que me prometiste?

—¡No te mentí! —Keigo se giró para verlo a la cara— Puedo explicártelo.

—¿Explicar qué? Lo que vi estaba más que claro.

—¡No es lo que piensas! Estábamos discutiendo algo relacionado con mi padre.

—¿Me ves cara de idiota? No todos nos dejamos engañar tan fácilmente como tú.

—¿Me vas a dejar explicarte o no?

—¡No!

Keigo abrió los ojos impresionado al oír el grito de Yuushi, la verdad es que muy poca gente se atrevía a dirigirse a él en esa forma, pero Yuushi no era uno de ellos. Siempre lo había respetado mucho y si a veces lo molestaba hasta sacarlo de sus casillas, nunca le había gritado de esa manera y nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

—Yo…

Keigo trató de explicar de todos modos la situación, pero fue imposible. Aunque intentaba buscar en su mente alguna razón lógica que le permitiera explicar por qué había dejado que Kunimitsu lo besara, después de todo el dolor que le había causado, después de haber sido usado por él, después de haber escuchado de sus propios labios que el dueño de su corazón era otro, no la encontró. Es que su corazón y su cuerpo traicionaban a su voluntad cuando estaba con él y por más que había decidido no perder más tiempo con alguien que no lo merecía, lo ocurrido en el restaurant le probaba que aún no se había olvidado del castaño y que le costaría mucho hacerlo.

Bajo la severa mirada incriminadora de Yuushi, se sintió culpable por continuar sintiendo cosas por Kunimitsu. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, en los que pareció vacilar sobre su actitud, volvió a su modo habitual: seguro y arrogante. Dándose cuenta que él, no estaba ahí para ser juzgado ni criticado por nadie. Después de todo, ¿quién diablos se creía Oshitari Yuushi para exigirle explicaciones a él?

—¿Y yo, por qué debo darte explicaciones a ti? —preguntó irritado.

—¿Por qué continuas enredado con él? —Yuushi continuó con el interrogatorio, ignorando la molestia de Keigo—. No lo entiendo… ¿Es que acaso eres masoquista? ¿Es eso?

—¡Yuu, basta!

—¿Te encanta ese tipo porque se acuesta con otro? Eso es lo que te gusta, ¿no?

—Para.

—Si hubiera sabido antes que eso era lo que te gustaba, me habría acostado con todo el colegio. Seguro que así me querrías.

—Yuushi —Keigo se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba, la conversación había cambiado abruptamente—. Tú sí te has acostado con todo el colegio.

—¡Eso no cuenta! Tú sabes muy bien que ellos son sólo para pasar el rato —de súbito, todo signo de enojo desapareció del bronceado rostro del tensai—. Sabes que la única persona que de verdad me importa, eres tú.

Keigo quedó sin palabras, mirándolo a la cara con una expresión entre sorprendida y asustada. Él ya sabía que Yuushi estaba interesado en él, pero el peliazul nunca se lo había sido tan directo. Y, si bien Keigo sabía de las intenciones de Yuushi, siempre supuso que se trataba de un capricho: Yuushi lo deseaba porque él era inalcanzable, él era la guinda de la torta en la larga lista de conquistas del tensai de Hyotei, quizá el único que faltaba, pero nunca pensó que Yuushi realmente tuviera sentimientos por él, y ahora que lo pensaba de ese modo, no estaba seguro qué sentía él por el peliazul. La última semana habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y ahora hasta se sentía en la obligación de darle explicaciones. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué significaba Yuushi para él?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó por fin.

—¿Por qué no entiendes que todos los hombres son iguales, excepto yo? —Yuushi habló muy serio, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad—. Mi amor es inocente.

Keigo se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto instintivo y retrocedió unos pasos, indeciso y asustado frente a la arremetida de Yuushi. Pero éste decidió acortar la distancia entre ambos y avanzó lento hasta dejarlo acorralado contra la frialdad del muro. Keigo tragó seco cuando se dio cuenta que su espalda chocaba contra la pared y no tenía escapatoria.

Yuushi lo tomó por la barbilla y levantó su rostro un poco, él hizo que sus labios se despegaran en un gesto involuntario que sacó la primera sonrisa del rostro del peliazul. Mientras Yuushi, lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, acortaba la distancia entre sus labios, él cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, permitiendo que la lengua del más alto explorara su interior.

Aunque Yuushi lo acosaba constantemente, esta era la primera vez que se atrevía a besarlo y debía reconocer que besaba condenadamente bien ¡Después de todo, había tenido muchos con quien practicar!

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Es que acaso hoy era el día en que todos habían decidido besarlo? Keigo quiso alejarlo, encararlo por su atrevimiento, exigirle una explicación y como mínimo castigarlo todo un mes con entrenamientos extra, pero su cuerpo no se movió un centímetro y lentamente comenzó a ceder ante ese beso.

Yuushi puso sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a estrecharlo con ellas, cerrando aún más el casi nulo espacio que los separaba. Él llevó sus manos a los bíceps del otro muchacho y continuó besándolo. Yuushi soltó su boca de pronto y se dedicó a besar y lamer el níveo cuello.

—¡Ngg!

Un suave gemido salió de su boca al sentir el contacto de los tibios labios del peliazul en su cuello. La temperatura comenzó a inundar su cuerpo de súbito; sentía que ardía frente a las caricias y besos del otro muchacho y dejó de pensar por completo, entregándose al placer.

—¡Ahh! Keigo… —Yuushi susurró su nombre mientras lo volvía a besar en la boca.

Este beso era muy distinto al que se había dado con Kunimitsu hace un rato, este era un beso apasionado, fogoso, ansioso y desesperado. Buscaban devorarse a través de ese contacto. Muy distinta a la sutil caricia llena de sentimientos, dada en el restaurant.

—¿Yuushi, estás aquí? —la puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a la familia Oshitari.

Los dos muchachos se separaron rápido, atrapados en el acto, frente a la mirada incrédula de la familia de Yuushi. Ambos padres los miraban con la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión y a su hermana pequeña se le escapó una risa ahogada de los labios al ver a ambos jóvenes.

—Papá… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Yuushi preguntó mientras se arreglaba la ropa rápidamente, tratando de no ser tan evidente—. Creí que iban a almorzar en el Dolce Vita.

—Decidimos volvernos porque quedamos preocupados por ti, hijo —esta vez fue la madre de Yuushi quien habló.

—Yo… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya —Keigo se pasó una mano por el cabello, visiblemente incómodo y evitando hacer contacto visual.

—Muy bien, Keigo —la madre de Yuushi habló sonriente, tratando de bajarle la tensión a la situación—, dale saludos a tu madre de mi parte.

—En su nombre —Keigo realizó una reverencia y se despidió—. Buenas Tardes.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —Yuushi se encaminó tras él.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta, Keigo arrebató las llaves de su auto de la mano de Yuushi, quien lo miraba sonriente, sin preocuparse de la perturbadora escena que acaban de presenciar sus padres, muy a diferencia de Keigo, que lo único que esperaba era que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Nos vemos mañana, Atobe bouchou —susurró sonriente.

Keigo lo miró con una expresión fulminante y se marchó sin despedirse, ante la atenta y divertida mirada del peliazul.

—Hijo, ¿me puedes explicar qué es lo que está pasando?

La pregunta de su padre hizo que se girara para verlo y cerrara la puerta de entrada, desviando su atención del peliplateado. Miró las expresiones interrogantes en los rostros de su familia y se rio realmente divertido de la situación.

—Cariño, creo que es muy obvio lo que ocurre —La madre le habló a Oshitari-san casi tan divertida por la situación como su hijo.

—Hermano, ahora sí te pasaste —la hermana de Yuushi lo miró con ojos pícaros—. ¿Atobe Keigo? Eso son las grandes ligas.

—¡Cállate! —respondió divertido frente a las burlas de la niña.

Pero el medico más renombrado del país, aun no le veía lo divertido al asunto, a pesar que el resto de su familia se veía muy contenta con la situación, él sólo veía problemas. Oshitari-san se acercó a Yuushi y puso una mano sobre su hombro, gesto indudable de un largo sermón por venir.

—Hijo, escúchame. Yo sé que Keigo es un muchacho admirable: inteligente, carismático, audaz, divertido… él es realmente adorable, pero no debes olvidar que él es un Atobe —el mayor hablaba con excesiva seriedad, y aunque Yuushi siempre había sabido que el carácter de su padre era grave, nunca había visto el brillo de la preocupación y la aflicción en sus ojos—. Esa familia es inalcanzable, incluso para nosotros. No quisiera verte involucrado en problemas con esa familia por culpa de Keigo.

Yuushi quitó con suavidad la mano de su padre y pensó detenidamente por unos segundos, mirando hacia el horizonte, midiendo las palabras exactas que usaría, para luego mirar serio a su padre.

—Entonces es buen momento para que sepas, papá, que yo iría al mismísimo infierno por Keigo —sus palabras estaban cargadas de seguridad.

—¡Oh Yuushi! —el doctor Oshitari movió la cabeza en gesto desaprobatorio.

Yuushi sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de las recriminaciones de su padre y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro, para no ser interrumpido por nadie y se arrojó a la cama sonriendo, dejando que su mente divagara en el recuerdo de los adictivos labios que acababa de probar y que se habían convertido en su perdición.

.

— **III —**

.

Keigo condujo por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo por varias horas, dejando que la mecánica acción de manejar, le despejara la mente.

Sólo cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse y las nubes se arrebolaban en el horizonte, el Maybach Exelero negro se estacionó frente a la gran mansión Atobe. Él entró apresurado, casi corriendo por las escaleras y se dirigió rumbo a su habitación.

Aunque no terminó de almorzar ni había probado bocado alguno luego de eso, no tenía hambre. Sólo deseaba darse un largo baño de tina y dejar que, al igual que el agua estancada dentro de la bañera, los turbulentos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza se aquietaran. Pero, en el preciso instante en que cruzaba el largo pasillo, su padre salió de uno de los salones, interceptando su paso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —Keigo paró su caminar en secó y visiblemente molesto le preguntó a la defensiva—. ¿Es que ahora no puedo tener ni un segundo de paz?

—¿Acaso crees que no sé con quién estuviste hoy? ¡Ni siquiera dudaste en ir a encontrarte con ese muchacho, desobedeciendo mis órdenes!

—Estaba haciendo lo que me ordenaste.

—¿Y esto qué significa, un beso de despedida? —Akihiro-san arrojó a los pies de Keigo una fotografía de él y Tezuka besándose en el restaurant.

Keigo sudó frío al ver la fotografía, hasta el momento no se había detenido a pensar en su padre, ni en los vigilantes que debía tener todo el tiempo tras sus pasos. Lo único que turbaba su mente era la indecisión que sentía después de los dos besos que acababa de recibir.

¡Qué infantil se sintió! Él pensando en los dictámenes de su corazón, cuando a estas alturas ya debía tener más que claro que según su padre, para ser un Atobe, no debía tener corazón. Bastaba con ver su propia familia, el propio matrimonio de sus padres, para darse cuenta que la felicidad no era parte del mundo al cual estaba destinado a reinar.

—¡Por Dios! —Alice salió del mismo salón visiblemente preocupada, sólo para constatar que en medio del pasillo de la mansión, padre e hijo discutían otra vez— ¿Qué significan esos gritos?

Ella caminó hasta interponerse entre ambos, buscando calmar la discusión, pero al instante de acercarse a su hijo, vio cómo éste se agachaba rápido para recoger una fotografía del suelo. No alcanzó a ver de qué se trataba, pero eso no hacía falta, sabía muy bien quién salía ahí.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —Akihiro-san habló autoritariamente, sin dejar de mirar al hijo que se acaba de guardar la fotografía en el bolsillo—. Vuelve al salón.

—¿Cómo que no es asunto mío? —Ella lo encaró por primera vez en su vida—. Se trata de mi hijo.

—¿Es que ahora tú también me vas a desobedecer? —Akihiro-san se acercó a Alice de forma amenazante.

Ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a ser interpelada de esa manera ni con esa agresividad, comenzó a temblar visiblemente asustada, sintió que las piernas se le debilitaban y no pudo moverse. Vio, como si sus ojos se hubieran transformado en una cámara lenta, cada uno de los movimientos que hizo su marido: lo vio acercarse en gesto agresivo y levantar la mano con violencia. Ella cerró los ojos, preparándose a recibir el golpe, pero al no sentirlo, abrió los ojos asustada.

De pie frente a ella se encontraba su hijo, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Akihiro-san, impidiéndole moverse y protegiéndola a ella.

—No te atrevas a tocarla —la voz de Keigo estaba cargada de rabia.

—¿O qué? —El hombre se soltó del agarre violentamente— ¿Por qué no le dices a tu madre que tanto te defiende el motivo de esta discusión?

Keigo se puso nervioso de pronto, la seguridad y valentía que segundos atrás lo habían llevado a encarar tan abiertamente a su padre, se esfumaron con esta simple pregunta. A él, bien poco le importaba lo que pensara su padre sobre su persona, pero no podría soportar ver la desilusión y la tristeza en los ojos de su madre al enterarse de la verdad. Ella era la única persona a la que no quería defraudar nunca. Negó con la cabeza, visiblemente asustado.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que hizo _tu_ hijo? —Akihiro-san ahora le hablaba a ella.

—¡Basta! —Keigo ahora estaba aterrorizado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Eso es lo mismo que les digo a ustedes dos ¡Hasta cuándo van a estar provocándome! —el patriarca de la familia había perdido toda compostura y gritaba con ira no contenida.

—Padre, este es un asunto entre nosotros dos —Keigo habló calmado, tratando de bajar la visible tensión en el ambiente—, no la involucres a ella.

—Está bien, hijo —Alice lo tomó del brazo y con voz segura, algo muy extraño en ella, sobre todo en una situación así, agregó—, creo que es tiempo de comenzar a enterarme de los asuntos que pasan en esta casa.

—Muy bien —Akihiro-san estaba resuelto—, te diré entonces.

—¡No! —Keigo gritó asustado al ver la resolución de su padre y se dio la vuelta hacia su madre para pedirle con delicadeza— Neko-chan, por favor retírate. Déjame arreglar esto a mí… por favor.

Alice aún se reusaba a marcharse, le había costado tanto armarse de valor para enfrentar a su marido, que ahora que finalmente lo había hecho, sólo quería demostrarle a Keigo que podía contar con ella, que era ella quien lo iba a proteger y no al revés. La expresión suplicante en el rostro de su hijo, sin embargo, la terminó por convencer y accedió a retirarse a su habitación, pero su corazón aún latía con fuerza producto de la preocupación y el nerviosismo.

Una vez solos, Akihiro-san hizo pasar a su hijo al despacho y dentro, le dijo de manera casi dictatorial.

—Ya que no me escuchaste cuando te lo advertí, no quiero ninguna queja ahora —el hombre se sentó con relajo detrás de su imponente escritorio—. Desde hoy en adelante, quedas recluido a esta casa. Sólo saldrás para ir al colegio y eso será sólo en la limusina, donde viajarás acompañado por dos guardaespaldas, concluidas las clases, ellos se encargaran de traerte de vuelta aquí, quieras o no. Las salidas de la mansión quedan terminantemente prohibidas al igual que las visitas, incluyendo a esos muchachitos a los que llamas amigos.

—¡¿Qué?! Te volviste completamente loco.

—Aún no he terminado —Akihiro-san apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó lo dedos de sus manos—. En cuanto a este… jovencito… ya me informó mi secretario personal que la visita que le hizo no resultó como yo esperaba, así que tendré que tomar medidas especiales.

—¿Qué medidas especiales? —El pánico era evidente en el rostro y en la voz de Keigo, pues sabía a la perfección que su padre hablaba de Kunimitsu— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Para alguien tan poderoso como yo, sólo basta hacer un par de llamadas y me aseguraré que ese muchachito y toda su familia desaparezcan del mapa para siempre.

La expresión de angustia en el rostro de Keigo, reflejaba por completo la situación. Nunca pensó que algo así sucedería y ahora veía con temor los terribles alcances de su padre. Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, de sólo pensar en que algo malo podría sucederle a Kunimitsu, su angustia se transformó en terror puro.

—Entre él y yo no hay nada, así que déjalo en paz ¡No lo involucres más en este asunto!

—No voy a seguir creyendo en ti, ya has demostrado no ser digno de confianza —Akihiro-san se puso de pie y se acercó a la caja fuerte, de donde sacó el más reciente informe de sus vigilantes, que comenzó a hojear ahí mismo; parecía que buscaba algo—. Pero no te preocupes, porque yo mismo me encargaré que eso sea cierto y que ustedes no se vuelvan a ver en esta vida.

—¡No! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Retírate a tu cuarto, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—¡No, padre, espera! Por favor no le hagas nada, yo haré lo que sea, lo juro —Keigo había perdido toda calma y parecía haber entrado en un estado de histeria—. Te haré caso, no lo volveré a ver, ni a él ni a nadie, lo juro ¡Pero por favor no le hagas nada!

El hombre que se había girado para dirigirse a su escritorio y ahora se encontraba de espaldas, paró su caminar de pronto y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, signo que le dijo a Keigo que lo escuchaba, que al menos estaba dispuesto a oír su propuesta.

Keigo respiró hondo, sabía a la perfección el costo de la promesa que acababa de hacer, pero sopesando la situación, se dio cuenta que no tenía otra salida.

—Prometo que de ahora en adelante, te haré caso y seré el heredero que siempre deseaste —acordó con voz lenta, pero segura—. Pero a cambio debes prometerme que nunca le harás daño a Kunimitsu.

Akihiro-san se dio vuelta y lo miró sonriente, en un gesto que llenó de ira e impotencia a Keigo, quien tuvo que morderse los labios para no decir nada. Al igual que en todo en esta vida, su padre había ganado.

Subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto con una expresión de derrota total en el rostro. Quiso pasar a ver a su madre primero, pero temía ponerse a llorar en su regalo como un niño pequeño y supo que en estos momentos, él debía ser fuerte por ambos y no podía dejar que su madre lo viera así de afectado. Además no quería dar ninguna explicación.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto en penumbras y la cerró dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en ésta, deslizándose hacia abajo, vencido por completo. Sacó la arrugada fotografía de su bolsillo y se quedó mirándola mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse y los dos rostros que tenía frente a él, comenzaban a desaparecer debido a las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y apoyó su rostro en ellas sollozando con fuerza, la fotografía estaba aún en sus manos aferradas al pecho.

Esa noche, Tezuka recibió un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido, pero no tuvo dudas que se trataba de un mensaje de Keigo.

—_Si es verdad que te preocupas por mí, por favor no te me vuelvas a acercar. Hagamos de cuenta que nunca nos conocimos._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

.

.

**Quien dice: todo pasa por algo,**

**Es porque no pasó lo que quería que pasara.**

.

.

Esa mañana comenzaba como todas la demás en Hyotei Gakuen. Un enorme desfile de automóviles avanzando lentamente, deteniéndose unos segundos para permitir la bajada de los estudiantes frente a la enorme entrada del establecimiento.

Excepto, por Atobe Keigo.

La diferencia que existía entre él y el resto de sus compañeros era evidente, pero muchos lograban pasar por alto las inconcordancias y ver entre los mismos las semejanzas que los unían. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, los pequeños detalles hacían la diferencia, encargándose de demarcar el abismo que separaba al único heredero del Director del Banco Nacional, del resto de los mortales.

Si algo era usual en Atobe, es que siempre llamaba la atención. No era de extrañar ver miradas de admiración, deseo, envidia e ilusión rodeándole mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Pero el día de hoy, prácticamente todo el mundo pareció detenerse a su llegada. Los alumnos que caminaban apresurados frenaban su paso para mirarlo; las jovencitas que murmuraban constantemente, enmudecían al verlo pasar e incluso, sus propios amigos no pudieron acercársele. Pues ese día, Atobe había entrado al colegio acompañado de dos hombre altos vestidos de riguroso negro, que lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera e impedían que tuviera contacto con quien sea que se le intentara acercar.

—Qué está pasando aquí? —Yuushi preguntó impresionado al ver la escena—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—No estoy seguro, pero no podemos acercarnos a él —Taki respondió sin quitar la vista de Keigo.

—¿Qué? Esto es ridículo —Yuushi hizo ademán de querer acercarse a él, pero fue detenido por Taki, quien lo tomó del brazo.

—Es inútil, yo ya lo intenté —Taki lo miró con ojos preocupados—. Es mejor no insistir, podríamos causarle algún problema.

—Pero… —Yuushi trató de protestar, pero finalmente suspiró resignado y volvió a mirar a Keigo con angustia en los ojos.

Éste se dirigió directamente a su salón de clases y pareció indiferente a todas la curiosas miradas sobre su persona, incluso parecía ignorar la presencia de los dos hombres a su espalda. Una vez llegados a la puerta del salón y frente a la atónita mirada del profesor de filosofía ahí presente, ambos hombres intentaron ingresar al salón de clases, con el claro objetivo de no perder de vista al heredero de la familia Atobe. Sin embargo, fueron detenidos.

—Un momento —el profesor se recuperó del asombro y reaccionó frente a la situación—. ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

—Estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo —la escueta respuesta salió de la boca del hombre más bajo, quien no se molestó en dirigirle la mirada al profesor.

—Señores, esto es un salón de clases y no voy a permitir su presencia aquí —el profesor se oía y veía decidido—. Les tengo que pedir que se retiren, por favor.

Keigo por su parte, se había detenido, como si esperara la autorización del profesor para poder continuar junto a sus dos custodios y frente a la negativa de éste, los hombres no supieron cómo reaccionar. Se miraron entre sí un tanto desconcertados, gesto que fue interpretado por el profesor como una victoria y les cerró la puerta en la cara. Luego de eso, ambos guardaespaldas regresaron al automóvil y decidieron hacer guardia desde fuera del recinto educacional, esperando la salida del joven heredero. Después de todo, ¿qué le podría pasar dentro de la escuela?

—Gracias.

—Descuida —el profesor le sonrió sutilmente y luego se dirigió a los demás alumnos—. Muy bien, vamos a comenzar con la clase.

Bajo las instrucciones del profesor, todos se ubicaron en sus lugares, tratando de concentrarse en la clase lo más pronto posible, aunque luego del espectáculo matutino fue sumamente difícil. La puerta del salón de clases se abrió varias veces más para dejar entrar a los últimos rezagados y luego de varios minutos, el día escolar comenzó por fin.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del primer receso matutino, Keigo citó a todos sus titulares a una reunión extraordinaria en los vestidores del Club de Tenis a la hora de almuerzo.

Una vez ahí, habló mirándolos a los ojos uno por uno.

—En primer lugar, quiero decirles que me responsabilizo completamente por la derrota sufrida en el encuentro del sábado pasado y que siento mucho no haber estado ahí para guiarlos —los titulares se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada dispuesta para este tipo de reuniones, Keigo se sentaba a la cabeza y aunque habló en tono bajo y calmado, el respetuoso silencio que reinaba en el lugar hizo que su voz fuera oída claramente por todos—. En cuanto a la espantosa escena matutina… Sólo puedo decir que últimamente he tenido ciertos problemas familiares que se reflejan en esto. Además tengo prohibidas las salidas y las visitas —mientras hablaba una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —la pregunta de Taki reflejó la incredulidad de todos los presentes en la sala, que se limitaban a mirar a Keigo con ojos sorprendidos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Es algo así como un castigo… Esperemos que sea momentáneo.

—¡Dios! —Taki se veía horrorizado—. ¿Es por Tezuka?

—Esa es una buena pregunta —Shishido habló brusco, pero con preocupación sincera—. ¿Qué pasó en el partido del sábado? ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

—Es verdad, la semana pasada eran la pareja perfecta y el sábado lo único que querías era destrozarlo —las gesticulaciones de Gakuto al hablar, le dieron mayor dramatismo aun a la escena—. ¡Y luego desapareces del partido! No entiendo nada.

Frente a estos comentarios, Keigo guardó silencio por unos segundos y su mirada pareció perderse, no estaba seguro de responder. Yuushi por su parte, desvió la mirada con molestia, imposibilitado de ocultar el desagrado que le producía la sola mención del nombre del capitán de Seigaku.

—Tezuka y yo terminamos —Keigo respondió escueto—. Mi padre se enteró que yo salía con él y a eso se debe el castigo.

—¿Pero qué clase de padre tienes tú? —Gakuto miraba con expresión compasiva a su capitán— ¡Esto es inhumano!

—No es necesario que se preocupen más —la voz de Keigo se oía calmada—. Todo está bajo control.

De hecho, toda la mañana Keigo se había visto extremadamente calmado con toda la situación. O era alguien de sangre muy fría o sabía fingir muy bien. Sin embargo, su aparente calma no sirvió para tranquilizar a todo el mundo. Taki lo continuaba mirando con preocupación, tal vez debido a que él era el más cercano a Keigo y su familia, por lo tanto conocía muy bien a Akihiro-san como para darse cuenta que su mejor amigo no tenía todo bajo control como aseguraba.

—Muy bien, las clases van a comenzar ¡Todos a sus salones! —Keigo miró directamente a Yuushi—. Excepto tú.

Los demás titulares se pararon de sus asientos y le lanzaron miradas y sonrisas cómplices al tensai; todo el mundo sabía del interés del peliazul por su capitán. Éste sin embargo, mostró su mejor póker face y permaneció inalterable.

—Buena suerte —Gakuto le susurró al oído mientras posaba una mano en su hombro al pasar junto a él—. ¡Esta es tu oportunidad!

Cuando por fin todos salieron de la sala de reuniones del camarín, Yuushi miró a Keigo, quien seguía en la misma posición, mirándolo directamente a la cara con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro perfecto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Yuushi preguntó con calma, dominando demasiado bien la ansiedad que sentía.

El joven de cabello platinado se dirigió hacia su mochila y la abrió, extrayendo de ella un objeto rectangular envuelto en un fino papel de regalo azul coronado con una cinta blanca y se lo extendió al más alto, quien no salía del asombro.

—Toma —Keigo evitó mirarlo a los ojos cuando le entregó el paquete.

—¿Qué es esto? —su tono de voz no sonó con el impersonal timbre de costumbre, sino que reflejó la intriga que sentía. Tomó el objeto en sus delgadas y bronceadas manos y lo giró varias veces tratando de adivinar su contenido e incluso lo sacudió ¡Después de lo ocurrido ayer en su casa, no le sorprendería que se tratara de una bomba!

—Es un regalo —Keigo respondió con fastidio.

—¿Qué? —Yuushi dudó por unos segundos de lo que estaba pasando, miró al peliplateado con extrañeza—. Keigo, ¿te sientes bien?

—Es… es una forma de agradecimiento… por lo que hiciste por mí. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí… últimamente.

—No era necesario un regalo —extrañamente, Yuushi pareció cohibirse de pronto—. Sabes que lo hice con gusto.

—¡No te emociones! No es nada del otro mundo, sólo una de esas ridículas novelas de romances baratos que tanto te gustan leer.

Yuushi sonrió de lado, nunca se había imaginado que Atobe se tomara el tiempo de memorizar las cosas que le gustaba hacer. ¿Acaso eso significaba que pensaba en él? Abrió la fina envoltura con cuidado, dejando ver la portada de un libro en edición de lujo.

—¿Fifty Shadows of Grey? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Qué! ¿No te gusta? ¿Ya lo leíste? —Keigo pareció algo desesperado al hablar.

—No…

—Pedí una recomendación al encargado de la tienda, me dijo que ese era el libro más vendido de la temporada.

—¡Aha! —Yuushi miraba a su capitán con evidente incredulidad—. Y… ¿tú sabes de qué trata este libro?

—Claro que no —Keigo pareció indignarse con la pregunta—. ¿Me ves acaso leyendo esa clase de basura?

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno… como sea —Keigo volvió a su actitud indiferente y fijó su mirada en la ventana que daba a los jardines—. Sólo era un gesto de agradecimiento.

—Keigo, de verdad que muchas veces me pregunto si realmente haces todo esto a propósito —Yuushi lo miró intensamente—… para provocarme.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Keigo preguntó descolocado y se sintió incómodo con la mirada del peliazul.

—¿Qué tal si leemos el libro juntos? —Propuso luego de reír divertido con la cara de terror de su capitán—. Estoy seguro que lo vas a encontrar muy interesante —su tono de voz era grave y sensual.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —la voz de Keigo volvió a ser autoritaria—. Ahora déjate de estupideces y vete a clases.

—Claro, bouchou.

Yuushi se veía realmente feliz, cosa muy extraña en él, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta con el libro bajo el brazo, pero la voz del peliplateado lo detuvo antes de llegar a la salida.

—Yuushi, una cosa más —el aludido se giró sobre sus talones y miró con evidente curiosidad a su capitán, que se había puesto de pie y ahora se le acercaba con paso vacilante mientras se miraba las manos, en un gesto que evidenciaba las dudas que sentía. —. Esto también significa que no nos podremos volver a ver y lo de ayer jamás puede volver a repetirse.

—¿Qué? —Yuushi tragó seco y endureció su expresión por unos segundos.

—Como dije, mi padre me ha prohibido todo contacto con el mundo exterior y… no quisiera que él te hiciera algo por mi causa… ¡A ninguno de ustedes! —se apresuró a decir la última frase.

Yuushi sonrió al oír la explicación. La verdad es que eso no era un rechazo, ni una negación, era simplemente una excusa que se debía a situaciones externas a los sentimientos del peliplateado, que eran lo único que a él le importaba.

—Eso sólo lo hace más interesante —mientras hablaba, Yuushi se le acercó peligrosamente—. Ahora sí que eres la princesa encerrada en la torre esperando a que un caballero de brillante armadura te libere.

—¡No seas ridículo! —Keigo retrocedió varios pasos para crear distancia—. Yo estoy hablando muy en serio. No sé lo que mi padre pueda llegar a hacer.

—Yo no le tengo miedo ni a tu padre, ni a nadie —Yuushi lo sujetó suavemente del brazo para evitar así que el peliplateado creara más distancia entre ambos y lo miró directo a los ojos, mientras hablaba con seguridad, en un comentario que logró sacarle la primera sonrisa en todo el día al joven platinado.

—Gracias… realmente significa mucho para mí.

El peliazul terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y buscó, al igual que el día anterior, la boca del peliplateado, depositando un suave beso en ella, sólo un sutil toque entre sus labios, pero esto bastó para erizarle la piel a ambos. Yuushi intentó profundizar el beso, otorgándole intensidad a los movimientos de su boca, pero fue frenado por su capitán, quien selló el beso poniendo su mano en la ansiosa boca del chico más alto.

—¡Ey! Sólo… sólo dame algo de tiempo, ¿sí? —Keigo tenía los ojos cerrados y su voz era una súplica.

—Tiempo para qué —susurró con los dedos del otro muchacho aún sobre su boca.

—Para aclararme… para aclarar lo que siento.

Yuushi exhaló un fuerte suspiro y se apegó completamente al cuerpo del muchacho más bajo, hundiendo su nariz en los plateados cabellos e inhalando a la vez el suave perfume que emanaba del cuerpo de Keigo. Éste no hizo ademan de querer separarse del cuerpo de su compañero.

—Está bien —susurró con la cara escondida entre las plateadas hebras—. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—Lo sé.

.

— **II —**

.

Fuji caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de su escuela, iba con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Llegó frente a su salón de clases y como aún quedaba tiempo para el inicio, se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y se dejó caer suavemente al suelo, cruzando las piernas al sentarse. Suspiró sonoro e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, haciendo que el lacio cabello castaño le cubriera parte de la cara.

Se sentía atormentado. Invadido de recuerdos y sueños, viejos y nuevos sentimientos se mezclaban en su corazón, haciéndole perder la acostumbrada calma a su vida. Él siempre había tenido la claridad y lógica suficiente como para tomar las decisiones correctas en los momentos adecuados, pero ahora, francamente se sentía perdido.

Aunque había conseguido encontrar la paz y el amor junto a Shiraishi; una inesperada pasión que llegó a su vida para cambiarla totalmente en un segundo, desde el fin de semana pasado no había podido dejar de pensar en Kunimitsu. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Esa era historia pasada y debía permanecer ahí, en el pasado, pero su corazón se empecinaba en recordársela una y otra vez.

Aun no podía quitarse las imágenes del último sueño que había tenido con él de la cabeza. Había sido tan vívido, tan real, lo había sentido en cuerpo y alma por un segundo, para desaparecer en el próximo ¡Justo como en la realidad! No podía dejar de pensar en el beso que se quedó en la punta de sus labios sin ser dado jamás.

—¡Buenos días, Fujiko-chan! —La voz de Kikumaru lo sobresaltó por un instante, éste se sentó a su lado en el pasillo y lo obligó a dejar sus pensamientos, para fijarse en él.

—Buenos días, Eiji —Fuji ahora mostró su sonrisa habitual—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—No tan bien, me deprimen los días nublados —los vivaces ojos de Kikumaru hoy se veía algo apagados.

—No te culpo.

—Pero dime —de la nada, Kikumaru recuperó toda su vitalidad—, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en el partido del sábado?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Fuji desvió la mirada, tratando de zafarse de la mirada curiosa de su amigo.

—¡Vamos! —Kikumaru no dejaba de mirarlo fijo— Tú no pierdes un partido así como así.

—Sólo estaba desconcentrado, eso es todo.

—Sí, eso era obvio, la pregunta es por qué.

Fuji suspiró con pesadez y lo soltó de pronto, sin previo aviso y sin ser consciente de sus palabras; necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse con alguien.

—Tezuka me contó que él y Atobe habían terminado…. Y luego casi nos besamos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kikumaru gritó en medio del pasillo, haciendo que los demás alumnos se dieran vuelta a verlos, mientras Fuji le ponía una de sus manos en la boca para acallarlo. Una vez que se recuperó de la impresión, volvió a preguntar sin dejar de mirarlo con incredulidad, con los ojos azules muy abiertos—. Dijiste casi, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué no se besaron? y ¿por qué Tezuka y Atobe terminaron? No entiendo nada —las preguntas salían desesperadamente de su boca.

—Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando llegó Atobe… y todo quedó en nada… —un dejo de tristeza se oía en la voz de Fuji.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? ¿No se le ocurrió un mejor momento para aparecer? —el pelirrojo hablaba indignado—. ¿Y qué hizo Tezuka?

—Pareció estar más interesado en él que en mí… pero yo aún no he podido dejar de pensar en lo sucedido ¡No sé qué hacer!

—Pero —Kikumaru ahora había recuperado la calma y parecía analizar la situación—… ¿Qué dijo Tezuka? ¿Por qué él y el del lunar terminaron?

—Dijo que era porque me amaba a mí —Fuji respondió ensimismado.

—¡Lo sabía! Te lo dije —Kikumaru estaba convencido de sus palabras—, siempre lo supe, lo lleva escrito en la cara.

—Pero él nunca me dijo nada antes y francamente —Fuji hizo una pausa, llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo—, a mí siempre me pareció que yo le era indiferente.

—¡Claro que no! Él te ama a ti y tú lo amas a él —las palabras de Kikumaru se oían muy convincentes—, no veo cual es el problema.

—¡Pues yo veo muchos! Yo nunca dije que lo amaba, ni que creyera que sus palabras fueran ciertas —Fuji alzó la voz al hablar—. Además, qué pasa con Shiraishi y con el del lunar… Yo no creo que Tezuka no sienta nada por él como me aseguró.

—Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé… estoy tan confundido.

—Fuji… —Kikumaru puso su mano en uno de los hombros del castaño y lo acarició suavemente, reconfortándolo.

—Él siempre fue tan indiferente conmigo que nunca me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos… por temor a perder su amistad —Fuji hablaba bajito, con melancolía en la voz, pero cambió a un tono mucho más intenso y agregó— ¡Y luego apareció ese estúpido niñito rico y arrogante! No sé cómo, pero consiguió su corazón… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por quétenía que fijarse en él y no en mí?... Y ahora, que todo parecía estar bien, que por fin he encontrado a alguien que me ama sinceramente, de pronto llega diciendo que me ama, que siempre me ha amado ¡No lo entiendo, no sé qué hacer!

—Yo creo que debes intentarlo con Tezuka, sino, nunca conseguirás estar en paz. Su amor será un fantasma que te perseguirá siempre, constantemente pensando "Cómo habría sido mi vida con él" "y si hubiera hecho esto o aquello" etc... Sólo intentándolo lo sabrás.

—¿Y qué hago con Shiraishi? Genio… —Fuji le respondió sarcástico.

—¡Mala suerte! —Las palabras de Kikumaru se oyeron frías y extrañas en su boca—. A veces debes anteponer tú felicidad a la de los demás.

—No. No puedo hacerle algo así ¡Yo lo amo! —Fuji parecía querer auto-convencerse de sus palabras.

—Eso no significa que no ames a Tezuka.

Fuji suspiró casado y cerró los ojos por breves instantes, tratando de calmar la tormenta que sentía en su corazón, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de Tezuka, haciendo que automáticamente su ritmo cardiaco se eleve a las nubes. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia la izquierda, donde lo vio conversando muy serio con Oishi; se veía preocupado, e incluso angustiado.

Kikumaru también se percató de su presencia e intempestivamente se puso de pie y con un fuerte jalón, obligó a Fuji a hacerlo también, para luego arrastrarlo hasta el lugar en donde conversaban su capitán y vice-capitán.

El forcejeo entre ambos jóvenes hizo que Fuji perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo directamente sobre Tezuka. O más bien, Kikumaru lo empujó con sutileza sobre el chico de anteojos, haciendo que todo pareciera una casualidad.

Tezuka reaccionó con un rápido movimiento reflejo, sosteniendo con fuerza el cuerpo del castaño, evitando así que éste cayera directo al suelo. Una sonrisa sutil se formó en sus labios al sentir la cercanía del tensai y todo rastro de aflicción se borró de su rostro en un segundo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con su típica voz grave.

—Sí, lo siento. Mi amigo aquí presente sufre de un exceso de energía —Fuji le dirigió una mirada sádica a su mejor amigo.

—Sí, lo sé —Tezuka habló con una sonrisa.

—Mitsu, ¿te sientes bien? Has sonreído dos veces en menos de un minuto —Kikumaru se veía realmente sorprendido—… esto es muy raro.

—¡Eiji! —Oishi trató de reprender a su pareja por el inapropiado comentario.

Tezuka rodó los ojos, en un gesto lleno de fastidio, lo cual hizo aún más evidente el expresivo estado anímico en que se encontraba.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Fuji lo miraba con preocupación—. Te veías afligido.

—No es nada… pero agradezco tu preocupación —Tezuka respondió con voz muy suave.

—Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¡Para eso están los amigos!

Tezuka no respondió, se limitó a adornar su fino rostro con una sonrisa triste en los labios, evidenciando la melancolía que le produjo escuchar de boca de Fuji la palabra _amigos_. Pero esa era la irremediable verdad, ellos eran amigos y sólo eso.

—¿Me acompañas a mi salón? —Kikumaru, captando que el momento era el adecuado para hacer que la proximidad entre los dos castaños creciera, tomó por el brazo a Oishi— Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Aunque de chico de ojos verdes, no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la indirecta, Kikumaru lo tiró por el brazo, y al igual que hizo antes con su mejor amigo, lo arrastró por todo el pasillo rumbo a su salón, dejando así solos a los Ases de su equipo.

Fuji se sintió incómodo de pronto con la proximidad del chico de anteojos y con la evidente actitud de su amigo. Evitó hacer contacto visual con Tezuka y se acomodó los cabellos detrás de la oreja izquierda, incómodo con el silencio que se formó entre ambos. Tezuka parecía dudar, pero finalmente habló.

—¿Podemos ir a la azotea? Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—No creo que sea buena idea —Fuji desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—¿Por qué me preguntas de pronto entonces si tengo algún problema si después no me quieres escuchar? —Tezuka preguntó molesto.

—Lo siento, tal vez no debí haberte preguntado, fue la fuerza de la costumbre —mintió, tratando de negar que realmente se sentía preocupado por el muchacho más alto.

—Fuji, yo te amo —Fuji ahora lo miró directamente a los ojos marrones; se veían igual de severos que siempre, mostrando así que hablaba muy en serio. Tezuka no estaba jugando—. Aunque no puedo decir que sólo te amo a ti —aunque su voz era seria, había un toque de tristeza en ella—. Yo creí que así era, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así… sin quererlo me enamoré de Keigo.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—He pensado mucho en esto desde la última vez que hablamos —las palabras de Tezuka eran medidas, controladas. Fuji por su parte, volvió a desviar la mirada y no respondió—. Sé que es demasiado pedirte que me esperes hasta que me aclare, pero quiero saber qué es lo que tú sientes —Tezuka no dejó de mirarlo ni un solo instante.

—Yo amo a Shiraishi —Fuji respondió con seguridad—, ya te lo dije.

—Eso no significa que no me ames a mí también —Tezuka se acercó al castaño y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con intensidad—. Si no me amas… quiero que me lo digas mirándome a la cara.

Fuji abrió la boca, dispuesto a defender su relación con Shiraishi, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, enmudeciendo de pronto.

La campana del colegio sonó, anunciando el inicio de las clases. Los alumnos atrasados corrían por los pasillos tratando de llegar a tiempo a sus salones, mientras los más adelantados, ya tomaban asiendo y abrían sus cuadernos. Sólo dos alumnos permanecían de pie en el pasillo, estáticos, detenidos en el tiempo.

—Con ese silencio me basta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

.

.

**Querido destino: si no es para mí,**

**No lo pongas en mi camino. **

.

.

Salió del tranvía e instintivamente se llevó las manos al cuerpo, arropándose con ellas para generar algo de calor y no se las quitó de ahí en las tres cuadras que tenía que caminar desde la estación hasta su casa. La nieve que caía desde hace unas horas en pequeños copos, le otorgaba cierta pureza al paisaje que le rodeaba y hacía que la respiración saliera humeante de su boca.

Luego de unos minutos, por fin llegó a casa. Sacó la llave de la mochila y con manos entumecidas por el frío abrió la verja de entrada.

Se sorprendió al ver ahí el auto de su padre. Por lo general Tezuka Kuniharu solía llegar de la empresa donde trabajaba más tarde, mucho después que él regresara del colegio. Se apresuró a entrar en la casa y vio reunida a toda su familia en el living, compartiendo juntos del calor de la chimenea encendida.

—¡Ya llegué!

—Bienvenido, Kunimitsu —su madre se puso de pie para recibirlo.

Él dejó su bolso y su abrigo en el recibidor y se dirigió al living, una extraña sensación le invadía, presentía de algún modo que esta sorpresiva reunión familiar no significaba precisamente buenas noticias.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a su padre—. ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano a casa?

—Me acaban de despedir del trabajo —el hombre respondió con seriedad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No me dieron mayores explicaciones.

—Yo no me alarmaría mayormente —Ayana habló con optimismo—, esto puede significar una buena oportunidad.

—Con el curriculum que tiene tu padre no le será difícil encontrar otro empleo —Kinikatsu-san habló sin preocupación—, incluso uno mejor.

—Es mejor no preocuparse por eso —su madre se oía sumamente relajada con la situación—. ¿Quieres que te sirva algo de comer? Hay chocolate caliente.

—Luego —respondió sin dejar de sentirse preocupado—, me voy a dar un baño primero.

—Muy bien —Ayana le sonrió con ternura.

Subió a su habitación con esa extraña sensación invadiéndolo aun. Era cierto que el curriculum de su padre era excelente y que con semejante historial laboral, probablemente su cesantía durara muy poco, pero no dejaba de ser extraño que lo hubieran despedido sin ningún tipo de explicación.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama. Últimamente su vida entera se había transformado en problema tras problema y el cansancio emocional que sentía le estaba pasando la cuenta. Ahora, además de todos sus problemas amorosos, debía sumarle un problema familiar y posiblemente económico. Aunque sus padres siempre habían sido previsivos y sus ahorros les permitían tener un excelente nivel de vida, no estaba seguro de cuando tiempo de cesantía podría aguantar la economía familiar. ¿Qué pasaría si su padre no conseguía trabajo pronto?

Suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos, tratando de acallar al mundo de problemas que se le venía encima vertiginosamente, pero su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, frustrando sus deseos de encontrar paz. Lo sacó con algo de pereza para encontrarse con una llamada de Taki. Se incorporó sobre la cama sorprendido y alzando una ceja, lo contestó.

—Aló.

—Hola, Tezuka —la voz del muchacho castaño se oía relajada—, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien y tú… ¿Pasa algo? —respondió con un poco de angustia en la voz. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sólo recibir malas noticias.

—No estoy seguro si hago lo correcto al contarte esto, pero… creo que lo deberías saber, después de todo, indirectamente te implica a ti.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo con Keigo?

—Más o menos… Su padre se puso paranoico y le prohibió las salidas y las visitas, prácticamente es un prisionero en su propia casa. Además, debe ir acompañado por guardaespaldas todo el tiempo.

Tezuka ahora levantó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa y no pudo evitar pensar repentinamente en el extraño despido de su padre y, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Taki volvió a hablar.

—Deberías estar atento, tal vez tu exsuegro hizo planes para ti también.

—Gracias por avisarme, no bajaré la guardia —hizo una pausa, dudando de volver a hablar—. ¿Cómo está Keigo con esta situación?

Se oyó un largo suspiro al otro lado del teléfono y luego el muchacho habló con voz apagada.

—Dice tenerlo todo bajo control, pero yo tengo mis dudas.

—Oye Taki, sé que tal vez esto es pedir demasiado pero… no lo dejes solo por favor. Keigo parece ser muy independiente, pero en el fondo es alguien frágil que necesita el apoyo de los demás.

—No es necesario que me lo digas, eso lo sé muy bien —el castaño habló ahora más animado—. Bueno… aquí concluye mi reporte.

—Gracias —Tezuka le agradeció sonriendo.

—Y… ¿Ya aclaraste tus sentimientos? —La voz de Taki se oía curiosa—, ¿has tomado alguna decisión?

—No creo que eso sirva de mucho —Tezuka habló con voz monótona mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas a la cama— Keigo me escribió anoche, me dijo que si de verdad me preocupaba algo por él, lo dejaría en paz.

—¿Y te piensas dar por vencido así de fácil? Ciertamente imaginé que tenías más agallas, Tezuka.

—Tampoco quiero meterlo en problemas inútilmente.

—Eso quiere decir que no te has decidido aún. Si no te decides pronto, Yuushi te lo quitará —sentenció con voz segura.

—No me menciones a ese tipo —su voz ahora se oía extremadamente seria.

—Dime una cosa, Tezuka. ¿Por qué aun no puedes admitir que estás enamorado de Kei?

—Ese no es el problema, el problema es que él no es el único a quien amo.

—Amor y obsesión son dos cosas distintas. ¿Lo sabías?

Tezuka suspiró con pesadez y respondió con voz divertida.

—¡Esto es tan extraño!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hablar de esto contigo.

—Sí, tienes razón —Taki soltó una fuerte carcajada—… voy a colgar.

—¡Taki espera!... Gracias por llamar.

El muchacho en la otra línea sonrió y sin decir más, colgó la llamada. Tezuka por su parte, soltó el celular con una sutil sonrisa en los labios. Realmente no se esperaba semejante apoyo del castaño y recordó con nostalgia, la suspicacia que le produjo a Taki verlo junto a Keigo por primera vez, precisamente en una fiesta en su casa ¡Nunca olvidaría la cara de horror que puso cuando Keigo le contó que eran novios! Quien diría que ahora, se había transformado en su mejor y tal vez único aliado dentro de Hyotei.

.

— **II —**

.

El trayecto desde la escuela hasta su casa dentro de la limusina se le hizo eterno, además de un millón de problemas en su cabeza, lo exasperaba la continua proximidad de los dos hombres contratados por su padre para salvaguardar su _seguridad_. Estaba claro que su padre no confiaba en él, pero francamente esto era demasiado, ni siquiera dentro de la limusina lo dejaban solo ¡Ahora sólo faltaba que durmieran con él!

Desvió la mirada gris hacia el paisaje que pasaba rápido por el exterior, intentando desviar su atención de los dos hombres que lo miraban imperturbables desde el asiento de enfrente, para constatar que a esa hora, una fina nieve había comenzado a caer.

Sonrió al recordar con nostalgia el recuerdo que se le vino a la mente. La última vez que había hablado sobre nieve con alguien, fue con Kunimitsu. El castaño amaba el alpinismo y había hecho planes para que ambos ascendieran a uno de los numerosos campos de nieve cercanos a Tokio ese invierno, lamentablemente ese plan nunca llegó a concretarse.

—Me pregunto si tú también sonríes cuando piensas en mí —susurró para sí mismo.

La limusina se detuvo lentamente y tras unos segundos, el chofer abrió la puerta y sostuvo un paraguas negro en el aire, para evitar que el joven heredero de la familia se mojara. Cuando Keigo hubo bajado y caminaba seguido del hombre con el paraguas y los dos guardaespaldas rumbo a la mansión, vio por el rabillo del ojo a su padre subiendo junto a su secretario a su limusina personal, detuvo su caminar, girándose para verlo y con la mano derecha quitó el paraguas, evitando que éste obstruyera su visión. Cuando el vehículo pasó frente a él, su padre no se tomó la molestia de mirarlo siquiera y Keigo se limitó a permanecer inmóvil, mientras delgados copos de nieve se depositaba sobre su cabello y sus hombros.

—Joven amo, no debería estar aquí mojándose —el chofer le habló mientras lo miraba preocupado.

Keigo reaccionó con el comentario y miró con amabilidad al hombre, para después sonreír sutilmente. Se dio la vuelta y mientras se sacudía la nieve de encima, continuó caminando rápido hasta entrar a la mansión.

—Bienvenido, joven amo —la puerta le fue abierta como siempre por Michael.

—Buenas tardes, Michael ¿A dónde fue padre? —Keigo hablaba con seriedad.

—Tenía una cena de negocios con unos inversionistas extranjeros.

—Ya veo… ¿y madre?

—Está en su habitación —el mayordomo calló unos instantes, dudando en continuar—. Joven amo, permítame decirle que la señora ha estado intranquila todo el día.

—Gracias, Michael —le sonrió con sutileza—. Iré a verla de inmediato.

Se dirigió con paso rápido escaleras arriba, en dirección a la habitación de su madre, al llegar a la puerta, pudo escuchar la música proveniente de la habitación. Sonaba El Lago de los Cisnes de Tchaikovsky, composición musical que anunciaba el depresivo estado de ánimos de su madre. La habitación tenía una pequeña sala estilo barroco que antecedía a los aposentos y Alice se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones con una bata de seda blanca puesta y la mirada perdida.

—Neko-chan, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó luego de abrir la puerta, sin molestarse en tocar primero.

—¡Keigo! —Alice se puso de pie sorprendida y se dirigió hacia su hijo, comenzando a acariciar su rostro y cabello tiernamente— Estas mojado, ¿qué pasó?, ¿quieres una toalla?

—Estoy bien —Keigo le restó importancia al asunto y le sonrió a su madre que aún lo miraba preocupada—, es sólo nieve.

—Mi vida, lo siento —Alice no dejó de acariciarle el rostro—. Me enteré del castigo que te dio tu padre, pero no te preocupes, esta situación no dudará mucho.

Keigo sonrió divertido, imaginándose lo inútil que podrían ser las peticiones de su madre en su nombre ¡Como si Akihiro-san alguna vez hubiera tomado en cuenta alguna de sus exigencias! La tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacia el sillón, donde se sentaron juntos.

—¡Neko-chan! No te preocupes yo puedo arreglármelas solo. Además, no es tan malo.

—Hijo, hablo en serio —Alice habló con su usual voz delicada, pero ahora era segura—. Yo voy a arreglar esta situación muy pronto, sólo te pido que tengas paciencia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Keigo tenía el ceño fruncido y su voz destilaba preocupación.

—Yo voy a arreglarlo todo, confía en mí amor —Alice sonrió dulcemente y agregó—. Ahora ve a cambiarte y prepárate para la cena, hoy vamos a comer los dos solos.

Keigo hizo caso a su madre y se puso de pie para dirigirse a su habitación, sin embargo, un sentimiento de angustia comenzó a invadirlo de súbito. ¿En qué estaría pensando su madre? El terror de pensar en que algo malo podría pasarle a ella por desafiar a Akihiro-san por su culpa, lo inmovilizó por unos segundos. Pensó en volver a su habitación y hablarle, en pedirle que sea más precavida y discreta, que pensara con cuidado sus palabras o que derechamente evitara a su padre, pero pensando con frialdad, se auto-convenció que era imposible que su madre hiciera algo que hiciera sentir amenazado al patriarca de la familia, por lo que no había de qué preocuparse. Con toda probabilidad ella hablaba desde la ingenuidad, pensando que la relación entre él y su padre aún tenía una solución diplomática. Otra razón más para no disturbarla, no quería ser él quien le rompiera la ilusión y le mostrara la horrible no familia que eran.

Entró a su habitación para dirigirse de inmediato a la bañera. Como era costumbre, todo estaba listo para su llegada y él sólo tuvo que desvestirse y sumergirse en la tibia agua y dejar que el líquido relajara su cuerpo y su mente. Permaneció varios minutos con los ojos cerrados entre la blanca espuma y fue sólo al sentir que la temperatura del agua disminuía, que decidió salir.

Salió del baño sintiéndose un poco más relajado, vistiendo un pijama de algodón blanco. Venía aún secándose el cabello húmedo con una toalla pequeña y se dirigió con paso lento hacia los grandes ventanales de su habitación, dejó caer la toalla sobre sus hombros y con ambas manos se dedicó a cerrar las pesadas cortinas, para impedir así que el frío nocturno entrara.

Al ver la nieve caer más copiosamente ahora, volvió a pensar en Kunimitsu. Suspiró pesado y tiró la toalla al piso, mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama, acomodándose en posición fetal. No entendía por qué los recuerdos volvían a su mente una y otra vez, aun cuando él se había jurado a sí mismo que dejaría de pensar en el castaño, su mente y su corazón aún lo traicionaban, y hasta el más mínimo detalle de la vida cotidiana le recordaba a él.

No podía sacarlo de su mente, ni de su corazón; esa era la triste verdad. Aunque lo intentara, se dio cuenta ahora, que no tenía caso, que a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, él continuaba extrañándolo, añorando su presencia, necesitando sus caricias, anhelando sus besos.

La vida realmente podía ser muy cruel ¿Por qué tuvo que conocerlo si todo iba a terminar así?

Pero no sacaba nada con seguir pensando en él. Es más, debía olvidarlo, debía comenzar a borrar los recuerdos que tenían juntos. No sólo porque su relación había demostrado ser una mentira, sino también porque ahora el propio bienestar de Kunimitsu dependía de ello. Las amenazas de su padre primero y sus despiadados actos ahora, le habían demostrado a Keigo que Akihiro-san no estaba jugando y que no sacaba nada con luchar contra él. Su padre se saldría con la suya sin importar qué. Lo mejor que podía hacer por el castaño era asegurarle su bienestar, alejándose de él.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud, con la imagen de Kunimitsu en la cabeza. Estaba dándole la espalda, podía ver su cabello castaño meciéndose suave con el viento. Se giró de pronto para mirarlo y fue ahí que pudo ver detrás del capitán de Seigaku, la figura de Fuji Syusuke.

—¡Debí dejar que mi padre hiciera lo que quisiera contigo! ¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó enfurecido poniéndose de pie y lanzando varios cojines al piso.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos dentro de su habitación, tratando de calmarse, pero fue inútil, se pasó una mano por el cabello, despejando momentáneamente su frente y se dejó caer ora vez sobre la cama, esta vez boca abajo y un largo suspiro salió de su boca.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, comenzaba a entender a Kunimitsu, pues sentía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con Yuushi. No era su intención utilizarlo ni dañarlo, no quería probar la teoría de: un clavo saca a otro clavo. Era sólo que el peliazul lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir querido, le había devuelto la autoestima que Kunimitsu se encargó de destruir.

Pero… ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿Se estaba trasformando en un mentiroso manipulador de la misma calaña que el castaño?

.

— **III —**

.

Caminaba tomado de la mano de su novio por las frías calles de Tokio rumbo a su casa. A decir verdad, y aunque pareciera increíble, las familias de ambos muchachos se habían tomado su relación con una naturalidad sorprendente. Se podía decir por tanto, que ambos disfrutaban de una relativa paz y armonía dentro de sus vidas.

La vida familiar de ambos transcurría sin problemas, ambos eran excelentes alumnos y la vida escolar pasaba con tranquilidad, en el tenis disfrutaban de saberse dentro del grupo de los mejores y su noviazgo era perfecto ¡Nada podía ir mal en sus vidas!... ¿o sí?

Fuji se movió intranquilo en la mano del rubio. El frío que comenzaba a hacer y la nieve que caía desde hace unas horas, le congelaba las manos, por lo que se desprendió del agarre de su novio y guardó su entumecida mano dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Shiraishi giró la cara para verlo extrañado.

—Hace mucho frío —Fuji, al notar el gesto en la cara del rubio, se excusó con rapidez—, creo que es mejor llevar la mano en el bolsillo.

—Claro… —Shiraishi le respondió con ternura. Faltaban tan solo un par de cuadras para llegar a su destino, por lo que el rubio no le dio mayor importancia al hecho.

El día de hoy Shiraishi había ido a recogerlo a la escuela y ahora iban juntos a la casa del castaño. Iba a pasar la noche ahí, con la excusa de tener una importante prueba que preparar para mañana y el castaño le ayudaría a estudiar. Ciertamente, en los planes de Shiraishi no había sólo una ardua noche de estudio.

Al entrar a la vivienda, un agradable aroma a tarta recién horneada los invadió. Como sabían de la visita del rubio, su hermana había vuelto más temprano del trabajo para recibirlos con una exquisita once. Otra muestra más de lo bienvenido que era Shiraishi dentro de su familia.

Después de disfrutar todos juntos del ameno ambiente de sobremesa, ambos muchachos se retiraron rumbo a la habitación del castaño ubicada en el segundo piso. Ambos se habían cambiado ya de ropa, desprendiéndose del uniforme escolar, para relajarse usando algo más holgado y cómodo. Shiraishi llevaba un jeans azul y un polerón Adidas blanco, mientras que Fuji vestía un pantalón de buzo gris y una gruesa chomba tejida a mano por su hermana mayor.

—¡Me encanta venir a tu casa! —el rubio comentó alegre, entrando a la habitación del castaño.

—A mí también me gusta —Fuji confesó sonriendo—, si no fuera por tu visita, no habríamos comido tarta.

—¿Sólo por eso te gusta mi visita? —Shiraishi preguntó en una mezcla de sorpresa y reproche. Fuji se llevó una mano a la boca para tapársela mientras reía animado. El rubio sin embargo, se le acercó y lo besó fugazmente por sorpresa—. Te extrañaba… necesitaba estar contigo —dijo una vez que se despegó de su boca.

—Nos vimos ayer.

—¡Aun así te extrañaba! ¿Tú no me extrañaste?

—Claro… —mientras hablaba, Fuji se abrazó del rubio escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, evitando así que éste le mirara a la cara.

Se sentía la peor persona en el mundo. No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Kikumaru en la mañana, ni menos aún podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Tezuka.

Aunque no lo quisiera, las dudas habían comenzado a invadirlo. Después de todo, él pasó dos años de su vida esperando la confesión de su capitán, pero no entendía por qué ésta tenía que llegar justo ahora, cuando él ya había encontrado la felicidad junto a Shiraishi.

Aun recordaba con dolor todas las noches que pasó en vela pensando en el muchacho de anteojos. Todas las ilusiones rotas por causa de la aparente indiferencia de éste. Le costaba creer ahora que todo ese tiempo, esos sentimientos habían sido correspondidos. Y que la amarga sensación de rechazo había sido mutua.

Tal vez Eiji tenía razón, tal vez debía intentarlo con Kunimitsu o corría el riesgo de no encontrar la paz nunca más en su vida.

¡Pero en qué estaba pensando! No podía hacerle algo así a Shiraishi, no después de todo lo que había hecho el rubio por él. Shiraishi había sido la persona que le mostró la felicidad, él había sido quien le enseñó la maravilla de amar y ser amado, él le había mostrado las sutiles pero importantes alegrías de tener a alguien a tu lado siempre, le había demostrado lo que significa el amor incondicional.

El rubio lentamente bajó su rostro hasta llegar a los labios del castaño. Lo besó despacio, acariciando con suavidad su espalda y sosteniéndole la cabeza, de modo que impedía que el otro muchacho se alejara. Con paso lento, comenzó a guiarlo hasta la cama para dejarse caer junto a él sin dejar de besarlo.

Fuji sin embargo, se sintió abrumado por la proximidad del rubio, justo en el momento en que se sentía más confundido que nunca. Se separó abruptamente de su novio y se puso de pie, casi huyendo del rubio que se acaba de incorporar sobre la cama y lo miraba extrañado.

—Hace unos días te he notado extraño —Shiraishi preguntó por fin la duda que hace días llevaba atorada en la garganta—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—No pasa nada —Fuji se giró para darle la espalda—. No sé de qué estás hablando.

—No hagas esto, Syusuke —Shiraishi se puso de pie y se le acercó desde atrás—. No me alejes de tu vida de esta manera.

—Es sólo que creo que vamos demasiado rápido —Fuji se giró obligado por Shiraishi, quien lo había tomado por los hombros y buscaba mirarlo a los ojos cobalto mientras hablaba, con el corazón acelerado respondió—. No estoy listo para esto aún.

—Tienes razón —el rubio abrazó al muchacho más bajo, con ternura—, disculpa.

Fuji se dejó abrazar mientras su cuerpo temblaba imperceptible, un extraño temor lo invadió mientras continuaba sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Ahora había empezado a mentirle con descaro a su novio. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo?

Tenía miedo de él mismo… De sus sentimientos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

.

.

**Cada quien es feliz,**

**Con la mentira que más le gusta.**

.

.

—Date prisa, Eiji —Fuji caminaba apresurado mientras miraba el cielo cargado de oscuras nubes grises—, quiero comprar antes que llueva.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que acompañarte —el pelirrojo hablaba con evidente aburrimiento—. Los demás ya deben estar en el restaurant de Taka-san ¡Seguro Momo y el O-chibi ya se comieron todo!

—Necesito que me ayudes a elegir un regalo, de alguna forma debo disculparme con Shiraishi.

—Sí, pero… ¿Un artículo de tenis no será un regalo demasiado impersonal viniendo de su novio? —Kikumaru seguía a su amigo caminando perezosamente, varios pasos más atrás—. Además, con comprarle un regalo no vas a dejar de estar enamorado de Tezuka y no de él.

Fuji dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta para ver indignado al pelirrojo, éste lo imitó y lo miró con ojos curiosos, mientras el castaño permanecía con una expresión triste y desilusionada en el rostro, para finalmente susurrar muy despacio.

—No sé qué hacer… no sé qué hacer con mi vida.

Kikumaru cambió de expresión de súbito, comprendiendo el dolor que sentía su mejor amigo. Se acercó a él y lo acarició con ternura en la cabeza, iba a hablar, tratando de entregarle algún consuelo al castaño con sus palabras, cuando una conocida voz lo hizo fijar su atención a lo que sucedía a espaldas de Fuji.

Se trataba de Atobe Keigo.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —el peliplateado se veía realmente disgustado y encaraba con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho a dos hombres altos vestidos de traje negro, los que parecían salidos directamente de una película de mafiosos.

Una risa ahogada salió de la boca del pelirrojo al ver esta escena, lo que hizo que Fuji se volteara a ver lo que captaba la atención de su amigo.

—Sólo voy a comprar algunos implementos de tenis que necesito —Keigo volvió a hablar con evidente molestia—. No es como si pudiera escaparme o algo así.

—Lo siento, joven amo, pero nosotros sólo seguimos las órdenes de su padre.

—¿Y no tienen criterio propio para poder diferenciar las situaciones? —Keigo alzó levemente la voz, disgustado—. ¡No corro ningún peligro dentro de una tienda deportiva!

—Déjalo hacer lo que quiera —uno de los hombres le habló al otro, suspirando realmente cansado de tener que lidiar con la personalidad de Keigo. Éste no esperó más aviso y antes que el otro hombre pudiera reaccionar, dio media vuelta y entró en la tienda—. Voy a pedir un aumento de sueldo ¡Nadie me dijo cómo sería tener que soportar a este niñito rico!

Kikumaru ahora no pudo evitar reír abiertamente al oír el comentario de aquel hombre, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente cómo era que Tezuka, con la escasa paciencia que tenía, había podido soportar a Keigo por cuatro meses de noviazgo. Fuji, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo que perder y sin prestarle mayor atención a la escena, se dirigió hacia la misma tienda.

La sonaja metálica colgada en la puerta de la tienda sonó acompasada cuanto él entró seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo. Fuji buscó de inmediato al peliplateado con la mirada, quien se encontraba escogiendo un nuevo grip para su raqueta. Lo miró de reojo mientras se dirigía a la sección de souvenir con la intención de escoger un par de llaveros iguales para él y su pareja. Kikumaru en cambio, lo miraba de frente en una actitud nada sutil.

Finalmente, y como era de esperarse luego de una actitud tan indiscreta como la de Kikumaru, Keigo levantó la cabeza de su compra y dirigió su penetrante mirada gris directo hacia ellos. Su frente se arrugó unos segundos evidenciando su disgusto, pero el gesto desapareció enseguida tras la típica actitud indiferente.

—¿Ahora vas por la vida con guardaespaldas, Atobe? —Kikumaru no encontró nada más divertido que acercarse al joven heredero, hablándole con voz sarcástica y expresión divertida en el rostro— No sabía que eras tan importante. ¿Tú vida está en peligro?

Keigo ignoró por completo la pregunta del pelirrojo y sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera, se movió con paso desganado hacia la caja, con la intención de pagar y salir de inmediato de ese lugar. Lamentablemente, a esa hora había una gran cola de gente esperando a ser atendida y al peliplateado no le quedó otra más que esperar como todos los demás. Suspiró cansado y se cruzó de brazos, depositando todo el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna derecha, mientras le dirigía una mirada de completo fastidio al cajero, que no mostraba señal alguna de querer apurarse.

—Oye en serio, si estás en peligro podemos ayudarte —Kikumaru lo siguió hasta la fila y continuó ironizando—. ¿O es sólo que quieres llamar la atención?

—¡Piérdete! —Keigo articuló molesto mientras miraba al pelirrojo con ojos desafiantes.

—Eiji, basta —Fuji decidió intervenir y se acercó a su amigo, el que parecía haberse intimidado de pronto y luego se dirigió a Keigo— Disculpa, no era nuestra intención molestarte.

El peliplateado sin embargo, volvió fijar su atención en el cajero, ignorando por completo la presencia del castaño ahí presente.

La puerta volvió a sonar, dejando pasar esta vez a los dos hombres vestidos de negro. Se encontraban inquietos por la demora del joven heredero y habían decidido entrar a ver qué sucedía. Al darse cuenta que su resguardado se encontraba atorado en una fila que parecía no avanzar, el hombre más bajo, que era quien tomaba las decisiones, tomó el grip de la mano de Keigo y se acercó a la caja.

—Oye, ¿te das cuenta que has tenido todo este tiempo esperando a un miembro de la familia Atobe? —la voz del hombre sonó autoritaria.

—Mil disculpas, señor —el cajero habló nervioso y tomó con manos temblorosas el grip e hizo el ingreso de la compra, dejando de lado las compras anteriores—. Lo atenderé ahora mismo.

Todos los clientes reunidos ahí se dieron la vuelta para ver al joven peliplateado que esperaba al final de la fila, que ahora se veía evidentemente apenado con la situación y miraba con incredulidad al hombre de traje negro que pagaba por él en la caja.

—Gracias por su compra y por favor vuelva pronto —el cajero seguía hablando nervioso.

—¿Ya podemos irnos a casa, joven amo? —el hombre preguntó a la vez que le entregaba la bolsa con la compra a Keigo.

Éste se limitó a recibir la bolsa y salir del local sin mirar a nadie y con gesto de completo hastío subir a la limusina, que arrancó velozmente rumbo a la mansión. Kikumaru suspiró aliviado al ver que el peliplateado se marchaba y se dio la vuelta sorprendido al escuchar los numerosos comentarios a su alrededor.

—Estos ricos, creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren sólo porque tienen dinero de sobra —un hombre murmuraba malhumorado.

—¡Nunca había visto a un miembro de la familia Atobe antes! —una adolescente le hablaba entusiasmada a su grupo de amigas— ¡Dios, es tan guapo!

—No me había dado cuenta que Atobe Keigo estaba aquí en la tienda —dos jóvenes tenistas murmuraban bajo.

Kikumaru se volteó a ver a su amigo con cara de inocente, mientras éste le lanzaba una mirada reprochadora y se dirigía otra vez a la sección de souvenir. Luego de varios minutos, ambos chicos salieron en silencio de la tienda y con paso rápido se encaminaron al cercano restaurant de su amigo, donde los esperaba el resto del equipo.

Se iban a reunir ahí a petición del vice-capitán, pero nadie estaba seguro del motivo de esta reunión. Por lo general, Seigaku visitaba el restaurant de Kawamura por razones muy específicas, llámese alguna celebración, la necesidad de apoyar a alguien del grupo, algún cumpleaños, etc. Pero ésta vez, Oishi no había mencionado el motivo de la reunión. Eiji sin embargo, sospechaba que se trataba de Tezuka. Seguramente el vice-capitán quería animar a su amigo, debido a que sabía del término de la relación de éste con el capitán de Hyotei. Él en cambio, asistiría a la reunión con la intención de celebrar el rompimiento más que lamentarlo, ya que para él, el verdadero amor de su capitán era su mejor amigo, no el engreído millonario.

—¡Tienes que quitárselo a ese arrogante! —el pelirrojo habló de pronto, sacando a Fuji de sus pensamientos— ¿Viste cómo me miró? Parecía que quisiera matarme.

—No puedo decir que no te lo merecieras —Fuji respondió con seriedad.

—¡Oye! Tú de quién eres amigo, ¿de él o mío? —Eiji estaba indignado—. Además, yo lo hice por ti.

—¿Por mí? Muchas gracias —Fuji respondió con ironía.

—Claro que sí, para que le quede claro al del lunar que no le tienes miedo —el pelirrojo habló alegre y seguro—. Y que Tezuka es y siempre ha sido tuyo.

—Oye basta, yo amo a Shiraishi.

—Fujiko… eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo —Eiji le respondió riéndose de él en su cara.

Frente a la mirada atónita del castaño, Kikumaru simplemente se dio la vuelta y entró al restaurant, sabiendo que no acababa de decir más que lo obvio y no se daba cuenta cómo su mejor amigo aún no podía aceptarlo.

Una vez dentro, se acercó de inmediato a la mesa que compartían todos los miembros de su equipo y le dirigió una mirada iracunda a sus kohai cuando constató, justo como esperaba, que a esas horas ya se habían comido todo el sushi. Fuji entró luego y se sentó junto a Taka-san con la mirada levemente perdida, sin prestarle mayor atención a la comida. El joven aprendiz de chef de sushi, se puso de pie y fue por más, para tranquilizar así la furia del pelirrojo.

—Se tardaron mucho, ¿ocurrió algo? —Oishi preguntó preocupado mientras no dejaba de saltar la mirada de un taciturno Fuji a un alegre pelirrojo.

—Sí, nos encontramos con Atobe —Kikumaru habló con comida en la boca y sus palabras no se oyeron con claridad.

—¿Qué? —mientras preguntaba, Oishi le lanzó una mirada más preocupada de lo común a Tezuka, quien hasta el momento no había prestado nada de atención a la plática de su equipo, pero que ahora miraba con una ceja alzada y evidente interés al pelirrojo.

—¡Sí! Iba con guardaespaldas —Eiji hablaba divertido y reía.

—¿No creen que eso es una exageración?... incluso para él —Momo habló con las cejas levantadas en un gesto de incredulidad.

—¡Claro que sí! —Eiji le respondió con la misma incredulidad—. No creo que esté en un peligro tan grave como para necesitar guardaespaldas.

—¿Y qué más se esperaban de él? —Echizen habló marcando de obviedad sus palabras.

—¡Claro! —Eiji declaró volviendo a llevarse una pieza de sushi a la boca—. Todos sabemos que le encanta llamar la atención.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —Tezuka habló más serio de lo habitual, evidentemente molesto—. Esos guardias no son para protegerlo… más bien son para controlarlo.

Su tono de voz provocó el silencio absoluto dentro de la mesa y de pronto, el ambiente se puso tenso. Eiji carraspeó dándose de cuenta demasiado tarde de su indiscreción mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a Tezuka.

—No deberías hablar así de algo que no tienes idea —Tezuka encaró ahora abiertamente al pelirrojo que lo miraba extrañado y se dirigió luego al resto del equipo—. Ninguno de ustedes sabe los problemas que él tiene. ¿Cómo pueden llegar y juzgar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo?

—Lo siento… —Eiji susurró bajando levemente la mirada.

Tezuka, sin embargo, se puso de pie y recogiendo sus cosas, salió del local sin despedirse siquiera, evidentemente molesto, frente a la mirada atónita del resto de su equipo.

Caminó con rapidez, mientras se ponía el abrigo negro que sólo había alcanzado a tomar con una mano cuando salía apresurado del restaurant. Cuando terminó de abotonarse el abrigo y paró de caminar por causa del semáforo, exhaló un fuerte suspiro, intentando en vano de disipar el arrebato de cólera que sentía correr por sus venas en esos momentos.

—¿No crees que te excediste un poco?

Esa voz lo descolocó unos segundos y se dio la vuelta de inmediato para verlo a los ojos, asombrado. Al parecer Fuji había decidido salir corriendo tras él, tal como estaba, no llevaba el abrigo ni la chaqueta del uniforme y la delgada camisa blanca dejaba entrar el frío ambiental a su cuerpo, el que temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a congelar —su voz se oía preocupada y rápidamente abrió su bolso y extrajo su chaqueta del uniforme del club y se la extendió al castaño.

—Gracias —éste la recibió y se la puso de inmediato—. Pero… sigo pensando que tu actitud fue desmedida.

—Pues yo no lo creo —Tezuka desvió a mirada, estaba molesto.

—¿Merece la pena defenderlo a capa y espada, corriendo el riesgo de molestarte con todo tu equipo? —como Tezuka no respondió nada, Fuji continuó—. Además… ¿Qué problemas puede tener un millonario hijito de papi como él?

—¡Basta, Fuji! Al igual que Kikumaru, tú no sabes nada para venir a hablar de esa manera —Tezuka, que se había mostrado imparcial hasta el momento, volvió a molestarse.

—¿Y qué es lo que tendría que saber? —Fuji preguntó al borde del enojo.

—¿En serio crees que sólo por tener dinero, él no debería tener ningún problema? —Tezuka lo miraba desilusionado— Pues te equivocas… Si quieres saberlo, esos hombres no eran guardaespaldas, más bien son guardianes. Su padre se enteró que él es homosexual y resolvió el asunto declarándolo prisionero, para evitar así que vuelva a ver a alguien ¡Ni siquiera sus amigos lo pueden visitar ahora! —pareció descargar de pronto un sinnúmero de palabras y sentimientos en una sola frase.

—¡Vaya!… No lo sabía…

—Obviamente, no —Tezuka aun sonaba molesto y volvió a desviar la mirada.

—Por lo que veo, él te importa más de lo que quieres reconocer —la voz de Fuji se oía melancólica.

—¡Ah, Suke! —Tezuka cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego lo miró con expresión cansada.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes, Mitsu? —le preguntó mirándolo con ojos tristes.

—…Arrepentimiento —Tezuka habló en un susurro, mirando directamente aquellos ojos cobalto que lo aprisionaban—… No sabes cómo me gustaría haberte dicho lo que siento antes… antes que todo se complicara tanto, cuando sólo existíamos tú y yo —Tezuka ahora comenzó a sonreír, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por cosas que nunca vivió y dijo mirándolo con ojos llenos de ilusión—. Te habría regalado millones de flores. Te habría arropado cada vez que tuvieras frío. Nunca habría soltado tu mano en la calle. Te habría dedicado todo mi tiempo. Cada esfuerzo que hubiera hecho, habría sido para hacerte feliz. Todas mis fuerzas habrían sido para ti. Te habría escrito mil poemas. Nadie te habría amado como yo… —paulatinamente, su expresión cambió para dar paso a un rostro lleno de tristeza y melancolía.

—Pues qué lástima que nunca lo hiciste… ahora es muy tarde —Fuji nunca supo cómo habían salido las palabras de su boca, pues un nudo se cerraba en su garganta.

—Espero que aquel a quien has escogido, haga todo eso y más por ti…

.

— **II —**

.

Keigo llegó a la mansión y como todos los días, subió directo a su habitación. Hoy su padre tampoco se encontraba en casa, lo que significaba que realmente podría disfrutar de la cena junto a su madre. Se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a esta agradable situación. Cuando estaba con ella, podía fingir que realmente eran una familia y que en el mundo no existía nadie más que sólo los dos.

Se metió al baño como siempre, dispuesto a dejar que el tibio líquido de la bañera repusiera su cuerpo cansado del ajetreo y el estrés diario. Pero el día de hoy, necesitó de varios minutos más de relajo para poder recuperarse del agrio momento vivido en la tienda de tenis.

No estaba preparado para ver parado de pie frente a él a su némesis. Aún no lo entendía: ¿Qué tenía de especial el castaño para haberle quitado el amor de Tezuka? Sí, era lindo, muy lindo, era un amigo fiel y leal, había compartido junto al chico de lentes un sinnúmero de importantes momentos desde hace tres años, pero… acaso él mismo no le había entregado el corazón también. ¿Por qué había preferido al castaño? ¿Cómo logró arrebatarle al capitán de Seigaku?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sumergió dentro de la bañera, dejando que el agua lo cubriera por completo, recordando que la verdad era que Tezuka nunca había sido suyo… Todo había sido una ilusión. Una mentira.

Y por si fuera poco, no podía dar crédito aún que él había sido víctima de la ironía de ese ridículo pelirrojo. ¡Quién rayos se creía para haberle hablado así! Ahora entendía por qué Gakuto no lo soportaba.

Venía saliendo del baño, sólo con una toalla cruzada a la cintura y el cabello húmedo aún, cuando su Smartphone comenzó a sonar insistentemente dentro de su bolso. Tuvo que rebuscar dentro de éste, hasta encontrarlo y responder apresurado, sin fijarse en el número.

—Aló, ¿quién habla?

—Sanada… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que cambiaste de número? —el moreno hablaba algo molesto—. Tuve que pedirle a Marui que se lo consiga con Jirou.

—¡Hola Sanada! —Keigo respondió con voz entusiasmada—. Lo siento, creo que olvidé llamarte, he tenido la cabeza muy ocupada últimamente.

—¿Está todo bien? —el tono de voz de Sanada cambió a uno más neutral.

—Sí, he tenido problemas familiares, pero nada que no haya ocurrido antes —mintió.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé y… gracias —respondió sonriendo—. Pero me imagino que no me habrás llamado para eso.

Se oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea y luego de unos segundos de silencio, Sanada respondió.

—Como imagino que sabrás, mi cumpleaños se acerca y bueno… sé que tu agenda es muy apretada, así que decidí avisarte con tiempo.

—Ahí estaré, no te preocupes —Keigo se paseaba por la habitación con el celular en la mano—. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo y ya te tengo el regalo perfecto ¡Te va a encantar!

—¡Genial! Va a ser un placer tenerte a ti y Tezuka juntos en mi casa —Sanada habló alegre.

—Creo que es buen momento para que sepas que… él y yo terminamos —toda la alegría que tenía, desapareció de la voz de Keigo de pronto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —Keigo nunca había escuchado a Sanada hablar tan expresivo.

—No estábamos hechos para estar juntos, eso es todo —admitió con voz baja.

—¡Por favor! Ustedes son el uno para el otro —Sanada habló como si estuviera diciendo lo más obvio en el mundo.

—Oye Sanada, no quiero hablar de eso ahora… la verdad es que la herida es aún reciente.

—Claro… disculpa —Sanada habló con una sutileza imposible de esperar en él.

—Está bien, nos vemos en tu cumpleaños entonces —Keigo habló algo más animado.

—¡Claro! Nos vemos —respondió con las mismas energías que el peliplateado.

Keigo colgó la llamada con una extraña melancolía que lo invadía. Él y Sanada eran amigos bastante cercanos y sabía que él también era muy amigo de Tezuka, por lo que era más que seguro que se tendrían que ver las caras nuevamente el día del cumpleaños del moreno.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de encontrar los ánimos perdidos de súbito y se dirigió a su gran armario. Escogió un atuendo simple: unos jeans azules desteñidos y un sweater azul marino sobre una camiseta de algodón blanca de cuello redondo, un atuendo sencillo que resaltaba toda su belleza natural. Bajó rápido, casi brincando, por las escaleras rumbo al amplio comedor donde sabía que lo esperaba su madre, ubicada a la derecha de la amplia mesa que contaba con más de quince asientos por lado ¡Una mesa ridículamente grande si consideraba que usualmente sólo comían allí tres personas!

Sin embargo, al entrar al comedor, se sorprendió de encontrar a una persona conocida sentada de espaldas a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó horrorizado.

—¡Keigo! Qué mal educación es esa —Alice lo reprendió realmente sorprendida de la actitud de su hijo—. No puedes hablarle así a un invitado.

—No se preocupe, Alice, estoy acostumbrado —Yuushi habló sonriente mirando a la mujer e ignorando la actitud de su capitán que lo seguía mirando impresionado.

—Pero creí que mis visitas estaban prohibidas —Keigo se dirigió a su madre mientras tomaba asiento junto al peliazul.

—Amor, obviamente eso no cuenta a Yuu —la mujer hablaba completamente convencida de sus palabras—. Él es un joven muy respetable y estoy segura que tu padre no tendrá inconvenientes con su visita.

—Realmente lo dudo —Keigo miraba con incredulidad a su madre.

—¿Qué tanto dudas, amor?

—La parte del _joven respetable_ —respondió autosuficiente, sonriendo de lado.

—¡Keigo! —Alice lo miró ligeramente enfadada, mientras Yuushi reía divertido— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Yuu hasta se tomó la molestia de traerme flores —señaló un precioso ramo que combinada a la perfección anaranjados tulipanes, blancos lirios de agua, pequeñas margaritas y rosadas camelias.

—En realidad eran para ti —Yuushi le susurró al peliplateado sin que Alice se diera cuenta.

Keigo lo miró sorprendido y ambos jóvenes se echaron a reír con fuerza, mientras se miraban realmente divertidos. Alice al ver la escena no pudo sentirse más que feliz, pues hace mucho tiempo que no veía reír así a su hijo.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido visitarnos Yuu, tu amistad es muy importante para mi hijo, realmente lo haces feliz.

Yuushi se sorprendió con el cometario y miró a un avergonzado Keigo que se tapaba la cara con la servilleta de tela en un gesto muy casual y confidencial, dándole la entrada a un mundo que Keigo se había encargado de dejar aparte para todo el resto del mundo. Él sólo pudo sonreír tiernamente al verlo así, mientras esperaba que Alice no notara el brillo en sus ojos al mirar con intenciones no amistosas a su hijo.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a cenar o no? —Keigo se recompuso del bochorno y habló fingiendo un disgusto—. Tengo hambre.

La cena transcurrió demasiado rápido, no se dio cuenta cuándo, pero ya era hora de que el peliazul se marchara. Como bien dicta la teoría de la relatividad, los buenos momentos pasan terriblemente rápido. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y Keigo decidió acompañar al peliazul a la salida.

—Gracias por venir, fue muy lindo de tu parte —cuando llegaron a la gran e imponente puerta de salida, Keigo se despidió del tensai. Su voz era realmente suave.

—Supuse que debías estar fastidiado con tu par de nuevos amigos —ironizó sonriendo—. Y sólo quería recordarte que el único que puede fastidiarte soy yo.

—¡Pues gracias! —Keigo lo miró con cara de odio fingido.

—Siento que tu madre se haya quedado con las flores, pero realmente no tuve el valor de romperle el corazón y decirle que no eran para ella —Yuushi continuaba hablando irónico.

—¡Idiota!

Yuushi le sonrió de vuelta y mirando hacia todas direcciones, tomó súbitamente a Keigo por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, buscando besarlo. El peliplateado sin embargo, se alejó de su boca, arqueando a espalda mientras preguntaba con ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Qué haces? Alguien nos puede ver

—No hay nadie ¡Vamos! Me merezco este premio, ¿o no?

Keigo sonrió abiertamente y de improviso se acercó a los labios del más alto, dándole un fugaz beso, para separarse velozmente y susurrarle

—Adiós.

—Adiós —Yuushi le respondió mientras retrocedía hacia la salida mirándolo a los ojos.

Bajó corriendo la escalinata y cuando llegó a su auto, se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la mansión con ojos ilusionados y una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro, añorante de la compañía del joven platinado.

Yuushi no se había dado cuenta aún, pero había comenzado a jugar con fuego… e irremediablemente corría el riesgo de salir quemado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

.

.

**Las personas son como la luna: **

**Siempre tienen un lado oscuro que no enseñan a nadie.**

.

.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente, las lluvias de enero fueron cesando, dando paso a los días de fría e indiferente nieve de febrero. La grisácea ciudad que se movía con ritmo vertiginoso sin parar por nada, comenzó a aletargarse en la ilusoria paz que daba el blanquecino paisaje.

Pureza…

Eso es lo que representa la nieve. Pero pureza era lo que él menos sentía al verla.

Al igual que los imperceptibles, pero reales movimientos que llevan a la tierra a girar sobre su eje, pasando de la noche al día. En el corazón de Fuji Syusuke se había vivido la misma transición, pasando de la oscuridad a la luz… ¿o era al revés?

Entró al camarín del club soplándose las entumecidas manos, intentando en vano darles calor con su apenas tibia respiración. El primer sonido que llegó a sus oídos fue el agua al caer en las regaderas. Miró extrañado, arrugando el entrecejo. Creía que a esa hora ya no había nadie en los vestidores. Quedarse dando consejos a los novatos le había tomado más tiempo del que tenía planeado, por eso cuando llegó al camarín, pensó que podría ir a la ducha y cambiarse en paz, sin tener que forzar una sonrisa ni una cara agradable a nadie.

Aparentemente, se equivocó.

No obstante, sin prestarle mayor atención a la persona que se duchaba dentro, se desvistió como todos los días y con una toalla a la cintura, se dirigió hacia las duchas.

La estructura de las duchas del camarín de Seigaku consistía en un largo pasillo con numerosas regaderas, separadas por una gruesa mampara de cerámica blanca con pequeños y antiguos azulejos por decoración. La mampara sin embargo, sólo tenía 1,5 metros de altura, por lo que usualmente se podía ver sin problemas a la persona que se duchaba al lado. Fuji, acostumbrado con esta rutina, no le tomó mayor importancia al hecho y caminó directo hacia las regaderas.

El calor del agua inundaba de vapor el lugar y cuando el castaño llegó a la puerta, pudo ver entre vaporosas imágenes, la silueta de su capitán bajo la ducha.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás, dejando que el cristalino líquido resbale por su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo, su cabello mojado, le despejaba completamente la cara, resaltando las finas y elegantes facciones de su rostro. No se había dado cuentan de la presencia de Fuji y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, llevándolo completamente hacia atrás, abriendo ligeramente la boca y dejando que un cansado suspiro saliera de ella.

Bajó la cabeza abriendo los ojos, haciendo que el agua de la ducha revolviera su cabello y ladeó el cuello ligeramente para reparar de casualidad en la estática figura de Fuji en la entrada. Se volvió a pasar la mano por la frente para despejar su mirada del cabello que le caía encima y miró con ojos sorprendidos al castaño. Estaba extrañado, por lo general, no quedaba nadie en el club cuando él iba a ducharse. Quedarse haciendo el papeleo diario después de cada práctica y las reuniones con Ryusaki-sensei hacían que, cuando él llegaba al camarín, todos sus compañeros se habían marchado ya.

Fuji reaccionó nervioso al ver la mirada de Tezuka y se dirigió a la ducha más lejana que encontró. Su mano aun temblaba cuando abrió la perilla del agua y aunque él era considerado un tensai, dudó por unos segundos del título, ya que hasta le costó regular bien el agua. Su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado.

Ambos jóvenes se terminaron de duchar con rapidez, visiblemente incómodos con la situación. Después de la charla en las afueras del restaurant de Kawamura, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar el tema y ambos tomaban el resguardo necesario para permanecer lo más alejados posible ¡Hasta parecía que se evitaban! Y si bien Fuji, había dejado en claro siempre que él no correspondía los sentimientos del muchacho de anteojos, ahora la indiferencia de éste volvía a dañarle el corazón. Aún no estaba listo para admitirlo a viva voz, pero nunca había dejado de amarlo.

El primero en salir de la ducha fue Tezuka. Se secó con la blanca toalla la cara, el pecho y los brazos, para luego colgársela a las caderas y salir inmutable de las duchas. Ni siquiera desvió la mirada un centímetro al pasar junto al tensai y con actitud indiferente se alejó. Fuji, luego de unos minutos, salió también.

Al entrar a los vestidores, se encontró con la visión de la espalda de Tezuka, la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana al camarín en penumbras, jugaba con las sombras en la espalda del capitán de Seigaku, marcando músculos que él ni siquiera sabía que existían. A pesar de tener una complexión física mucho más fornida que la suya, Tezuka seguía siendo delgado y su alargado torso se acinturaba, dándole la impresión de delicadeza y esbeltez a su cuerpo.

Se puso la camisa, ocultando así la gloriosa visión de su espalda desnuda y con movimientos mecánicos, se abotonó la camisa y se afirmó los pantalones con el cinturón. Se giró para sentarse y ponerse los zapatos, y fue recién ahí que reparó otra vez en la estática figura del castaño.

—Fuji, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con cierta preocupación en la voz.

—Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? —el castaño trató de desviar el tema mientras se vestía rápido, tratando de no mirar de nuevo al muchacho de anteojos. Sin embargo, al reparar en el silencio de éste, le dirigió una mirada fugaz y volvió a repetir la pregunta, esta vez con sinceridad—. Te ves preocupado, ¿estás bien?

—Problemas familiares —ahora el estático era Tezuka.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—Mi papá fue despedido hace más de tres semanas… Aun no encuentra trabajo —Tezuka había terminado de amarrarse los zapatos, pero no se había levantado aun.

—Eso es extraño —Fuji se había terminado de vestir y le hablaba a Tezuka de pie frente a él—. Tu papá tiene un excelente curriculum, eso no debería estar pasando ¡Ni siquiera estamos en crisis económica!

—Hn… —Tezuka parecía ensimismado.

—Pero… ¿Por qué lo despidieron? —Fuji trataba de entender la situación, pero le era imposible.

—No le dieron ninguna explicación.

—¿Qué? —Fuji se veía cada vez más sorprendido—. Eso es más extraño aún.

—Hn…

—Tezuka, tal vez no sirva de mucho, pero… cuenta conmigo para lo que sea —el castaño trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Gracias —las palabras de Fuji lo habían hecho despertar y se puso de pie para sacar sus cosas del casillero, dispuesto a marcharse.

Al abrir con fuerza el casillero, una leve corriente de aire se formó, haciendo que varios papeles sueltos salieran de éste y se esparcieran por el aire. El más pequeño de estos, debido a su liviandad, comenzó a volar en zigzag y cayó justo a los pies del tensai.

Éste se agachó para recogerlo y entregárselo a su capitán. No tenía intención de leer las cosas privadas de Tezuka, pero… instintivamente sus ojos cobalto se posaron en la cuidada letra manuscrita.

—_Atención: Se necesita urgente un donante de besos RH positivo. Para una personita que se está muriendo de amor. ¿Me quieres salvar la vida?_

La nota no tenía remitente, pero él sabía perfectamente de quien era. Pestañeó varias veces, incrédulo, para finalmente extender el brazo con dificultad hacia Tezuka y con mano temblorosa le entregó la nota. Éste no se había dado cuenta de qué se trataba, sólo hasta que la tuvo en sus manos y la leyó, recordó que tiempo atrás se había encontrado con la nota del peliplateado en su casillero. Aun hoy se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado para dejarla ahí.

Sonrió tiernamente con la nota entre sus manos, pero al recordar que no estaba solo en el camarín, su expresión facial cambió rápido a una neutral. Terminó de guardar sus cosas apresurado en el casillero, se puso el abrigo y guardó la nota en el bolsillo interior de éste.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos? —Tezuka preguntó en el tono más objetivo que pudo.

—Creo… creo que lo mejor… es que nos vayamos separados.

Tezuka se acomodó los lentes y miró con el ceño levemente fruncido a Fuji y con un poco de reticencia, tomó sus cosas y abandonó el camarín, dejando sólo al castaño que permanecía casi tan estoico cómo él, con una fuerte expresión decidida en el rostro. Sin embargo, al momento en que se cerró la puerta del camarín, su segura expresión se desmoronó por completo.

Fuji se encontraba consternado.

Se dejó caer sobre las bancas mientras sus ojos eran inundados por lágrimas ¡Ya no aguantaba más! Agachó la cabeza y el lacio cabello se le fue al rostro, cerró los ojos con fuerza y gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, las que quedaron ocultas por el castaño cabello. Hace tanto tiempo que no lloraba por Tezuka, que ahora que lo hacía otra vez, le pareció que la intensidad del dolor que sentía en su corazón era insoportable. Se abrazó a sí mismo con ambas manos y sollozó con fuerza, imposibilitado de contener por más tiempo su dolor.

Él siempre se había preguntado cómo era que Atobe se había ganado el corazón del chico de anteojos. Ahora lo sabía. El peliplateado había trabajado a diario para conseguir su amor, había estado siempre atento a él, le había demostrado sin ningún pudor lo que sentía y la creatividad de sus sentimientos parecía no tener límites. Él en cambio, todo este tiempo había sido un cobarde incapaz de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos al hombre que amaba. Incluso ahora que sabía que era correspondido, aun no podía aceptar que lo amaba.

.

— **II —**

.

Todo el tiempo que había permanecido en su casa y prisión, había recibido la visita de Yuushi. Éste no se había apartado de él ni un solo instante y había sido el apoyo que lo sostuvo en sus oscuros y fríos días de cautiverio.

Primero lo visitaba a él, pero luego de que su padre se enterara de las visitas del peliazul y las prohibiera. El hábil tensai había aparecido en la mansión junto a su madre, con la intensión de visitar de Alice Atobe ¡No tenía el título de tensai por nada!

Si Keigo de casualidad también estaba presente durante esas visitas, era sólo una feliz coincidencia. No se podía negar que el chico se estaba esforzando al máximo por conseguir el amor de su capitán y cada día que pasaba, se sentía más cerca de lograrlo. Cada día llevaba consigo un ramo de flores diferente que era entregado a la madame de la casa, pero que ambos jóvenes sabían quién era el real destinatario.

Yuushi se sentía en medio de una de las novelas de época que leía. Donde el pretendiente sólo puede visitar a la doncella bajo el atento ojo de los padres. Todas las tardes era la misma rutina, visitar junto a su madre la mansión y compartir cómplices miradas, fugaces toques, insinuantes roces y sutiles sonrisas con Keigo. Para su suerte, su madre había decidido compadecerse de él y había aceptado ayudarlo, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría sostenerse esta situación.

Esa tarde, como todas las anteriores, Oshitari Meiza llegó junto a su único hijo varón a la mansión, y fueron llevados de inmediato a uno de los amplios salones, donde Alice ya los esperaba para tomar el té juntos, de acuerdo a la rutina que se había creado a partir de este juego de los jóvenes.

—Amor, no es necesario que se queden aquí escuchando nuestras aburridas pláticas de madre —Alice le habló a su hijo viendo la tediosa cara de ambos jóvenes—. ¿Por qué tú y Yuu no van a ver una película?

—¡Tú mandas, Neko-chan! —Keigo se puso de pie de un salto y tomando del brazo a Yuushi, se lo llevó de ahí.

Para ventura o desventura del peliazul, Keigo siempre trataba de obedecer a su madre y justo como ella ordenó, el anfitrión de la casa lo guio hasta un salón de tamaño pequeño, comparado con el resto de salones de la casa, donde lo único que resaltaba era el gran plasma en la pared de enfrente.

—¿Qué te gustaría ver? —el peliplateado habló mientras miraba concentrado la variada lista de películas que tenía.

—Elige tú —habló relajado y se sentó en el sillón frente al plasma.

—¿En serio crees que me puedes engañar con esa falsa caballerosidad? —Keigo lo miró con arrogancia, alzando una ceja.

—Esa, es una más de las increíbles cosas que puedo hacer por ti —Yuushi lo miró con intensidad a los ojos.

Keigo no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y se volvió a concentrar en la búsqueda. Finalmente se decidió por Regreso a Could Mountain, pues era una de las pocas películas de su lista que no había visto aun. El contraste entre ambos muchachos era enorme: Keigo miraba concentrado la pantalla, mientras Yuushi miraba concentrado al platinado.

—¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita? —cuando terminaron de ver la película, Keigo preguntó.

—La parte en que tu cabeza se recostó en mi hombro.

Keigo no encontró las palabras para hablar en ese momento, o más bien se sintió atrapado bajo la profunda y penetrante mirada azul del más alto.

No lo quería admitir, pero sentía que a cada segundo que pasaba, su vida se estaba saliendo de su control. Él no quería dañar a nadie, no quería dar falsas ilusiones a nadie, no quería romper ningún corazón, pues sabía muy bien el dolor que se sentía. Pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer para evitarlo.

Había tomado un camino de donde no había escapatoria. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Todos los días, los usuales visitantes acostumbraban marcharse hasta bien entrada la noche, cosa que no parecía incomodar a nadie en esa casa, ya que gracias a estas visitas, las tres semanas que habían pasado, parecían inundar de una ilusoria paz la mansión Atobe.

Keigo cada día parecía ir recuperándose un poco más. Su sonrisa volvía a ser radiante, había recuperado la vitalidad que lo caracterizaba y el melancólico muchacho que sufría por un amor no correspondido, parecía haberse esfumado por completo. La impresión que mostraba era de completa jovialidad… hasta que mirabas sus ojos. La calidez de su sonrisa no parecía extenderse ahí y sus grisáceos orbes llenos de vida tiempo atrás, ahora se veían fríos e inexpresivos.

Dicen que los ojos son los espejos del alma y en su caso no se equivocaban. De todo su rostro, sus ojos eran los únicos que no podían ocultar la pena que seguía sintiendo por dentro. Su fuerte voluntad y orgullo, habían logrado hacer parecer que estaba completamente curado de su mal de amor, pero eso no era más que una máscara que dejaba ver al mundo, no era lo que realmente sentía.

Por más que lo había intentado, su mente seguía pensando en _él_ con el más mínimo detalle, su corazón seguía acelerándose si de casualidad oía su nombre, la arrugada fotografía del último beso que se habían dado aún permanecía bajo su almohada, las noches aún se le hacían interminables, aún le costaba conciliar el sueño y cuando lo por fin lo conseguía, era sólo para ver la silueta del castaño que le había robado el corazón.

A pesar de toda la voluntad que había puesto en ello, aún seguía enamorado de Tezuka Kunimitsu. Para el resto del mundo podía fingir sin complicaciones, pero a su corazón no podía engañarlo, él era el único dueño absoluto de sus sueños y pesadillas.

Sin embargo, y aunque le pesara, su decisión estaba tomada, él y Tezuka se habían dado el adiós definitivo. Aunque le costara, tenía que aprender a vivir sin él… El problema era que no estaba seguro si a eso se le podía llamar vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

.

.

**Todo era mejor cuando éramos desconocidos queriéndonos conocer**

_._

.

—¿Crees que ambos vendrán? —mientras hablaba, Yukimura depositó el séptimo plato con variadas cosas para el picoteo sobre la mesa.

Ese día iban a celebrar el quinceavo cumpleaños del fuku-bouchou del Rikkaidai y aunque era jueves, los padres de éste habían accedido a salir ese día y dejarle la casa a entera disposición al hijo menor de la familia Sanada. Seiichi había llegado más temprano con la intención de ayudar en los preparativos previos al moreno y ahora que casi todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba la llegada de los invitados.

—¿De quién hablas? —Sanada se encontraba más preocupado de ordenar el living que de la conversación de su capitán.

—Sabes muy bien de quién hablo —Seiichi se acercó desde atrás al moreno y se abrazó a su espalda—, y supongo que también has oído el chisme que dice que ellos terminaron… Tal vez no vengan, tal vez no quieren encontrarse otra vez.

A estas alturas, prácticamente todo el mundo relacionado al tenis escolar sabía la noticia del rompimiento entre Tezuka y Atobe. Una relación que comenzó tan súbita e inesperada que dejó impresionado a más de uno, pero que con el tiempo, demostró ser una pareja natural, casi unidos por el destino. Y ahora, a todo el mundo le costaba creer que habían terminado.

—Pues espero que puedan superar sus diferencias gracias a mí.

—Eso suena típico de Atobe —Seiichi habló sonriendo.

Sanada lo miró con actitud severa y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Aunque no lo admitiera, él también estaba ligeramente preocupado, ya que para él, era importante tener a dos de sus grandes amigos presentes ese día, pero por sobre todo, no quería ver mal a ninguno de los dos.

Tezuka y él eran amigos de infancia, se conocían a través de los lazos que había entre ambas familias, y si tenían cierta rivalidad, no era más que la propia de esperar en dos espíritus tan competitivos como los de ambos. Con Keigo, en cambio, la amistad era mucho más reciente, remitiéndose al pasado Torneo Amistoso con el equipo de la Costa Oeste de . pero no por eso era menos fuerte. El haber jugado en dobles, había acercado a ambos muchachos de una manera sorprendente.

—¿Qué crees que habrá pasado entre ellos? Se veían tan bien juntos —Seiichi se sentó junto al moreno—, eran como la pareja perfecta.

—No lo sé… la última vez que hablé con Keigo y me lo contó, no quiso entrar en detalles y yo no quise presionar para saber —Sanada hablaba con la mirada perdida—. Supongo que cuando esté listo me lo dirá.

—Esa amistad que ustedes tienen realmente me pone los pelos de punta —el de ojos añiles se veía sumamente serio.

—No te pongas celoso —Sanada ahora se giró para verlo a la cara—, tú sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti.

—Pues Atobe Keigo es alguien capaz de poner nervioso a cualquiera… Incluso a mí.

Sanada sonrió con el comentario y tomando a Seiichi por la cintura, lo subió sobre sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente.

El timbre sonó insistente, lo que obligó a ambos muchachos a separarse a regañadientes. Mientras Seiichi se volvía a acomodar en el sillón, Sanada se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, dejando a entrar a algunos miembros de su equipo y de Fudomine. Poco a poco y conforme avanzaba la noche, los invitados fueron llegando uno a uno, pero aún no había señal alguna de los capitanes de Hyotei o Seigaku.

Sanada frunció el ceño visiblemente irritado por los altos decibeles de la música que sonaba en su propia casa. Comenzaba a pensar que dejar a Nioh a cargo de la música no había sido tan buena idea. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle ligeramente, así que decidió refugiarse unos segundos en la cocina. Una vez ahí, tomó un vaso de agua y una aspirina y se bebió el contenido de un solo sorbo, esperando con eso, curar sus males.

—¿Escondiéndote en tu propia casa, Sanada?

Al aludido se dio la vuelta para ver en la puerta de la cocina a un sonriente Keigo. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una camisa gris, los jeans negros se encontraban metidos desordenadamente dentro de unos botines estilo militar del mismo color y un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel dorado estaba en su mano derecha.

—Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías —Sanada le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a él.

—No me perdería esta fiesta por nada en el mundo ¡Ya te lo dije! —luego de decir esto, le entregó el regalo y se abrazaron afectuosamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sanada —susurró aun abrazándolo—. Espero que te guste el regalo, es un celular ideal para ti.

—Gracias —luego de separarse, Sanada preguntó—. Pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que te retuvo?

—A decir verdad, estoy castigado y tuve que escaparme de mi casa —Keigo levantó los hombros en gesto de inocencia.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —Keigo respondió riendo, parecía no tomarle el peso a la situación.

—No lo puedo creer.

—¡Para que veas! —Keigo aún se veía divertido y agregó—. Yuushi tuvo que ayudarme a escapar.

—Tu vida sí que es de película…

En eso, la puerta de la cocina se abrió otra vez, dejando pasar a un demasiado serio Seiichi.

—¡Aquí estabas! —Seiichi se dirigió a Sanada—. Te estaba buscando.

—Hola Yukimura —Keigo lo saludó cordialmente, aunque se daba cuenta que no era del agrado del chico de ojos añil.

—Atobe —el chico le respondió escueto y luego se dirigió a Sanada—. Deberías salir, hay alguien que te busca en la entrada.

—Bueno… yo me voy a disfrutar de la fiesta —Keigo se guardó las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y salió de la cocina seguido por los otros dos jóvenes.

Sanada y Seiichi se dirigieron al living, en donde se encontraba sentado Tezuka junto a otros miembros de Seigaku y de Fudomine. El muchacho castaño se veía distraído, con la mirada perdida y se sobresaltó cuando Sanada le habló.

—¡Vaya! Hasta cuando vienen separados, llegan juntos —ironizó.

—¿De qué hablas? —Tezuka lo miró extrañado.

—Nada, olvídalo.

Tezuka ignoró el comentario y se puso de pie para abrazar a su amigo

—Feliz cumpleaños —habló a la vez que le entregaba un regalo que parecía ser un libro.

—Gracias —Sanada recibió el afectuoso abrazo del castaño con una sonrisa—. Por favor, ponte cómodo y disfruta de la fiesta.

—Espero hacerlo.

Sanada no dijo nada, pero le impresionó ver la diferencia en estado anímico entre Atobe y Tezuka. Le sonrió de manera sutil y luego preguntó.

—¿Estás bien?

—He estado mejor, pero… creo que de amor nadie se muere —Tezuka le habló con voz triste; una tristeza tan grande que era imposible de ocultar por su marcada indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no tratas de arreglar las cosas con Keigo? Se veía a leguas que ustedes se querían sinceramente.

—Es… complicado.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes, Tezuka?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Oye Tezuka, hay momentos en los que la vida separa a dos personas sólo para que entiendan lo importante que son la una para la otra.

El castaño abrió ligeramente los ojos, asombrado. No es que considerara a Sanada un completo idiota, pero de verdad no se esperaba esas palabras saliendo de la boca del moreno y no pudo dejar de pensarlas en detención. Tal vez tenía razón. Él siempre había considerado que todo en la vida pasa por algo ¿Acaso esa era la lección que le estaba intentando enseñar la vida?

—¡Oye! Ésta es tu fiesta —luego de unos segundos de silencio, Tezuka se recuperó de la impresión—. ¡Disfrútala! —le palmeó el hombro amistosamente tratando de sonar más animado.

—Claro…

Tezuka desvió la mirada algo incómodo por la penetrante observación del moreno y alcanzó a ver, por la escasa abertura de la puerta, en el salón contiguo a su exnovio… acompañado de Oshitari Yuushi.

Ambos jóvenes tenían en sus manos una copa de licor y por lo alegre de la plática y la complicidad que se percibía entre ambos, se dejaba entrever que eran bastante cercanos. Instintivamente su ceño se frunció y se cruzó de brazos con una molestia evidente. De súbito, unos celos enormes comenzaron a invadirlo al ver cómo Yuushi se acercaba a Keigo y le hablaba al oído, por si fuera poco, el peliplateado correspondió a este gesto con una enorme y coqueta sonrisa ¡Eso era más de lo que podía soportar!

Sanada, al ver el evidente enojo del castaño, se giró siguiéndole la mirada y vio la misma escena que Tezuka, entendiendo rápidamente el motivo de la cara de disgusto de su amigo.

—Discúlpame —Tezuka se excusó con él y se dirigió hacia su ex.

—¡Oye, Tezuka! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tezuka entró con paso decidido a la íntima sala con vista al hermoso jardín tradicional, donde a esa hora, había muy pocas personas. Su mirada estaba fija en el peliplateado que acababa de dejar su vaso vacío sobre la mesita de centro y se giró a contemplar el jardín, dándole la espalda. Yuushi se había dirigido al comedor en busca de más licor, sin percatarse de la presencia del castaño, al que francamente, poco le importaba si el peliazul se encontraba ahí o no.

Tezuka se acercó a Keigo por la espalda y tomándolo de un brazo, lo sacó hacia el jardín. Éste, sorprendido y enfurecido por el atrevimiento del castaño, se soltó del agarre y se dio la vuelta encarándolo de frente.

—¿Por qué no vas a amargarle la existencia a tu prospecto de novio? —Keigo lo miró con ojos enfurecidos—. Después de todo, ahora es él quien tiene la _obligación_ de soportarte, no yo.

—¿Prospecto de novio? Buena definición —la voz de Tezuka se oía fría en extremo—. ¿Eso es lo que es Oshitari para ti? ¿Un prospecto de novio?

—Yo no tengo que darte ninguna explicación a ti —Keigo, evidentemente molesto con la pregunta y con la desfachatez de su ex, respondió altanero—. ¿Qué te importa ahora lo que hago con mi vida, si yo nunca te he importado?

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Tezuka repuso molesto—. Tú sí me importas… y mucho.

—¿Cómo tienes cara para decir algo así? —Keigo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, hastiado con la absurda plática—. Yo mismo te escuché decir que la única persona a la que amabas era Fuji Syusuke.

—¿Y con qué cara tú me reclamas algo? Yo no tengo nada con Fuji, puedes verlo ahí muy feliz con su noviecito —Tezuka señaló con su brazo derecho hacia la casa, donde podía verse a través de la ventana a Fuji y Shiraishi bailando muy juntos.

Keigo al ver la escena arrugó imperceptiblemente el entrecejo y volvió a mirar a Tezuka con seriedad.

—¡Y eso qué!

—Yo no tengo nada con Fuji —volvió a decir el castaño—. En cambio tú, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que terminamos y ya me reemplazaste con este idiota? A mí me parece que aquí el único que tiene algo que reclamar soy yo.

—¡Vete al infierno! —Keigo habló con palabras filosas. Estaba indignado con el comentario, y miró a Tezuka con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de incredulidad.

Hizo el además de retirarse del lugar, pero Tezuka lo sostuvo del brazo y lo obligó a girarse en un movimiento muy brusco que casi hace que chocaran, quedando ambos cuerpos muy cerca. Keigo se sintió intimidado, y trató de crear distancia entre ambos, ya que él sabía muy bien que estar cerca del muchacho de anteojos no le hacía bien, que al estar cerca de él no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerlo alejado.

—¿Qué haces? —Keigo preguntó enfadado. Puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Tezuka, para crear distancia entre ambos, pero el castaño lo impidió, acercándolo otra vez.

—¿Qué tienes con él? —le preguntó a sólo centímetros del rostro y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú de verdad eres increíble —una risa irónica salió de los labios del peliplateado mientras le replicaba—… Ya te lo dije ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

—Claro que es asunto mío.

—¿Por qué debería ser asunto tuyo? —Keigo hablaba con indiferencia—. Tú y yo no somos nada.

—Porque yo te amo.

—Eso es una mentira —Keigo pronunció maquinalmente.

—¡No lo es! Yo te amo, así como sé que tú también me amas a mí —Tezuka hablaba con la voz ligeramente alzada y expresión seria en el rostro.

—¡Bastardo! Yo no siento nada por ti —replicó con ira—, métetelo bien en la cabeza.

—Yo sé que me amas, me lo dice el temblor de tu cuerpo, me lo dicen los fuertes latidos de tu corazón, me lo dice el brillo de tus ojos —Keigo abrió la boca varias veces, tratando de replicar su argumento, pero no supo qué responder—. Si no es verdad, quiero que lo niegues mirándome a los ojos.

Keigo, sin embargo, recuperó la compostura y levantando la cara para mirar al castaño a los ojos, respondió desafiante.

—Yo no te amo —pronunció fríamente—. Ya no más —se soltó del agarre del más alto, frente a la mirada atónita de éste y se marchó con paso seguro y autosuficiente.

No hizo nada… No dijo nada… No pudo hacer nada. Sólo se quedó viéndolo alejarse con incredulidad.

Él ya sabía que Keigo estaba muy dolido, que incluso era posible que lo odiara y que tenía todas las razones del mundo para ello ¡él ni siquiera había podido aclarar completamente sus sentimientos! Todavía le pasaban cosas con Fuji que no podía negar que existían y aun así se había atrevido a encararlo. Keigo siempre lo había hecho hacer cosas que nunca imaginó.

Pero… no sabía el dolor que le causaría su indiferencia.

Suspiró ofuscado y dio media vuelta, para caminar y sentarse en una banca de madera dispuesta a un costado del cuidado jardín. Se recostó en el espaldar, levantando su mirada al cielo, vislumbrando tenues estrellas en medio del nublado cielo nocturno y disfrutando de la quietud de ese íntimo espacio, que contrastaba con el bullicio del interior.

Fue el crujir de unos pasos sobre el césped lo que hizo fijar su vista hacia la izquierda, viendo a un sonriente Fuji en el jardín. Llevaba un vaso en la mano de algo que parecía ser vodka y el líquido llegaba a menos de la mitad. Se notaba que se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol: su caminar era errático y su mirada estaba desorbitada. Al parecer ese no era su primer vaso.

Tezuka, al verlo en ese estado, se preocupó y rápido se puso de pie y se le acercó, sosteniéndolo por la cintura, evitando así que el muchacho más bajo cayera al suelo. Le quitó el vaso de licor de las manos y lo depositó en el suelo, sin dejar de sostener al castaño.

—¿Cuántos de estos te has bebido ya? —preguntó seriamente.

—Varios… —Fuji rio.

—¿Estás borracho?

Ahora Fuji rio abiertamente por la preocupación y discernimiento que mostraba su capitán.

—Por qué preguntas, ¿acaso crees que he hecho mal?

—Claro que has hecho mal —la actitud de Tezuka era de reproche—. No deberías beber así. Estás muy mareado. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No —Fuji habló con angustia en la voz mientras se aferraba a Tezuka, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de éste, comenzando a sollozar con suavidad. Dando una impresión de fragilidad que le partió el corazón al chico de anteojos—. Quiero estar contigo.

Tezuka no supo qué hacer ¡No podía negarle un abrazo! por lo que lo envolvió suavemente entre sus brazos, acariciando con su mano izquierda el lacio cabello castaño del más bajo. Logrando con este gesto, calmar su llanto.

Fuji al estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, dejó por fin que sus sentimientos fluyeran con libertad. Se olvidó de pensar, se olvidó de todas las recriminaciones que él mismo y su consciencia podrían hacerle después y simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, por su corazón. Se despegó lentamente del pecho de Tezuka y levantó el rostro, mostrando unos vidriosos ojos cobalto, inundados por lágrimas.

—Te vi, hace un momento, te vi con _él_ —aunque la voz de Fuji era suave, había un toque de profunda tristeza en ella—. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Yo te he amado desde el día en que te conocí. ¿Por qué ahora que era feliz junto a alguien más, vienes a arruinar mi vida?

Tezuka no pudo soportar la visión de Fuji en ese estado, subió sus manos al delicado rostro del tensai y con movimientos suaves y lentos le secó las lágrimas. Fuji cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar

—Lo siento —Tezuka habló en un susurro—. Siento haber sido tan débil en el pasado… y siento seguir siendo así de débil.

Fuji no aguantó más y en un movimiento rápido, se puso de puntillas y besó impulsivamente a Tezuka. Un beso que comenzó muy sutil, rozándose apenas los labios, pero que se fue intensificando, haciéndose cada vez más apasionado.

Aunque Tezuka segundos atrás sólo pensaba en Keigo, ahora se dejó llevar por ese beso. Un beso que ansió durante tanto tiempo, que ahora no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para poder evitarlo. Sintió el sabor a alcohol en la boca de Fuji y el fresco olor de su piel, una dulce y embriagante mezcla que lo cautivó.

Nunca antes lo había besado y ahora que por fin probaba el sabor de su boca, le parecía dulce y suave… Tanto o más que la boca de Keigo.

¡Keigo!

Súbitamente, los recuerdos de otros besos comenzaron a invadir su mente. Recordó lo suave de sus labios, la ternura e intensidad de sus besos, su aterciopelada piel de su boca, la delicia de sus caricias.

—No… basta —recuperó la cordura y se despegó de Fuji—. ¡Para!

—¿Me estás rechazando? —Fuji preguntó indignado, se veía sorprendido.

—No es eso. Es que no quiero que sea de esta manera… No quiero que te arrepientas mañana, porque hoy día es el alcohol el que habla y actúa, no tú.

Fuji no supo cómo reaccionar, se llevó ambas manos a la cara y ocultó su rostro con ellas. Aun se sentía desorbitado por el efecto del alcohol. Se llevó las manos al lacio cabello, despejándose el rostro, dejando ver una triste sonrisa en su rostro y las lágrimas que volvían a inundar sus ojos.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa —Tezuka lo tomó de la mano con suavidad—, necesitas descansar.

—¡No!

Fuji dio media vuelta y con paso errático se dirigió al interior de la casa otra vez bajo la atenta mirada de Tezuka, que decidió seguirlo para asegurarse que nada le ocurra al castaño. Fuji, una vez dentro, buscó desesperado a Shiraishi, paseando su mirada cobalto por todo el living, hasta encontrarlo junto a sus amigos en un rincón de la sala. Se dirigió hacia él bajo la mirada atónita de los demás miembros de Shitenhoji, quienes nunca habían visto al tensai de Seigaku en ese estado.

—Por favor, llévame a mi casa —la voz de Fuji era temblorosa y sus ojos cristalinos—. ¡Sácame de aquí!

Shiraishi se dio cuenta del estado etílico en que se encontraba su novio de inmediato, aunque eso no explicaba las lágrimas. Haciendo caso omiso de todo a su alrededor, lo rodeó por la cintura y lo dirigió tiernamente hacia afuera de la casa.

Tezuka, observó la escena desde lejos. De súbito una claridad mental y emocional que hasta el momento no había tenido lo invadió, como un balde de agua fría que cayó sobre su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que sólo había conseguido hacerle daño a Fuji. Lo único que estaba haciendo con sus actos, era separarlo de alguien que lo amaba sinceramente, alejándolo de Shiraishi. Y por otra parte, estaba Keigo, a quien le había hecho mayor daño aun.

A estas alturas era imposible que alguno de los dos lo perdonara, menos aún que algún día alguno volviera a mirarlo con amor. Se dio cuenta resignado que, al primero, debía dejarlo ser feliz junto a otro y que al segundo, no tenía otra alternativa más que verlo junto a quien ahora era su peor enemigo.

.

— **II —**

.

Luego de apartarse de Tezuka, Keigo buscó con la mirada a Yuushi, lo encontró junto al bar, llenando un vaso de whisky. Se le acercó por detrás y le susurró al oído, en un gesto muy confidencial, que captó la atención de todos los presentes ahí.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos.

—-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? —Yuushi preguntó sorprendido.

—No, no pasa nada, es sólo que ya saludé a Sanada y… estoy algo nervioso —mintió sin mostrar el más mínimo remordimiento—. No quiero que mi padre descubra que me escapé.

Yuushi lo miró un poco intrigado, por unos segundos dudó de las palabras del joven platinado, sospechaba que había otra razón para que el joven heredero quisiera irse, además de su padre. Pero finalmente dejó la suspicacia y decidió irse con él. Depositó el vaso sobre la barra y tomando a Keigo por la cintura, salieron juntos de la casa.

El frío viento los golpeó en la cara al salir a la calle, todo indicaba que llovería pronto. Keigo se subió el cierre de la chaqueta, entumido y se subió a su auto. Yuushi tomó el asiento de copiloto a la vez que el auto arrancaba acompañado del rugido del poderoso motor, para alejarse velozmente.

—¿Quieres quedarte un rato en mi casa o prefieres irte directamente a la mansión? —una vez en el auto, Yuushi decidido a jugarse todas sus cartas con esta pregunta.

Keigo dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que la noche aún era joven y que él mismo no quería volver a su casa, o mejor dicho, a su prisión.

Se dirigió entonces a la casa de Yuushi y una vez ahí, entraron en silencio, cuidando de no despertar a los miembros de la familia Oshitari. Se dirigieron de inmediato a la pieza del tensai y debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, Keigo tuvo que ser guiado de la mano, para evitar así chocar con algo.

Entraron en silencio y Yuushi puso cuidado al cerrar la puerta, para hacer el menor ruido posible. Keigo se rio en silencio por lo divertida de la situación y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a mirar curioso, cada detalle dentro de la habitación del tensai. Nunca había estado ahí antes, a pesar de ser amigos no tenían la costumbre de visitarse mutuamente y las pocas veces que había visitado la residencia Oshitari, sólo había permanecido dentro del living, por lo que al verla por primera vez, se sorprendió.

La habitación del peliazul era extremadamente ordenada y no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar. Toda la habitación seguía la misma línea modernista de la decoración del resto de la casa, primaban los colores blancos en combinación con el negro, dando sobriedad y elegancia al ambiente.

Luego de inspeccionar cada detalle dentro del cuarto, Keigo se giró súbitamente, para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa del tensai sobre su persona.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Yuushi preguntó en tono divertido.

—Nada, sólo miraba extrañado tu habitación —mientras hablaba, Keigo pasaba sus dedos por la superficie del escritorio, donde se encontraba depositado el libro que él mismo le había regalado al peliazul—. ¿Y qué tal el libro? ¿Es interesante?

—Muy interesante —Yuushi sonrió abiertamente—, de hecho deberías leerlo tú también, así te darías cuenta de la clase de regalos que me estás haciendo.

—No lo creo. Ese tipo de libros no son para mí.

—¿Quieres que te cuente la trama? —Yuushi preguntó con voz insinuante mientras se acercaba peligrosamente—. Trata sobre un joven empresario con ciertas tendencias sexuales inusuales, que conoce de pronto a una bella e ingenua jovencita, a quien transforma en su esclava sexual.

Keigo tragó seco y se apoyó en el escritorio. Esta explicación lo tomó por sorpresa y no supo bien cómo reaccionar. No estaba seguro de si Yuushi le tomaba el pelo o si hablaba en serio. Si se trataba de la primera opción, no sería de extrañar, pues el peliazul disfrutaba de martirizarlo, pero si se trataba de la segunda opción, entonces era él mismo quien estaba provocándolo ¡Debió haber leído el resumen antes de comprar el libro!

Nervioso con la proximidad del otro muchacho, trató de alejarse, pero fue tomado sorpresivamente por la cintura y besado con intensidad. No pudo… o más bien no quiso alejarse. Correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello del tensai.

Yuushi recorrió con sus manos la cintura del peliplateado y acarició su espalda ascendentemente, hasta llegar a la nuca, ladeándole la cabeza y profundizando el beso. Jugaba inquietamente con su lengua, recorriendo cada rincón de la boca del joven heredero, el que respondía soltando suaves suspiros.

La temperatura comenzó a subir dentro de la habitación y el peliazul hábilmente logró sacarse la chaqueta y la camisa sin romper el beso, dejando expuesto su bronceado y sensual torso desnudo. Trató de hacer lo mismo con Keigo, pero sólo logró sacarle la chaqueta, ya que éste rehuyó sutilmente de las traviesas manos del tensai.

Pero Yuushi no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácil. Moviéndose con lentitud, logró dirigirlos a ambos hacia la cama y con movimientos suaves, depositó a Keigo sobre ella. Una vez ubicado sobre él, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, tocándolo con maestría mientras lo miraba a los ojos intensamente.

—…_ha…_ —Keigo soltó un jadeo al sentir la mano de Yuushi sobre su miembro.

Le tomó la mano con fuerza, quitándola con brusquedad y trató de incorporarse. Yuushi, sin embargo, se lo impidió poniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Keigo y lo besó posesivamente. Él comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Se movió debajo del cuerpo del joven bronceado con evidente molestia, arrepentido súbitamente del acelerado ritmo de las cosas. Se separó de la boca del tensai, rompiendo el beso que los unía, pero Yuushi se dedicó a besar ahora el níveo cuello. Keigo se quejó incómodo y con su mano derecha selló los labios del tensai.

—No… no… ¡Yuushi para!

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Yuushi se incorporó en la cama con expresión de fastidio en la cara.

—Yo —Keigo también se sentó en la cama. Su voz era seria en extremo—… no estoy seguro de esto.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Es que esto no… esta… sería mi primera vez… y quiero que sea especial.

—Keigo, ya es especial, ¿no lo ves? —Yuushi suavizó la voz y le acarició suavemente la mejilla—. Yo te amo.

Silencio.

—Me estás tratando de decir que yo no soy nada para ti —frente al silencio del peliplateado, Yuushi comprendió rápidamente la situación—, que yo no soy nadie especial.

—No es eso, es que… quiero estar seguro de este paso ¡Y no es así como me siento ahora!

Yuushi se puso de pie, dándole la espalda al joven platinado que permanecía en la cama aun. Se veía realmente triste e imperceptibles lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Un nudo se formó en su garganta haciendo que su voz sonara más ronca que de costumbre.

—Uno de estos días, Keigo, te vas a dar cuenta que nadie en este mundo te ha amado tanto como yo —sus palabras sonaron amargas.

Keigo no respondió, sólo lo miraba expectante.

—Esto es porque todavía sigues pensando en él ¿verdad? —Yuushi ahora se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara.

Keigo desvió la mirada incómodo; había sido descubierto.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en él? ¿Por qué? ¡Ya estoy cansado! Estoy cansado de esta situación. Yo he luchado con todas mis fuerzas, te he entregado mi corazón y mi alma, pero eso no es suficiente para ti… ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

Silencio.

—…Sólo vete… —Yuushi volvió a darle la espalda.

Keigo no supo qué hacer. Lentamente, y sintiéndose como la peor basura del mundo, se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas, abandonando en silencio la casa del tensai.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

.

.

**Te pasas toda la vida buscando la felicidad,**

**Cuando ella no se ha movido de tu lado**.

.

.

Keigo conducía a alta velocidad, pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo. El escaso vaso de whisky que había bebido le bastaba para nublar sus sentidos y hacerle perder peligrosamente la cordura. Si no fuera porque a esas horas de la madrugada, muy pocos autos circulaban por las calles de Tokio, lo más probable es que ya habría matado a alguien o lo que es peor… a él mismo.

El Maybach Exelero negro se movía a más de 200 km/h maniobrando vertiginosamente por el suelo resbaladizo producto de la densa llovizna que caía.

Aún con la vista y la razón nubladas por el alcohol y la frustración, Keigo alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo una silueta conocida ubicada en dirección contraria, de pie bajo la lluvia, esperando ridículamente en la esquina a que el semáforo le permitiera avanzar, aunque no había tránsito a esa hora y pudiera cruzar perfectamente sin ningún tipo de riesgo ¡Eso era tan típico de _él_!

Frenó abrupto, haciendo que un estruendoso ruido saliera de las llantas del vehículo y giró el manubrio haciendo que el auto virara en U en medio de una importante avenida. Cuando el auto se detuvo por inercia, bajó sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta del conductor y con paso seguro se acercó al muchacho ubicado en la esquina.

—Tú… maldito… ¡Te odio! —Keigo gritaba, evidentemente alterado—. No tienes idea de cuánto te detesto.

La lluvia era fina, pero caía copiosamente y empapó su cuerpo en solo un instante. Keigo sin embargo no reparó en ella, parecía imperturbable y cuando estuvo de pie frente al muchacho de anteojos, continuó.

—Me cagaste la vida… ¡Te odio!

Levantó la mano cerrando el puño y trató de golpear con ella a Tezuka, pero los rápidos reflejos de éste y el nulo grado alcohólico en su cuerpo, hicieron que detener la arremetida del peliplateado fuera un juego de niños. Lo sostuvo por la muñeca con firmeza y se limitó a mirarlo con una expresión triste en sus ojos marrones.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió el heredero forcejeando inútilmente para zafarse—. Desearía no haberte conocido jamás.

—Créeme que yo deseo lo mismo —Tezuka habló enfadado—. Mi vida sería mucho más fácil si nunca te hubieras aparecido en ella.

—¡Desgraciado! —Keigo trató de golpearlo con su mano libre, pero ésta también fue atrapada con fuerza por el castaño.

La lluvia continuó cayendo implacable sobre la ciudad. Un hilo de agua bajaba por el rostro excesivamente pálido de Tezuka y resbalaba por su nariz, cayendo en gruesas gotas sobre el rostro empapado del peliplateado que lo miraba desde abajo.

Ambos muchachos permanecían mirándose a los ojos con intensidad, el espacio entre sus cuerpos era prácticamente nulo. Tezuka aún sostenía a Keigo por las muñecas y sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios ligeramente abiertos de éste. Como si estuviera siendo atraído por una fuerza magnética, Keigo se acercó peligrosamente al muchacho más alto, haciendo que sus frentes chocaran y el vapor que salía de sus bocas se mezclara en el frío aire nocturno mientras respiraban agitados.

Tezuka, fue soltando de a poco el agarre que mantenía en Keigo y sus manos se movieron desde las muñecas hasta los bíceps, cerrando los ojos en el momento que rozaba con su boca, la boca ajena, en un sutil intento de beso que nunca llegó, pues el estridente ruido de una bocina los sacó del trance en que se encontraban, regresándolos de golpe a la realidad.

Keigo se separó abruptamente y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sosteniéndose las sienes, una terrible jaqueca había comenzado a afectarlo desde que salió de la casa de Yuushi y se hacía cada vez peor. Tezuka fue consciente que se encontraban bajo la lluvia y que el auto de Keigo estaba atravesado en la mitad de la avenida, impidiendo el paso a los demás vehículos.

La bocina se escuchó otra vez, impaciente por continuar su camino.

Tezuka tomó a Keigo de la mano y éste se dejó llevar, parecía encontrarse algo aturdido, seguramente debido al alcohol. Se subieron ambos al vehículo y Tezuka se encargó de manejarlo, enderezándolo con lentitud para dejar el paso abierto a los conductores de los demás vehículos, los que no se fueron sin antes gritarles un par de cosas.

—¿Quién te dio la licencia idiota?

—¡Qué les pasa a los chicos de hoy en día!

—¡Váyanse a casa con sus mamitas, escolares idiotas!

Tezuka no les prestó mayor atención y una vez que se hubo puesto el cinturón de seguridad, comenzó a manejar con precaución por las resbalosas calles, cuidando de no superar el máximo de velocidad permitido dentro del límite urbano y respetando todas las señales del tránsito que encontró a su paso. Luego de varios minutos, bajó del vehículo para abrir la reja y volvió a subir a éste, aparcando con suavidad en el estacionamiento de la casa.

Keigo, había permanecido en silencio y con los ojos cerrados durante todo el trayecto, dormitando. Se bajó del vehículo aturdido aún y miró desorientado en todas direcciones.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿A dónde me trajiste? —Cuando por fin reconoció el lugar, añadió con voz indignada—. ¡¿Me trajiste a tu casa?!

—¿Qué esperabas, que te vaya a dejar a la tuya? En primer lugar, yo no puedo acercarme a ese lugar, y en segundo, no creo que sea bueno que tus padres te vean así —Tezuka tenía una mirada reprochadora—… estás borracho.

—¡Tengo que irme a mi casa, idiota! Me escapé —Keigo hizo ademán de querer subirse al auto nuevamente, pero su brazo fue sostenido por Tezuka.

—Debes dormir algo primero. No puedo dejar que te vayas así, aún estás ebrio.

—¡Arg! Ya cállate —Keigo se soltó del agarre con un movimiento brusco—. ¡Estoy harto de ti!

—¿Cómo te atreviste a manejar en ese estado? Te pudiste matar —Tezuka gritaba realmente enojado—. ¡Fue una inconsciencia de tu parte!

—Baja la voz —Keigo habló más calmado, siendo súbitamente consciente de la escenita que estaban montando—. ¿Qué quieres, despertar a toda tu familia?

—Mis padres no están, estoy solo en casa —la voz de Tezuka había recuperado su habitual calma—… No te preocupes.

—¿Cómo que no están? Es mitad de semana, no pueden viajar. ¿Y el trabajo de tu padre?

—Mi padre ya no está trabajando —Tezuka le respondió pacientemente—, así que aprovecharon para irse unos días a la cabaña en las montañas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no está trabajando? —Keigo preguntó con una mezcla de intriga y preocupación en la voz—. ¿Por qué?

—Fue despedido —Tezuka respondió algo malhumorado; no entendía por qué estaba respondiendo todas esas preguntas—. ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

—No puede ser… él me lo prometió —Keigo ahora hablaba indignado, pero no se dirigía a Tezuka, sino que hablaba para sí mismo—. ¡Teníamos un trato!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo —Keigo lo ignoró por completo y continuó hablando para sí—. ¡Maldición!

—Keigo… ¿De qué estás hablando? —ahora Tezuka se veía preocupado—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—¡Maldita sea!

Keigo pateó con fuerza la rueda del vehículo y se apoyó con ambas manos en el capó, dejando que su cuerpo se inclinara levemente hacia adelante. Su cabeza estaba gacha y plateadas hebras de cabello se pegaban a sus sienes producto de la humedad, el demás cabello caía sobre su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se ocultaran de la vista del muchacho de anteojos.

—Ya no puedo más… estoy cansado… Quiero luchar, pero no sé cómo —Keigo susurró derrotado—. Ya no me quedan fuerzas.

Tezuka no entendía bien qué era lo que estaba pasando. Desde el día del despido de su padre, había tenido sus sospechas, pero no quería darles crédito ¡No podía creer que Akihiro-san tuviera esos alcances! Todo parecía indicar ahora, que el responsable del despido y de la actual cesantía de su padre, era él.

Se acercó lentamente al muchacho de cabellera plateada y lo abrazó por detrás, enderezándole el cuerpo y haciendo que apoyara la espalda sobre su pecho. Keigo se giró y se abrazó a su cintura, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Él aún lo abrazaba, acariciando suavemente su espalda y depositando delicados besos en las sienes del heredero.

Keigo se dejaba llevar. No podía negarse… No quería negarse.

¡Lo amaba! Lo amaba a morir, sin importar razones. El amor no tiene lógica y a pesar de su corta edad, lo sabía.

Lentamente se separó y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, Tezuka lo miraba con ojos enternecidos, pero duditativos a la vez, alzó un poco los talones para quedar a su altura y cerrando los ojos, lo besó.

El beso fue completamente correspondido, Tezuka abrió la boca para dejarlo entrar a la vez que con sus manos, sostenía la cabeza del muchacho más bajo. Keigo se aferró al cuello del castaño, apegando sus cuerpos y Tezuka lo abrazó por la cintura, comenzando a guiarlo hasta la casa.

Ambos cuerpos temblaban ligeramente producto del frío o de la intensidad de las sensaciones, sus ropas estaban empapadas y se pegaban a sus cuerpos. En medio de la oscuridad y sin dejar de besarse, entraron a la casa. Keigo se quitó la mojada chaqueta de cuero y la dejó caer al piso, Tezuka lo imitó y luego levantó al peliplateado del suelo, haciendo que éste se envolviera con las piernas a su cintura y con los brazos a su cuello. Subieron así la escalera, rumbo a la habitación del castaño.

Una vez dentro, Keigo se bajó, rompiendo el beso por un instante, mirando con ojos indescifrables a Tezuka, éste se le acercó decidido y lo besó otra vez, con insistencia y pasión. Mientras se movían hacia la cama se iba quitando el chaleco azul oscuro que llevaba puesto, pero sus manos quedaron atrapadas en las mangas y al chocar contra la cama, cayó con todo su peso sobre el joven platinado.

Ambos rompieron a reír divertidos y en un rápido movimiento, Keigo lo giró, sentándose sobre él y ayudándolo a quitarse el sweater y la camiseta. Tezuka quedó apoyado sobre sus codos, con el muchacho platinado sentado sobre su pelvis. Su torso era blanco y se encontraba húmedo producto de la lluvia. Keigo lo miró detenidamente: una delgada cadena de plata que él le había regalado colgaba de su cuello, comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, recorriendo con su mano extendida los pectorales y los abdominales marcados en la suave piel, completamente erizada ahora.

Tezuka se incorporó de súbito y con movimientos pausados, comenzó a deshacer cada uno de los botones de la camisa de seda gris del muchacho sentado sobre él. Cuando los hubo desabotonado todos, quitó la prenda húmeda, dejando a la vista un espectáculo similar. El cuerpo níveo bien trabajado demarcaba cada músculo del torso, pero a diferencia suya, un camino de vellos que nacía bajo el ombligo, indicaba sensualmente la dirección del placer.

—Te amo —Tezuka se abrazó al pecho del peliplateado y le susurró, rozándole la piel con los labios.

—No digas nada…

Keigo tomó entre sus manos la cabeza del castaño y lo volvió a besar. Tezuka por su parte, lo sostuvo por la cintura con firmeza, sosteniendo todo el peso del cuerpo del peliplateado en sus brazos al depositarlo sobre la cama, ubicándose él encima.

Comenzó acariciando suavemente el torso desnudo y con una de sus piernas, ubicada entre las piernas del otro joven, lo rozaba de manera sutil.

—…Hmm… —el joven bajo él gimió de placer.

Con suavidad, desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y luego desabotonó el pantalón, usando tan solo su mano izquierda y la introdujo dentro del pantalón de Keigo, acariciando con movimientos lentos pero fuertes, el miembro de éste por encima de la tela negra del bóxer.

—…ahh… mmm… ahh… —el platinado volvió a gemir sensualmente.

Keigo se sentía a mil por hora. La incomodidad que había sentido horas antes en la casa de Yuushi, había desaparecido completamente en los brazos de Kunimitsu. Sentía frío en su cuerpo debido a la lluvia que los había mojado, pero por dentro se sentía arder, mostrando con el contraste de su piel la vorágine de sensaciones que le producía el castaño ¡Ese hombre era su perdición!

El castaño se separó de la boca del peliplateado para comenzar a besar su cuello y bajar lentamente lamiendo y besando su torso. Keigo se aferró con ambas manos a los cabellos castaños, enredando sus finos dedos en las suaves hebras y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras dejaba que suaves suspiros salieran libres de su boca.

—…ha… ahh…

Tezuka tomó firmemente a Keigo por las caderas y hundiendo su rostro en el cierre abierto de su pantalón, aspiró el masculino olor que despedía el peliplateado. Este acto produjo que su propio miembro endureciera sobremanera, incomodándole dentro del pantalón.

Se separó unos segundos para terminar de desvestir al muchacho platinado, una vez que lo tuvo completamente desnudo, se dirigió otra vez hacia su boca y lo besó con lentitud, tomándose el tiempo de saborear cada beso, sintiendo un tenue gusto a licor mezclado con la dulzura propia de los labios de Keigo.

Su mano izquierda bajó rozando con las uñas la delicada piel del vientre, rumbo al palpitante miembro erecto del muchacho ubicado bajo él. Comenzó a masturbarlo con movimientos rápidos mientras su cuerpo realizaba sensuales movimientos pélvicos de manera instintiva, haciendo gemir a Keigo y a él mismo.

—…Hmm… —el gemido fue simultáneo y ahogado respectivamente por la boca contraria.

A Keigo le costaba respirar. Los demandantes besos del castaño extraían todo el aire de sus pulmones, dejándolo sin aliento. Se separó y ladeó la cabeza en busca de aire a la vez que dejaba a merced de la implacable boca del otro joven, su níveo cuello. Ahora que los labios de Kunimitsu no lo callaban, sus gemidos fueron más sonoros e incrementaron en volumen, mientras el castaño subía el ritmo del movimiento de su mano.

—…ahh… ¡Dios! No pares… ahh…

Al oír los sensuales gemidos, Tezuka creyó perder la cordura. Se sentía abrumado. Si pensara lógicamente, se habría dado cuenta que las cosas se habían salido de control, el acelerado ritmo de los acontecimientos amenazaba con transformarse en una montaña rusa emocional. Pero ahora, sólo podía pesar en una cosa, quería estar junto a Keigo, quería fundirse con él en una sola persona, quería que Keigo y él fueran uno. Tal escenario lo estaba llevando a la desesperación y a la locura.

Súbitamente dejó de masturbarlo y se puso de pie para quitarse con movimientos torpes y precipitados los pantalones y el bóxer. Aun se encontraba de pie frente a la cama, cuando Keigo se incorporó y comenzó a besarle el abdomen ansioso, bajando con lentitud hasta su palpitante miembro.

Sentado sobre la cama y mirando a los ojos al chico que tenía de pie frente a él, Keigo introdujo sólo la punta del pene dentro de su boca, lamiendo el glande y rozándolo suavemente con sus dientes, arrancándole un sonoro jadeo al castaño. Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que había logrado su cometido y succionó ahora todo el miembro, cerrando firmemente la boca sobre éste y realizando movimientos en un ritmo rápido, mientras con su mano derecha, le acariciaba con suavidad los testículos. El castaño llevó sus manos a la plateada cabeza y la aferró con fuerza. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de forma involuntaria, embistiendo primero con lentitud y acelerando el ritmo gradualmente después.

—…hmm… ha… ha… ha… —los gemidos de Tezuka se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, hasta transformarse en roncos quejidos.

Temiendo perder la cordura por completo, Tezuka se separó de improviso, agachándose para buscar la boca del peliplateado y besarlo con pasión, sintiendo en la boca de éste, el sabor de su propio cuerpo. Volvió a recostarlo sobre la cama y se dedicó a acariciar la pierna izquierda de Keigo que previamente levantó a la altura de su cadera, realizaba suaves embestidas que hacían que sus miembros se rozaran, provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su piel, erizándola aún más, mientras Keigo acariciaba su espalda, rozándolo lenta y sensualmente con las yemas de los dedos.

Se separó con la intención de llenar de aire sus pulmones y levantó la cabeza para mirar el rostro ajeno. Keigo se veía turbado, sus ojos estaban más grises de lo común, nublados por el deseo y un insinuante sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas, su cabello aún estaba mojado y caía desordenadamente sobre la almohada. En ese momento Tezuka entendió que nunca había visto algo tan sublime antes, y enternecido, le acarició la suave mejilla.

Keigo, jalando la cadena que colgaba del cuello del castaño, acercó de nueva cuenta sus labios la boca contraria, que sonriente correspondió al beso.

—…Mitsu… quiero sentirte dentro mío… —susurró entre beso y beso.

La angustia y el temor detuvieron de súbito los movimientos de Tezuka; la inexperiencia que tenía le impedía tener claridad sobre sus actos. Hasta el momento había actuado por puro instinto, pero no quería correr el riesgo de dañar al peliplateado sólo por no saber qué hacer. Tragó seco y miró con preocupación al otro muchacho.

—Está bien… yo tampoco sé lo que hay que hacer… —Keigo le sonrió con ternura mientras levantaba la cabeza para dar suaves piquitos a su boca.

Keigo le tomó la mano izquierda e introduciéndola a su boca, se encargó de mojar los dedos del castaño con su propia saliva. Un jadeo involuntario escapó de la boca de Tezuka al contemplar la sensualidad de aquella escena y un poco más relajado, decidió continuar escuchando las órdenes intuitivas de su cuerpo y darle rienda suelta a las sensaciones que comenzaban a invadirlo.

Dirigió su dedo medio a la entrada del muchacho platinado y lentamente lo introdujo en ella, sacándole varios gemidos al dueño de ésta. Sentía que su pene palpitaba con más fuerza cada vez, impaciente por entrar en la estrecha cavidad y se apresuró a introducir un dedo más, activando la dilatación del platinado. Cuando sintió, a través de los sensuales movimientos de las caderas de éste, que estaba listo, se incorporó de rodillas en la cama y llevándose la mano a la boca, extrajo un poco de saliva que usó para lubricar su propio pene. Se ubicó en la entrada del platinado y con una fuerte embestida, lo penetró por completo.

—…aaah… —Tezuka gimió sonoro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y necesitó de varios segundos para poder recuperarse del impacto que produjo en su cuerpo, estar dentro del peliplateado.

Keigo se aferró con una mano a la nuca del castaño, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de éste, mientras con la otra se sostenía con fuerza de su bíceps izquierdo y respiraba agitado en su oído, con los ojos cerrados. El dolor había sido espantoso, pero comenzaba a habituarse a la intromisión y sentía cómo su propio pene palpitaba entre ambos vientres.

Tezuka, comenzó a moverse lento, extasiado con la estrechez y calidez del joven platinado, disfrutando de cada roce de sus cuerpos y de las electrizantes sensaciones que esto le producía. Quiso memorizar cada momento, cada sensación, cada suspiro ¡Estaba perdiendo la cordura! Keigo gemía suave en su oído y a medida que él fue acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas, sus gemidos fueron subiendo de volumen, transformándose en, literal, música para sus oídos.

—…hmm… ahh… hmm… —Keigo besaba entre gemidos el lóbulo de la oreja de Tezuka.

Su mano izquierda bajó hasta el desatendido pene del peliplateado y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de las embestidas, que habían acelerado hasta convertirse en fuertes estocadas. Sentía los huesos de su pelvis chocar contra los glúteos ajenos y en cada movimientos había una secreta intención de llegar cada vez más profundo. Sin prestar atención a lo físicamente imposible que era esto.

Keigo se sentía desfallecer, en medio de espasmódicos movimientos, se corrió en la mano del castaño a la vez que buscaba sellar con un ansioso beso aquel momento. Luego de sentir el interior del peliplateado contraerse aún más producto del orgasmo, Tezuka acabó dentro de él, liberando un grave gemido de placer.

—…ahh…

Sin salir aún del interior del joven platinado, dejó que todo el peso de su cuerpo le cayera encima y mientras trataba de reponer los acelerados ritmos de su corazón respirando agitado, lo besó con delicadeza en el hombro izquierdo con los ojos cerrados. Keigo, por su parte, se aferraba con ambos brazos a los hombros del castaño, sin dar señas de querer soltarlo, escuchando como ambos corazones latían enérgicamente.

Cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, Tezuka salió delicadamente del cuerpo de Keigo, repartiendo sutiles besos en su boca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Nunca me había sentido así de bien —una expresión de relajo total se reflejaba en el rostro níveo de Keigo.

Tezuka le sonrió en respuesta y con delicadeza lo movió sobre la cama, para taparlos a ambos con las cobijas. Se apegó al cuerpo del peliplateado, abrazándolo con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y sin dejar de repartirle suaves besos en el lóbulo, el cuello, la mandíbula y la boca, lentamente fue sucumbiendo ante el cansancio y se durmió.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

.

.

**Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.**

**Corrección: siempre lo supiste, pero nunca pensaste que lo perderías. **

.

.

_Su mirada marrón miró con precaución el bullicioso lugar. Había luminosos y coloridos juegos mecánicos por todas partes y miles de parejas caminaban de la mano, sonrientes. Él levantó una ceja con el espectáculo, escéptico. _

_Aun no entendía por qué Atobe lo había citado en ese lugar y sólo esperaba que no le hiciera ganarle algún tonto oso de peluche en un juego de puntería. No porque tuviera problemas con este tipo de juegos o tuviera mala puntería, sino porque lo consideraba realmente ridículo. Inspeccionó el lugar otra vez y divisó al peliplateado afirmado sobre la reja de una gran rueda que giraba por el aire llevando a numerosas parejas. Sonrió al verlo de brazos cruzados y el ceño arrugado, al parecer estaba enfadado._

_Arriesgando su vida en el acto, se acercó a paso rápido al joven platinado, dejando de prestar atención al bullicio y a la multitud a su alrededor, concentrando toda su atención en el esbelto joven que lo esperaba. Éste al verlo, se incorporó y dirigiéndose con paso rápido a su encuentro, lo increpó evidentemente molesto:_

—_¡Llegas tarde! Nadie hace esperar a Atobe Keigo._

—_Eh… no —Tezuka revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y habló convencido—. De hecho llegó justo a tiempo, como siempre._

_Keigo sonrió de lado y desvió la vista. Si había algo que odiaba eran las excusas baratas. Aun sin creerle y sólo para asegurarle con hechos quién tenía la razón, imitó el gesto del castaño y revisó su Smartphone, sólo para constatar que eran justo las ocho de la noche, hora puntual a la que lo había citado. Al parecer esta vez él era el equivocado. _

—_Creo que estaba algo ansioso —sonrió inocentemente y añadió—, y me vine demasiado pronto._

_Tezuka movió la cabeza mientras le sonreía. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la personalidad del joven heredero y todas las particularidades de su carácter que sólo lograban exasperar a la mayoría de los seres humanos, a él le parecían lo más adorable en el mundo. Lo miró otra vez para notar que la expresión en su rostro había cambiado, ahora se veía extrañamente alegre, como si segundos atrás el enfado no hubiera existido. _

—_¿Y? ¿A cuál juego te quieres subir primero? —Keigo le preguntó entusiasmado._

—_Ese… —Tezuka señaló con la mano la rueda de parejas contigua a ellos. _

_La verdad era que no tenía ganas de caminar y para él todos los juegos eran iguales, así que no tenía caso seguir buscando otro si se podían subir al que tenían junto a ellos. No estaba particularmente interesado en los juegos, sólo había ido porque le agradaba sobremanera la compañía del platinado. Cuando estaba con él, era como si fuera otra persona. Cuando estaba con él todo su mundo se transformaba. _

—_¿Ese? —El peliplateado lo miró con cara de incredulidad—. Mejor escogemos otro._

—_¿Para qué me preguntaste entonces si vas a terminar haciendo lo que quieras? —habló con la habitual voz grave y seria. _

—_Bueno —Keigo suspiró derrotado y con una sonrisa acordó—… supongo que igual servirá._

_Tezuka no entendió muy bien sus palabras, no sabía qué quería decir con ellas, así que decidió pasarlas por alto y caminando juntos, se subieron a la rueda. Ésta comenzó a girar lento, otorgándoles paulatinamente una panorámica cada vez más amplia del parque a medida que ganaban altura. _

_Keigo se tomó de su brazo de pronto y él no pudo hacer más que mirarlo algo extrañado. No era adepto a las demostraciones de cercanía en público, pero por alguna razón, no le molestó esta vez. Por el contrario, pareció disfrutar de la calidez del cuerpo del otro muchacho apegado al suyo y sintió sutilmente el aroma de su perfume. Giró su cabeza sólo un poco, para poder mirar directamente al peliplateado y constató que éste no le estaba prestando atención, sino que miraba fijo hacia abajo._

—_No me digas que le temes a las alturas —preguntó preocupado._

_Keigo se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y sonrió. Justo en ese momento, cuando la rueda daba su segunda vuelta y ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la parte más alta del trayecto, el lento movimiento circular se detuvo por completo, sacudiendo levemente los asientos. Tezuka se afirmó de los lados de forma instintiva, y miró nervioso hacia abajo. El muchacho a su lado en cambio, se veía demasiado tranquilo con la situación._

—_Mira hacia allá — Keigo señaló con su mano derecha hacia la izquierda._

_Tezuka siguió con la mirada la dirección del dedo, donde se podían ver un sinnúmero de edificios, todos iluminados con luces amarillentas y blanquecinas. Sin entender la petición del peliplateado, se giró para mirarlo interrogante._

—_Sólo espera un momento —pidió el platinado sin apartar los ojos del horizonte._

_De pronto, todas las luces de uno de los edificios más altos, se apagaron, para prenderse sólo unas cuantas luego, las que al mirarlas a la distancia, daban la imagen de un corazón. Tezuka se dio la vuelta nuevamente para mirar a Keigo con ojos luminosos y expresión sorprendida en el rostro._

—_Mitsu… ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —los ojos grises de Keigo brillaban tenue, reflejando la luz del lugar con pequeños destellos plateados, dándole una extraña vitalidad a su mirada. _

—_Sí —Tezuka sonrió abiertamente y susurró muy bajito._

_Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en la boca del muchacho platinado al oír esa respuesta y acercándose en un movimiento demasiado brusco y lleno de ímpetu, que puso en duda la estabilidad del asiento en que se encontraban, besó al castaño por primera vez._

Él sonrió adormilado aún por el sueño del que acaba de despertar. Inconscientemente, su mente lo había llevado de regreso a uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, el día en que él y Keigo decidieron ser novios. Recuerdo que obviamente estaba influenciado por la presencia del peliplateado en su cama.

Se despertó sintiendo la tibieza de encontrarse bajo las cobijas, oyendo el tenue sonido de la lluvia caer sobre el techo de la casa. Con el correr de las horas, ésta había aumentado significativamente y ahora caía con fuerza sobre la ciudad.

Estiró el brazo con la intensión de abrazar al muchacho que dormía a su lado, por alguna razón no lo podía sentir. Tanteó sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados aún, infructuosamente, por lo que los abrió de súbito sólo para descubrir que no había nadie junto a él.

Se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama y miró en todas direcciones sin encontrar señal alguna del muchacho platinado. Su ceño se frunció visiblemente molesto y se puso de pie ¡No podía creer que se hubiera ido! Sólo ahí vio el blanco papel sobre su escritorio, la cuidada letra pertenecía a Keigo, la reconoció de inmediato. Tomando la nota entre sus manos, una risa ahogada escapó de su boca al leer el mensaje:

—_Mi corazón te extraña… pero mi orgullo te manda saludos_.

Con el blanco papel aun entre sus dedos, volvió a meterse en la cama sin parar de sonreír. Atobe, después de todo, seguía siendo Atobe. Y él había sido un ingenuo al pensar que todos sus problemas se habían arreglado mágicamente con el peliplateado, sólo por la noche que habían pasado juntos. Lentamente fue parando de reír para darse cuenta de lo triste de la situación ¡No tenía idea de qué debía hacer para conseguir el perdón de Keigo!

Ahora su mirada se veía decaída y la sonrisa se había borrado de su boca. Se dio vuelta en la cama y se abrigó bien con las cobijas. Su cuerpo desnudo comenzaba a temblar un poco debido al frío y lo sentía algo adolorido.

Sus músculos estaban resentidos, como si el día anterior hubiera hecho miles de abdominales. No tenía idea que la primera vez fuera tan extenuante, y eso que él era un joven atlético y bien entrenado, no quería ni pensar cómo se sentirían los pobres y ordinarios chicos que no practicaban ningún tipo de deporte.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo, la pesadez en sus parpados apenas le permitía mantenerlos abiertos por unos segundos y el sueño invadió su cuerpo cansado. Sin embargo, una chispa de lucidez llegó a su mente y despertó de súbito.

—¡Oh no! ¿Qué hora es? Voy a llegar tarde a clases.

Se incorporó en la cama y revisó el celular, marcaba las diez de la mañana con veintitrés minutos. Evidentemente ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde para ir al colegio, suspiró cansado y se habría dejado caer otra vez sobre la cama si no fuera porque tenía una llamada perdida de Taki.

Marcó de vuelta, pero no pasó nada, el muchacho debía estar en clases, por lo que decidió desistir. Luego de un par de minutos, su celular comenzó a vibrar, anunciando la llamada entrante del castaño.

—Aló, Taki.

El castaño de lacio cabello, al recibir la llamada del capitán de Seigaku, se puso de pie de súbito y con la excusa de ir al baño, salió de la sala prácticamente corriendo. Ahora, en medio del pasillo de Hyotei Gakuen, se paseaba angustiado con el celular en mano.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Keigo no vino a clases hoy y Yuushi anda con un genio de los mil demonios, está enfadadísimo y por si fuera poco, esta mañana aparecieron los carceleros de Kei preguntándonos dónde está —Taki hablaba evidentemente alterado—. ¿Qué rayos pasó anoche? ¿Dónde está Keigo? ¿Sabes algo?

Suspiró con pesadez, aunque no estaba cien por ciento convencido decidió contárselo, principalmente para tranquilizar al castaño. Empezaba a presentir que su mejor amigo uno de estos días iba a matar al chico de un ataque cardiaco, pues los nervios ya los tenía más que alterados.

—Keigo pasó la noche conmigo… pero hoy en la mañana desapareció. Desperté y ya no estaba.

—Oh… ahora entiendo muchas cosas —súbitamente la voz del castaño se oyó calmada.

—De hecho te iba a llamar. Necesito hablar con él ¿Dónde podrá estar?

—Como es evidente, su padre ya sabe que anoche huyó de casa, así que sólo hay dos opciones —Taki guardó silencio unos segundos, analizando la situación—: o se marchó del país, lo cual sería muy sensato… o fue a encararlo.

—¡Segunda opción! —ambos muchacho hablaron a la vez, con voz convencida.

—A esta hora su padre está en el edifico central de la Compañía —Taki se paseaba por el pasillo nuevamente intranquilo—, así que Kei debe estar allá.

—Ok. Salgo para allá.

—Tezuka… ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó sin saber qué hacer por su amigo y sintiéndose impotente.

—Estás en clases —la voz de Tezuka se oía más jovial de lo acostumbrado—, no puedes salir, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, tienes razón —el castaño rio nervioso—. Entonces llámame cualquier cosa… y cuídate mucho… y…

—Taki, tranquilo… todo saldrá bien.

Tezuka colgó el teléfono con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Una sensación de euforia lo invadía, se sentía como jugar un partido difícil donde no se tiene la claridad de si se ganará o no. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. ¿Eso era lo que le provocaba el peliplateado? ¿Tan nervioso estaba por volverlo a ver?

La respuesta era sí.

.

— **II —**

.

Ya eran pasadas las once de la mañana y Fuji aún no daba señas de querer despertar.

Shiraishi acariciaba su espalda y su cabello con suavidad. Tenía la mirada fija en algún punto imaginario en la pared. Perdido concentradamente en sus pensamientos.

La fiesta de la noche anterior había sido intensa en muchos sentidos. Ninguno de los dos había ido al colegio el día de hoy, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Anoche había visto una faceta completamente nueva de Fuji, tan nueva le resultaba que no podía dejar de sentirse sorprendido. No, no era eso, se sentía estafado. Como si el muchacho que presenció ayer en la casa de Sanada y el que dormía plácidamente ahora en su cama, fueran dos personas completamente distintas.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de un espejismo? Suspiró con pesadez y se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado. Sabía que no era eso. Sabía la respuesta a sus preguntas, pero no la quería aceptar… Todo era debido a la influencia que tenía el capitán de Seigaku sobre el corazón de su novio.

Fuji borracho, Fuji llorando desconsolado, Fuji completamente fuera de sí. Todo era debido a Tezuka. No podía seguir engañándose más. No podía seguir tratando de justificarlo. Eso era absurdo. Él no había podido ganarse por completo el corazón del castaño, aunque le había entregado el alma y el corazón, no había conseguido que el muchacho hiciera lo mismo con él. Siempre habría un pequeño espacio en el corazón de Fuji para Tezuka… Y aunque le doliera, lo debía admitir.

El castaño se dio la vuelta en la cama, adormilado aún. Entreabrió los ojos con dificultad, por el gesto de dolor que adquirió su rostro, se notaba que la claridad del día le molestaba en los cobaltos orbes y lo más probable es que tuviera un dolor de cabeza de proporciones. Mientras se sentaba en la cama, se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las masajeó con suavidad.

Shiraishi se limitó a observarlo con detenimiento. No dijo ni una palabra.

El castaño paseó la mirada por la habitación. Parecía estar desorientado. Seguramente no recordaba dónde estaba ni por qué estaba ahí. Al reconocer que se encontraba en la habitación de Shiraishi y recordar lentamente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ladeó la cabeza para ver con miedo, los ojos del rubio.

—Buenos días, Syusuke —Shiraishi habló con suavidad, pero su mirada se veía triste—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Shiraishi… yo…

—Seguramente te duele la cabeza, iré a buscarte una aspirina.

Se puso de pie y sacando del botiquín del baño el sobre con las blancas pastillas, le ofreció dos a Fuji junto a un vaso de agua. El castaño se las tragó de golpe, sin dejar de mirar al rubio que se había dirigido hacia la ventana de su habitación y se limitaba a mirar la lluvia que caía implacable en el exterior.

Fuji no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que debía hablar, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Era evidente que su novio estaba molesto y no era para menos, pero lo que más lo asustaba era la triste expresión de su rostro. ¿Qué estaría pensando Shiraishi ahora de él? ¿Cómo podría excusarse?

Se sentía culpable. Aunque había tratado de luchar contra sus sentimientos todo este tiempo. El desenfreno producido por el alcohol en su cuerpo anoche, le había hecho ver lo que pasaba en su corazón. Él amaba a Tezuka, ya no lo podía ocultar más.

Pero… ¿Cómo contarle eso al rubio? ¿Cómo decirle que anoche, después de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que lo amaba, había ido a buscar a Tezuka y lo había besado? ¿Cómo explicarle los celos irrefrenables que había sentido al ver a Tezuka junto a Atobe? ¿Cómo?

Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesita de noche y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, se puso de pie. Estaba vestido aún, ahora recordaba que la noche anterior se había dejado caer sobre la cama prácticamente como un cadáver, por lo que actualmente su cuerpo se sentía resentido. Caminó hacia la ventana, con la vista fija en la espalda del rubio y decidió dar el paso final.

Ahora sabía con exactitud lo que sentían los prisioneros al caminar sobre el tablón en un barco pirata, caminando directo hacia la muerte con las manos atadas ¡Hay que tener valor para hacer algo así! Caminar de frente hacia el fatídico destino sin que el temor te obligue a retroceder.

—Shiraishi… Hay algo que debo decirte.

El rubio se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, la expresión apenada no se había borrado de su rostro aun, sino que parecía haberse intensificado.

—¡Qué casualidad! Yo también —el rubio habló bajito, pero con voz segura. Fuji retrocedió por la metafórica tabla tres pasos al escuchar esto. Un vacío se formó en su estómago y sintió que era invadido por el terror—. Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo… para pensar.

—¿Pensar?

—Yo no necesito pensar nada, sé lo quiero. Te quiero a ti —Shiraishi continuó, convencido de su discurso—… Pero no creo que pueda decir lo mismo de ti ¿Qué es lo que quieres Fuji?

—Yo —Fuji parecía dudar, así que Shiraishi tomó la palabra nuevamente.

—Creo que la distancia te mostrará lo que realmente quiere tu corazón.

—Shiraishi, debo decirte algo… Anoche besé a Tezuka —Fuji hablaba en voz baja mirando el piso, imposibilitado por la culpa de levantar la cabeza y ver los ojos del rubio. Aunque podía imaginarse a la perfección la expresión que vería en ellos: incredulidad… pena… rabia— He tratado de negármelo a mí mismo todo este tiempo —ante el silencio del más alto, el castaño continuó—. Pero yo lo amo.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? —Shiraishi habló entrecortadamente.

—No hay nada que yo tenga que pensar —al decir esto, Fuji levantó la mirada y habló con firmeza—. Yo ya no puedo seguir contigo, porque amo a Kunimitsu.

Esto era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Toda la noche que tuvo para reflexionar, la usó para trazar todas las posibilidades que existían. Se puso en el lugar de muchos hipotéticos escenarios, pero ninguno de ellos era tan nefasto como lo que acaba de oír. Creía que Fuji estaba obsesionado con el capitán de Seigaku, que lo veía como alguien inalcanzable y por eso no podía sacarlo por completo de su cabeza, pero que nada de eso podía compararse a todo el tiempo que ellos habían pasado juntos, era incomparable a todo el amor que él le había dado durante todo este tiempo.

Le había pedido tiempo, porque creía que esto serviría al castaño para aclarar sus ideas, para darse cuenta que a quien realmente amaba era a él. Pero no había sido así.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y trató de contener las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir. Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó pesadamente sobre ella, agachando la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¿Me has engañado con él todo este tiempo? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—No… yo…

—¡Cállate! ¡Ya deja de mentir! —Shiraishi se puso de pie, su molestia era evidente—. ¿Cómo esperas que crea alguna de tus palabras?

—Shiraishi…

—No… Tú… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? —Aunque se notaba el dolor en su voz, ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos—. ¿Es que acaso te divierte hacer sufrir a los demás?

—Lo siento —una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla izquierda de Fuji.

—No quiero volver a verte jamás —Shiraishi afiló la mirada, nublada de lágrimas contenidas—. Espero que seas muy feliz junto a tu capitancito, pero cuando la vida te de golpes, quiero que te acuerdes de mí y de lo que dejaste escapar el día de hoy… ¡Vete! Vete con tus pretensiones de amor con alguien que nunca podrá darte lo que necesitas, porque nadie te amará como yo… ¡Qué pena me das, Fuji Syusuke!

Fuji, incapaz de soportar la situación y sin dar créditos aún de las duras palabras que acaban de salir de la boca de Shiraishi, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de aquella casa, sin importarle que quedara empapado bajo la lluvia.

¿Qué había pasado con Shiraishi? Jamás imaginó que podría escuchar esas palabras en su boca, jamás pensó que podría ver tal desprecio en sus ojos. ¿Qué pasó con aquel muchacho dulce? ¿Qué pasó con la ternura que siempre se reflejaba en sus ojos?

Él pasó. Él llegó a su vida y lo transformó en un monstruo.

.

— **III —**

.

El taxi lo dejó frente al imponente edificio de la Compañía Atobe. Poniendo su expresión más segura, se adentró en el edificio y preguntó en recepción si el hijo del dueño había llegado, aunque se negaron primero a darle respuesta, los convenció luego diciendo que era un amigo de Keigo y que se encontrarían ahí, bastó mostrarles una fotografía en su celular de ellos juntos para corroborar su historia, así que fue invitado amablemente a esperar en el café privado del edificio la llegada del joven heredero.

Luego de varios minutos de impaciente espera, lo vio llegar en su auto personal y bajar con paso seguro y firme de éste. Tezuka salió del café y cruzó corriendo el hall central, para salir a la calle, encontrándoselo de frente.

—Keigo…

—¿Qué quieres? —El peliplateado lo miró extrañado con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Estoy ocupado ahora.

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? Vas a ignorarme después de lo que pasó anoche.

—¡Ah por favor! Sólo fue un _remember_ —Keigo hablaba con naturalidad, restándole toda la importancia a la situación—. ¡Supéralo!

—¡¿Un _remember_?! —Tezuka preguntó horrorizado—. No fue sólo eso… No para mí.

—¿A sí? Entonces qué fue.

—Fue la prueba. Demuestra que yo te amo y tú a mí —Tezuka habló sinceramente y con seriedad—. Y que debemos estar juntos.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Keigo ahora hablaba evidentemente molesto—. Yo no volvería contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra.

—¿Tan difícil es para ti perdonarme?

—Mira, Tezuka… Perdonar es divino; pero mandar a la mierda ¡es sensacional! —su fría e impersonal voz fue como una daga en el corazón de Tezuka.

—Y… Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos —el castaño hablaba con voz temblorosa—, ¿no significa nada para ti?

—Yo nunca busqué a la persona perfecta, Mitsu. Sólo quería alguien para hacer tonterías, alguien que me tratara bien y que le gustara estar conmigo —Keigo miraba al horizonte mientras hablaba con tristeza—. Y creí haber encontrado a ese alguien en ti… pero me equivoqué…

—Yo sé que he roto promesas que juré nunca romper, que he lastimado a personas que prometí nunca lastimar y que he hecho cosas que dije que jamás haría… pero también soy humano, tengo derecho a equivocarme. Lo importante es reconocer el error y repararlo.

—¿Repararlo? —Keigo se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con actitud incrédula—. ¿Y de verdad crees que se pueda reparar?

—¡Claro que sí! —Tezuka continuaba hablando en tono serio y decidido—. Porque finalmente me di cuenta que es a ti a quien amo.

Finalmente el momento había llegado. Keigo sintió que toda su vida futura dependía de la decisión que tome aquí y ahora. Podía decirle adiós para siempre o podía hacer a un lado su orgullo y perdonar al castaño, siguiendo el mandato de su corazón

¿Se arriesgaba de nuevo, aunque cabía la posibilidad de salir herido? ¿Escuchaba a su corazón o a su mente?

El tiempo pareció detenerse, dejando las estáticas figuras de ambos jóvenes de pie sobre la acera, aun cuando sólo habían pasado pocos segundos de silencio entre ambos.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, cuando sintió a alguien pasar rápido a su lado, rozándole levemente el hombro, para lanzarse a los brazos del castaño. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad al posarse sobre la menuda figura de Fuji Syusuke, quien yacía llorando, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de _su_ Kunimitsu.

Dejó caer ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo y desvió la mirada hastiado

—Sabes qué, Tezuka… Yo no me arrepiento de mi pasado, pero sí del tiempo perdido con la gente equivocada —y sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

.

.

**Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes:**

**No todo lo que se ama se desea,**

**Ni todo lo que se desea se ama**.

.

.

Tezuka miró por breves minutos la lluvia que caía de nuevo en el exterior desde la ventana de la cocina de su casa. El estridente ruido del agua evaporándose en la tetera lo hizo voltear la vista hacia ésta y pagar el gas. Vació el hirviente líquido en un gran tazón con la intensión de preparar un té para el castaño que ahora se encontraba en su casa. Salió con el tazón en su mano rumbo al living y encendió la chimenea, esperando a que su invitado bajara.

Tezuka se encontraba agachado frente a la chimenea cuando lo sintió llegar, tuvo que levantar la mirada para verlo de pie junto a él observándolo con una expresión inocente en esos profundos ojos cobalto. Traía puesto un pantalón de buzo gris que le quedaba irremediablemente largo, una camiseta blanca y un chaleco beige que tuvo que arremangarlo. Su lacio cabello estaba húmedo y su rostro se veía muy pálido, y por lo erizada que se veía su piel, se notaba que sentía frío. Tezuka se puso de pie con movimientos pausados y le acercó el tazón de té.

—Toma… te ayudará a recuperar el calor corporal.

—Gracias —la voz y la mirada de Fuji estaban apagadas.

El castaño tomó asiento en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea y sosteniendo el tazón entre sus manos, para darse algo de calor, comenzó a beber pausado el líquido que le entibio el cuerpo, sin despegar los ojos de las llamas que empezaban a juguetear con colores amarillentos y anaranjados. Tezuka no lo interrumpió, lo miraba paciente de pie frente a la chimenea, tratando de imaginar lo que le habría pasado al castaño para estar en semejante estado de nervios.

Hace poco más de media hora atrás se le había lanzado a los brazos en medio de la calle, y aunque él se encontraba en ese lugar con un motivo muy importante y específico, no pudo simplemente hacer la vista gorda e ignorar la aflicción de Fuji, después de todo él era su amigo y lo último que quería en el mundo era verlo sufrir. Estaba plenamente consciente de la molestia que había generado en Atobe ese encuentro, pero primero debía aclarar las cosas con Fuji.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó con voz suave.

—Sí… gracias, Mitsu —el castaño se giró para verlo y habló con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

—¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, Suke? —Esta vez preguntó con voz segura— ¿Por qué estabas así de afectado?

—Shiraishi y yo terminamos —admitió con tristeza volviendo la vista al suelo.

Tezuka desvió la mirada. Para ser sinceros tenía miedo de preguntar el motivo de esa ruptura, o más bien, tenía miedo de preguntar y descubrir que el responsable era él, justamente ahora que él mismo se había aclarado con respeto a sus sentimientos. Ahora que sabía que era a Keigo a quien amaba… Aunque no pudo evitar dudar por instantes.

Fuji ahora estaba solo. El muchacho que siempre había amado y admirado en secreto, a quien por fin le había expresado sus sentimientos y ahora era consciente de que existía una gran probabilidad de ser correspondido, había terminado con su novio y estaba solo. Ya nada se interponía en su camino. Podía amarlo libremente.

Pero por otra parte estaba Keigo. El otro muchacho por quien todo este tiempo había negado lo que sentía, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que sólo estaba a su lado para no estar solo, tratando de decirse a sí mismo que lo sentía por él era sólo amistad… y que ahora había aceptado, o más bien descubierto, que amaba con sinceridad. Era a ese joven al que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, aquel joven que se transformó en el verdugo de su inocencia y en su cómplice eterno. Pero él no quería verlo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía? Fuji estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano, mientras que Keigo le era inalcanzable.

Fuji puso el tazón vacío en el suelo y se puso de pie, ubicándose frente a Tezuka

—Aunque estoy triste por el modo en que se dio ese rompimiento, me he dado cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti nunca han cambiado… Yo te sigo amando como el primer día.

Tezuka tragó seco, abrumado con la sinceridad de esas palabras, sin saber qué decir.

El castaño más bajo lo miró con gesto decidido y sin un ápice de duda comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre ambos, tomando el rostro del más alto entre sus manos y poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, buscando sellar esta confesión con un beso. Sin embargo Tezuka, zafándose del agarre del castaño, se movió algo incómodo, buscando la distancia apropiada entre sus cuerpos.

—Anoche me negaste este beso excusándote en que estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía, pero como puedes ver, lo recuerdo todo perfectamente —Fuji se veía desconcertado—. ¿Ahora cuál es tu excusa para este rechazo?

—Fuji… —Tezuka negó con la cabeza.

El muchacho de ojos cobalto sin embargo, no se dio por vencido con esta negativa e insistió, arremetiendo decididamente contra la boca de su capitán, robándole un casto beso.

Tezuka se sorprendió primero por la reacción tan arrebatada del menor, pero no pudo alejarlo de inmediato, aun cuando dirigió sus manos a las caderas del castaño con la intención inicial de apartarlo. Sentirlo así, pegado a él, besándolo, le pareció… extraño.

Podía sentir la fragilidad de Fuji, como si de una flor se tratara y le pareció tan distinto a la seguridad de Keigo, Fuji era totalmente diferente a su ególatra favorito. En el beso de Fuji no se podía sentir la posesividad y urgencia que caracterizaba al peliplateado, le faltaba la intensidad de sus besos, porque si había algo que caracterizaba al joven heredero era que él entregaba el alma en cada beso. Ahora que besaba a Fuji sentía que faltaban las estrellas de colores, las sensaciones a flor de piel, extrañaba aquella sonrisa arrogante que se alzaba triunfal cada vez que le robaba un beso. Junto a Fuji no sentía que podía alcanzar el cielo.

Cerrando el agarre de sus manos, alejó con suavidad el cuerpo del menor, fijando en su rostro una clara expresión de desilusión que hizo a Fuji retroceder. No alcanzó a decir nada, pues su Smartphone comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

Se sintió salvado por la campana y apartándose con la excusa perfecta, se dirigió a la cocina, donde había dejado el celular rato atrás. Entró justo cuando el tono de llamada cesó, dando paso al sonido del timbre de la casa, giró la cabeza hacia la entrada, pero antes de ir a abrir tomó el celular y revisó la llamada, era de Taki.

Arrugó el ceño al ver ese nombre en la pantalla y al oír voces en la entrada, se dirigió ahí… donde pudo ver cómo Fuji le abría la puerta al mejor amigo de su exnovio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —Taki preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver el rostro del castaño. Ciertamente la última persona que se esperaba encontrar en ese lugar era él.

—No… ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —Fuji preguntó afilando la mirada y obstaculizando la entrada.

Frente a esta actitud del castaño, Taki sólo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con expresión de fastidio en el rostro; no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Había inventado la excusa perfecta en el colegio y pudo salir durante el almuerzo y fue a casa de Tezuka con la única intensión de ver a Keigo… o más bien con la esperanza de ver por fin a Keigo y Tezuka juntos otra vez. Pero en lugar de eso se encontraba justamente con el tensai de Seigaku impidiéndole a entrada.

Tezuka salió del estado de estupor en que se había sumergido al ver ahí a Taki y se dirigió a la entrada.

—Taki —susurró abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

—Tú realmente logras superarte a ti mismo, ¿verdad? —Taki le devolvió la mirada, pero con molestia; habló con voz fuerte y clara—. Vine hasta acá con la intensión de encontrarme a ti y a Keigo juntos, pero en lugar de eso…

—¡No, espera! déjame explicarte —Tezuka se apresuró a hablar, impaciente.

—¿Explicar qué? —La molestia de Taki era más que evidente—. Siempre parece haber una excusa en tus labios, ¿verdad?

—Oye, ¿No te parece que tú no eres nadie para estar montando esta escenita de celos? —Fuji comentó sarcásticamente.

—¡Tú cállate! —Taki gritó hostilmente a Fuji sin siquiera verlo a la cara ¡Así de indigno lo consideraba!—. Tensai de cuarta…

Ahora las cosas se habían salido completamente de control. Tezuka tuvo que interponerse entre los dos castaños, que por poco se pelean ahí mismo.

—¡No entiendo qué está haciendo este aquí! —Fuji comentó despectivamente.

-—¡Fuji, basta! —Tezuka habló molesto mientras sostenía a Taki de la cintura para evitar que se lance sobre el tensai de su equipo.

—¡Suéltame! Eres un hipócrita —Taki forcejeó hasta liberarse del agarre de Tezuka—. ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí con él después de haber pasado la noche con Kei?

—¿Qué? —la mirada de Fuji se descolocó al oír sus palabras.

—Ah… ¿No lo sabías? —Taki preguntó con una voz de fingida inocencia—. Y no sólo eso esta misma mañana me dijo que iría a buscarlo al edificio de la Compañía Atobe —ahora se giró sobre sus talones para encarar al chico de anteojos— ¡Pero qué gran mentiroso eres, Tezuka Kunimitsu!

—¡Ya basta! Yo no te mentí. De hecho, vengo de allá.

—¡Y esperas que te crea eso! —Taki lo miró con gesto altanero.

—Habla con tu amiguito si no me crees —Tezuka se veía algo triste mientras hablaba, como si estuviera herido—. Y pregúntale lo que me dijo.

—Sea como sea, no me parece correcto que estés aquí con él —Taki pareció serenarse ante esta confesión y analizó la situación en silencio. Ahora estaba más calmado—. Hace dudar de la claridad de tus sentimientos, más aún si consideramos tus antecedentes.

Taki lo miró de arriba abajo y junto con una mirada despectiva lanzada a Fuji, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse en su Camero convertible de un llamativo color rojo.

—¡Taki espera! —Tezuka corrió tras él, adentrándose en la lluvia que caía con fuerza. Éste se limitó a mirarlo con expresión cansada—. Aunque parezca extraño… creo que últimamente nos hemos hecho muy cercanos y no quiero que esta repentina amistad se pierda por malos entendidos.

Taki alzó una ceja, intrigado ante tanta expresividad, inusual en el muchacho de pie frente a él.

—Mis sentimientos están muy claros, así que no te preocupes —Tezuka continuó, se veía decidido—. Por eso mismo ahora tengo que hablar con Fuji, para aclarar todo con él.

—Ok —Taki habló calmado.

Ambos muchachos asintieron con la mirada y Taki se volvió a encaminar hacia su auto, pero esta vez iba más tranquilo. Cuando estuvo adentro, arrancó pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo, pero tocó la bocina a modo de despedida cuando pasó frente a Tezuka. Éste suspiró aliviado y volvió a su casa.

Fuji lo esperaba de pie frente a la chimenea, su ceño estaba arrugado en una expresión de dolor y enojo

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue toda esa escenita? —Preguntó sin poder ocultar su enojo—. Hasta parece que él ahora es tu nuevo novio.

Tezuka suspiró cansado y miró a Fuji de reojo.

—¿Estas celoso de Taki?

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo? —Fuji evadió la mirada del mayor—. ¿Pasaste la noche con Atobe?

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Ustedes…? —Fuji no pudo terminar la pregunta, pero Tezuka entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir.

—Anoche hicimos el amor, por primera vez… y no me arrepiento —aunque le dolió en el alma esta confidencia, pues sabía el dolor que le causaría al castaño, prefirió ser sincero.

Fuji no pudo responder, el nudo de angustia que se formó en su garganta le impedía hasta respirar.

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, Fuji. Hace tiempo alguien me dijo que no debía confundir amor con obsesión y ahora lo entiendo. Todo este tiempo estuve tan obsesionado pensando que eras tú a quien amaba, que no pude darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos hasta que fue demasiado tarde… Lo siento, pero yo amo a Keigo.

—¿Y yo qué? —Preguntó bajito con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas—. ¿No sientes nada por mí?

—Creo que tú y yo sufrimos la misma dolencia: Estuvimos demasiado tiempo cegados, viviendo del pasado y de las suposiciones, sin comprender ni aceptar lo que nos pasaba en el presente… Tal vez no te has dado cuenta aun, pero es evidente tu amor por Shiraishi.

—¡Perfecto! Pretendes aliviar tu culpa convenciéndome de qué en realidad amo a Shiraishi, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa irónica en el rostro de Fuji expresó a la perfección sus sentimientos—. Así todos terminamos felices comiendo perdices.

—No es eso Fuji. Te lo digo porque lo he visto. He visto la genuina y hermosa sonrisa que le entregas sólo a él, por el sólo hecho de que te hace realmente feliz. He visto la dulzura en tu mirada al verlo, sólo por estar feliz de estar a su lado… Yo nunca podré hacerte así de feliz —la voz de Tezuka se oía triste—. Aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas.

—Estás mintiendo —las lágrimas de Fuji caían libres por su rostro y negó con la cabeza, tratando de negar la verdad.

—Si estoy mintiendo ¿Por qué estás tan triste ahora sabiendo que ya no estás con él? —Fuji no le contestó, se limitó a llevarse ambas manos a la boca y abrir los ojos con impresión—. ¡Abre los ojos Fuji! No dejes que te pase lo que me pasó a mí.

Fuji se dejó caer al suelo llorando abiertamente, liberando el dolor que sentía su corazón. Por fin había comprendido la situación: Este era el adiós, el adiós definitivo que él y Tezuka debían darse para poder continuar con su vida, para poder seguir adelante.

Tezuka se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con ternura, una ternura que era un gesto más bien de hermanos que de amantes.

—Tú y yo siempre seremos los mejores amigos —le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda, a lo que el castaño asintió con la cabeza.

.

— **II —**

.

Entró a la amplia recepción con paso firme y la frente en alto. Su cabello se movía acompasadamente, al ritmo de su caminar seguro, sus ojos refulgían con intensidad y en su perfecto rostro no se reflejaba emoción alguna. No podía evitarlo, él era así… digno y orgulloso, un verdadero rey de hielo.

Aunque sentía las dudas y la ira invadir su mente y su corazón, nada de esto se expresaba en su expresión. Con actitud arrogante se encaminó directo a la puerta del despacho de su padre, ignorando olímpicamente a la alta y rubia secretaria.

—Joven Keigo, por favor permítame anunciar su llegada —la joven mujer trató de cerrarle el paso e impedir su irrupción al despacho de su padre, pero Keigo estaba decidido y nada le impediría entrar.

Como si estuviera abriendo la puerta de su habitación, con una confianza y desfachatez sin igual, se adentró en el espacioso y refinado lugar, frente a la mirada impasible de su padre.

El hombre estaba sentado detrás de un amplio y sofisticado escritorio holandés de fina caoba y dejó de escribir una vez se abrió la puerta. Keigo se adentró sin decir una palabra, sin siquiera reparar en la extravagancia de aquella habitación. La oficina personal de Akihiro Atobe era el lugar más conservador y sofisticado del edificio: estaba decorada según el clásico y royal estilo Regencia, que podía verse en el exquisito mobiliario, las pinturas y estatuas que adornaban el lugar. El lugar adecuado para la clase de persona que él creía ser.

Keigo sin embargo, ignoró todo lo demás y se limitó a permanecer de pie en medio de la oficina, mirando desafiantemente a su padre.

—Atobe sama, los siento —la secretaria se disculpó visiblemente preocupada—, no pude impedir que entrara.

—Descuide, señorita Smith —el hombre volvió su vista a los papeles que revisaba minutos atrás—. Puede retirarse.

—Sí, señor —la mujer cerró con delicadeza la puerta tras de sí—. Permiso.

—Supongo que me vienes a explicar por qué huiste de la mansión —aunque le hablaba a Keigo, no lo miró en ningún momento—, ¿o lo que quieres es saber si ya hablé con tu madre?

—Te equivocas —Keigo se acercó hasta su padre y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones tapizados en cuero, haciendo un silencio dramático.

Cuando quiso hablar de nuevo, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Literalmente quedó mudo de la impresión y de súbito se preguntó ¿Por qué rayos estaba haciendo eso? ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que sucediera con el maldito de Tezuka?

Esa mañana, luego de salir prácticamente huyendo de la casa del castaño, había regresado a la mansión con la única intensión de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, sólo para volver a salir rumbo a la oficina de su padre. Esa mañana estaba decido ¡Lo iba a encarar! Lo mínimo que se merecía era una buena explicación luego del vil engaño al que lo sometió. Le hizo prometer que nunca más se acercaría a Tezuka, que se alejaría de él para siempre y que iba a cumplir con todas las exigencias que su status requiere, pero sólo lo hizo a cambio de garantizar el bienestar de Tezuka y su familia. Recién anoche se había enterado que esto nunca había sido así.

Él estaba seguro que su padre estaba detrás del extraño despido del padre de Tezuka y que además era el responsable de su imposibilidad para encontrar trabajo nuevamente. Su padre le había mentido en su cara todo este tiempo sin siquiera arrugarse y ahora tendría que medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero ahora que se encontraba frente a su padre... Las palabras no salieron de su boca.

No era porque se sintiera particularmente intimidado, sino más bien que el reclamo que pensaba hacerle había perdido todo sentido ¿Por qué tenía que seguir preocupándose por Tezuka? ¿Por qué aun lo amaba? Después de contemplar la patética escenita de la mañana, sólo debería sentir odio o rencor por el muchacho. Es más ¡Se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando… por cabrón! Y que más le importaba a él si el padre de Tezuka estaba desempleado, ese no era su problema ¡Que llamara a Fuji Syusuke para que lo ayudara! Ya que ahora volvía a estar de lo más cercano con el castaño.

Keigo arrugó el ceño evidentemente molesto con todos estos pensamientos y por segundos olvidó dónde se encontraba y por qué estaba ahí.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el despacho. Akihiro Atobe levantó la vista hacia su heredero y habló intrigado viendo la expresión contradictoria en el rostro de su hijo.

—¿Y bien?

Fue la dura e impersonal voz de su padre la que le recordó el motivo de su visita.

—¡Me mentiste! —habló indignado.

—¡Pero que agallas tienes! —su padre se puso de pie en un arrebato de ira, dejando caer el lápiz que sostenía en su mano, con brusquedad— Primero desobedeces mis órdenes, luego te escapas de casa y pasas la noche quién sabe dónde ¡Y aun así tienes el descaro de venir a reclamar!

—Me mentiste todo este tiempo —Keigo hizo oídos sordos de las palabras de su padre y continuó con su arremetida—, me usaste y me manipulaste.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me prometiste que dejarías a Kunimitsu y su familia en paz y lo primero que hiciste fue mover tus influencias para hacer que despidan a su padre.

—Ese muchachito me estaba desafiando, necesitaba una lección. Igual que tú.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar negarlo o justificarte? —lo sorprendente de la actitud de Keigo, era que aún se sorprendía con su padre.

—Sabes muy bien que ese no es mi estilo —se volvió a sentar en el sillón con elegancia y volvió a revisar los papeles, dando por terminada esa conversación—. Vuelve a la mansión ahora mismo y no vuelvas a desobedecerme.

Keigo se sentía completamente indignado, por fin había comprendido que con su padre la lógica no le servía de nada. Era imposible pretender entablar una conversación madura o racional con él. Su padre era un controlador y obsesivo, dispuesto a gobernar a su voluntad toda la vida de su hijo.

Suspiró resignado y se puso de pie. Salió del despacho sin despedirse y sin oír una despedida por parte del padre. Bajó por el elevador con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo las lágrimas atoradas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Keigo ya había probado el dolor del desamor, pero ahora conocía una nueva faceta de éste: el desamor filial. Tristemente se dio cuenta que él nunca había sido amado por su padre, que éste sólo lo veía como un objeto. Un objeto que sólo le servía para mantener la única cosa que le importaba en la vida: el poder.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer dos delgadas lágrimas que de inmediato de secó con la manga de su abrigo beige. Ahora del rey de hielo no quedaba nada.

Manejó lentamente de vuelta a su casa. Se sentía perdido, a la deriva, no sabía qué sería de su vida ahora. No tenía idea de qué le deparaba el futuro ni cómo enfrentarlo.

Cuando llegó por fin a la mansión, se sorprendió al ver varios automóviles estacionados fuera y lo más extraño aun, los sirvientes sacaban varias maletas y las iban subiendo una a una dentro de la limusina blanca de su madre. Arrugó el ceño visiblemente y un terror súbito lo invadió. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Dejó escapar un jadeo involuntario y la angustia presionó su pecho. Sabía que no tenía que desobedecer a su padre ¡Y aun así lo había hecho! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan rebelde y orgulloso? Con toda seguridad, su padre en su afán de darle una lección, había decidido separarlo de su madre, enviarla lejos para quitarle el único apoyo que le quedaba.

Con la adrenalina invadiendo sus venas producto de la desesperación, Keigo entró corriendo a la mansión, buscando desesperadamente a su madre.

—Neko-chan ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

Alice se encontraba sentada en uno de los elegantes salones de la mansión, uno dispuesto exclusivamente para recibir visitas, y como era de esperarse, ella no estaba sola. La acompañaban Michael y un total de cinco serios hombres de traje. No era la primera vez que Keigo los veía, eran abogados.

—Keigo, por fin llegas —su madre se pudo de pie para recibirlo.

—¿Qué significa esto, Neko-chan? —volvió a preguntar impaciente.

—Amor… te dije que lo solucionaría todo, que sólo debías confiar en mi —la sonrisa en el rostro de Alice era amplia, una que él nunca antes había visto—. Hoy mismo nos vamos de aquí… Me divorciaré.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

.

.

**La vida siempre te ofrece otra oportunidad:**

**Se llama hoy.**

.

.

Lo que siguió a esas palabras dichas por su madre no lo recuerda con exactitud. Comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas y sólo podía oír un molesto zumbido en sus oídos. La realidad parecía perder sustancia y no tenía claridad de dónde estaba ni qué estaba haciendo.

Había entrado en un estado de shock.

Permaneció ahí de pie viendo cómo esos hombros empaquetados en sus oscuros trajes, terminaban de hablar con su madre y cerraban el trato estrechándose las manos. Vio cómo los sirvientes terminaban de sacar sus posesiones más valiosas y preciadas y las iban guardando dentro de la limusina de su madre. Vio cómo ésta lo tomaba de la mano con delicadeza y lo conducía fuera de la mansión, para subirse ambos dentro de la limusina.

Ésta arrancó y con lentitud recorrió una última vez esa larga alameda de robles ahora deshojados. Alice fue la única que miró atrás, contemplando con ojos nostálgicos aquella casa que había sido su hogar durante dieciséis años, aquel lugar donde un día infantilmente soñó con tener una familia feliz.

Keigo sin embargo, no miró atrás, de hecho no miraba a ningún lugar, pues su mirada se encontraba perdida. Permaneció en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Realmente no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Acaso eso era real? Sostuvo la delgada mano de su madre con fuerza. Primero para convencerse que ella estaba junto a él y quitarse por fin el miedo que aún lo invadía al pensar que lo alejarían de ella. Y segundo, para constatar que realmente eso estaba pasando.

Aunque no quería hacerse ilusiones, no pudo evitarlo. Sintió como si una pequeña chispa de dicha comenzara a crecer en lo hondo de su pecho y luego se esparcía por todo su cuerpo… La adrenalina volvía a invadirlo. Pero esta vez el motivo de su excitación era muy diferente. Por fin podía decir que tenía aunque sea una leve esperanza de que su vida cambiaria, que él sería el real protagonista de ella, que podría cumplir todas la metas que se propusiera y todos los sueños que quisiera. Ahora tenía la esperanza de ser libre.

Sin embargo, Keigo no era ningún ingenuo. Tenía muy claro que esto significaba que una guerra se desataría. Una guerra tan grande y poderosa que podía derribar como si nada todo su mundo de pequeñas esperanzas, que eran tan frágiles como un castillo de naipes. Suspiró con pesadez viendo cómo la realidad se le venía encima otra vez. Pero ahora sabía que no estaba solo. Su madre estaba con él, esa madre que había dado un gran paso el día de hoy y lo único que debía hacer era apoyarla.

Tras un recorrido de casi una hora, por fin llegaron a su destino, el barrio Meguro. Se detuvieron en un imponente edificio junto al río y una hermosa avenida de cerezos ubicado en la zona residencial de Kakinokizaka, el barrio más exclusivo de Tokio. Se encaminaron hasta el último piso, donde se encontraba uno de los más lujosos pent-house de toda la ciudad. El lugar incluso contaba hasta con un jardín propio.

Keigo ya había vuelto a la realidad y cuando entró a la casa, vio cómo tan sólo 2 sirvientas junto a Michael se encargaban de desempacar y de hacer habitable aquel lugar. Todo ahí era tan distinto a la mansión Atobe. Por unos segundos, sintió la alegría de encontrarse en ese lugar y sonrió maravillado al darse cuenta que incluso en su vida, era posible un cambio.

El pent-house no era el barroco sobrecargado que caracterizaba a la mansión Atobe. Era un lugar sobrio y elegante, con paredes de fina madera, suelos de blanco mármol, ebanistería clásica y elegante con tapizados de cuero y detalles de bronce, adornado por grandes cuadros coloridos y posmodernos que le daban el toque de color al lugar. Junto a los grandes ventanales que daban hacia el jardín en altura, se ubicaba un espectacular piano de cola blanco. Todo se veía increíblemente armónico y equilibrado, el balance justo entre lo tradicional y lo transgresor.

Keigo comenzó a recorrer el lugar con mirada curiosa, inspeccionándolo, descubriéndolo. Sintiendo cómo, con cada paso que daba, su curiosidad crecía y hasta se podía decir que se veía entusiasmado. Las emociones habían vuelto a él y veía con esperanza hacia un nuevo futuro.

Cuando entró a lo que sería su cuarto, le sorprendió que la mayoría de sus cosas ya estaban ahí, lo que lo hizo sentir extrañamente en casa. ¿Acaso este sería el hogar que nunca tuvo? ¿Acaso este lugar se transformaría ahora en su hogar?

—Joven amo —la voz de Michael a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse, girando para ver al hombre a la cara, que le entregaba un pequeño sobre blanco.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Lo encontramos en su cama mientras empacábamos, joven amo. Creí que querría tenerla aquí.

Keigo tomó el sobre blanco y con manos temblorosas lo abrió para descubrir la arrugada fotografía de él y Tezuka besándose, que aun guardaba bajo la almohada. Desvió la mirada unos segundos, para luego agradecerle a su mayordomo antes que éste se fuera. Se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez y volvió a sacar la fotografía. Acarició con suavidad la figura de Tezuka mientras una amarga sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ese día había sido tan intenso, tantas emociones inundaban su cuerpo que ya no daba más.

Recordó nuevamente y con dolor la escena de esta mañana. Él estaba ahí, de pie frente a su amado, pronto a decirle que por él estaba dispuesto a tirar su orgullo de lado para volver a estar juntos por el simple hecho de que lo amaba más que a sí mismo. Pero justo en ese momento, como si de una advertencia del destino se tratara, fueron interrumpidos por aquel joven que era el mayor obstáculo que había en su relación. Dejó caer con rabia la fotografía al piso, recordando nuevamente cómo Fuji Syusuke se abrazaba al pecho de su Kunimitsu.

Se paró ofuscado y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, mientras maldecía mentalmente. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese malnacido a hacerle eso de nuevo? Justo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos anoche, Tezuka fue capaz de irse otra vez junto al tensai de su equipo.

—Maldito ¡Te odio! —gritó lanzando cojines a piso.

Cuando su pataleta terminó y volvió a fijar los ojos en aquella fotografía tirada en el piso ahora, súbitamente pensó en su madre. En su ingenua madre que no tenía ni la menor idea de sus preferencias sentimentales, aquella a la que le había mentido en la cara sin arrugarse siquiera; aquella a la que había traicionado, sólo por el temor que le producía contarle la verdad.

El momento había llegado, ya no podía ocultárselo más, debía hablar con ella y contarle toda la verdad. Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, Keigo suspiró hondo y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Tratando de parecer valiente, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió en su búsqueda.

La encontró en medio del living, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Absurdamente entusiasmada con la decoración del lugar.

Keigo giró los ojos, incrédulo frente a aquella escena. Decoración… ¡Qué ridiculez! ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en la decoración en un momento como ese? Realmente su madre debía haber depositada toda su confianza en aquellos abogados, para haber perdido completamente la noción de sus prioridades y permanecer preocupada por cosas tan banales, cuando él presentía como una gran tormenta se acercaba a sus vidas.

—Neko-chan —Keigo se le acercó por detrás y la tomó del hombro—, necesito hablar contigo.

Ella se giró para verlo curiosa y le dijo con voz tierna –

—Claro amor, lo que tú quieras —ella se giró para verlo y le habló con voz tierna—. Vamos a tu cuarto.

Una vez dentro, Keigo comenzó a pasearse nervioso de lado a lado. No podía evitarlo, las palabras se habían atorado de nuevo en su garganta y no querían salir. Suspiraba hondo una y otra vez sin dejar de caminar intranquilo. Su mirada se había apagado y su ceño estaba fruncido en un gesto casi de dolor e incluso se mordía de vez en cuando las uñas. Se sentía más nervioso que nunca y no lo podía ocultar.

Alice, viendo el alterado estado en que se encontraba su hijo, se dirigió hacia él y tomándolo de las manos, lo sentó en la cama. Con ojos apacibles, los que le entregaron a Keigo la tranquilidad que necesitaba, le preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, amor? Dime, puedes confiar en mí.

—Neko-chan, hay algo que debo decirte —Keigo suspiró hondo y decidió soltarlo sin más rodeos—. Un secreto que guardo y que nunca te lo había dicho, pero creo ya no puedo ocultarlo más, necesitas saberlo, necesitas saber la verdad... Espero que no me odies por esto —mientras hablaba, sus ojos eran inundados por lágrimas—. Yo soy homosexual.

Un silencio que pareció eterno, invadió la habitación. Keigo buscó los ojos de su madre para tratar de interpretar la reacción que ésta había tenido frente a su declaración y vio cómo ella lo miraba con el mismo amor que lo había hecho siempre.

Alice tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus mano y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y abrazándolo por los hombros le susurró al oído con voz suave.

—No te preocupes mi vida, yo ya lo sabía.

—¿Lo sabías? —Keigo se despegó del abrazo y miró extrañado a su madre—. ¿Pero cómo?

—Una madre siempre sabe todo lo que haya que saber sobre un hijo —Alice volvió a besarlo en la frente—. No te preocupes amor, ahora todo estará bien. A mí no me importan las preferencias que tengas. Yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz junto a la persona que tú decidas amar.

Keigo le sonrió a su madre, sintiendo que por fin se encontraba en paz. Al fin se había quitado el mayor peso que cargaba en sus espaldas y se había desahogado. Él era una persona que se caracterizaba por ser franco, por poner la verdad ante todo y se enorgullecía de eso, por lo que haberle mentido a su madre, era una carga tan insoportable y pesada que le impedía vivir en paz.

Con la nueva sensación de alivio recorriendo su cuerpo, se recostó sobre su nueva cama y cerrando los ojos, dejó que su mente se perdiera lentamente en el sueño.

.

— **II —**

.

Este había sido un día agotador, incluso para él: Taki Haginosuke.

Él estaba acostumbrado al ajetreo diario, después de todo, su vida era prácticamente hacer del mágico solucionador de problemas de su mejor amigo. Así era él: el perfecto organizador de las más espectaculares fiestas dentro del círculo de jóvenes más exclusivo de Tokio; un chico realmente dramático que parecía disfrutar de vivir en angustia constante por culpa de sus amigos; alguien que siempre tenía un oído dispuesto a escuchar cualquier problema y el consejero perfecto, pues a pesar de su juventud, gozaba de una envidiable madurez.

Sin embargo, ahora sentía que las cosas se habían complicado al mil por ciento, y todo, gracias a su mejor amigo. Keigo le acababa de enviar un mensaje de texto, que con breves y escuetas palabras, habían hecho temblar la poca sanidad mental que le quedaba al castaño.

—_Necesito que hablemos. Esta es mi nueva dirección._

¿Nueva dirección? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miles de preguntas y dudas invadieron su mente. Y el castaño no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recoger su chaqueta, sus llaves y salir como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de su mejor amigo. La dirección era muy cerca de su casa y conocía perfectamente el edificio donde se encontraba Atobe. Lo que no sabía era por qué rayos él se encontraba ahí.

Un pequeño dolor de cabeza había comenzado a instalarse en sus sienes y a cada minuto que pasaba se empeoraba más. Este día ya había sido demasiado largo y no quería tener que descubrir más malas sorpresas.

Para empezar, esta mañana los _guardianes_ de Keigo habían llegado al colegio a armar un escándalo de proporciones. Todos los amigos cercanos del joven heredero se vieron de pronto dentro de una sala siendo interrogados por estos sujetos. Pero la irritante situación no terminó ahí, cuando él trató de comunicarse con su mejor amigo, no encontró señal alguna de éste. Al parecer estaba desaparecido y una angustia horrible invadió su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin sus neuronas hicieron conexión y decidió llamar a Tezuka, se enteró de todo lo que había pasado y una nueva emoción lo invadió. No sabía si era alegría o qué, pero el descubrir que su mejor amigo había pasado la noche con Tezuka, le provocó una extraña calidez en el pecho, era felicidad. Felicidad que se derrumbó al escuchar de la boca del capitán de Seigaku, que Keigo no estaba con él y lo más probable era que se había ido a enfrentar a su padre. Nunca supo lo que pasó porque Keigo tenía el teléfono desconectado y por más que lo intentó, no pudo comunicarse con él. Pero cuando fue a buscarlo a casa de Tezuka, se encontró con que el muy desgraciado estaba junto al idiota de Fuji Syusuke ¡Ahí sintió que todo terminaba de explotar!

Por si fuera poco, luego de esa perturbadora escena tuvo que regresar al colegio y ayudar a solventar la ausencia del capitán dentro del club de tenis, el que era un verdadero desastre sin Keigo. Y ahora, cuando por fin creía que había llegado a su casa para poder descansar, el mensaje de Keigo volvía a ponerle el alma en un hilo.

Llegó por fin al imponente edificio y estacionando con suavidad, suspiró con resignación para tratar de calmarse a sí mismo y bajó con paso seguro del auto.

—Tranquilízate, todo está bien… tranquilízate, todo está bien… —todo el camino que hizo en el elevador, iba repitiéndose a sí mismo en voz baja.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada del pent-house, ésta le fue abierta por Michael, lo cual extraño más aun a Taki. Era como si la mansión Atobe se hubiera trasladado entera a este lugar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con su amigo?

—Taki ¡Por fin llegas!

Keigo se le acercó de improviso y él tuvo que voltearse para verlo. Debía reconocer que a pesar de todas sus reservas, su amigo se veía bien, de hecho se veía más que bien, se veía feliz. Una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo al verlo y no pudo evitar correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Keigo se separó con una gran sonrisa de él y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó a un cuarto que después de estar dentro y de inspeccionar con la vista, entendió que era la habitación del peliplateado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó desconcertado—. ¿Qué significa esto?

Keigo se sentó en la cama, en posición de flor de loto y con una mirada entre alegre y traviesa, le confesó a su amigo.

—Mis padres se están divorciando. Yo me vine a vivir con madre acá.

La cara de impresión en el rostro de Taki no tenía precio. Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos al igual que su boca ¡Hasta creyó que se le había desencajado la mandíbula! No podía creer lo que le había dicho Keigo. Alice Atobe, la mujer más sumisa y controlada que había conocido, alguien que había dejado toda su vida en manos del dictatorial marido que tenía, había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida y separarse de aquel hombre, llevándose consigo a su hijo.

Taki se acomodó de rodillas en cama, para quedar de frente al peliplateado y juntos comenzaron a reír emocionados. Se abrazaron felices debido a las nuevas esperanzas que se vislumbraban en el futuro de Keigo. Se sentía tan feliz por su amigo, por fin parecía que todas las cosas estaban volviendo a su orden y que ahora todo saldría bien.

—¡Felicitaciones, Kei! —le susurró al oído— Por fin todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero —fue la escueta y reservada respuesta del peliplateado.

Conversaron un rato más ahí, sentados sobre la cama. Se contaron todo lo que había pasado últimamente, lo que estaba pasando ahora y lo que se veía venir. Keigo estaba convencido, muy racionalmente, de que esto no sería fácil. Sería una batalla larga y dura que tendrían que lidiar, pero estaba convencido de que juntos, él y su madre podrían salir victoriosos. Él apoyaría a su madre en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, así como ahora ella lo estaba haciendo con él.

Tras un breve minuto de silencio, Taki decidió romperlo para hacer la pregunta que había estado atorada en su garganta desde que vio a Keigo.

—¿Y cómo estuvo tú noche? —le pregunto con fingida inocencia.

—Normal —Keigo desvió la mirada, evasivo—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Normal! —Exclamó con impresión— Bueno… yo sé que él es un tipo demasiado normal, pero me esperaba algo mejor, considerando lo que pasó anoche… No sé ¡Fantástico! ¡Bueno!... ¿pero normal?

—¿Lo que pasó anoche? —Keigo trató de descartarse fingiendo desconocimiento— ¿De qué estás hablando Taki?

—¿Estás muy adolorido? —Preguntó entre risas—. Al menos veo que puedes caminar con normalidad.

—¡No tengo idea de qué estás hablando!

—¡Vamos, Kei! Yo sé muy bien que anoche estuviste con Tezuka —Taki miró divertido la cara de horror que puso su amigo y continuó con el interrogatorio—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Qué se siente haber perdido la _inocencia_?

—¿Qu… Qué… Có… Cómo lo sabes? —Keigo se puso de pie horrorizado abriendo los ojos con impresión— ¿Es que acaso llevo escrito en la frente "me desvirginaron"?

Taki rio abiertamente con el comentario de Keigo y cuando por fin pudo parar de reírse de él en su cara, le dijo.

—¡No seas tonto! Estuve hablando con Tezuka y él me dijo que habían pasado la noche juntos.

—¿Qué tú qué? —Keigo se puso las manos en las caderas y preguntó alzando una ceja— ¿Y desde cuándo tú conversas con Tezuka?

—Es una buena pregunta. No sé, pero desde hace tiempo que conversamos bastante seguido —Taki pareció pensarlo detenidamente, pero de súbito, cambio de expresión a una picaresca—. ¿Y bien? ¿Por fin se van a arreglar las cosas entre ustedes?

—Claro que no, eso no ha cambiado nada —Keigo se cruzó de brazos y endureció la mirada—. Fue sólo un arrebato producto del licor que bebí anoche.

—¡Keigo, deja de mentirte a ti mismo! Eso es tan triste… es más, es patético.

—¡Taki!

—¡Oye escúchame! Él te ama y tú lo amas —Taki lo veía como lo más natural del mundo y parecía no comprender las reservas de Keigo—. Y ahora que tu padre no estará para interferir, ¿por qué no pueden simplemente amarse?

—No es tan fácil. Además justo hoy en la mañana se fue de nuevo con el idiota de Fuji Syusuke —la molesta voz de Keigo resonó en el cuarto y podía percibirse en ella, el tinte de los celos.

—Sí, lo sé —Taki habló con desprecio, desviando la mirada—. Estuve en su casa e imagínate la cara que puse al encontrarme con el tensai ese.

—¿Qué? ¿Estuviste en la casa de Tezuka?

—Sí, lo fui a ver porque creía que te iba a encontrar a ti ahí. Pero bueno… luego hablamos y él me aclaró la situación y creo que fue lo correcto —Taki habló con una madurez sorprendente—. Él y Fuji tenían una conversación pendiente. Tenían que darse el adiós definitivo.

Keigo no respondió nada y desvió la mirada.

—Kei, él te ama. Te ama sinceramente —miró con ojos traviesos y curiosos a su amigo—. Y está tratando de solucionar todas las cosas para que puedan estar juntos por fin.

Keigo continuaba en silencio y nunca pudo responder, pues ambos jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes sobre la puerta. Al dar su consentimiento, Michael entró a la habitación y habló con la misma voz grave y seria de siempre.

—Joven amo. El pedido que nos acaba de hacer, está confirmado. El señor Tezuka Kuniharu ha sido reintegrado a sus labores en una nueva empresa, alejada de la influencia de su padre. No hay nada más de lo que tenga que preocuparse.

—Gracias, Michael —la mirada de Keigo se suavizó y pareció haberse aliviado—, puedes retirarte.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y volvió a cerrar la puerta frente a la mirada incrédula de Taki.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Mi padre despidió a Tezuka Kuniharu y movió todos sus contactos para evitarle encontrar trabajo. Debido a que todo esto es mi culpa, lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar remediarlo, ¿no?

Taki sonrió de nuevo al ver a su amigo.

—Keigo ¿Te puedo dar un consejo? —El castaño hizo una pausa dramática—. No renuncies a algo que no puedes dejar de pesar ni un solo día.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

.

.

**Olvida todas las razones por las que no funcionará**

**Y cree en la única razón por la que sí funcionará.**

.

.

El Maybach Exelero negro se estacionó con lentitud frente a la gris vivienda de dos pisos ubicada en un tranquilo barrio residencial de Tokio, caracterizado por el estilo Occidental de sus viviendas. Era un barrio de clase media-alta, donde vivían familias acomodadas. Aunque si los comparaba con su absurdamente rica familia, se podía decir que prácticamente eran pordioseros.

Al ver la casa así, con las tenues luces del atardecer cargado de nubes, donde el sol apenas brillaba tímido, le pareció sombría, triste, hasta tétrica. La vivienda estaba construida según el estilo Neogótico y la fachada era un verdadero rompecabezas de piedras y estucos, simulando el ensamble de rectángulos en distintos tamaños pero de calce perfecto. Sin embargo, la tibia y hogareña luz que se filtraba a través de los numerosos ventanales, le daban a la vivienda una extraordinaria armonía de diseño, sin recargas ni excesos.

Él ya había ido muchas veces a esa casa, pero ahora, mientras aún permanecía en el confortable y cálido interior de su automóvil, unos nervios incontrolables comenzaron a invadirlo. Sentía como si estuviera visitando esa casa por primera vez.

Haciendo de tripas corazón y fijando en su elegante rostro la expresión de la más pura resolución. Keigo se bajó del auto y con paso decidido, abrió la reja y tocó el timbre. Mientras esperaba en la puerta, comenzó a mover sus hombros y su cabeza de forma circular, tratando inútilmente de relajar sus músculos agarrotados por la tensión.

La puerta finalmente se abrió con lentitud, dejando ver a la madre de Tezuka.

—¿Keigo-kun? Qué sorpresa tan agradable tenerte por aquí, hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitabas.

—Buenas noches, Ayana-san —Keigo hizo una reverencia breve y sutil para acompañar el saludo.

—Pasa por favor —la mujer lo tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta tras el peliplateado—, afuera está muy helado.

—Ayana-san, me gustaría ver a Kunimitsu por favor —Keigo se veía realmente nervioso, cosa que hizo salir una tierna sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer—. ¿Él está en casa?

—Él está en su pieza, lo voy a buscar enseguida.

Cuando Ayana comenzó a moverse con la intensión de ir en busca de su hijo, fue detenida por el peliplateado que le cerró el paso

—No, no se moleste por favor, yo mismo subo… si me lo permite, claro.

—Claro que sí —Ayana sonrió abiertamente en respuesta a la petición del joven—. Estás en tu casa.

—Gracias.

Mientras subía por la escalera, rumbo a la habitación del capitán de Seigaku, pudo oír la amena conversación que se desarrollaba en el living. Era el padre de Tezuka comentando el alivio y la felicidad que sentía al haber encontrado trabajo por fin. Sonrió por lo bajo y continuó su camino.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la conocida habitación, Keigo dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente, haciendo aplomo de su máxima seguridad, irrumpió dentro de la habitación de Tezuka sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Al entrar, pudo verlo recostado sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados, profundamente dormido. Estaba acostado boca arriba y su rostro se ladeaba hacia la derecha, haciendo que hebras de su cabello se desparramaran sobre la almohada. Vestía un polerón azul Nike y unos jeans negros desteñidos en las rodillas con pequeñas y fashionista rasgaduras en los muslos. Sus anteojos estaban depositados sobre la cama junto a su diario de vida y en su mano aun descansaba el lápiz con el cual estuvo escribiendo antes de rendirse ante el cansancio.

Sus ojos se enternecieron con aquella vista y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sutil sonrisa. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible y se dirigió con paso lento hacia la cama, tomó los anteojos del castaño y los depositó sobre la mesita de noche para darse la vuelta y tomar ahora entre sus manos el diario.

Recordó con el ceño levemente fruncido la última vez que tuvo ese objeto en sus manos. Si ese día hubiera hecho acápite de sus fingidas intensiones y hubiera leído aquel diario, habría sabido la verdad mucho tiempo antes y no habría tenido que hacer el papel de idiota todo ese tiempo. Un gesto de dolor se expresó en su níveo rostro y haciendo caso omiso del sentido común y de las reglas de privacidad, abrió el diario en la última página, dispuesto a descubrir los secretos sentimientos del castaño.

Y sus ojos se abrieron con impresión al leerlo…

—_Si hubiera sabido anoche que esto pasaría, te habría dado un abrazo, un beso y con mis propios brazos hubiera hecho una prisión para evitarte escapar. Si anoche hubiera sabido de qué forma nueva oiría tu voz, habría grabado cada una de tus palabras y gemidos, para poder oírlos una y otra vez. Si hubiera sabido que los de anoche serían los últimos minutos que te vería, te habría dicho "te amo" y "perdón" hasta saciarme… ¿Algún día seré merecedor de tu perdón? ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme, Keigo?_

Una nueva expresión de dolor se tatuó en su rostro, su ceño estaba visiblemente arrugado y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

—Sí… —susurró bajito dejando que el diario cayera a sus pies y acomodándose con suavidad sobre la cama, besó tiernamente al castaño.

Éste se sobresaltó bajo su cuerpo, al ser interrumpido abruptamente de su sueño de ese modo y cuando se separó de sus finos labios para verlo, se encontró con los marrones irises de Kunimitsu fijos en su persona, mirándolo con una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro, pestañeando varias veces, como si se quisiera convencer que lo veían sus ojos era real.

—Lo admito… Tengo ganas de verte, abrazarte y nunca soltarte —Keigo confesó en voz baja.

Los ojos marrones se ensancharon con ternura y sintió como los delgados y fríos dedos de Kunimitsu tomaban cada lado de su cabeza y lo acercaban de nuevo hacia esa boca que estaba ligeramente abierta y lo besó con intensidad, abriéndose paso con la lengua en su interior y obligándolo a ladear la cabeza para profundizar el contacto. No supo cómo pasó, pero luego de un movimiento rápido, él se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del castaño que lo continuaba besando como si no existiera el mañana.

Se entregó a Tezuka en ese beso, dejando por fin su corazón libre para amar sin culpas, ni rencores, ni remordimientos… Para simplemente amarlo.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del castaño y comenzó a pedir más y más a esa boca delgada que con cada beso le mostraba un pequeño trozo del paraíso. Tezuka se movió sobre el peliplateado, acomodándose sobre él y bajó sus manos acariciando ese cuerpo trabajado y varonil que lo volvía loco. Introdujo su mano derecha bajo la camisa y comenzó a mover circularmente el pulgar sobre una de sus tetillas, sin dejar de besarlo con pasión.

Keigo se sobresaltó con esta repentina arremetida del castaño y trató de hacer distancia entre ambos cuerpos apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Tezuka y se separó de su boca para susurrar.

—No… mmh… no…

Tezuka sin embargo, aprovechando que el peliplateado había ladeado la cabeza para romper el beso, comenzó a besarle el cuello, mordiéndolo con suavidad, mientras que con ambas manos se dedicada a desabrocharle la camisa.

—Mitsu, para… aah… —Keigo no pudo evitar un gemido debido a una mordida en su cuello.

—No puedo… mmh… —Tezuka se quejó exquisitamente al sentir la fricción que se produjo entre ambos cuerpos cuando Keigo se movió, tratando de liberarse.

El castaño tomó la pierna izquierda de Keigo y la elevó a la altura de su cadera, mientras lo embestía suave y lento, sintiendo el contacto entre sus miembros aún a través de la ropa y volvió a besarlo en la boca.

Keigo, reuniendo el último ápice de cordura que le quedaba debido a la intensidad de las sensaciones que le provocaba el castaño, rompió nuevamente el beso.

—¡Tus padres están abajo! —Keigo susurró horrorizado.

—Entonces no podrás hacer ningún ruido —Tezuka rio bajo y mirándolo con ojos cargados de deseó.

—… ahh… —Keigo no pudo suprimir un gemido al sentir la mano de Tezuka adentrarse en su pantalón.

Y fue en ese momento que envió de forma absoluta y definitiva a su cordura de paseo_. _No podía continuar negándose bajo aquel toque, bajo esa dulce boca que lo besaba incansable hasta dejarlo sin aliento, bajo esos suaves dedos que ahora se introducían imprudentes en su bóxer y comenzaban a masajear con lentitud su endurecido miembro.

—… mmh… —Keigo gimió bajo, ahogándolo en la boca del castaño.

—¡Kunimitsu, Keigo! —Ayana les habló desde la escalera, rompiendo toda atmosfera romántica— La cena está servida.

Ambos muchachos separaron de inmediato sus bocas, mientras Tezuka quitó su mano de la hombría del peliplateado, para permanecer en la misma posición, jadeantes, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de normalizar los fuertes latidos de sus corazones y mirándose a los ojos, comenzaron a reír abiertamente.

—¡Idiota! —Keigo susurró abrazándose al cuello del castaño.

Éste, luego de terminar de reír abrazándose al cuerpo del muchacho ubicado bajo él, se dedicó a besarle las sienes y la frente, para finalmente besarlo fugazmente en la boca e incorporarse sobre la cama, liberando el cuerpo del peliplateado, que se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa y a arreglarse el desordenado cabello.

—Te amo —Tezuka susurró mirándolo seriamente— Te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie… Y sé que he tardado mucho en darme cuenta, sé que he estado ciego por mucho tiempo. Pero espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y de ahora en adelante trabajaré día a día para conseguir ese perdón.

—Eso no será necesario —Keigo lo miró impresionado—, porque aunque no quiera, yo te amo… irremediable e inevitablemente ¡Sin importar razones!

Tezuka le acarició una mejilla con ternura y sonriendo volvió a buscar su boca, besándolo con dulzura y calidez, aprisionándole los labios con fuerza, tratando de transmitir el sinfín de sensaciones que lo invadían.

—Te quiero para mí —Keigo susurró en su boca posesivamente—. Sólo para mí.

—Yo soy tuyo… desde ahora y para siempre.

El peliplateado lo besó en respuesta, acariciando primero el labio inferior del castaño con su boca, recorriendo con la punta de la lengua esos labios finos, demarcándolos, hasta introducirla en ellos, insinuantemente.

—Creo que debemos parar. Si no, no podré ocultar esto —Keigo habló señalando una evidente erección.

Tezuka se separó de él riendo y permanecieron alejados por varios minutos, hasta que estuvieron presentables para bajar.

Se sentaron juntos en una mesa cuadrangular, adornada con un blanco mantel con finos bordados en los costados y un hermoso florero en el centro. Kunikatsu-san se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa, con el matrimonio Tezuka a su derecha y ambos jóvenes a su izquierda.

Para Keigo fue extraño tener que sentarse a la mesa con toda la seria e intelectual familia Tezuka poniéndole los ojos encima. Era verdad que él había visitado varias veces al castaño en su casa, pero nuca había sido invitado a participar de una actividad tan cotidiana e íntima como esta. Se sentía tan nervioso y fuera de lugar que no sabía ni qué decir, fue la mano de Tezuka que se posó cariñosamente sobre su rodilla, oculta bajo el mantel, lo que le devolvió la tranquilidad.

—Hijo, creo que estabas dormido y no te enteraste de la buena noticia —Kuniharu miraba a su hijo mientras bebía elegantemente un café negro—. Me acaban de llamar para un trabajo, un puesto como gerente en una sucursal de una empresa Suiza.

—¿En serio? —Tezuka lo miró sorprendido y luego se percató que Keigo le cerraba un ojo cómplicemente.

—Felicitaciones, Kuniharu-san —Keigo habló calmado.

—Muchas gracias, Keigo-kun.

—Keigo-kun, espero que disculpes la simpleza de mi cocina —Ayana lo miraba con un gesto apenado—, seguramente no estás acostumbrado a comer esta clase de comida.

—Claro que no estoy acostumbrado a comer algo tan bueno —Keigo habló con sinceridad—. La comida hecha con amor a la familia es la que tiene el mejor gusto y créame que esa comida escasea en mi casa.

—No te preocupes, mamá, Keigo es fanático del shtrudel… por si no lo notaste —Kunimitsu comentó riendo, haciendo notar que el peliplateado ya se había acabo su porción.

—Entonces sírvete más por favor.

—Encantado.

El resto de la velada transcurrió tranquilamente, la conversación se volvió fluida y los amenos tonos de voz evidenciaban que todos los presentes disfrutaban con la charla. Y ninguno de los adultos presentes pareció notar que de vez en cuando, las manos de los jóvenes se perdían bajo el blanco mantel, para unirlas en un secreto contacto.

.

— **II —**

.

Muy alejados de aquella mesa donde el amor se había instalado tranquilamente a pasar el rato, en la oficina del director de la Compañía Atobe, una importante reunión se llevaba a cabo.

—Alice Windsor —Atobe Akihiro pronunció tranquilamente el nombre escrito en aquellos papeles, como si fuera la primera vez que leyera aquel nombre. Tal vez se debía a que su esposa no usaba su nombre de soltera desde hace mucho tiempo y simplemente lo había olvidado.

Pero ahora todo era diferente.

El papel que tenía ahora en su mano era una petición de divorcio. La petición de divorcio de aquella mujer ¡Hasta para algo como eso ella tenía clase! Ni siquiera se molestó en verlo, ni decirle nada a la cara, fueron sus abogados los que se comunicaron con los de él para entregarle la petición.

El imponente hombre vestido de riguroso traje oscuro y elegante pañuelo azul al cuello, estaba sentado en el extremo de una mesa ovalada ubicada en el centro de su oficina, dispuesta especialmente para este tipo de reuniones, a su alrededor se sentaban su asistente personal y mano derecha, su secretaria personal y tres de sus abogados más capacitados. Se sentaba de lado, con una pierna cruzada y su mano izquierda reposaba en su barbilla mientras en la otra sostenía aquel papel que no dejaba de mirar.

Dejó caer el papel sobre la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, que se limitaban a guardar silencio luego de haber expuesto la situación actual en que se encontraba su representado. Se puso de pie y con gesto elegante y parsimonioso se abrochó el botón medio del saco, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó a paso pausado hacia la ventana, recordando que fue hace dieciséis años atrás, en un día de lluvia como ese, que fue a recoger a la única hija de la familia Windsor, que ni siquiera había visto antes, al aeropuerto de Narita, luego de un matrimonio convenido entre él y su familia.

Él nunca se detuvo a dirigirle una mirada a aquella mujer, nunca reparó particularmente en ella. Sólo le interesaba una cosa. Al casarse con un miembro de esa familia, podría acceder a un beneficioso trato que lo pondría en la cima de la compañía Atobe y que ésta podría ubicarse a su vez en la cima de la economía japonesa. Además, la joven mujer, representante de una tradicional y distinguida familia inglesa, era más que adecuada para transformarse en su esposa y ayudarlo así a aumentar aún más la exclusividad que pretendía alcanzar. Después de todo, no todos los empresarios japoneses podían darse el lujo de decir que tenían un matrimonio binacional con vínculos que le permitirían adentrase en la economía europea, ni mucho menos que su esposa era miembro de una importante familia inglesa que tenía vínculos de sangre, aunque lejanos, con la misma realeza.

Eso había sido Alice Windsor para él: un negocio.

Pero ese negocio, que todo este tiempo le había dado sus frutos, estaba amenazando con escaparse de sus manos. ¿Por qué? La razón era sólo una: Keigo.

Cuando él y Alice se casaron, no había sentimientos de por medio, todo era un negocio, un negocio entre la familia Atobe y la familia Windsor. El único que compartía ambos apellidos, el único heredero de ambas familias, era Keigo.

Atobe Akihiro era dueño del 35% de las acciones de la Compañía, mientras que Alice era dueña del 20%, el 45% restante se dividía entre una considerable cantidad de propietarios pequeños. Por lo que Akihiro-san, controlando el 55% de las acciones de su compañía, era el dueño en la práctica, pero no en el hecho. Las acciones de su mujer las manejaba él por conveniencias legales y maritales, pero él no era el dueño y nunca lo sería. El único que podía heredar esas acciones y las suyas propias era Keigo. Este era el acuerdo firmado entre ambas familias, el hijo fruto de esta unión, sería el único capaz de fusionar a ambas familias heredando todo de ambas. Y esto ocurriría cuando la legalidad vigente se lo permitiera. Una vez que Keigo cumpliera la mayoría de edad, el 55% de las acciones de la empresa Atobe le pertenecerían al joven.

Esto significaba que en tres años más, perdería su empresa.

¡El título que tenía Keigo de joven heredero era muy bien merecido!

—Akihiro-san —su asistente personal se puso de pie y le habló por la espalda, esperando la respuesta del hombre. Al ver que éste no respondía, ordenó a la secretaria—. Vaya por un té y un calmante.

—Podemos denegar la petición de divorcio —uno de los abogados comenzó a hablar sin darse la vuelta para mirarle—. Así la petición será derivada a un tribunal que terminará decidiendo, pero el tiempo que un tribunal demora es mucho…

—¿Y qué conseguiremos con eso? —Atobe Akihiro lo interrumpió con voz fuerte y clara.

Caminó de vuelta a la mesa pero no tomó asiento, se limitó a mirar fijamente a los presentes. El silencio se hizo de nuevo en el despacho. Todos los ahí presentes creían haber asistido al día en que verían al imponente hombre quebrantarse por fin, pero el hombre que tenían ante sus ojos, estaba muy lejos de verse debilitado. La fuerte resolución en su rostro, la fuerza abrumadora de su mirada, la calma y seguridad en sus palabras, les hacían ver a todos los presentes, que Atobe Akihiro era un hombre realmente temible.

El asistente personal del imponente hombre tomó asiento en su lugar y tragó seco. Había sido su mano derecha por más de diez años, lo había visto hacer cosas y él mismo había hecho cosas en su nombre, que no tenían otro calificativo más que de terribles, pero aun así, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Realmente ese hombre no tenía ni alma ni corazón.

La secretaria volvió a entrar al despacho con una bandeja de plata cargada con cinco finas tazas de porcelana blanca, exquisitamente pintadas a mano, y comenzó a servir té a los presentes, rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había formado. Más de uno suspiró aliviado cuando ésta se acercó por la derecha y le depositó delicadamente la taza.

—Atobe-san, me tomé la libertad de traerle estos calmantes —la esbelta rubia depositó junto a la taza, dos pequeñas pastillas.

—No me hacen falta, señorita Smith —Atobe Akihiro volvió a sentarse con movimientos pausados y elegantes—. Tome asiento y escriba.

Miró a todos los presentes creando un ambiente más dramático aún, se recostó en el cómodo espaldar de su silla y cruzando las manos sobre la mesa, mientras su rostro dibujaba una cruel sonrisa, habló.

—Modifiquen inmediatamente el acuerdo pactado el día de mi matrimonio. No me importa cuánto cueste ni los problemas legales que esto conlleve… Quiero que desde mañana mismo, Keigo deje de ser mi heredero —hizo una pausa, como si no estuviera seguro de continuar—. Y declaren la incapacidad de mi mujer para tomar decisiones, escudándose en su debilidad mental… si es necesario, declárenla loca.

—Pero señor… —dudando, su asistente personal lo interrumpió.

Sin embargo, el hombre no le prestó atención y continuó hablándoles a los abogados.

—Con esto, su petición de divorcio debiera quedar nula y además me faculta a mí como único poseedor de sus acciones y su fortuna.

—¡Akihiro-san! —Su mano derecha lo volvió a interrumpir, esta vez con tono seguro—. Pero si no es Keigo-kun usted no tendrá heredero. ¿Qué hará al respecto?

—No es momento de pensar en eso —habló con firmeza—, ya tendré el tiempo de crear un nuevo heredero.

—¿Crear? Lo dice como si se tratara de un juguete —la rubia secretaria susurró para sí misma, impresionada con el accionar de aquel hombre.

—Lo importante ahora es evitar a toda costa que Keigo sea el heredero. Esta empresa y todo lo que he construido a través de estos años es sólo mía, no permitiré que nadie me la arrebate.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

.

.

**Si lloras por haber perdido el sol, **

**Las lágrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas.**

.

.

El clima de Tokio parecía haberse encaprichado casi tanto como su corazón. Aun cuando ayer había llovido intermitente durante todo el día, hoy un deslumbrante sol entraba por los amplios ventanales de la habitación, iluminando el apacible rostro de aquel joven que aún dormía. Los dorados rayos iluminaban su cabello, sacándole pequeños destellos plateados a las finas hebras que se desparramaban desordenadas por la almohada.

Fue el insistente vibrar de su Smartphone el que lo despertó y pasándose la mano por los ojos con pereza, estiró el níveo brazo para cogerlo.

—_Un loco enamorado sería capaz de hacer fuegos artificiales con el sol, la luna y las estrellas, para recuperar a su amada._

Keigo se incorporó de un solo movimiento en su cama y en su rostro se dibujó la más amplia y bella sonrisa que había tenido en los últimos meses. Una indescriptible alegría lo inundó con sólo leer esa frase.

Era un mensaje de Kunimitsu… Parece que se había tomado muy en serio aquella frase de "trabajar diariamente para conseguir su perdón" ¡Y de qué forma lo estaba haciendo! Enviándole poemas de Goethe, uno de sus autores favoritos. Sonrió al leer aquel mensaje, imposibilitado de creer que fuera real, que de verdad se habían reconciliado y que no se trataba de un simple sueño. Aunque lo más increíble era este renovado romanticismo por parte del castaño. Nunca antes había tenido un gesto así con él, lo que lo hizo sentir más feliz que nunca.

Tanto era el ánimo que sintió, que decidió levantarse y salir a correr.

Aunque el trote matutino era una de sus actividades diarias, hace tiempo que no salía a trotar por las mañanas, ni mucho menos hacerlo por el simple hecho de levantarse lleno de energías. Le pareció extraño, pero fascinante a la vez: la forma en el castaño podía influir en su vida con un gesto tan pequeño.

Debían ser cerca de las siete de la mañana, cuando el joven platinado corría por la angosta costanera localizada en la ribera del río Sumida y miraba nostálgico los deshojados arboles de cerezo, imaginándose cómo sería correr por ahí con cientos de pétalos rosados cayendo sobre él. Miró el soleado y resplandeciente, pero frío día, con esperanzas y sueños renovados y comenzó a planear casi infantilmente el fin de semana que se le venía por delante. Quería disfrutar de ese tiempo con Kunimitsu, ya que tenían mucho que celebrar.

Ya lo había decidido. Lo iba a invitar a algún lugar, alguna isla cercana, alguna rústica hostería en las montañas, quizá a las aguas termales, o a la nieve que tiempo atrás había planeado visitar. No importaba dónde, lo importante era que pasarían aquel fin de semana juntos, disfrutando de su reconciliación.

¡Se sentía como una colegiala enamorada!

Iba así de perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando repentinamente desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda, para ver a un conocido peliazul afuera de un alto edificio, guardando maletas dentro de un elegante automóvil. Sólo ahí se percató que ese era el edificio en que vivía Yuushi y ese era el Mercedes Benz negro del doctor Oshitari. Lentamente fue bajando el ritmo de su trote, hasta disminuir por completo y limitarse a quitarse la capucha del polerón para extender su rango de visión y permanecer de pie sobre la acera mirando aquella escena: Yuushi subía dos maletas en la cajonera del automóvil bajo la atenta mirada de toda la familia Oshitari, cuando terminó, depositó su bolso de mano en el asiento del copiloto y se acercó a su hermana pequeña, que lloraba tomada firmemente de su cintura.

No lo podía creer. ¿Acaso Yuushi se iba?

En un gento inconsciente, sin siquiera pensarlo, cruzó rápido la avenida sin reparar en el tráfico que había a esa hora. Los ruidos de los bocinazos hicieron que la familia Oshitari se girara para verlo a él.

—Yuushi… ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con tono altanero, como si tuviera el derecho de cuestionar sus decisiones.

El peliazul se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia adelante, evitando así ver la figura de su capitán a sus espaldas. Fue su madre quien le dirigió la palabra, respondiéndole de manera cordial, pero distante a la vez.

—Yuushi hace tiempo ganó una beca para hacer un intercambio estudiantil en un prestigioso colegio estadounidense. Sin embargo, él había rechazado esta oferta… Pero ahora ha decidido aprovechar esta oportunidad y hoy mismo viaja a Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué? —Keigo se limitaba a ver el serio perfil del tensai con enormes ojos, abiertos de pura incredulidad.

—No hay tiempo que perder —Oshitari-san se despidió de un beso de su mujer e hija y se subió al automóvil—, si te demoras más perderemos el vuelo.

Yuushi, imitando el mismo gesto que tuviera el padre, se despidió besando cariñosamente a su madre y hermana. Estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto, cuando Keigo la cerró con fuerza y tomando al más alto del brazo, lo obligó a girarse y darle la cara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —en un arrebato de autoritarismo, el peliplateado inundó de preguntas al más alto.

Aunque toda la familia Oshitari estaba ahí presente y todos y cada uno de ellos parecieron sorprenderse por la actitud casi despótica del joven heredero del Imperio Atobe, la cotidianidad de Yuushi los tranquilizó. Ya que el joven peliazul no pareció sorprenderse con esta actitud, sino todo lo contrario, reaccionó como si esto fuera lo esperable.

—¡Y a ti qué te importa! No es como si te fueras a poner triste o algo por el estilo —susurró el peliazul.

—¡Claro que me voy a poner triste! —Admitió con gesto fastidiado— Tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos… y no quiero perderte.

Keigo estaba literalmente hirviendo de rabia. Un leve rubor se había instalado en sus mejillas y no estaba seguro si eso se debía a la ofuscación que sentía o al hecho de tener que admitir en voz alta que sentía cierto cariño por su compañero de club ¡Y todo eso frente a su familia completa!

Definitivamente Yuushi se iba a arrepentir de esto. En las prácticas de esta tarde, él personalmente se iba a encargar de hacer sufrir al peliazul. Porque si de algo estaba seguro Atobe Keigo era que Yuushi no se iría ¡Dios! Si todo eso era una soberana estupidez.

—Tú no te vas, ¿me oíste? —Keigo habló con autoridad—. Y esto no es una sugerencia o una petición, es una orden.

—Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que no eres más que un niñito rico egoísta —la voz del peliazul no sonaba altanera ni engreída como siempre, ni siquiera disgustada, sonaba triste—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar en los demás Keigo?

—Yuushi… —esta vez Keigo susurró casi inaudible.

—Esta es una buena oportunidad para mí… así que la voy a aprovechar.

El peliazul abrió la puerta de nuevo, pero cuando estaba a punto de subirse al auto, fue detenido otra vez por Keigo. Esta vez no se trató de una brusca acción precipitada, sino todo lo contrario. El peliplateado sostuvo la mano derecha de su compañero con delicadeza, y ante este gesto, Yuushi no pudo marcharse, se limitó a enderezar su cuerpo y girarse lento, sin despegar el agarre que el más bajo tenía en su mano.

—Lo siento —Keigo susurró bajando la mirada—. ¡Lo siento! Si yo pudiera elegir a quien amar, te habría elegido a ti. Pero el corazón se manda solo y aunque lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, no pude amarte como tú te lo merecías… Lo siento…

Yuushi no respondió.

Desvió la mirada azulina que ahora se veía triste y en un gesto posesivo y arrebatador, muy típico de él, abruptamente se acercó al peliplateado, tomando su rostro firmemente entre sus manos y unió ambos labios en un beso enérgico y posesivo, pero sólo se limitó al fuerte roce de ambas bocas.

—Adiós, Keigo —susurró para meterse dentro del auto que arrancó velozmente, llevándose de forma definitiva al peliazul.

Keigo suspiró hondo y miró al cielo azul de un color tan profundo como los ojos de Yuushi, cielo que ahora comenzaba a poblarse de grises nubes. Sentía alivio. Alivio de haberse sincerado por fin con Yuushi. Con alguien que había sido un amigo incondicional y lo había apoyado en los momentos en que más necesitó de alguien. Porque en el fondo de su corazón, siempre le pesó no haber podido corresponder a los sentimientos del tensai.

.

— **II —**

.

Sus pasos resonaban cansinos por los grises adoquines. Aunque el día había comenzado soleado, la humedad permanecía en el aire, enfriándolo todo, envolviéndolo lúgubremente.

Aunque era viernes por la mañana, no asistió al colegio. Aun cuando salió con su uniforme, con su bolso, con sus cuadernos, a la misma puntual hora de todos los días, sus pasos no se dirigieron al establecimiento estudiantil, sino a una conocida casa de dos pisos donde la mañana anterior había olvidado algo importante… el amor.

No quería sonar como los idiotas ingenuos y enamorados que excusaban sus acciones diciendo que sus pasos solos los guiaban hacia los destinos demarcados por el corazón. No. Él no caminaba instintivamente. Él lo hacía con plena consciencia… Y aun así, al detenerse frente a esa blanquecina fachada justo en el momento en que el rubio salía de la casa, sintió que esa visita estaba escrita en las estrellas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —el rubio preguntó afilando la mirada con desagrado.

Al parecer aún estaba disgustado…

¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y un beso en la boca? Debía ser realista y dejar de engañarse a sí mismo, porque había comprendido a las malas que esa forma de ser le había traído problemas a él mismo y a quienes lo rodeaban. Él le había mentido, le había hecho daño, lo había engañado con otro hombre, aunque sólo se haya tratado de un beso. Era normal que estuviera disgustado. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su corazón al ver la actitud distante del otro ¡Ni una mirada gentil le dirigió!

Parándose con firmeza y entereza frente a la fría mirada de su exnovio. Fuji se bajó un poco la bufanda gris, para hacer que sus palabras se oyeran claras, sin obstáculos. Pero aun así fueron casi inaudibles.

—Vine a hablar contigo.

—No tengo tiempo ahora y aunque lo tuviera no te lo daría —la voz de Shiraishi era excesivamente fría.

El rubio cerró la puerta de su casa, y pasándolo por alto, comenzó a caminar con paso rápido rumbo a su Instituto. Su actitud corporal denotaba dominio y control de la situación. Caminó como si nada lo estuviera alterando, como si el encuentro con el castaño no hubiera producido nada en su interior. Se afirmó al bolso en el hombro derecho y se subió el cuello del abrigo, pues el frío le había erizado la piel. Pero aunque trataba de aparentar indiferencia, se podía percibir lo sombrío en sus delicadas facciones. Sus ojos presentaban unas casi imperceptibles ojeras y sus dorados orbes se veían levemente hinchados… una evidencia inequívoca del llanto que lo había desvelado.

Fuji no supo cómo reaccionar exactamente frente a la actitud del rubio. Nunca había sido tratado así en su vida, pero por sobre todo, jamás espero ser tratado con tanta frialdad e indiferencia por él: por Shiraishi. Se sintió completamente ignorado, es más, se sintió una basura.

El rubio tenía razón en ignorarlo ¡Él ni siquiera tenía claro que había ido a hacer ahí! La conversación del día anterior con Tezuka le había abierto los ojos… Era verdad, él amaba a Shiraishi, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun sentía cosas por Tezuka. Aunque por sobre todo, el principal miedo de Fuji era volver a herir al rubio. Eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. ¿Pero qué caso tenía eso ahora? ¿De qué le servían sus buenas intenciones? Ya lo había estropeado todo.

Aun así, sabía que tenía que disculparse de una forma apropiada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su expareja. Por eso había venido esa mañana a su casa. Para disculparse.

No… Mentía. No era por eso.

Lo necesitaba. Lo extrañaba. Le hacía falta su presencia, sus caricias, su dulzura, su atención. Esa era la única verdad. Él había ido a su casa para verlo.

—_¡Idiota! Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien_ —se reprendió a sí mismo y respirando hondo, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, se armó de valor y corrió tras los pasos del rubio tratando de darle alcance.

—Shiraishi —habló con voz seria.

Fuji pudo ver cómo la figura del más alto se tensaba imperceptiblemente al oír su voz. De seguro no se esperaba que lo siguiera calle abajo y estaría convencido de haberlo dejado atrás. Sin embargo, continuó ignorándolo, hasta que llegaron a una esquina, donde el semáforo en rojo los obligó a detenerse ¡Esa era su oportunidad! El capitán de Shitenhoji no podía escapar.

—Shiraishi, he venido a decirte algo. Sé que tienes todo el derecho de ignorarme… pero lo diré de todos modos.

—Tú no sabes recibir un no por respuesta, ¿verdad? —le respondió sarcástico.

El rubio evitaba mirarlo y parecía tener la vista fija en el frente, pero la verdad era que con el rabillo del ojo, no dejaba de observar las acciones del castaño. Éste desviando la mirada hacia un café que comenzaba a abrir sus puertas y sacaba unas cuantas mesas a la calle, reparó en el delicado arreglo floral que adornaba la mesa con mantel rojo a cuadros.

La verdad era que no tenía claridad sobre sus acciones, pues no había trazado ningún plan previamente, sin contar que la actitud del rubio lo había desconcertado sobremanera. Improvisó sobre la marcha y se acercó a una de las mesas, de donde tomó sin que el camarero se diera cuenta, una parte del arreglo floral que decoraba la mesa: una pequeña y blanca margarita. La que estirando la mano, se la ofreció junto a una gran sonrisa a Shiraishi.

—¿Una flor plástica? —preguntó el rubio incrédulo, tomándola en sus manos.

—Es falsa y robada —Fuji habló fuerte y claro, con seriedad—. Tal vez representa lo que tú piensas de mí, pero la intensión es la que vale.

El semáforo cambio su color, pero las estáticas figuras de ambos muchachos no se movieron ni un centímetro, atrapados ambos en la profundidad de los sentimientos reflejados en los ojos contrarios: los dorados orbes reflejaban tristeza y desilusión, mientras que los orbes cobalto intenso mostraban culpa y duda.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —el rubio preguntó con voz cansada, dejando caer la máscara de indiferencia que llevaba—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

¡Tenía razón! ¿A qué venia todo eso? ¿Qué quería de Shiraishi? ¿Qué pretendía con sus acciones? Se sintió paralizado por unos segundos y no pudo evitar cuestionarse: ¿Estaba buscándolo por despecho? ¿Era de esos que no podía estar solo? ¿Qué era lo que quería? Y la triste verdad era que no lo sabía con seguridad.

—No lo sé… —respondió sinceramente, pero ahora sus palabras ya no tenían la misma fuerza.

—No lo sabes —los ojos de Shiraishi comenzaron a enrojecer tenuemente, manifestando las lágrimas que contenía con pura fuerza de voluntad y preguntó con voz triste—… ¿Qué soy para ti Fuji?

—Un ladrón —Fuji respondió inconscientemente, sólo había dejado que su boca expresara lo que sentía sin pensar realmente en ello. Pero al instante de oír las palabras que salían de su boca, se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

—¿Ah? —Shiraishi lo miró hacia abajo, incrédulo.

Dudó por unos segundos, ¿qué era lo más indicado de decir? Evidentemente con cada palabra que salía de su boca sólo lograba enfurecer aún más al rubio, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Apagó toda lógica y dejó que hable su corazón.

—Me robaste el corazón.

—¡No me jodas! En serio, estoy demasiado cabreado ahora mismo para aguantar esta clase de estupideces. Así que dime de una vez lo que quieres, porque por tu culpa llegaré tarde al colegio… y tú también —esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Esta pequeña frase final fue la que le infundió valor a Fuji y fue también la que le dio la claridad que necesitaba. A pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado entre ambos, a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo; Shiraishi aún se preocupaba por él. Y esto significaba que él aún estaba presente en su vida… Que podía tener esperanza.

—Yo estoy confundido, lo admito. Actualmente no sé qué es lo quiero… o mejor dicho: no sé a quién quiero. Pero te pido que por favor me entiendas. Me pasé años amando en vano a un hombre que creí que no reparaba en mí, y cuando descubrí que él sí me amaba, dudé… dudé mucho… y aun lo hago.

—¿Y me lo vienes a restregar en la cara? —Shiraishi ya no se veía triste, la pena había sido reemplazada por la indignación.

Pero Fuji no se dejó amedrentar por la actitud huraña del más alto, continuando con su discurso, pues estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ser escuchado. Ahora creía que había sido esa incapacidad de hablarle con sinceridad a Shiraishi, la que logró destruir su relación y no Tezuka. Así que no iba a cometer ese error nunca más.

—Yo sé que estropeé nuestro amor. Pero quiero volver a enamorarme de ti. Aunque no sé si lo lograré, aunque no sé si podré olvidar a Tezuka, quiero intentarlo nuevamente ¡Quiero que me enamores otra vez! Quiero volver a amarte con la locura y la pasión de la primera vez.

—No puedo creerlo —una risa irónica salió de la boca del rubio—… ¡Tu egoísmo no tiene límites!

—No soy egoísta, soy valiente —Fuji se veía cada vez más seguro de sus palabras, una seguridad que lentamente fue abrumando a su interlocutor—. Dejarse llevar por el orgullo es fácil, pero luchar contra él por lo que se ama… eso es realmente tener valor ¡Yo tengo el valor para luchar por nuestro amor!

—Nuestro amor —el rubio habló con nostalgia—… ¿Sabes lo que es nuestro amor ahora? Nada…

Al decir esto, Shiraishi dejó caer la flor plástica y la muchedumbre que pasaba ajetreadamente junto a ellos la pisoteó. Fuji miró la escena con melancolía… esa flor lo representaba a él: artificial, sucio y estropeado. Una flor falsa abandonada a su suerte.

—¿Cómo nos transformamos en esto? —La pregunta salió con tristeza de su boca— ¿Cómo nuestro amor se transformó en una mentira?

—Tú lo transformaste en una mentira —Shiraishi ya no lo miraba a los ojos, contemplaba el cielo con melancolía—, o tal vez fue que nunca existió…

—Podemos aprender a amar otra vez —Fuji se le acercó, haciendo que el más alto lo mirara de nuevo—. Eso es lo que quiero lograr, volver a amarnos ¡Conquístame otra vez Shiraishi!… por favor.

—¡No lo haré! —el rubio hablaba decidido.

—¡Entonces yo lo haré! —Fuji gritó enfadado, conteniendo las lágrimas— Porque no pienso dejarte ir… Voy a hacer que me vuelvas a amar.

—Yo nunca te volveré a amar. No puedo a amar a alguien en quien perdí absolutamente la confianza.

—Entonces nunca me rendiré en la lucha por recuperar esa confianza.

Shiraishi abrió los ojos con impresión. Ya no sabía qué decir, ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué Fuji le estaba haciendo todo eso? Se sentía cada vez más abrumado por esa seguridad que emanaba del castaño, una seguridad que hacía trastabillar su firme convicción de olvidarlo. ¿Qué haría ahora, si cada palabra que decía para alejarlo, le era devuelta con una firme y resuelta posibilidad de reconciliación?

—Has lo que quieras —susurró bajando la cabeza y girándose para continuar con su camino.

Fuji no quiso insistir más. Ya había dicho todo lo que había venido a decir. Ahora podía decir que su corazón se encontraba en paz. Se agachó y recogió esa estropeada flor plástica robada y la sostuvo frente a sus ojos. Aunque seguía sintiéndose similar a esa flor, él no se permitiría terminar así. Levantó la mirada cobalto hacia la figura del rubio que se alejaba cada vez más y sonrió con tristeza, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la convicción y la esperanza.

—Lo haré ¡Ya lo verás! —Le gritó a la distancia— Me vas a volver a amar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

.

.

**No existe el amor imposible,**

**Existen personas incapaces de luchar por él. **

.

.

Ahora caminaba con lentitud, casi arrastrando los pies hacia su pent-house. La partida de Yuushi le había afectado más de lo que le gustaría admitir y lo peor sería tener que comunicárselo al equipo. Ahora sí que necesitaba pasar todo el fin de semana junto a Kunimitsu para poder olvidarse así del mundo y sus problemas.

Ya había hecho las reservaciones en una hostería en un hermoso y rural lugar cercano a Tokio y ahora le texteaba a su novio la dirección. Keigo no se percató, pero su mensaje se leía más como una orden que como una invitación. Aunque para su suerte, al capitán de Seigaku sólo pudo sacarle sonrisas con aquel mensaje.

Sonrisa que él mismo imitó al ver la pronta contestación… Pero ésta se le borró de la boca al instante de pisar su nueva residencia.

Pudo darse cuenta que a esa temprana hora, ya había invitados, lo cual le pareció como mínimo sospechoso. Aguzó el oído mientras se acercaba con paso sigiloso hacia el living donde su madre y Michael conversaban con alguien, al verlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de uno de los abogados que los acompañaron ayer. Unió los puntos y tuvo la respuesta de inmediato: la única razón por la que ese hombre podía estar ahí a esa hora, era su padre. Prácticamente con el corazón en la mano, no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿qué se le venía encima ahora?

Peor aún después de escuchar la alterada voz de su madre. No. Alterada no era la palabra justa, más bien debería decir histérica de angustia.

—¡No puedo! No puedo hacerle algo así a mi hijo —su madre se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

—No hay otra salida, es la única opción —el abogado habló con seriedad, ajustándose los anteojos.

Michael se acercó a Alice y le tomó las manos, le habló con respeto, pero también con autoridad.

—Madame… el joven Keigo es fuerte, él estará bien.

—¿Cómo quieren que tenga el valor para pedirle algo así? —Alice se puso de pie angustiada y se dirigió al amplio ventanal que le daba una hermosa vista del río y la ciudad, pero ella no reparó en el paisaje.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Keigo ya no aguantó más. Caminando con paso suficiente, se dirigió al living y preguntó con voz autoritaria y hasta altanera. Exigiendo como mínimo un discurso por explicación— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Su presencia sobresaltó a los presentes. El abogado se ajustó de nuevo los anteojos, parecía ser un acto reflejo a situaciones de stress; Michael se puso de pie haciéndole una reverencia y su madre se giró para verlo con expresión aterrada en los ojos. Keigo pudo leerlo en su mirada, algo realmente malo había pasado, tanto así que su madre tenía temor de comunicárselo y si hubiera dependido de ella, jamás se habría enterado. Supo que no tenía caso cuestionarla a ella, por lo que dirigió su perspicaz y profunda mirada gris al abogado, levantando una ceja en un gesto que solo decía una cosa: explícate.

—Joven Keigo —el abogado se le acercó y le habló de la forma más calmada posible, tratando de tener tacto con él—. Tome asiento por favor. Yo se lo voy a explicar.

Por puro aburrimiento, Keigo le hizo caso y se dejó caer desordenadamente en el sillón, desobedeciendo toda regla de "lo adecuado" que con tanto ahínco le enseñara su madre, cosa que nunca hacía cuando había extraños presentes, mientras endurecía aún más su expresión facial.

—Se trata de su padre —el abogado continuó hablando con calma.

—¡Ve al grano! —Keigo, exasperado con la actitud de aquel hombre, lo interrumpió hablándole duramente— Todos sabíamos que mi padre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que dudo que vaya a sorprenderme.

El abogado se acomodó por enésima vez en aquella mañana los anteojos, gesto que hizo que un pequeño tic se instalara en el ojo derecho del joven heredero, que ya no aguantaba más tanto misterio y expectación por algo que todos sabían que pasaría. Finalmente, el hombre habló fuerte y claro, yendo al punto.

—Lo desacreditó legalmente como su heredero y declaró la imposibilidad de la señora Alice de tomar decisiones, alegando problemas mentales.

—¿Qué?

Aunque había dicho que dudaba de sorprenderse frente a las acciones de su padre, no pudo evitar la cara de desconcierto que puso. Es que el impacto que le causó esta declaración fue tal, que hasta dejó que su boca se abriera con impresión y su mente se perdiera por segundos ¡Su padre sí que era un maldito cabrón! ¿Cómo tenía el valor de hacerle algo así a su madre? Después de todo el apoyo incondicional que ella siempre le mostró, así era como le pagaba. Bien poco le importaron las noticias sobre su persona, él sólo podía pensar en lo que le estaban haciendo a Alice.

—Por fortuna previmos que algo así pasaría y en el día de ayer hicimos todas las transferencias necesarias —la voz del abogado lo sacó de sus tribulaciones—. Tú ya no eres heredero de Alice, eres el poseedor de todos sus bienes y fortuna.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Keigo arrugó el ceño visiblemente, extrañado.

—Que por ahora no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero todo depende de la orden final del tribunal. Si tu padre logra probar la supuesta incapacidad de tu madre de tomar decisiones,todo lo que ha hecho quedará revocado. Y viendo que él te acaba de desheredar, básicamente significa que quedarías en la calle.

Su expresión facial cambio súbitamente. Todo gesto de asombro e incredulidad se esfumó para ser reemplazado por una expresión de seriedad, se notaba que estaba analizando la situación con cuidado.

—Entiendo… ¿Y qué me sugieres? Porque imagino que la conversación que interrumpí era sobre las acciones a tomar.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, impresionado con la capacidad de enfrentar problemas en un muchacho tan joven. Pero ese joven era el heredero del Imperio Atobe ¡Que más se podía esperar!

—La mejor defensa es un buen contraataque —el abogado habló convencido de sus palabras.

—Me gusta esa lógica —Keigo admitió con cierta mirada de convencimiento, gratamente sorprendido por la nueva actitud del hombre—. ¿Cuál es el contraataque?

—Propongo enfrentar a tu padre en su terreno y arrebatarle lo que más le importa: El Grupo Atobe.

El Grupo Atobe, o como común y trivialmente se le llamaba: el Imperio Atobe, era una personalidad legal que manejaba un sinnúmero de importantes empresas dentro de Japón, con sucursales en todo el mundo, especialmente vinculadas a las áreas de mayor desarrollo económico del país. Todas estas empresas eran manejadas y administradas por Akihiro-san, quien era el líder y mayor accionista de una junta directora de más de veinte personas que bajo distintos niveles, tenían inversiones hechas en el grupo.

Obviamente, teniendo plena consciencia de lo que implicaba ser parte del Grupo Atobe, Keigo miró con incredulidad al hombre sentado frente a él.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? —preguntó midiendo sus palabras, sospechando que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

—De la misma forma que lo hizo él: acciones.

—Yo sólo tengo las acciones de mi madre, un pobre 20%. No puedo luchar contra él con eso —ahora estaba impresionado negativamente, se había esperado un mejor plan viniendo de ese hombre.

—No. Debemos hacer alianzas —el abogado contestó firmemente.

Ahora entendía el punto de su abogado, pero le seguía pareciendo ingenuo. Ese plan no funcionaría.

—¡Eso es imposible! Nadie se me unirá. ¿Cómo haré para que los demás accionistas me elijan a mí por sobre mi padre? ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer yo?

—Estabilidad y esperanza.

¿Estabilidad? ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Acaso ese hombre sabía algo que él no? Le pareció una propuesta tan ingenua e intangible que inmediatamente la desechó ¡Era casi tan absurda como la idea de Coca-Cola de vender felicidad! Pero si a ellos les había resultado, ¿por qué a él no? Sin embargo, Keigo sabía que eso no sería suficiente para convencer a casi veinte personas de apoyar a un quinceañero rebelde por sobre el experimentado y valga la pena recordar, malvado y vengativo, Atobe Akihiro.

—Aun así es imposible, la diferencia que existe entre mis acciones y las suyas es demasiada, casi insondable —enfatizó tratando de bajar a tierra las, según él, ilusorias propuestas de su abogado.

—Eso nos lleva a la segunda parte del plan: matrimonio, que no es más que otro tipo de alianza

—¿Ah?

Ahora sí debía reconocerlo: ¡Estaba en shock! Y como una cruel broma de mal gusto, recordó la conversación que él mismo interrumpió minutos atrás. Ahora lo entendía todo, esto era lo que su madre no quería que supiera, de esto era de lo que estaban hablando.

—La familia Hannover, unos ingleses muy cercanos a la familia de tu madre, han estado invirtiendo en acciones en el Grupo Atobe por años —el hombre hizo una pausa, midiendo la reacción de Keigo—. Y ahora tienen un 15% de las acciones totales, convirtiéndose en los terceros accionistas más importantes.

Keigo se puso de pie, impactado, viendo cómo su vida y su futuro eran manejados por un hombre que sólo había visto ayer y él era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Se había librado hace tan sólo un día de las garras de la tiranía de su padre, creyendo estúpidamente que ahora podría ser libre ¡Pero qué idiota había sido! ¿Por qué se le ocurrió pensar que él tenía siquiera la posibilidad de aspirar a la libertad? Ahora el ingenuo había sido él. Comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No. No, debe haber otra forma —había entrado en una fase de negación.

—¡Esa es la única opción! Debes comprometerte en matrimonio con Carolina Hannover, la hija menor de la familia y unir ambas acciones bajo tu nombre. Así serás poseedor del 35% de las acciones al igual que tu padre. El resultado final será decidido por los accionistas menores, los que podremos convencer con facilidad… Para nadie es un secreto que todos quieren liberarse por fin de la opresión de tu padre —el hombre se acercó al peliplateado y lo tomó enérgicamente por los hombros—. ¡Tú representas esa esperanza, Keigo! La esperanza de librarse del yugo de la tiranía de Akihiro-san.

—¡No lo haré! Yo… no puedo —Keigo gritaba evidentemente alterado y se libró de un manotazo de las manos del abogado.

—Entonces prepárate para vivir en la calle y verte alejado para siempre de tu madre, que deberá volver a vivir bajo el alero de Akihiro-san —su abogado, en un imprudente arranque de sinceridad, le gritó en su cara—. Eso sin pensar en todas las cosas que aquel hombre puede hacerle a todas las personas que te importan.

—Qué… —un susurro de incredulidad salió de su boca al sopesar las palabras de aquel hombre.

Su madre, sin embargo, se le acercó por detrás y con el mayor cariño del mundo y una tranquilidad extraña en ella, le tomó de las manos y le habló con dulzura.

—Hijo… No te preocupes por mí, quiero que tomes esta decisión pensando sólo en ti. Sólo hace falta vernos a mí y a tu padre para saber que los matrimonios convenidos no son la mejor opción.

—Mamá… Lo siento —Keigo la miraba con ojos inundados de lágrimas, sintiendo cómo la culpa lo carcomía vivo—. Yo no puedo hacerlo ¡No puedo!

—Es tu decisión amor… Yo no voy a obligarte a nada.

.

— **II —**

.

—_Incluso cuando sale el sol… En mi mundo sólo hay oscuridad._

Eso había dicho. Esas habían sido sus palabras textuales. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaban esas palabras?

Keigo lo había citado en una hostería en un hermoso y apacible sector rural. El autobús que lo trajo se demoró cerca de hora y media y al llegar, se enteró por la anciana de la recepción, que el peliplateado aún no había llegado. Creía que para cuando él llegara, Keigo ya estaría ahí, hasta había planeado la mejor forma de disculparse por el atraso, ya que sabía lo susceptible que era con respecto a los horarios, pero extrañamente el retrasado había sido el joven heredero.

Con la preocupación invadiéndolo lentamente, tomó las llaves de la cabaña que habían arrendado y decidió darse un baño mientras esperaba por su novio. No sabía por qué, pero el nerviosismo hacía presa de él y el stress que comenzaba a invadirlo le tensaba el hombro izquierdo. Necesitó de más de media hora dentro del baño tradicional japonés, sólo para descubrir que no se había relajado nada, y tampoco lo haría.

Justo en el momento en que las últimas luces del día se esfumaban, Keigo decidió aparecer en la cabaña. A esa hora, Tezuka miraba sin mucho interés la televisión y se sorprendió al oír la puerta abrirse, pero su cara de sorpresa fue reemplazaba de inmediato por la más pura preocupación al ver el sombrío rostro del peliplateado.

Su rostro, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, reflejaba dolor. Sus vivaces ojos grises se veían opacos y estaban levemente hinchados, evidenciando el llanto. Su ceño estaba fruncido y se mordía el labio inferior, mientras evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

Las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron esas.

—Incluso cuando sale el sol… En mi mundo sólo hay oscuridad.

Palabras que le probaron a Tezuka que tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar preocupado. Se acercó a él aun sin entender la situación y le tomó el rostro entre las manos con suavidad, para atrapar la mirada gris.

—Keigo, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Te amo… ese es el problema —con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Keigo, su rostro se compungía cada vez más en un gesto doliente.

Tezuka lo soltó y se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás, sin comprender las palabras dichas por el peliplateado.

—Nunca pensé que nuestro amor significara un problema para ti.

—Si no te amara, todo estaría bien —Keigo respondió abatido—. Podría hacer lo que me piden.

—¿Piden? ¿Qué es lo que te piden? ¿Qué está pasando, Keigo? —Tezuka afiló la mirada y preguntó insistente, empezando a vislumbrar la situación.

Él tenía más que claro los problemas que Keigo tenía con su padre, y él más que nadie sabía que Akihiro-san no aprobaba su relación y que era un hombre capaz de todas las bajezas para conseguir sus objetivos. Siempre supo, desde el momento en que quiso volver con él, que su relación no sería nada de fácil, pero él estaba dispuesto a luchar por ese amor, sin importar contra quien.

Para poder luchar por ese sentimiento, lo primero era saber a qué y quién se enfrentaba. Pero Keigo en lugar de responder a su pregunta, comenzó a balbucear cosas que él no comprendía.

—¡Es mi madre! ¡Yo la tengo que proteger! Si no lo hago yo ¿quién lo hará?… Debo protegerla, no puedo permitir que vuelva con ese retorcido hombre.

—¡Keigo no te entiendo! ¡Explícame! ¿Qué está pasando? —Tezuka volvió a acunar el níveo rostro entre sus manos, secando de paso las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por esas mejillas.

—¡Sólo dime que me entiendes o que algún día lo harás! Es lo único que necesito —Keigo se abrazó posesivamente a su cintura y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, susurró suplicante.

—Está bien, ya lograste asustarme —Tezuka lo abrazó con fuerza, respirando hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse—. ¿Me vas a explicar ahora lo que ocurre?

Silencio.

El peliplateado no dijo nada. Se limitaba a llorar cada vez con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Él podía sentir los leves espasmos en su cuerpo, lo agitada de su respiración, la tibieza de sus lágrimas que le mojaba el cuello. ¡Pero no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando! Él gustoso movería cielo, mar y tierra para evitarle el sufrimiento al joven platinado, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Estaba perdido y la impotencia lo estaba matando.

Luego de varios minutos, Keigo pareció serenarse y secándose las lágrimas con las mangas del sweater, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y habló con voz firme y decidida.

—He venido a terminar contigo.

Tezuka abrió la boca impactado y las palabras salieron de su boca maquinalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Esto es una broma?

—¡Ojalá fuera una broma, pero no lo es! —Keigo continuaba hablando resuelto.

—¿Esto es una venganza? ¿Pretendes hacerme sentir todo lo que tu pasaste? Nunca tuviste la intensión de perdonarme… sólo querías verme sufrir —ahora su mente comenzaba a divagar. Ya no tenía claridad de nada. Todo se transformó de pronto en una posibilidad en su mente y la idea de una venganza del peliplateado la barajó como una seria posibilidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? Justo ahora que creía que podrían estar juntos, todo se derrumbaba.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —Keigo gritó indignado por las palabras del castaño— ¿Qué no ves que esto me duele más a mí que a ti?

—¡Entonces por qué!

—Porque no tengo la fuerza suficiente —Keigo susurró con un hilo de voz—. Aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder amarte…

Las cripticas palabras del joven platinado lo dejaban cada vez más perplejo y luego de toda esa charla, sólo tenía una cosa clara: Keigo no estaba dispuesto a luchar por su amor.

—¡Eso es todo! ¿Vas a abandonarlo todo a la primera dificultad? ¿Sin siquiera haber peleado? —Tezuka trataba, sin éxito, de contener la rabia en sus palabras— ¡Nunca pensé que fueras esa clase de cobarde!

—El hedor de tu juicio es abrumador.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué esperas de mí?

—Sólo te pido que me esperes. Algún día podré amarte sin dejar que nada se interponga entre nosotros —cuando Keigo habló sus ojos parecieron recuperar fugazmente a vivacidad perdida. Aquello no había sido una frase dicha a la ligera: era una promesa de amor… eterno e incondicional.

El castaño cayó de rodillas al suelo y se abrazó con fuerza de la cintura del peliplateado, dejando que las lágrimas bajaran libremente por su rostro. Se aferraba a él como un ahogado lo hace a una tabla salvavidas.

—¡Keigo, no!… no te vayas —suplicó entre lágrimas.

Mientras una horrible sensación de ahogo invadía su pecho y su garganta era atorada por un nudo de angustia, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, un vacío se instaló en la boca de su estómago y un punzante dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Lentamente fue consciente de los finos dedos de Keigo, acariciando su cabello con dulzura y cómo éste se arrodillaba frente a él para susurrarle con voz firme.

—Voy a volver… así me tarde mil años.

En un gesto lleno de posesión que lo sorprendió a él mismo. Tomó al platinado por la cintura y lo arrojó sobre la cama, aprisionándolo con el peso de su cuerpo, aunque éste no hizo ni el intento de liberarse. Las lágrimas aun escurrían por su rostro y ahora mojaban la aterciopelada piel de Keigo.

—Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte… Yo lo voy a impedir, aunque tenga que amarrarte a mi cuerpo —la autoridad de la voz de Tezuka resonó por aquella habitación, para pasar después a reclamar la propiedad de los labios contrarios en un beso tan demandante y posesivo que los dejó sin aliento—. Nada podrá separarnos… Lo juro —susurró una última vez.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epílogo**

.

.

**El amor duele, los amigos se van, el tiempo se pierde,**

**Las promesas se rompen, los recuerdos no se olvidan, **

**Pero la vida sigue.**

.

.

Keigo parecía haberse transformado en un experto en huir furtivamente antes de la salida de las primeras luces del sol. Al igual que hiciera la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, a la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó en aquel lugar desconocido, no pudo ver ni rastro del peliplateado ¡Se había marchado! Se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse.

No fue sino hasta el lunes siguiente que comprendió por fin lo que estaba sucediendo…

Pudo verlo en todas las noticias del país ¡La gran novedad! El famosísimo Grupo Atobe, había cambiado de cabeza. El patriarca de la familia, Akihiro-san, había sido reemplazado como director del Grupo por su joven hijo de tan sólo quince años, quien tras una larga y difícil lucha por el poder, lucha que se había mantenido oculta a los medios de comunicación, finalmente había conseguido hacerse con la mayoría de las acciones. Gesto que sólo pudo llevarse a cabo debido a su compromiso de matrimonio con uno de los miembros de la familia que sustentaba el tercer puesto de mayores accionistas: la familia Hannover.

De este modo, el joven heredero, que legalmente no podía hacerse cargo de la empresa, había designado a un nuevo director ejecutivo que se encargaría de la Compañía hasta que él cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

La noticia ahora se trasladaba a lo que se esperaba que ocurriera en el Aeropuerto de Narita, donde se rumoreaba que el joven heredero, saldría junto a su madre rumbo a Inglaterra, con motivo de firmar los últimos acuerdos que asegurarían el pacto entre la familia Atobe-Windsor y la familia Hannover. Los rumores decían que el jet privado de la familia Atobe, despegaría cerca del mediodía, llevando a bordo al joven heredero y a su madre, quienes viajarían con la intención de erradicarse ahora en Londres y conocer a la joven prometida de Atobe Keigo.

Comenzaron a circular fotografías de cada uno de los jóvenes junto a breves descripciones biográficas de los mismos y los entusiastas panelistas de noticias comentaban emocionados la buena nueva, en lo que era anunciado casi como una "boda real".

Tezuka, quien había bajado a la cocina, dispuesto a tomar desayuno, aunque no sabía si podría probar bocado alguno, pues llevaba la amargura aun atorada en la garganta, se sirvió una taza de té verde y casualmente había encendido el televisor ¡Con la intensión de distraerse! Y ahora miraba atónito las noticias. Dejó caer la taza de té que sostenía en la mano, haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

Recién ahora comenzaba a entender lo que estaba pasando, aunque realmente aun no lo podía creer: no podía creer todo lo que sus ojos veían, ni lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ni podía procesar toda la información que estaba apareciendo en los noticiarios.

Keigo no había dado mayores explicaciones, no había entrado en detalles. Pero él estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con su familia, aunque nunca pensó que él se fuera a casar, que ahora estuviera cerrando un compromiso matrimonial con una mujer, alguien con quien compartiría el resto de su vida.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué esa noche le había pedido que lo esperara? ¿Cómo podía esperarlo después de haber escuchado algo como eso? ¿Cómo?...

.

— **II —**

.

Un gran ajetreo había en el aeropuerto en esos momentos. Para ser sinceros, en el aeropuerto de Narita, uno de los más grandes y transitados del mundo, siempre había ajetreos, pero el día de hoy, había uno especialmente. Periodistas, camarógrafos y fotógrafos, con cables y bullicio por todos lados, corrían detrás de las solitarias figuras de un par de personas, que eran rodeadas rigurosamente por un amplio cuerpo de seguridad.

El joven peliplateado que caminaba en el centro del grupo, lo hacía con la cabeza en alto en un gesto orgulloso, su porte y su elegancia, denotaban la alta cuna que tenía. Una mujer de clase sinigual que parecía ser demasiado joven para ser su madre, pero que compartía con él el mismo porte elegante y el enigmático cabello plateado del joven, iba tomada de su brazo derecho y le hablaba animada, el amplio sombrero que usaba le tapaba parte de la cara, lo que hacía imposible ver su expresión facial. Dos hombres vestidos de rigurosa etiqueta los acompañaban por detrás.

El joven peliplateado, sin embargo, se veía sombrío. Es más, se veía triste, hasta nostálgico. Su mirada se encontraba perdida y su bello y perfecto rostro, parecía ser indiferente a todo, pero si se miraba en conjunto con la triste expresión de sus ojos, no denotaba más que dolor.

Las cámaras fotográficas sonaban incesantes, los flashes y los focos de las cámaras iluminaban a las figuras que caminaban con paso lento por el aeropuerto y el bullicio y las constantes preguntas de los periodistas, no dejaban escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo por ellos. Sin embargo, una voz se oyó fuerte y clara en medio de la multitud.

—¡Keigo!

El joven platinado frenó su caminar en seco al reconocer esa voz, pero no se volvió a ver al dueño de aquel llamado. Por lo que el joven tuvo que gritar una segunda vez.

—¡Keigo!

La mujer giró el cuello con lentitud, pudiendo ver bajo la gran ala de su sombrero, a un joven castaño de finos y elegantes rasgos, cuyo rostro era adornado por unos delicados anteojos. Un joven que ella conocía bien. El castaño trataba de pasar entre la muchedumbre, pero había sido retenido por los guardias de seguridad. Al verlo, la mujer frunció el ceño en una expresión de lástima y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al ser inundados por lágrimas. Sin embargo, el joven platinado no movió un solo músculo y menos aún se giró para verlo.

El castaño que aún forcejeaba con los guardias tratando de pasar, volvió a hablar. Esta vez todo el bullicio a su alrededor había cesado. Los periodistas habían dejado de preguntar y se limitaban a sacar fotos alternadamente de uno y otro joven. El castaño habló con voz calmada, pero igualmente fuerte y clara.

—Te estaré esperando… Aunque tenga que esperar mil años.

El castaño nunca pudo ver la expresión del rostro del joven heredero, pues éste nunca, en ningún momento giró el rostro. Por el contrario, se limitó a alzar la cabeza, con garbo y elegancia y continuar su caminar como si nada hubiera pasado. La última visión que tuvo el castaño de él, fue de su espalda al verlo caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos del aeropuerto y del rítmico movimiento que hacia su cabello al moverse al compás de sus pasos, hasta que finalmente lo perdió completamente de vista.

Los periodistas, fotógrafos y guardias se perdieron a lo lejos, junto con la figura de aquel peliplateado. Él quedó solo otra vez… solo en un mar de gente que transitaba incesante por el lugar.

Aunque su rostro se veía triste, no había lágrimas en sus ojos, caminó con paso derrotado hacia uno de los ventanales del aeropuerto que permitía ver los aviones despegar. Nunca supo cuál fue el avión que él tomó, nunca supo cuándo fue que despegó, nunca lo vio sobrevolar suelo japonés una última vez para marcharse definitivamente. Sólo susurró estas palabras al viento… Estas palabras que marcaron esa triste despedida.

—A los quince años nos conocimos, nos gustamos, nos enamoramos, nos odiamos, reímos, lloramos, escapamos, nos arrodillamos y nos dimos la espalda millones de veces... Puede que nos volvamos a enamorar y que nos volvamos a arrodillar. Que busquemos la felicidad al lado de otros. Que encontremos la felicidad junto a otros… Sin embargo, una cosa es segura… No importa cuanta insondable distancia nos separe. No importa el lúgubre silencio que se forme entre nosotros. No importa que alimentemos de nostalgia nuestros recuerdos. No importa que nuestros cuerpos cambien hasta hacernos irreconocibles… Yo nunca te voy a olvidar.

.

.

.

.

_Te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía._

_Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós._

_No sé si me quisiste… No sé si te quería…_

_O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos._

_Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,_

_Me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti._

_No sé si te amé mucho… No sé si te amé poco;_

_Pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así._

_Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,_

_Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;_

_Pero al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,_

_Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé._

_Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,_

_Mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí…_

_Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida._

_Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

— José Ángel Buesa—


End file.
